


Something to Hold Onto

by AOrvat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Ending, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon, Ba Sing Se, Drama, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 96,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Со дня падения стен Ба Синг Се Борцы за свободу сражались, чтобы защитить оставшееся от города и его жителей. Джет со своим заместителем, таинственным парнем по имени Ли, всё лето сколачивали армию, надеясь на шанс отвоевать столицу. Но Ли – это Зуко, и тайна выходит наружу.  Вскоре ему приходится решать, кто он, за что он борется, и где его сердце.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something to Hold Onto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155127) by [Wildgoosery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgoosery/pseuds/Wildgoosery). 

> Разрешение на перевод получено от 19 января 2015 года (непосредственно в комментариях к оригиналу).
> 
> Перевод перенесен с Фикбука.

Глава 1. Львы выходят на охоту 

Джет понимал людей. Он знал Ли лишь несколько часов, но уже мог сказать, что парень не из общительных. Поэтому вызвался сам раздавать еду, которую они «освободили», продляя чувство голода чуточку дольше, а Ли тем временем присоединился к своему дяде. Остальные беженцы нуждались в улыбке и добром слове почти также остро, как и в добром обеде, Джету нравилось ощущать себя благодетелем.

А ещё нравился Ли. Сильно. Джет не мог сказать почему, но что-то в нём привлекало взор. И не только лишь шрам, хотя именно эта отметка вызывала самую острую симпатию. И даже не то, что Ли был почти невыносимо привлекателен и застенчив – сдержанный типаж, всегда очень и очень цеплявший Джета, да так, что Смеллерби уже подкалывала его на сей счёт, когда Ли не слышал.

Нет, нет, дело было в чём-то другом. В том, как он улыбался Джету через кухню парома, закинув мешки с едой через плечо. Ли не походил на парня, привыкшего часто улыбаться.

Закончив обход, Джет уселся на палубе напротив Ли и его дяди, перед лежавшей на досках их долей добычи. Джет не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз ему доводилось видеть подобное пиршество. В лесу нечасто встречались жареные утки.

\- Я слышал: в Ба Синг Се люди едят так каждый день, - поведал он, скрестив ноги на квадратной подушке. – Не могу дождаться – увидеть эту огромную стену своими глазами.

\- Это великолепное зрелище, - необычно мрачно ответил дядя Ли.

Джет отхлебнул чай, крепкий и горячий. Должно быть, они нашли, где развести огонь.

\- Так Вы бывали там раньше?

\- Однажды. Когда был… другим человеком, - дядя Ли отвернулся в сторону, потемнев лицом. Джет понимал его чувства. Вспоминая себя прежнего, мёрзнувшего на дереве в далёком лесу, Джет ощущал, как спину продирает холодок.

\- У меня в прошлом есть поступки, которыми я не могу гордиться. – Джет вспомнил грохот взорванной плотины и потоки воды, хлынувшие в долину, и как девушка, Катара её звали, назвала его чудовищем. – Но именно поэтому я стремлюсь в Ба Синг Се, - продолжил он тише. – За новой жизнью. Вторым шансом.

Дядя Ли улыбнулся.

\- Это очень благородно с твоей стороны, - провозгласил он. – Я верю, что люди могут изменить свои жизни, если того захотят. – Он обернулся к Ли, и его лицо вновь посерьёзнело. Две пары глаз встретились, поблескивая в свете фонаря. – Я верю во второй шанс. – Наблюдавший за этими двоими Джет не мог избавиться от мыслей: что между ними происходит и что стоит за словами старика?

Ли первым отвёл взгляд, забегавший по палубе, а после вновь устремившийся к Джету. Тот улыбнулся и спустя мгновение получил улыбку в ответ – едва приподнявшиеся уголки губ, что большинство людей и не заметили бы.

Больше той ночью Джет вопросов не задавал. Ему было и не нужно. В конце концов Ли сам расскажет.

***

\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать, - сказал Джет, потянув за пряжку шипованного пояса Зуко. – Ты такой горячий в этих доспехах.

Зуко упёрся ладонями Джету в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть и оглядываясь на узкий коридор.

\- От которых будет мало пользы, если ты их снимешь, - прошипел он. – Давай, мы должны…

\- У нас есть несколько часов, - мурлыкнул Джет. Пояс соскользнул с талии Зуко и бесшумно опустился на землю.

У них действительно имелось в запасе пара часов, что вовсе не успокаивало Зуко. Этот налёт был важен. Такой большой поставки не будет ещё много недель, а их собственные запасы подходили к концу, несмотря на всю экономность Джин. Люди почти отчаялись, недовольство нехваткой риса становилось всё сильнее с каждым днём. Последнее, что требовалось Борцам за свободу, так это утрата доверия людей.

Ба Синг Се был живым сердцем континента, когда он пал, рухнуло и Царство Земли, меньшие города не смогли выжить самостоятельно. Аристократия давно разъехалась по сельским поместьям, а следом поспешили и те торговцы, которые оказались достаточно богаты, чтобы подкупить посты народа огня. Волна солдат захватила оставленные дома, превращая шикарные особняки в казармы, ухоженные лужайки вытаптывали вараноносороги. Еда и лекарства были строго ограничены, низшие классы постоянно сгоняли в рабочие бригады. Единственно где всё ещё открывали для посетителей свои двери – это таверны, бордели и галантерейные лавки, в которых люди получали их скудную долю.

После столетия ревностно хранимого мира война, наконец, прорвалась через стены. И теперь пила последние капли крови города. Собственное будущее Зуко теперь казалось совсем безрадостным. Азула и её подруги уехали. Аватар был мёртв. Дядя оставил его по своим делам, единственным намёком на его намерения служила фишка белого лотоса, сунутая в ладонь Зуко. Так что когда Джет в третий раз спросил, не присоединится ли Зуко к борцам за свободу, у него и выбора то особого не оставалось.

Ладонь скользнула вверх под тунику, оглаживая тело рукавицами дублёной кожи. Зуко задохнулся, когда пальцы Джета нашли сосок. Ещё одна вещь, от которой он не мог отказаться.

\- Что если кто-то…

\- Никто здесь не ходит, - Джет наклонился поставить засос на жилистой шее. Его последующие слова были невнятными и приглушёнными, Зуко скорее угадал, чем услышал их. – Именно поэтому мы здесь, верно?

\- Мы здесь, чтобы украсть еду, а не для того, чтобы….

\- Трахаться? – выдохнул Джет, прижавшись губами чуть ниже скул. Зуко закрыл глаза, усмиряя волну желания. Не время для подобного. – Джет… 

\- Привоз в полночь. – Джет ухватил запястье Зуко и потянул вниз, толкаясь ему в ладонь. – Ну же, малыш, мы так давно этого не делали.

\- И двух дней не прошло, - пробурчал Зуко, проводя большим пальцем вдоль стояка, такого горячего даже сквозь плотную ткань.

\- Точно. – Рука Джета прошлась по его рёбрам, к пояснице и округлому заду. – Слишком давно.

Зуко выдохнул, протяжно и судорожно. У него стоял, что бы он там ни говорил. Аромат Джета напоминал ему запах их комнаты, их кровати и простыней, беспорядочно смятых у изножья.

\- Где мы…

В качестве ответа Джет приспустил штаны Зуко с бёдер. И, когда те оказались достаточно низко, ногой наступил между штанин, стягивая их к утоптанной земле. Пальцы Джета с силой впились в обнажённые бёдра, оставляя по себе синяки. Он задрал ногу Зуко, подхватив у самого таза.

Зуко, у которого уже шумело в ушах, завозился с завязками на джетовой талии.

\- Смех, да и только.

Джет плюнул на пальцы.

\- Может, и так, - пробормотал он, вновь запуская руку ему за спину. – Тебе это так важно, а?

\- Джет…

\- Никто не зайдёт. – Джет улыбнулся тому, как Зуко извивался в его руках.

\- Джин узнает, - нахмурился Зуко.

\- Узнает, - согласился Джет, оставляя языком горячий влажный след вдоль скул Зуко.

Так всегда и происходило. Каждый раз Зуко позволял ему. Не потому, что не мог противостоять, мог. Часто и по самым разным вопросам. Джет был безрассудным, импульсивным, высокомерным и жестоким, его харизма, самоуверенность и ловкость в тактике партизанской борьбы делали из него настоящего предводителя, но, не чини ему препятствий, и они все много месяцев уже как погибли бы. Зуко оттаскивал его от края пропасти, заставляя думать, что иронично, учитывая собственную историю необдуманных поступков, задавал вопросы, на которые тот не желал обращать внимания, и требовал ответов. Успех рождался где-то посередине, и их потрёпанная банда процветала благодаря этим взаимным компромиссам.

Хотя некоторые споры заканчивались, так и не начавшись. У Зуко сильными сторонами числились пай-шо и щадящее отношение к чужим жизням, Джет же всегда добивался своего стратегией и сексом.

Зуко прикусил кожаный наплечник джетовой брони, изо всех сил стараясь не застонать, когда второй юноша протолкнулся в него. Он обвил ногами талию подхватившего его на руки и прижавшего спиной к глиняной стене склада Джета. Его тело содрогалось в такт мощным толчкам, неспешным, жёстким и глубоким. Всё болело, но Зуко было плевать, иногда ему хотелось боли.

Джет громко и горячо сопел в ухо.

\- Это то, чего ты хотел? - прошептал он, сжимая в ладонях зад Зуко и трахая на весу. Зуко обхватил его за шею, во рту стоял пыльный привкус кожаной брони, он понимал, что не сможет ничего сказать, не сорвавшись на крик, а закричать – значило дать себя поймать. 

Джет это тоже понимал, что только сильнее раззадоривало его.

\- Именно поэтому ты и остался, Ли, да? – прихватил он мочку зукова уха, ускоряя толчки. – Ты остался ради этого. – Насмешничал он. Джет и представления не имел, как близок был Зуко к тому, чтобы сдаться и уподобиться сестре. Тогда казалось, что это того стоит, стоит отказаться от всего ради шанса передохнуть и снова увидеть дом. 

Зуко закрыл глаза, вцепившись в волосы Джета и уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Он остался ради вот этого – ради парня в его объятиях. И не жалел.

\- Джет, - выдохнул он, разжав челюсти. Джет напрягся, его движения стали рваными. – Сейчас, Джет.

Сильные руки, тёплые, загрубевшие и родные крепко сжали его. Уже скоро. Он кончил через несколько секунд, спуская в пальцы Джета и на рубашку. Джет захрипел следом, опустив голову и содрогаясь от прилагаемых к тому, чтобы не нашуметь, усилий. Джет никогда не вёл себя тихо, если не необходимость.

Они поцеловались, всё ещё сплетённые в объятиях.

Позже, почистившись и поправив одежду и доспехи, они заняли свои места в переулке в настороженном ожидании. Серьёзно и неотрывно следя за ночным сторожем, дремавшим у ворот. И переплетя пальцы. 

***

Окна «Жасминового дракона» были закрыты, как и всегда в последние дни, но сквозь ставни можно было разглядеть огонь свечи. Джет шесть раз стукнул в тяжёлую дубовую дверь: два коротких и четыре длинных удара, металлическая заслонка скользнула в сторону, являя суженные в недовольстве глаза.

\- Вы опоздали.

Через мгновение дверь приоткрылась, позволяя отряду налётчиков прошмыгнуть на кухню: Зуко, Джет, а следом Смеллерби, Лонгшот и ренегат из Дай Ли, которого звали Пин. Украденную еду они припрятали на подконтрольном складе в нижнем кольце. Подробности, как всё прошло, могли обождать до завтра.

Отворившего дверь юношу, невысокого и хилого, с волосами, собранными сзади в косичку, и подозрительно сверкающими из-под круглых очков глазами, звали Сюе Шен. До падения стены он был студентом университета. А теперь вёл учёт их скудным ресурсам и составлял компанию Джин, пока остальные ходили в набеги.

\- Вы должны были вернуться два часа назад, - сказал он.

\- Поставка запоздала, - пожал плечами Джет.

\- Джин волновалась.

\- Она всегда волнуется.

Би приобняла Лонгшота за талию и потащила к двери в главный зал.

\- Твоя очередь объясняться, - ухмыльнулась она Джету через плечо.

От такого большого пространства, как главный зал «Жасминового Дракона», не было никакой пользы, поэтому на верёвках здесь развесили тяжёлые полотнища, деля тот на меньшие квадраты. Не слишком уютно, но это всё, что они могли себе позволить, затесавшиеся среди них маги земли не желали рисковать, добавляя настоящие стены, да и Зуко возражал. Его дядя слишком много вложил в это место, чтобы позволить этим профанам всё тут порушить.

\- Привет, Джин, - поздоровался Пин. Зуко последовал его примеру.

Джин сидела за столом, держа в руках дымящуюся чашку. По тёмным кругам под глазами было понятно, что она не спала всю ночь.

\- Привет, мальчики, - вставая, поприветствовала она с едва заметным недовольством и, подойдя, взъерошила волосы Зуко. – Что вас задержало?

Джет объяснил про запоздалый привоз и о внезапно оказавшихся внутри склада стражниках, о страусоконе, что захромал, таща их краденую телегу, и о поисках другой, пока не поймал бы патруль. Рассказывая, он собственнически обхватил Зуко за плечо. Зуко ужасно давалось рассказывать о чём-нибудь, и он редко дополнял доклады, но всегда оставался послушать. Как и Пин, хотя, как знал Зуко, у того имелись собственные причины.

Выслушав, Джин кивнула.

\- Хорошо, думаю, могло быть и хуже. – После чего присмотрелась к джетовой рубашке и, принюхавшись, закатила глаза. – Опять.

Зуко почувствовал, как к лицу приливает кровь, но Джет лишь хмыкнул.

\- Разве можно меня осуждать? – спросил он, обнимая Зуко за плечи.

Джин усмехнулась и покачала головой, отпустив их взмахом руки.

\- Идите спать.

\- С удовольствием. – Он вскинул руку в небрежном салюте, Джин добродушно отсалютовала в ответ и отступила в сторону, давая дорогу. Поднимаясь вместе с Джетом по лестнице, ведущей вдоль кухонной стены на чердак, Зуко слышал, как она тихо переговаривалась с Пином.

Душная в летнюю жару, крошечная комнатушка без окон предназначалась под кладовую и пахла чаем и ламповым маслом. Она принадлежала только им двоим. Зуко обычно выступал против привилегий, вызывавших у него стойкое неприятие, неважно, второй он при этом по рангу или нет. Но тут он не смог заставить себя отказаться от маленького проявления роскоши.

Джет скинул броню и положил на выстроившиеся вдоль стен полки, между банок женьшеня и жасмина.

\- Мы хорошо управились.

\- Неплохо, - нахмурился Зуко, дёргая пряжки, удерживающие латные рукавицы. Это были доспехи Царства Земли, найденные на брошенном посту между средним и нижним кольцом, он пока так к ним и не привык.

Подошедший Джет легонько оттолкнул его руки прочь.

\- Дай я, – замерев, Зуко наблюдал, как длинные пальцы отстегнули оставшуюся рукавицу, после чего Джет перешёл к шипованным кожаным наплечникам, пластинам, закрывающим со всех сторон рёбра, и к тяжёлому поясу. В другой раз его, может, и охватило бы раздражение – он и сам в состоянии раздеться, но сейчас Зуко был слишком измотан. Он покорно поднял руки, позволяя Джету стащить с него тунику через голову.

Джет кое-как сложил последнюю снятую с Зуко одежду и бросил поверх сваленной в кучу брони.

\- Мы все живы, - тихо сказал он. – Мы пополнили запасы и принесли их домой. – Улыбнувшись, Джет приобнял Зуко за талию, притягивая ближе. Он успел скинуть рубаху, но грубая ткань штанов всё так же царапала обнажённую зукову кожу. – Мы управились хорошо, - повторил он и поцеловал Зуко в губы.

\- Ты просто счастлив, что поимел меня в переулке, - усмехаясь, выдохнул ему в рот Зуко.

Джет широко улыбнулся и ухватил его за зад.

\- Конечно, детка.

\- Развратник, - поддел Зуко. И рассмеялся, когда Джет толкнул его на кровать и швырнул свои штаны ему в лицо, не давая сесть.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Зуко отвлёкся, Джет набросился на него и раздвинул бёдра.

\- И ты от этого без ума, - сказал он, целуя Зуко в кончик носа.

Зуко откинул волосы с джетова лица, заправив за ухо.

\- Может быть, - признал он.

Постель представляла собой лишь набитый соломой матрас, уложенный поверх пустых ящиков и застеленный драной простынёй. Но Зуко обращал на это внимание лишь в те редкие ночи, когда засыпал в одиночестве. Тёплой тяжести джетова тела, обнимающих сильных рук и костлявых коленей, упиравшихся в его собственные, хватало, чтобы заставить позабыть обо всём остальном. Прямо сейчас Джет – всё, что ему надо. Может, и в будущем. Может и всегда.

Они были друг у друга. И этого было достаточно.

***

В лесу Джету никогда особо не приходилось беспокоиться о календаре: он чувствовал ежегодный приход морозов, знал сколько лун у него в запасе, прежде чем еда начнёт подходить к концу, и знал, что, раз растаял снег, то конвои Народа Огня станут более частыми и более нагруженными. О том, сколько ему лет, он имел весьма смутные представления, старше Смеллерби и Лонгшота, но моложе Пипсквика, этого хватало. В лесу возраст имел не больше значения, нежели даты.

Здесь всё было иначе. В стенах города недели летели быстро, и у Джета не получалось их игнорировать. Даже в осаде Ба Синг Се являл собой пример порядка – по передвижению солдат и доставке грузов можно было сверять часы. Его Борцам за свободу не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как обращать на это внимание, если они надеялись выжить.

Джет склонил голову к плечу, покрывала тихо зашуршали. В комнате стоял непроглядный мрак, наощупь он потянулся через постель, пока не натолкнулась на тёплое тело. С улыбкой он подвинулся ближе, закинув руку другому юноше на грудь.

\- Эй, - прошептал он, ткнувшись носом в ухо Ли, чьи растрёпанные волосы защекотали ноздри. – Ты спишь?

Ли заворчал и перевернулся, Джет прижался к его спине, обхватив под рёбра. И поцеловал нежную шею.

\- Не могу уснуть, - пробормотал он. Ответом стало очередное ворчание, Джет запечатал ещё один поцелуй, поглаживая его живот, следуя линии мягких волосков, тянущихся вниз от пупка. В первую неделю вместе именно Ли из них двоих никогда не высыпался, вскакивая каждое утро с первыми лучами солнца, насколько бы поздно они перед этим не отправились в постель. Наконец, тяжёлое истощение переломило привычку, и теперь он спал глубоким сном подольше. Но не Джет. После целой жизни в бегах сон у него был чутким.

Он понятия не имел, что разбудило его в этот раз, но знал, что теперь можно и не пытаться уснуть. Джет был напряжён даже более обычного. Его по-прежнему не заботили даты, подобного рода вещи он оставлял за Ли, Джин и Сюе Шеном, но за некоторыми всё же приходилось следить. Сегодня был именно такой случай, и его мысли гудели подробностями запланированного.

Джин ещё не поднималась позвать их, и между половиц не доносилось никаких голосов. Что значило – у них в запасе есть на себя несколько часов. Рука Джета скользнула вниз по животу Ли, и он нежно прикусил остро выступающую лопатку. У Ли уже стояло, стоило Джету сильнее сжать, и тот застонал. Сонный и беззащитный, он так возбуждал этим. Джет прижался ближе, его стояк лёг в расщелинку задницы Ли. 

У Джета не получалось точно сосчитать, сколько прошло с того самого первого дня на пароме. Недели пролетали быстро, но в подобные моменты, когда оставались только они двое, ему казалось, он знаком с Ли долгие годы. У него всегда легко получалось понукать незнакомцев к необходимым поступкам, Ли согласился помочь ему украсть капитанский обед, и Джета это ничуть не удивляло, а вот сам себе он доверял с трудом. Слишком хорошо знал, насколько такое портит человека, как часто приводит к смертельной ошибке. Джет был слишком умён и потерял слишком много хороших людей, чтобы попасться в эту ловушку.

По крайней мере, так он считал. Попасться на приманку – вопрос времени. Он проигнорировал возражения Смеллерби и Лонгшота, пропуская мимо ушей, когда те указывали сколь мало ему известно о Ли и его дяде, и были во всём правы, а он вёл себя глупо. Но поделать с собой не мог ничего. Он выделил Ли из толпы из-за мечей за спиной и шрама на лице, но внимание его удержало то, как этот странный, бледный юноша держал себя. Джету показалось милым, как тот смотрел поверх воды, вцепившись в миску с полупрокисшей похлёбкой и неодобрительно сжав губы в тонкую линию. Ему захотелось увидеть, сможет ли он заставить эти губы улыбаться, захотелось узнать каковы они на вкус.

Теперь Ли лежал в объятиях Джета, часто и прерывисто дыша между тихими стонами. Джет знал, приласкай он чуточку живее, сожми немножечко сильнее, и Ли кончит. По коже бегали мурашки, стоило только себе представить, как Ли задыхается и содрогается в его, джетовых руках, шёпотом просит ещё, и в маленькой комнатке стоит запах пота и семени. 

Охрипшим ото сна голосом Ли пробормотал что-то подозрительно похожее на джетово имя и заворочался в кольце его рук. Ощущения гладкого и твёрдого, упиравшегося Джету в бедро, казалось невыносимо. Скользнувшие по спине Джета ладони подхватили его под зад.

\- Ещё рано, - пробормотал Ли, перебирая пальцами.

Джет толкнул его на спину, жалея, что вокруг темно. Ему хотелось увидеть, как заалеет бледная кожа Ли, как затвердеет и нальётся кровью член, и чуть приоткроются губы. Джет держал в мыслях эту картину, прокладывая поцелуями путь вниз от груди юноши, обводя языком рёбра и мускулы. Ли был так хорош. Слишком хорош, настолько, что Джет не позволял себе задумываться над этим. Не могло того быть, чтобы ему так повезло, что судьба послала ему этого парня после всего, что он натворил, сколько изломанных судеб оставил за собой. Ли был добрым, честным и умным, достаточно целостным, чтобы оставаться благоразумным, и достаточно сломленным, чтобы понять. Ли являлся той причиной, почему люди вроде Джин, Пина и Сюе Шена остались помочь, а возможно и причиной, почему никто из них ещё не погиб.

Джет скользнул губами по стволу, наслаждаясь вкусом, ощущением того, как тот упирается в язык и горло. Ли снова застонал, теперь уже громче, вскидывая бёдра вверх. И неожиданно дёрнулся, Джет почувствовал, что его отталкивают и переворачивают, укладывая на лопатки.

\- Не сегодня, - пробормотал Ли, разгорячённый и тяжёлый, устраиваясь между ног Джета и подхватывая его под бёдра. 

Ли был прав. Сегодня им нужно нечто большее, чем просто отсосать, чтобы поддержать друг друга, чтобы напомнить зачем они этим занимаются, и почему оно того стоит. Было и без того темно, но Джет всё одно закрыл глаза и смял в ладонях зад Ли, захлёбываясь поцелуем. Он почувствовал нажатие, короткое мгновение боли, а затем Ли задвигался в нём.

\- Да, - простонал Джет, обвив длинными руками и ногами другого юношу, притягивая ближе и подгоняя его. – Да, Ли. Да, хочу тебя. Сильнее. – Его голос звучал всё громче с каждым выкриком, но ему было плевать. Пусть слышат.

Он никогда и никому не давал быть с собой вот так. Никогда не делил постель с любовником. Никогда не позволял никому спать между ним и его мечами. Никогда не проводил столько ночей под крышей, никогда не доверял стольким незнакомцам разом, никогда не разрешал никому, кроме собственного нутра и опыта указывать ему, что делать.

\- Джет, - прошептал Ли, задыхаясь от натуги, и Джет впился в его губы, царапая спину ногтями. Ли, который был столь хорош, который остался рядом, несмотря на отъезд дяди, который подставлял плечо в трудные моменты и не позволял стенам раздавить его.

***

Зуко научился не подскакивать с восходом солнца, но знал, что никогда не привыкнет к этому. Он чувствовал, как солнце поднимается по небосклону, разжигая сильнее пламя, пылающее глубоко в груди и согревающее кровь. По утрам он ощущал себя живым, полным решимости, готовым принять все вызовы, что готовил грядущий день.

В Ба Синг Се, так сильно душимом стенами и ставнями, ему нечасто доводилось видеть солнце. Большую часть дней он падал в постель за несколько часов до рассвета и просыпался только после полудня. Этого полагалось хватать на сон, но выспаться не удавалось. Каждый новый день он начинал как в тумане, протирая заспанные глаза, мысли текли медленно и вяло.

Рот Джета – гораздо более приятный способ пробуждения, а последующее определённо прочистило голову. Но, как только туман рассеялся, его сменила пелена тревоги. Джет смеялся над зуковой обеспокоенностью дневными планами, и, наверное, был прав. Но, всё же. Этот налёт будет не таким, как все предыдущие. Их жизнь была непредсказуема во многих смыслах, но в ней присутствовала и своего рода рутина, некие протоптанные дорожки, соединяющие всё воедино. Цели менялись, но дни начинались с того, что они надевали броню, а заканчивались тем, что опять снимали её. Натягивая рубашку через голову, Зуко не мог перестать беспокоиться о том, как всё закончится сегодня, и с чем придётся проснуться завтра.

Топоча, они спустились по лестнице на кухню, где Джин оторвала взгляд от бухгалтерской книги. Лучи солнца пробивались сквозь щели ставень, Зуко унюхал крепкий, чёрный чай, предпочитаемый ею.

\- Вы рано, - поприветствовала Джин.

\- Я подумал, что, может, тебе нужна помощь с завтраком, - ответил Зуко.

\- Вы явно нагуляли аппетит, судя по звукам, - криво ухмыльнулась она.

\- О, так и было, - со столь многозначительными нотками в голосе согласился Джет, что Джин громко расхохоталась.

\- Он и без твоих поощрений самодоволен хуже некуда, - пробормотал Зуко с пунцовыми щеками, снимая со стены большой вок [1].

Замечая краем глаза, как Джет шагнул следом, приобняв его за талию.

\- Ты сам меня подначиваешь, - протянул Джет ему в ухо. Зуко был весьма рад, что Джин сейчас не видно его лица.

\- Возвращайтесь-ка наверх, если ещё не закончили, - пробрюзжала она.

\- Как будто тебе не хочется посмотреть, - ухмыльнулся Джет, но всё же послушно отстранился, облапав Зуко напоследок.

Раздосадованный Зуко поставил вок на большую глиняную печь. Рядом, на деревянном поцарапанном столе стояла миска с яйцами, не более десятка. – Это всё, что у нас осталось?

\- Да, - вздохнула Джин. – Нам повезло, что у нас есть хотя бы столько. Кто-то украл вчера несушку.

\- Кто? – нахмурился Джет.

\- Никто из наших. Возможно, просто какой-нибудь голодный ребёнок. – Джет понимающе кивнул. В Ба Синг Се было много голодных детей.

Зуко пошарил вокруг в поисках другой миски, а затем принялся вбивать в неё яйца. Ещё несколько месяцев назад он мало что знал о готовке, его опыт ограничивался поджаренной на костре рыбой и мелкой дичью. Перед отъездом дядя научил Зуко как заварить более-менее приличный чай, а Джин терпеливо показала, как приготовить кашу и яичницу. В прежней жизни ему никогда не доводилось возиться с чем-то столь приземлённым, у него хватало дел поважнее, как и способов лучше потратить своё время. Теперь же он был смущён тем, насколько мало знал и насколько бесполезен бывал в большинстве случаев. Он мог один позаботиться о себе в бою, но не мог вправить переломанную кость, или забить гвоздь, или приготовить обед.

Ему не нравилось вспоминать, сколько углей пришлось проглотить, прежде чем удалось приготовить съедобный омлет. Но, тем не менее, удалось. А со временем получилось управиться и с остальным. Пришлось. Он больше не считался принцем и должен был сам о себе заботиться. 

Джин захлопнула учётную книгу и пригладила чёлку.

\- Пора ставить кашу…

\- Сейчас достану, - улыбнулся Джет. Остатки риса с прошлой ночи стояли в горшке возле раковины. – У нас не осталось перловки? – спросил он, приподняв крышку.

\- В банке рядом с солью, - указала Джин. – Можете использовать её всю, Сюе Шен сказал, что в перехваченном вами прошлой ночью грузе есть ещё с десять бушелей [2].

Зуко снял банку с полки и протянул Джету. Она казалась весьма лёгкой, заглянув внутрь, Джет разом перевернул её над горшком. И, поставив горшок в раковину, взялся качать воду.

\- Эй, Ли, плита уже достаточно нагрелась, чтобы ставить вариться?

Зуко не глядя мог ответить, что огонь уже утих, но протянул руку к ближайшей заслонке.

\- Нет, - ответил он и, взяв пару сухих дров из дровницы возле печи, подбросил в тлеющие угли. А также поддал пламени силы, всё же ни Джет, ни Джин не удивлялись, как быстро разгорались дрова. Никогда. Скорее всего, даже не замечали.

Рис, вино и масло были тщательно отмерены и добавлены в яйца, и вскоре месиво зашипело в казане. Зуко потыкал подрумяненный краешек палочками, а Джет между тем уже поставил горшок в печь.

\- Тебя что-то беспокоит? – спросил Джет, озирая полку и выбирая из оставшихся приправ.

\- Мы планировали это много недель. Мы знаем, что делаем.

Джет небрежно бросил щепотку соли и вяленой, мелко рубленой свинины в горшок, и попробовал пальцем.

\- Ты выглядишь обеспокоенным, - заметил он, добавляя красный перец.

Зуко потрусил казан из стороны в сторону, как учила Джин. Вроде на этот раз омлет не пристал.

\- Может немного, - признал он. – Там не будет тебя.

\- Ты и раньше возглавлял рейды в моё отсутствие, - указал Джет, хотя Зуко видел, что ему польстило.

\- Таких крупных никогда.

Джет уронил крышку горшка на место и взъерошил Зуко волосы.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - поцеловал он его в щёку.

Насколько Зуко наслаждался этим большую часть времени, лёгкие заигрывания всё ещё казались ему непривычными. Он никогда не любил прикосновений, и прежде, до приезда в Ба Синг Се, ни с кем не целовался. Во время изгнания он узнал о всяком разном, чем занимались мужчины в койках, и особо не возражал, если команда хотела развлекаться именно так, это было их дело. Но никто не упоминал о таком открыто, и даже в те ночи, когда тоску топили в дрянном самогоне и ещё более отвратительной музыке, то и тогда не лапали друг друга прилюдно. 

С того самого дня, как они повстречались на пароме, Джет стал другим. Он прикасался к Зуко чаще, чем нужно, сидел ближе, чем требовалось, и смотрел ему в глаза, пока Зуко не отворачивался. Когда Джет поцеловал его в первый раз губами с привкусом имбирного печенья, украденного с лотка Зуко, они находились в подсобке чайного магазинчика Пао. Боясь быть застигнутым, Зуко отпихнул его прочь. Но Джет недолго унывал, видя, что ни друзья, ни дядя Зуко не имели ничего против, а мнение остальных его не заботило. И не упускал возможности распустить руки. И вскоре они уже зашли гораздо дальше поцелуев, их тела и их жизни переплелись между собой. Город пал, но они оставались вместе, что в глазах Джета ничуть не отличалось от Смеллбери и Лонгшота.

Поначалу Зуко волновался, будто они причиняют другим беспокойство, но Джет оборвал его сразу же, стоило только о том заикнуться:

\- Если им не нравится, их никто не держит, - заявил Джет. Но пока никто не ушёл.

Никто и никогда не покидал ряды джетовых Борцов за свободу. Совсем. Даже наоборот. У них теперь было слишком мало места и слишком много ртов, но Джет не желал отказывать никому из тех, кто желал помочь. Если ты готов был трудиться изо всех своих сил, то мог остаться. Их полку всё прибывало, теснясь в каждом уголке «Жасминового Дракона», несколько недель назад к балкам подвесили гамаки, и большую часть времени Джет проводил, заучивая имена и истории новоприбывших.

Джет потянулся понюхать омлет, приобняв выкладывающего его на тарелку Зуко за талию.

\- У тебя неплохо получается.

\- Эй, парни, помочь? – Зуко узнал голос Смеллерби и, обернувшись от печки, увидел её бредущей от главного зала, а позади неё спросонья зевал Лонгшот.

\- Мы уже почти управились, - ответил Джет. – Можете пойти и сказать всем, что завтрак готов.

Она кивнула и скрылась обратно в дверном проёме, Лонгшот же подошёл к Джету и вздёрнул тонкую, тёмную бровь, Джет рассмеялся.

\- Только не ты, - Джет игриво пихнул Лонгшота в плечо. – Ты хуже Ли. Всё будет нормально, ладно?

Джет любил, когда выдавалась возможность, проводить сборища за трапезой. И утверждал, что это поднимает людям настроение, Зуко мог заверить, что, судя по всему, он был прав. Все знали, отчего Джет настоял, чтобы сегодня завтракали все вместе, но, выстроившись перед печью за своей миской каши и кусочком омлета, никто об этом не заговаривал.

По кухне разнеслись два коротких и четыре долгих удара в тяжёлую наружную дверь.

\- Я открою! – Джин протолкнулась через толпу и, откинув маленькую железную задвижку, выглянула наружу. – Ох, наконец, я уже начинала волноваться, - сказала она, отпирая засов.

Разгорячённый и задыхающийся от летнего солнца, внутрь ввалился Сюе Шен. Пока Джин закрывала дверь, он достал платок и вытер со лба пот.

\- О запасах позаботились, - сообщил он. – Хотя грузовая декларация была составлена совершенно неправильно. Очевидно, Народ Огня вообще не учат считать.

\- Как же убивать, когда не умеешь считать? – согласился Джет, едва сдерживая проскальзывающие нотки смеха. – Спасибо за помощь, Шен.

\- Суе Шен, - пробормотал тот, хмуро беря предложенную Джин чашу, но слегка подобрел, стоило Зуко подложить ему добавку омлета.

Джин вытянула шею и осмотрела кухню, слегка двигая губами, пересчитывая каждого поголовно.

\- Это все, - сообщила она через минуту.

\- А как же Пин. Всё ещё в отлучке?

\- Он должен успеть вернуться до вашего ухода, - кивнула Джин.

\- Хорошо. – Джет тронул Зуко за плечо и, с улыбкой переглянувшись с ним, направился к лестнице.

Первые несколько раз Джет держал подобные советы, взобравшись на стол, но Джин быстро пресекла подобное. Вместо этого он теперь поднимался до середины ступенек, ведущих к чердаку, и прислонялся к стене, скрестив руки. Ему не пришлось взывать к порядку. Уже через несколько секунд комната успокоилась и замолкла, если не считать перестука палочек детей слишком голодных, чтобы потерпеть с окончанием завтрака. Зуко подошёл и встал рядом с Джин у двери. В уголках её губ притаилась улыбка, но глаза оставались серьёзными. Как и Зуко она уже знала, о чём собирался говорить Джет, и у неё было вдосталь времени наволноваться по этому поводу. 

\- Надеюсь, вы хорошо выспались прошлой ночью, потому что вам это не помешает, - начал Джет. Он не повышал голоса, но его было слышно в каждом углу. – Этой ночью у нас намечается кое-что серьёзное. Гораздо серьёзнее, чем возвращение еды, украденной у нас Народом Огня. Слишком долго мы сражались лишь ради выживания. Сегодня ночью, мы совершим первые шаги к освобождению этого города.

Комната взорвалась одобрительными криками, и Зуко почувствовал странное стеснение в груди, пьянящую смесь гордости и беспокойства, заставлявшую сердце биться сильнее.

\- Вы все знаете о постах между кольцами. Народ Огня использует их, чтобы перекрыть нам линии снабжения. Они хотят, чтобы мы отчаялись и голодали, и пока им это прекрасно удавалось. Я не могу припомнить, когда в последний раз ел досыта. – Послышалось согласное бормотание, на стол со стуком опустилось несколько пустых мисок. – К счастью для нас они не столь умны, как считают. У Восточных Ворот, между средним и верхним кольцом пост охраняется не так хорошо, как все другие. Если мы захватим над ним контроль, то сможем провести столько риса, сколько захотим, и они ничего не смогут сделать. Кто они такие, чтобы указывать нам, что мы можем и чего не можем делать?

\- Никто! – выкрикнул кто-то. Скорее всего, Жен, один из самых старших бойцов, наверное, возрастом около пятнадцати.

\- Верно, - подтвердил Джет. – И мы не позволим им нам указывать. Мы покажем им, что они не могут помыкать нами. 

\- Поэтому, вот наш план. Мы делимся на два отряда, те, кому не будет другого приказа, идут со мной. В этом рейде моими лейтенантами будут Смеллерби и Лонгшот, так что слушайтесь их. Очень важно действовать и передвигаться сообща.

Сяо Си Ван, девушка с длинным, изогнутым шрамом под глазом, которую Зуко учил искусству сражаться двумя мечами, вскинула руку.

\- А, что насчёт Ли? – спросила она, после того, как Джет кивнул ей. – Где будет он?

Зуко увидел, как плечи Джета напряглись после вопроса, хотя и сомневался, что кто-нибудь ещё это заметил. Кроме, может быть, Джин, всегда видевшей больше других.

\- Ли возглавит второй отряд, - ответил Джет, улыбаясь, чтобы показать, что нет причин для беспокойства. Но ничего не стал уточнять, а Сяо Си Ван не стала расспрашивать дальше. Она с любопытством поймала взгляд Зуко, но тот только улыбнулся. Лучше ей не знать.

Озвученное Джетом о задании Зуко прозвучало, как запоздалая мысль. Лишь немногим была известна правда, и Джет хотел, чтобы так оно и оставалось, случись Дай Ли разузнать их скрытые мотивы, и всё могло пойти прахом.

Через несколько часов Джет поведёт свою разношёрстную армию в настоящую атаку на пропускной пункт, в битву, выходящую далеко за пределы того, на что они осмеливались прежде. До того, как Джет и Зуко посвятили их в свой секрет, Сюе Шен принялся доказывать, что рейд был безрассудной тратой времени и людей, пусть даже им и удастся победить, у них не хватало сил удержать захваченную территорию. И вопрос нескольких дней, прежде чем ворота отобьют обратно. И, что пропускной пункт – не самая большая проблема, в действительности есть более насущные вопросы – рис они и без этого переносили мешками по крышам, и большую часть ночей беспрепятственно. Рейд же – проявление глупости и недальновидности, как раз той пустой бравады, что ожидал от них Народ Огня.

Ожидал как раз настолько сильно, что не станет сомневаться в происходящем. Изначально в том и заключалась идея Зуко: «Они не уважают нас, - говорил он, вовремя вспоминая, кого это «нас». – Они считают нас глупыми, обозленными крестьянами, и это хорошо. Они недооценивают нас». 

Проблема была не в пункте пропуска, а в самой идее территории. «Жасминовый Дракон» и несколько разрозненных складов, вот всё, что они могли удержать. Народ Огня, несомненно, превосходил их численно, но по отдельности с ними можно было управиться. Непреодолимой стеной, отделявшей от успеха, являлся вопрос огневой мощи. Не в смысле повелителей стихии, которые имелись и у них, но танков. Сотни стальных машин, что могли в считаные секунды уничтожить по десятку людей, прорвать баррикады и выдержать что угодно, за исключением разве только наиболее точного и мощного воздействия магии земли.

Именно потому Пин, а не Джет будет в эту ночь рядом с Зуко. Пока остальные Борцы за свободу нападут на Восточные ворота, отборный отряд Пина попытается уничтожить железную армаду.

***

\- Ну, как я был? – поинтересовался Джет. Закончив объяснение деталей их вечернего плана, он уселся на ступеньки с миской каши, слушая обрывки возбуждённой болтовни. Ещё и рис не удалось как следует распробовать, как появился Ли и уселся рядом. Лестница была узкой и Ли примостился почти впритык, Джет конечно не возражал.

\- Ты всё сделал прекрасно, - Ли одарил Джета коротким поцелуем в висок, его губы едва ли коснулись джетовой кожи, и отстранился, краснея.

\- У нас ещё в запасе пара часов, - усмехнулся Джет. – Возможно, стоит подняться наверх?.. – глаза Ли распахнулись, а щёки полыхнули румянцем, сдавленное фырканье перешло в полноценный смех. – Знаешь, а ты милый.

\- Джет…

\- Ну, по-мужски милый, очень возбуждающе.

\- Я… - Ли опустил глаза, - кажется, Пин вернулся.

Джет полагал милым, как Ли резко менял тему в подобных случаях. Но, прежде, чем он успел заикнуться об этом, раздался очередной стук в дверь. В переднюю дверь, охраняемую сейчас всего лишь двумя мальчишками, и стук был неверный, чего почти никогда не случалось. Джет нахмурился, прикипев взглядом к дверному проёму между кухней и залой. Смеллерби тут же исчезла проверить, а пальцы Лонгшота сомкнулись на рукояти ножа.

\- Мы кого-то ждём? – спросил Ли, вставая следом за ним.

\- Нет.

\- Может это просто ещё один беспризорник.

\- Может, - согласился Джет, хотя не верил в это. Дети и свои появлялись через кухонную дверь. Приятных сюрпризов от парадного входа ждать не приходилось.

Когда бегом вернулась Смеллерби, все в комнате замерли.

\- Это мужчина. Один. Он хочет поговорить с тобой, - сказала она, глядя на Джета.

\- Стоит ли?

\- Мне кажется, всё в порядке. Он упоминал и о Ли тоже.

\- Что же, - пробормотал Джет, спрыгивая с лестницы.

Парень был молод, ровесник Джета, может чуть старше. С длинными прямыми волосами, ниспадающими за спину вдоль доспехов Царства Земли, а ещё с аккуратными усами и козлиной бородкой, смотревшейся несколько нелепо. Он поджидал на широком каменном крыльце, опершись о каменные перила, и выпрямился с угрюмым выражением, завидев подошедших Джета и Ли.

\- Приветствую, - сказал он, когда те подошли поближе. – Меня зовут Хару. Я пришёл просить о помощи.

Он не стал пялиться на шрам Ли, что сделало Джета более благосклонным выслушать просьбу.

\- Слушаю.

\- Может в каком-нибудь не столь людном месте? – оглянулся вокруг Хару.

\- В полном секрете, а?

\- Да.

\- Хорошо, - пожал плечами Джет. – Тогда, на крышу.

Жизнь на деревьях сделала Джета более привычным к высоте, чем к земле, и иногда он поднимался сюда – оглядеться и сделать пару глотков прохладного, свежего воздуха, которым не насладиться на улицах. Сейчас, взобравшись на покатую черепицу, он не чувствовал никакого удовольствия, всё его внимание сосредоточилось на странном человеке, который магией земли сделал упоры в стене. И на Ли, поднявшимся первым и стоявшем на длинной, узкой балке.

\- Достаточно уединённо для тебя? – поинтересовался Джет, когда все оказались на коньке крыши. Он заметил, что Хару очень сильно старался не смотреть вниз, хотя и хорошо прятал страх. Ещё одно, пусть и незначительное, очко в его пользу.

\- Вполне подходит, - сощурив глаза, Хару прямо встретил джетов взгляд. – Сокка говорил, что тебе не стоит доверять.

Джета непросто было застать врасплох, но этот комментарий оказался к тому очень близок. Он никак не ожидал вновь услышать это имя.

\- Думаю, у него были причины утверждать подобное, - осторожно подбирая слова, ответил Джет. – Мы расстались не в слишком добрых отношениях.

\- Да, - согласился Хару. – Он сказал, ты можешь захотеть помочь нам, но я не должен тебе позволять. Сказал, что твои методы слишком жестокие. Необдуманные.

\- Может быть, раньше, - заговорил Ли, заставив вздрогнуть обоих. – Но не теперь. – Джет ощутил лёгкую волну привязанности, даже если и не мог её продемонстрировать.

\- Я слышал. Всё Царство Земли говорит о вас. О том, что вы пытаетесь сделать. Думаю, рискну предположить, что Сокка был неправ.

\- Кто этот Сокка вообще такой? – Тихо спросил Ли у Джета. – Имя знакомое.

\- Друг аватара, - пробормотал Джет, у Ли перехватило дыхание, но Джет не особо обратил на это внимание. Он всё ещё наблюдал за Хару. – Хотя понятия не имею, с чего ты бегаешь по его поручениям?

\- Потому что аватар и мой друг тоже. И прямо сейчас ему нужна ваша помощь.

Джет нахмурился ещё сильнее, пытаясь понять: сошёл этот парень с ума или просто лжёт, или же и то, и другое сразу. Сам он лично не видел, но все и без того знали, что случилось в катакомбах под городом.

\- Аватар мёртв, - прошептал Ли. Джет обернулся к нему, удивлённый дрожью в его голосе. Ли стоял бледен, даже сильнее обычного, со сжатыми кулаками.

\- Азула… принцесса Азула… убила его. Она убила его месяц назад.

\- Я тоже так считал, - сказал Хару. – Слишком многие люди охотились за ним, поэтому он скрывался всё это время. Но он жив. И сейчас на полпути к Стране Огня.

Ли казался слишком потрясённым, чтобы вымолвить хоть слово, и Джет вновь заговорил, не в силах скрыть своего раздражения. Ему не нравилось, когда им манипулируют.

\- И какое это имеет к нам отношение?

\- Война не несёт ничего хорошего. Из того, что я слышал, тебе это известно лучше, чем кому-либо ещё. Поэтому мы собираемся перенести сражение на их территорию.

\- Что… что-то вроде рейда?

\- Вторжение, - сообщил Хару. – Прямо в столицу. Прямо сейчас в заливе Си Миан собирается флот Племени Воды. Через неделю он отправится на встречу к аватару. И думаю, твои люди должны быть с нами.

\- Ты думаешь, ха?

\- Вы попусту тратите здесь время. Даже сумей вы отвоевать город, что дальше? Всё остальное Царство Земли кишит магами огня. В окружении долго не выжить. Наша единственная надежда – помочь Аангу победить Хозяина Огня и разом закончить войну.

Джет почувствовал, как Ли затрясло рядом, и положил руку юноше на плечо.

\- Звучит весело, - сообщил он, даже не пытаясь притвориться, что в хорошем настроении. – Но вынужден отказаться.

\- Что? – нахмурился Хару. – Почему?

\- Ты сказал: Сокка мне не доверяет. Это потому, что я причинил боль людям, которых должен был оберегать. Я больше заботился об убийстве Народа Огня, чем о своём доме. – Он приобнял Ли, притягивая ближе. – Теперь здесь мой дом. И я не собираюсь его бросать.

На лице Хару, остававшегося спокойным всё это время, начало проступать напряжение.

\- Мы сможем завершить войну в один день. Один день и всё будет кончено.

\- А затем мы вернёмся в город, в котором не останется чего спасать, - сказал Джет. – Извини, приятель, но нет. Я знаю, где нужен, и это не где-то на пляжах Страны Огня. Если мне суждено погибнуть, то здесь, на моей собственной земле, в окружении моих людей.

Хару перевёл взгляд на Ли, как бы спрашивая, что тот думает по этому поводу? Но Ли лишь тряхнул головой, стиснув зубы и плотно сжав губы.

\- Я не могу вас заставить, - Хару сунул руку в карман и извлёк сложенный пергамент. – Вот карта Си Мианского залива. – Если передумаете, жду вас там через шесть дней.

\- Мы не придём, - отказал Джет, пергамент он брать не стал, и спустя несколько мгновений Хару вздохнул и спрятал обратно в тунику.

Джет следил за спустившимся вниз Хару, пока тот не скрылся за углом, исчезая с глаз. И только после этого обернулся к Ли, который, похоже, ничего не видел перед собой.

\- Эй, - позвал он. – Ты в порядке?

Кадык Ли дёрнулся, и он громко сглотнул.

\- Да. Да, всё в порядке.

\- Не заморачивайся ты с этим парнем, - Джет сжал его плечо. – У нас всё будет нормально. Он и понятия не имеет, что несёт.

\- Ага, - Ли прикрыл глаза. – Не имеет.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2. В ночь накануне

«Аватар жив». Зуко повторял эти слова про себя снова, снова и снова. Они не отпускали его, заставляли в мыслях возвращаться к тому, что, как он полагал было утеряно для него безвозвратно: очертания города, исчезающего в дымке над океаном – в сине-белых лучах, сливающихся с небесами.

Он никогда не забывал о своей миссии. И каждый день переживал исчезновение этого последнего шанса вернуть себе честь. Но когда стены пали, он отступился от безнадёжного дела, оставив надежды и разочарования позади точно так же, как оставил своё имя. Он старался смотреть в будущее.

Но теперь аватар был жив и находился в Стране Огня, в нескольких неделях пути от столицы. Вряд ли вторжение Хару удастся, но, а вдруг? Очень долго жизнью Зуко управляли две силы: его поиски, и человек, пославший на них. Главной целью, причиной по которой он так давно боролся и сражался, являлось свести их вместе. И теперь они вот-вот готовы были сойтись сами по себе, пока Зуко сидел в разрушаемом городе на другом конце света. Считали ли они его мёртвым? Задумывались ли они о нём вообще? Или он был позабыт, как пережиток прошлого, и теперь всего лишь не более чем трагичная диковинка? 

Стоя на городской стене, Зуко наблюдал, как пароход сестры выходит из гавани, чёрный дым поднимался от труб, застилая обветшалые здания. Он считал, что с ней исчез и его последний шанс на искупление. Но сегодня, по прихоти судьбы, перед ним болезненно близко вновь замаячило это обещание.

Хару не узнал его и даже не просил пойти сражаться вместе с ними. Зуко размышлял о том, как долго он продержится, прежде чем его раскроют? И насколько близко? Дадут ли ему взойти на борт корабля? Сможет ли он проделать весь путь до Великих врат Азулона, к берегу, который столь давно покинул? И даже сейчас, позволив себе впервые за много месяцев подумать об этом, Зуко увидел, как просто всё могло бы выйти. Он весьма легко смог бы вступить в их ряды, раствориться в толпе незнакомцев и позволить отвезти себя домой.

Они были друзьями аватара. Закрытый шлем и немного удачи позволят подобраться достаточно близко и свершить задуманное. А перед этим можно было бы порасспрашивать и они расскажут всё, что он захочет знать. Получись у него остановить аватара, остановить вторжение, найди он какой-нибудь способ предупредить свою страну о надвигающемся, и, несомненно, отец отблагодарит его. И, несомненно, этого будет достаточно. Он станет свободным. И сможет начать жить заново.

\- Ли? Ты в порядке?

Зуко отмер, джетовы слова вернули его обратно на крышу, где они стояли. Он обернулся к товарищу, чьи брови тревожно сошлись домиком.

\- Да. Я в порядке. Прости.

\- Ты выглядел, как будто был в миллионе миль отсюда.

\- Я в порядке, - повторил Зуко, пытаясь казаться более убедительным, что удавалось с трудом, мысли метались от открывшихся возможностей. – Всё нормально.

\- Не позволяй этому Хару сбивать себя с толку. Он понятия не имеет, о чём говорит. Ты же знаешь, этот город рассчитывает на нас? – Джет улыбнулся. – И мы наведём в нём порядок.

Зуко подумал о флоте судов Племени Воды, выходящем из залива в море.

\- Не знаю. Может, нам стоит согласиться. Мы им тоже нужны. Может, это верное решение?

\- Даже не заговаривай о таком. Это наш дом. Мы не можем просто бросить его только потому, что дела идут плохо.

Зуко вспомнил причалы вдоль берега, широкие дороги, ведущие к вулкану, к сердцу города, где он был рождён.

\- Но тебе здесь не нравится. Ты всегда говорил об этом. О том, как скучаешь по лесу.

\- Я начал привыкать, - слегка пожал плечами Джет. – Кроме того, когда война закончится, лес по-прежнему будет на своём месте. Я могу подождать. Там во мне не нуждаются.

\- Но в нас нуждаются они. Им нужна наша помощь. Против нации огня.

\- Ага, ну, я не вижу никаких причин, почему следует считать, что их план лучше моего, - резко ответил Джет. – Я знаю, что здесь делаю и не собираюсь всё бросать только потому, что этого захотел какой-то маг земли с дурацкими усиками.

\- Возможно… возможно, мне следует отправиться с ними, - сказал едва ли слушавший Зуко. – Я могу взять с собой несколько людей и…

\- Какого хрена, Ли? – выплюнул Джет. – Если тебе так сильно хочется бросить нас, то просто уходи и хватит искать оправданий.

Зуко моргнул, сосредотачиваясь на джетовом лице.

\- Я не хочу тебя бросать, - медленно выдавил он. – Я… я не это имел в виду. Я только… взвешиваю варианты.

\- Нет никаких вариантов. Я останусь здесь, пока они не спалят этот треклятый город вокруг меня.

\- Джет… - Зуко закрыл глаза, и перед ним предстал океан: стального оттенка, широкий, ровный и глубокий. Джет со вздохом положил тёплую ладонь ему между лопаток.

\- Ты нужен нам здесь, - тихо сказал Джет. – Мы без тебя не справимся.

Зуко сильнее смежил веки.

\- Ты справишься.

\- Я не смогу, - Зуко услышал, как он шагнул ближе, а затем сильные руки обняли его за шею, и влажное, тёплое дыхание взъерошило волосы.

\- Послушай… Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Если аватар жив, это многое меняет. Знаешь, я встречался с ним однажды. Не думаю, что рассказывал тебе об этом. Он, похоже, хороший малый. Я рад, что он получил второй шанс. – Джет вздохнул и немного расслабился, мышцы его рук уже не свивались тугими жгутами, притягивая Зуко ближе. – Надеюсь, Сокка знает, что делает. И надеюсь, к следующей луне этот ублюдок Озай сдохнет. Но это не наша битва.

Поздними ночами, когда не мог уснуть, и звук волн был его единственной компанией, Зуко иногда терзался вопросом: увидит ли когда-нибудь отца снова? Может, его корабль пропадёт в море? Может, он никогда не найдёт Аватара? Может, однажды, у него больше не останется сил на дальнейшие поиски?

Но вот так? Его отец умрёт, и шанс на воссоединение исчезнет навсегда? Такой исход он никогда не рассматривал. И даже с закрытыми глазами, когда в ушах стоял стук сердца, он не мог изгнать эти мысли.

Джет прижался губами к зуковой макушке.

\- Ты не сможешь помочь всему миру, Ли, - мягко укорил он. – Но мы можем помочь этому городу. Удостовериться, что он выстоит и будет спасён Аангом, если тому на самом деле удастся провернуть этот сумасшедший трюк.

Зуко слушал собственную, слишком быстро звенящую кровь, и прерывистое дыхание, вырывающееся сквозь стиснутые зубы. Джетовы руки – единственное, что не позволяло рухнуть на колени.

***

Джет привык, что Ли ведёт себя тихо перед рейдами, и обычно его это не беспокоило. В конце концов, все справляются с волнением своими способами. Джету нравилось отвлекаться болтовнёй, а Ли – нет. Это нормально. Он мог поговорить за них обоих. 

Но это молчание ему не нравилось. Вместо привычного уюта, их маленькая комнатушка наполнилась пугающей удушливой тяжестью, убивающей всякую джетову весёлую говорливость. Ненадолго он и пытаться перестал, вместо этого вслушиваясь в поскрипывание кожи и мягкий звон пряжек. Собственная броня села, как влитая, как вторая кожа. Воспользовавшись подбородком, он придержал наручи, затягивая последний ремешок, одновременно наблюдая за Ли в свете лампы. В другой раз Джет, не дожидаясь просьб, поспешил бы помочь другому юноше, но сегодня Ли даже не поднимал на него глаз, и Джет поджидал, уперев руки в бока.

Ли сражался с пластинами, обхватывающими рёбра, пытаясь ухватить сложные крепления. Джет чувствовал бы себя лучше, будь Ли разгневан, ругайся себе под нос или бей тарелки о пол, или громко спрашивай, отчего здесь так темно? Он уже привык к такому.

Ничего из перечисленного Ли не делал. 

\- Можешь помочь с этим? – вздохнув, после безуспешных попыток затянуть ремешки, попросил тот голосом столь пустым, что Джет пожалел о нарушенной тишине.

\- Конечно, - он перехватил ремешки у Ли и их пальцы встретились. Даже такое случайное соприкосновение было большим, чем всё, происходившее между ними после спуска с крыши, и являло разительный контраст неестественной неловкости с их обычной нежностью. Джет быстро управился с креплениями, дёрнув каждую пластину доспеха, убеждаясь в надёжности, и подступился к Ли.

\- Эй, - шепнул Джет. Он нашёл ладони Ли и переплёл их пальцы. – Ты всё ещё думаешь о том парне, верно? – Ли не ответил, что Джет принял за «да». Поднеся руку Ли к губам, он поцеловал костяшки, в демонстративно благовоспитанной манере, что так часто вызывала у Ли улыбку. – Мне стоит ревновать?

Но Ли не улыбнулся, а уставился в пол, было видно, как напряглись жилы его шеи. Джет запустил руку в шевелюру Ли, расчёсывая пальцами спутанные густые пряди.

\- Ладно, - пробормотал он. – Мне просто больно видеть, как ты изводишь себя.

Ли испустил короткий, прерывистый вздох, пытаясь сдержаться, и ещё один, быстрый и резкий. И качнулся навстречу, пряча лицо у Джета на груди, безвольно опустив руки и позволяя обнять себя. Джет поглаживал его волосы, вдыхая аромат пота, масла и кожаной сбруи.

\- Всё будет хорошо, малыш. Обещаю.

\- Этого ты обещать не в силах, - прошептал Ли приглушённо в джетову тунику.

\- Но ведь пообещал. Ты – счастливчик, я всегда держу слово.

***

Пин был одним из самых старших среди их банды, хотя, сколько точно ему было лет, никто сказать не мог. Он рассказал Борцам за свободу всё, что мог о Дай Ли: стратегию, сильные стороны и несколько ключевых слабостей, тем самым спася им всем жизни. Но Пин упрямо держал рот закрытым о своём прошлом, как бы к нему ни приставала Джин. Возможно, именно поэтому они так хорошо и ладили с Ли.

Джету, конечно, было любопытно, но он никогда и никого не расспрашивал о том, о чём люди не желали говорить. Он не был жаден до чужих тайн. Некоторые вещи слишком болезненны, чтобы о них вспоминать, а тем паче говорить.

Пина он отыскал в кухне, за столом рядом с Сюе Шеном, между ними покоилась гора свитков. Помимо помощи Джин с продовольствием, главная обязанность Сюе Шена состояла в том, чтобы следить за актуальностью карт. Город магов земли постоянно менялся, но после оккупации эти изменения стали более существенными. Джет помнил день, в который Дай Ли обрушили стены, в мгновение ока уничтожив то, что обороняли столетиями. После чего проложили прямой путь ко дворцу, сметая дома и магазинчики, чтобы сделать дорогу достаточно широкой для армии.

Сюе Шен держал в руках кисть и тушь, перед ним, придавленный маленькими, гладкими камешками, лежал свиток. Джет узнал густой лабиринт улочек, подпираемых с одной стороны широкой, изгибающейся стеной. Чем дальше от центра, тем беспорядочнее становилась планировка города. Во внешнем кольце, где он и его друзья жили до падения, улицы и переулки безнадёжно плутали, дома наползали друг на друга, как сорняки, пытавшиеся достичь солнца. И именно там через несколько часов предстояло находиться Ли.

\- Лонгшот принёс подтверждение этим утром, - говорил Сюе Шен. – сразу за девятым караулом, между тридцать второй и тридцать первыми сторожевыми башнями. – Макнувши кисть, он принялся рисовать на пустом участке пергамента за стеной, придерживая рукав, чтобы не смазать чёрных, не высохших чернил. – Они и правду ни о чём не догадываются, если даже не потрудились переместиться хоть на пару ярдов.

\- Возможно, - пробормотал Пин.

Сюе Шен закусил губу, вырисовывая детали ворот и караулень. 

\- Но зачем они разместили все свои танки в одном месте? И так близко к стене? Они же должны понимать, насколько уязвимыми это их делает…

\- Заносчивость, - ответил Пин и взглянул на Джета. – Пора?

Сюе Шен вскинул голову, и непроизвольно поправил очки свободной рукой. Его рукав, более ничем не удерживаемый, упал на блестящие мокрым линии.

\- Джет. Я… я почти закончил…

\- Хорошо, - Джет улыбнулся, как он надеялся, успокаивающей улыбкой. – Ты молодец.

Сюе Шен ничуть не выглядел успокоенным. И Джет в очередной раз задался вопросом: отчего он заставляет нервничать столь многих людей? Создавалось впечатление, будто Сюе Шен ожидает, что он в любую минуту перережет кому-нибудь глотку. Что, конечно же, нелепо, особенно здесь, в «Жасминовом Драконе». Ведь тут не было никого из Народа Огня.

\- А где Ли? – поинтересовался Пин.

\- Ли корчит из себя Ли, - легко ответил Джет. После чего улыбнулся и Пину. – Можно тебя на секунду?

\- Конечно.

Джет пропустил Пина в кухонную дверь, в полутёмный проулок, пахнущий капустой и плесневелыми чайными листьями. Лицо Пина не выражало ничего, даже любопытства. Остановившись возле мусорных баков, он терпеливо и молчаливо ждал объяснений.

Хотя прямо сейчас Джет совершенно не чувствовал желания что-либо объяснять.

\- Это по поводу Ли, - сказал Джет. – Я хочу, чтобы ты присмотрел за ним этой ночью. Не сводил с него глаз.

\- Я только так всегда и делаю.

\- Ага, знаю. – Джет ухмыльнулся, стараясь не показывать обеспокоенности. – Но он сегодня вёл себя немного странно. Ну, ты знаешь, какой он бывает.

Большинство людей ответили бы Джету, что Ли и сам в состоянии о себе позаботиться. Но Пин тщательно взвесил джетовы слова, слегка поджав губы.

\- Ты знаешь его лучше всех нас. И если уж это вызывает у тебя беспокойство, то и у меня тоже. Я прослежу, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось.

Джет надеялся, этот разговор успокоит его, но ничуть не бывало. Беспокойство по-прежнему никуда не делось, тяжестью засев в желудке. Ему не давало покоя: может, следует рассказать Пину о случившемся на крыше? Может, тогда Пин будет знать, что искать.

Позади них распахнулась дверь.

\- Пора, - объявила Смеллерби.

\- Ага, спасибо, - отозвался Джет. Смеллерби кивнула и нырнула обратно внутрь. Джету не пришлось объяснять, что ему требуется ещё несколько минут для решения своих дел.

Мрачный и непроницаемый Пин всё ещё наблюдал за ним, ожидая, пока не отпустят. Не так уж оно и срочно, Пину он мог рассказать и потом. Объяснить про Хару и вторжение. Но ведь Пин мог отреагировать, как и Ли, а Джет не хотел повторения подобного, не сейчас, только не перед вылазкой, не в переулке, где кто угодно мог их подслушать.

Джет наклонился сорвать сухую травинку между булыжников.

\- Пошли, - велел он. Зажатая в уголке губ травинка, наполнила рот привкусом пыли. – А то танки сами по себе не уничтожаться.

Он обсудит это с Пином позже, когда всё утрясётся. Нет никакой нужды отвлекать того сейчас. Одна ночь ничего не изменит.

***

Присоединиться к Борцам за свободу оказалось куда как гораздо проще, чем Зуко мог ожидать. Эта страна нравилась ему. Зуко желал ей процветания и был уверен, что всему миру есть чему поучиться здесь. Но это знание не стоило стольких жизней, горя и тяжких страданий. Он достаточно времени провёл в Царстве Земли, и видел, что сделала война с его людьми. С людьми вроде Джета, просыпавшегося в крике кошмаров, о которых не мог говорить, и всегда спавшего с ножом поблизости.

Азула никогда не должна была взять этот город. Зуко не составило труда оправдать борьбу за его освобождение.

Наблюдая за тёмными крыльями в чернеющем небе, Зуко присел в отбрасываемой лунным светом тени на стене внешнего кольца. Вскоре вестовой ястреб [3] прибудет с новостями об атаке на восточную караульню. Улицы, идущие к воротам, были слишком узки для маневрирования танков, поэтому вперёд в сражение пошлют отряд всадников, оставив лишь горстку стражи. Затем Джет и остальные будут биться, сдерживая подкрепление волну за волной, пока следующий ястреб, на этот раз, посланный Зуко, не сообщит им, что отвлекающий манёвр более не нужен.

Зуко помогал Джету с планом, и знал, что тот сработает. Он знал, как сражается Народ Огня, как поведут себя офицеры, и как подавляются подобные восстания. Солдаты его страны отличались косностью, рабской привязанностью к приказам, а соответственно и предсказуемостью. Сюрпризов следовало ждать лишь от Азулы, а она уехала, её именем правила кучка людей более никчёмных.

Даже в изгнании Зуко оставался функциональной частью военной машины нации огня, его собственный небольшой корабль был не упоминаемой составляющей огромного Восточного флота. Они получали регулярные депеши от башен связи военно-морских сил, а лейтенант Джи поддерживал тесную связь с капитанами дружественных судов, не отказывавшихся продать продовольствие или поделиться сведениями с командой со столь низкой репутацией. Годы вдали от дома многого лишили Зуко, но не его чувства своей принадлежности, где-то в глубине он всё ещё оставался сыном Страны Огня.

Он смотрел в небо, стараясь сосредоточиться на ястребах и перемещении войск, на стражниках, стоявших в пятне жёлтого света, и людях Пина, притаившихся позади в ожидании сигнала. Но с выглянувшей луной мысли вновь унеслись на запад, к вещам, на которые он никак не мог повлиять.

Теперешней ночью было особо трудно пенять на обстоятельства. В этом городе он был лишь одним из многих обычных солдат, даже не повелителем стихии. Ключевую роль сегодня играла команда Пина, а Джет – единственный, чьи слова воодушевили их на борьбу. Если бы не расположение Джета, Зуко стал бы лишь ещё одним воином – одним из нескольких десятков мечников, одним из сотни Борцов за свободу.

Аватар находился в Стране Огня, а Зуко – в Ба Синг Се, и с каждым проведённым здесь часом, всё меньше оставалось их на дорогу к заливу Си Миан. Несколько недель отделяли родной дом от вторжения, его отец стал целью целой армии, а он тут рискует жизнью, защищая чужеземную столицу, в то время, как над собственной нависла непредвиденная опасность.

Дома он был принцем, в изгнании или нет – неважно. Дома он смог бы спасти страну одним лишь словом. Только трус испугается тяжкого бремени, и Зуко уже слишком давно нёс на плечах свою ношу.

Тихое хлопанье крыльев оторвало от размышлений. Небольшой ястреб, из тех, что использовали для коротких перелётов в пределах городов, порхнул на насест главной сторожевой башни, снаружи её единственного горящего окошка. Высунувшиеся руки в перчатках забрали сообщение из тубуса на спине. В скудном свете Зуко успел мельком заметить ленточку – оранжевую – просьбу о срочном и безотлагательном подкреплении.

Он опустился на колени подле всё ещё тёплой от солнца кирпичной кладки, вслушиваясь в крики людей и недовольное рычание носорогов комодо, которых вытащили из стойла. И наблюдал, как во дворе собирается прямоугольное сплочённое построение – пехота в окружении кавалерии, ожидающая приказа пройти маршем за ворота.

До спрыгнувшего на крышу на скорую руку поставленной у стены пристройки Зуко ещё доносились бряцанье доспехов и тяжёлая поступь носорогов. Часовой у двери держал в руках трубку, набивая её табаком. Он был полностью занят своим делом, когда Зуко, пригибаясь тёмным пятном к коньку крыши, подобрался сзади и нанёс резкий удар в затылок, повалив на землю с глухим стуком.

После многочисленных ночей в маске, подобная работа давалась легко, умение, въевшееся в плоть со многими вылазками. Он взбирался на одну сторожевую вышку за другой, ныряя в незакрытые окна и без труда вырубая стражников, те и ахнуть не успевали, не то, что удивиться или поднять тревогу, как уже валялись без сознания. В другое время Зуко почувствовал бы некоторое удовлетворение, наслаждаясь редкими ощущениями хорошо выполненного дела и контроля. Этим же вечером он был рад вызову, так, по крайней мере, получалось отвлечься от раздумий. 

Зуко связал запястья и лодыжки последнего из стражников, проскользнул по узкой лестнице и вышел во двор. Присев, он трижды мерно ударил ладонями по утоптанной земле. Мягкий гул эхом прокатился по двору, и из земли, с внутренней стороны ограды, выросло шесть фигур, да так тихо, что Зуко удалось расслышать лишь звук рассыпавшейся гальки. 

Глаза Пина сверкали из-под краёв широкого приплюснутого шлема. Зуко указал на главную башню, и Пин кивнул, затем просигналил другим: два пальца, указывающих на силуэты неповоротливых танков, длинные, ровные колоны, растянувшиеся насколько видно глазу. Маги земли в тишине, мягким шагом, ринулись через открытый двор, вскинув руки вперёд.

Пин отстал на мгновение, продолжая удерживать взгляд Зуко. А после развернулся и скрылся в темноте.

Зуко наблюдал с башни, как маги взялись за работу. Они тренировались на обломках старых машин, и отточенные ими навыки, были очевидны, а движения точны и устрашающе бесшумны.

Острые края каменной плиты посшибали колёса и прошли сквозь гусеницы и оси, срубая стволы пушек, разворотив кабины, стеклянные осколки приборов, сверкая, разлетелись, по земле.

Пальцы Зуко дёрнулись, меж ладонями начало теплеть. Подобные танки не предназначались противостоять магам огня. Зуко знал, как они устроены, не раз бывал внутри и с лёгкостью мог ускорить уничтожение этой армады.

Зуко мог. Но не Ли.

Джет был прав. Борцам за свободу следовало остаться, чтобы защитить Ба Синг Се и его жителей. А вот Зуко – нет. Ему здесь не место. Он здесь не нужен. Ему хотелось ещё раз увидеть Джета, хотелось ещё одной ночи их созданного общими усилиями мирка. Но это всё, что он мог себе позволить. Завтра он сообщит Джету, что ему нужно подышать свежим воздухом и отправится прогуляться с мечами и припасами за спиной. И так и пойдёт, через Змеиный перевал к берегам Си Мианского залива, его судьба там.

***

В лесу, если ты знал, что, да как, никто не мог по-настоящему загнать тебя в угол: всегда можно было залезть на дерево, укрыться в овраге или найти моток лиан, чтобы забраться в укрытие. В лесу у Джета всегда имелось преимущество. Но в Ба Синг Се росло не так уж много деревьев, а стены по обе стороны от него были отвесные и гладкие, усыпанные зарешёченными бойницами, из которых лились потоки пламени. Восточные ворота перекрывали узкий внутренний двор, массивные створки были обиты железом, за ними в линию выстроились всадники, ощетинившись копьями.

\- Вверх и вперёд! – прокричал он, горло саднило от попыток перекричать звон мечей и стоны раненных. Борцы за свободу, в каких попало доспехах, припали к земле по обе стороны от него, не отрывая глаз от кавалерии и сжимая потёртые рукояти. Когда носороги двинулись в атаку, Джет побежал навстречу, оттолкнувшись ногой от рога ближайшего животного, в мгновение ока взбежав по уродливой морде на спину. Одним плавным, изящным движением Джет поднырнул под копьё, остриём меча пронзая солдату горло, и, оказавшись у того за спиной, высвободил клинок в жестоком рывке, что забрызгал джетово лицо горячей кровью. Солдат испустил тихий булькающий звук и вывалился из седла.

Ли конечно же будет дуться его испачканной одежде, но Джет не видел иного выхода, этой ночью милосердие было недопустимой роскошью.

Заняв место солдата, Джет немного неловко из-за того, что всё ещё держал клинки, ухватил поводья. В нескольких футах далее, на спине другого носорога, Смеллерби столкнула наземь безвольное тело, вырвав нож из-под его рёбер.

\- Караульня, - крикнула она, устраиваясь в седле.

Джет стегнул круп своего носорога клинком плашмя, и тот ринулся вперёд сквозь сражающихся пехотинцев, к маячившим впереди воротам. Караульня была небольшой, квадратная постройка с окнами на все стороны, стоявшая между стен пропускного пункта. Луна скрылась за крышами, но в свете факелов внутри мелькнули очертания широкой и приплюснутой соломенной шляпы.

\- Сзади! – крикнула Смеллерби, развернувшись, Джет услыхал у уха пронзительный и внезапный свист стрелы. Солдат, карабкавшийся по хвосту к Джету со спины, схватился за плечо и свалился на землю. Джет не позволил себе и секунды передышки – на место этого солдата встанут ещё десяток.

Но смысл заключался не в том, чтобы выиграть сражение, они изначально знали, что победа невозможна, и шпионы Пина лишь подтвердили, насколько безнадёжно они уступают в количестве и насколько неравны условия. Даже армии Царства Земли было бы непросто взять столь хорошо укреплённые позиции, что уж говорить о них – жалкой горстке, состоящей преимущественно из городской детворы, мягкотелой и медленной.

Нет, вопрос никогда не стоял в победе. Их целью было отвлечь внимание, задержать магов огня, пока Ли и Пин делают своё дело. Всё, что от них требовалось – продержаться как можно дольше, пока их друзья не закончат. После чего можно будет покинуть этот треклятый двор и отправиться домой, зализывать раны.

Носорог достиг стены сторожевого поста, и Джет использовал его инерцию, чтобы взвиться в воздух и зацепиться крюками за подоконник. Подтянувшись, он упёрся ногами в стену, дёрнул, освобождая, один из мечей и зацепился им за верх рамы, подтягиваясь чуть выше, переставляя другой меч. Руки начали ныть, и он набил ладони, но стойко не обращал на всё это внимания, принуждая себя двигаться, закусив стебелёк травы. Неподалёку, зажав в зубах нож, по водосточной трубе, слишком хлипкой, чтобы выдержать вес кого-то побольше, карабкалась Смеллерби.

И она была не первой, Лонгшот уже вломился в караульню. Джет перебрался через край стены, приземляясь позади трёх магов огня, уже выставивших кулаки, сжигая воздух почти высвобожденным пламенем, и рубанул их по рукам. Они закричали, но Джет едва обратил внимание, уже рвясь дальше, стараясь не поскользнуться в залитом кровью проходе. Через окна караульни он видел, что Смеллерби повисла на спине у человека в три раза больше неё. Мелькнул клинок, и тот беспомощно ухватился за горло, откуда хлестнула кровь.

Через мгновение они нагнали потянувшегося за очередной стрелой Лонгшота, молча становясь в ту же позицию, что и в бесконечных стычках до этого, спиной к спине. В воздухе пахло дымом, палёными волосами и кровью магов огня. Джет отсчитывал время между стрелами, срывающимися с лонгшотова лука, и тела, валившиеся ему под ноги, падающие друг на друга в подобие ужасной баррикады – скорее ловушки, чем щита.

\- Сколько ещё? – спросила Смеллерби, следя за очередной волной солдат, пошедшей на стену.

\- Сколько придётся, - не терпящим пререканий тоном ответил Джет. Ли рассчитывает на них.

Что-то ударилось в стену у правого плеча, вздымая облачко пыли.

\- Твою ж, - выдохнула Смеллерби, вскинув глаза от солдат к крыше караульни. С Потолка свисал человек в тёмных, тяжёлых одеждах, рука, обращённая Джету в лицо, была затянута каменной перчаткой.

***

У Зуко не заняло много времени собраться. Сняв украденные доспехи, он аккуратно разложил их на полках, металлические пластины и толстая, грубая кожа слишком тяжелы, чтобы брать их с собой в дорогу. Утром, когда никто не видел, он захватил свою долю пайка за всю следующую неделю. Ему было не так уж много и нужно, он вытряхнул в мешочек несколько горшочков драгоценного жасминового чая, откопал чистую тунику и запасную пару обуви из-под кровати, порылся на полках в поисках просмоленного канифаса, закорузлого и покрывшегося пылью. Затем попытался вспомнить, что ещё может понадобиться, но не смог ни на чём сосредоточиться.

В памяти едва ли засел последний час. Закончив во дворе, они вернулись сюда, маги земли с ног до головы были испачканы смазкой, но торжествовали. Джин в подробностях желала узнать, как всё прошло, и Зуко оставил Пина объясняться, а сам, пробормотав какие-то глупые оправдания, поспешил на чердак. Из него и так был ужасный рассказчик, а уж сегодня тем более. Ранее он заставлял себя сосредоточиться на предстоящем деле, но как только задание оказалось выполнено, мысли полностью обратились к личным планам. Сидя в комнате со скудным набором необходимых вещей, он полностью погрузился в то, о чём узнал давеча, чтобы обдумать, что собирается делать и куда собирается идти.

После трёх долгих, безнадёжных лет он возвращался домой. Он найдёт аватара и спасёт свою страну, покажет себя перед сестрой и помирится с отцом. Ему не удавалось припомнить, когда же в последний раз его навещали подобные мысли, это кружило голову, не давало усидеть на месте. Джет конечно заметит его состояние, но Зуко надеялся, что задумываться особо не станет. Возможно, спишет всё на только что выигранную ими битву. 

Зуко ощутил укол и давящее сомнение в груди, прорывающееся сквозь пелену воодушевления. Распластав руки на кровати, он гладил изъеденные молью одеяла. Следовало бы хоть что-то сказать.

Сглотнув тугой комок в горле, он поднялся и открыл дверь. Ему всё ещё нужно обговорить с Сюе Шеном карты и убедиться, что маршрут распланирован верно. Остальное прояснится в дороге.

Обернувшиеся на скрип лестницы Джин и Пин, находились одни на кухне. Пин, как и всегда, оставался непроницаем, но на лице Джин играло беспокойство, и посмотревший в окно за ними Зуко вполне понимал причину тревоги. 

\- Уже почти рассвет, - тупо констатировал он, слишком занятый другими мыслями, чтобы думать ещё о чём-то. Должно быть, он пробыл на чердаке дольше, чем казалось. – Джет ещё не вернулся? 

Джин покачала головой, комкая в руках ткань платья.

\- Они не должны были так задержаться. Ты вернулся больше часа назад. Даже если кто-то пытался кинуться за ними в погоню… пропускной пункт не так уж далеко.

Пин выглянул в переулок и, нахмурившись, скрестил руки.

\- Когда именно ты послал ястреба?

Зуко потребовалось целое мгновение, чтобы понять, о чём толкует Пин. Но, когда понял и вспомнил, у него разом перешибло дыхание.

\- Ястреб, - прошептал он.

Вестовой ястреб. Ястреб с золотой лентой достаточно яркой, чтобы заметить издали. Ястреб, которого следовало послать к Восточным воротам, как только они закончили во дворе.

\- Да, ястреб, - с нарастающим волнением повторила Джин. – Когда ты его послал?

\- Я… - Зуко замотал головой, стиснув виски, - я его не посылал.

Джин тихо охнула и прикрыла рот, испуганно распахнув карие глаза. Реакция Пина оказалась более сдержанной. Он медленно опустил руки, отвернулся от окна и встретился взглядом с Зуко.

\- Ты не отправил ястреба, - тихое разочарование в его голосе было хуже крика.

\- Ли, как ты мог? – прошептала Джин, всё ещё прижимая руки ко рту. – Как ты мог… это же Джет…

Зуко опустил голову, закрывая глаза, чтобы только не смотреть ей в лицо.

\- Я забыл. Я забыл… простите. Я сейчас…

\- Ты останешься здесь, - обрубил Пин, беря шлем со стола и разворачиваясь к Джин. – Если через час не вернусь, берите остальных и уходите. – Он застегнул ремешок под подбородком, отвесил ей поклон, а затем нырнул в пол, каменные плиты которого заглотили его и разгладились, не оставляя следа.

Зуко тяжело опустился на ступеньки, уткнувшись лбом в ладони. Он не знал, что сказать, поэтому просто молчал, слушая учащённое дыхание Джин и приглушённые голоса переговаривающихся магов земли в комнате наверху.

Несколько часов. Они закончили несколько часов назад. И Джет, возможно, по-прежнему сражается, всё ещё бьётся, удерживая вражескую армию всего лишь с помощью пары мечей и нескольких десятков полуголодных детей.

\- Прости, - прошептал Зуко.

\- Не передо мной стоит извиняться, - отрезала Джин слабым и напряжённым голосом. – Извиняйся перед ним, когда он вернётся. 

Между ними вновь повисла тишина, они сидели совершенно неподвижно и ждали. Наблюдая за светлеющим небом: вначале розовым, а затем бледно-голубым.

Стук в кухонную дверь заставил обоих вскочить на ноги. Джин едва взглянула в щель, как кинулась отодвигать засовы и открывать дверь.

Переулок был почти пуст. Пин стоял во главе жалостливой сбившейся кучки мальчишек и девчонок с ввалившимися глазами, поддерживавших раненых. Борцы за свободу предпочитали, когда возможно, не передвигаться большими группами, не желая привлекать внимания к себе или к своей базе – здоровые и легкораненые будут подходить в течение утра.

Пин подождал, пока все войдут, и только затем нырнул в кухню.

\- Лонгшот и Смеллерби приведут первый и пятый отряды, - сообщил он, закрывая дверь. – Жен сильно обгорел, но никто не погиб. Им повезло.

\- Джет, - каркнул Зуко. Сглотнув, он попытался снова. – В каком… в каком он отряде? – Когда Пин сразу не ответил, он спросил снова, повышая голос. – В каком отряде Джет?

Пин бросил взгляд на младших Борцов за свободу, которые качали воду в раковину и доставали бинты из кладовой. И опустился на корточки вровень с сидевшими Зуко и Джин.

\- Я расскажу, где он, - совершенно ровно прозвучал ответ. – Но вы должны вести себя очень спокойно и очень тихо. У нас нет времени справляться с волнением остальных. Нам придётся действовать очень быстро, чтобы успеть помочь ему.

Зуко почувствовал, как перехватило горло, и изо всех сил попытался говорить тихо.

\- Что случилось?

\- Этой ночью на пропускном пункте были Дай Ли, - ответил Пин. – Они, должно быть, специально выслеживали Джета. Больше никто не пропал.

Зуко стиснул зубы.

\- Что. Случилось?

Пин колебался, это молчание было более тревожным, чем всё, что он уже успел сказать.

\- Джета схватили, - выпалил он. – Они забрали его к озеру Лаогай.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3. Темнота глубоко в тебе

Все помнили день, в который пали стены: где они были и что делали, когда их застигло известие. Это было своего рода моментом, в который вся жизнь круто изменилась, и мир перевернулся вверх ногами.

Джет помнил это лучше других. Война никогда не обминала его стороной, и рос он не под защитой стен. А потому в полной мере понимал, что именно потеряли люди города, и знал, какие ужасы могут ждать впереди.

Они все находились на кухне: Смеллерби и Лонгшот мыли чашки, Джет только что вернулся после доставки, его рубашка промокла от пота. Он болтал с Муши – дядюшкой Ли, наблюдая, как старик помешивал заварку, отмеряя ароматные листья в крошечную металлическую пиалу. «Жасминовый Дракон» как раз несколькими днями ранее открыл свои двери перед посетителями после многих недель усердной подготовки. Джету никогда прежде не приходилось ходить на работу, но он быстро привыкал. Доставка заказов предполагала, что ему никогда не приходилось надолго задерживаться внутри.

В тот день Ли остался единственным работавшим официантом. Джет помнил его лицо, когда тот вынырнул из главной залы: ничего не выражавшее и окаменевшее. Хотя Джет с определённостью мог заявить, что тот взволнован. Всё ещё сжимая поднос в руке с побелевшими от напряжения костяшками, Ли направился вверх по лестнице.

\- Эй, погоди, - окликнул Джет, слегка усмехаясь и вцепившись Ли в плечо, чтобы отобрать поднос и отложить в сторону. – Куда это ты так спешишь?

\- На крышу, - Ли часто бывал угрюм, но на сей раз что-то в его голосе заставило Джета замереть. Впрочем, тут же позабыв об этих нескольких мгновениях и вернувшись к приятному расположению духа, Джет поспешил вслед за ним.

Ба Синг Се был большим городом, и «Жасминовый Дракон» располагался почти в самом центре. И всё же с крыши было видно внешнюю стену – песчаного цвета ленту, окружавшую их со всех сторон. Они поднялись как раз перед закатом, молчаливый Ли и болтавший обо всём, что приходило в голову, Джет. Ли приставил ладонь козырьком, внимательно всматриваясь в горизонт. 

Зрение Джета было острее, и пусть он не знал, что стоит искать, но заметил это первым: клубы жёлтой пыли, вздымающиеся в небо с запада. Он указал на них рукой, и Ли медленно выдохнул, болезненно сжав переносицу.

\- В магазинчик забегал солдат, - поведал Зуко. – Он вопил о стенах. Что кто-то обрушил их.

\- Это чушь, - непроизвольно вырвалось у Джета.

\- Знаю.

Они оба знали. Каждый ребёнок Царства Земли знал историю о Драконе Запада, единственном человеке, который смог добиться чего-то отдалённо похожего на победу над неприступным городом. И даже его многомесячной осады оказалось недостаточно, чтобы преодолеть стены.

Они знали, что это было невозможно. И всё же стояли и наблюдали, как расползаются на восток к городу клубы пыли.

Что поразило Джета, насколько чисто сделанным оказался проём. Он не заметил ни щебёнки, ни обломков камня, ни следов трещин. Стена просто обрывалась, а в зазор просматривалась оставленная гавань.

Джет стиснул зубы в отчаянном, слабовольном мгновении неверия, долгие несколько секунд, в которые притворялся, что не видит и не понимает. Он пристально всматривался в то место, где ранее находилась стена, и в солнечные блики на воде, пока его не попустило. Затем окинул взором широкие зелёные равнины сельских полей, раскинувшихся между внешними стенами и первым городским кольцом, его сердце никак не желало успокаиваться. В воздухе стоял туман, но он смог разглядеть тёмную линию, движущуюся через поля.

Резкий выдох рядом подсказал, что Ли тоже её увидел. Вместе, в молчаливом ужасе, они наблюдали, как пала следующая стена: камни опускались в пыль аккуратными столбами.

\- Ублюдки, - прошипел Джет. – Эти мерзкие ублюдки наконец сделали это.

\- Джет…

\- Мы должны спешить.

\- Джет.

\- Мы должны идти сражаться, - руки Джета, продумывающего путь по крышам в старой привычке избегать земли, потянулись к мечам. – Возможно, мы ещё сможем.

\- Джет, - повышая голос, окликнул Ли в третий раз. – С кем сражаться?

Джет непонимающе обернулся к Ли.

\- С народом Огня.

Взгляд Ли устремился обратно к внешней стене.

\- Маги огня на такое не способны.

\- О чём ты? – уже зная ответ, спросил Джет. Стоило только Ли указать, и правда случившегося становилась очевидной, жестокая нежеланная правда, вызывавшая слёзы в уголках глаз. Сто лет войны, бессчётное количество жизней, отданных на защиту великого города, их гордости и последней надежды. И такой конец.

Муши поджидал их у основания лестницы, снявши фартук и перекинувши сумку через плечо. Джет никогда раньше не видел его столь уставшим, он казался ещё старше, и морщины на обеспокоенном лице залегли глубже.

\- Значит, правда? – спросил он. Ли кивнул, и Муши на одно краткое мгновение прикрыл глаза. – Я надеялся, что до этого не дойдёт, - пробормотал он, снова открывая их. – Мои старые кости устали бежать. Но, похоже, судьба ещё не готова дать мне просто отдохнуть.

Ли нахмурил лоб.

\- Ты уходишь.  
\- Да.

Ли посмотрел на сумку и сумел выдавить из себя лишь одно короткое, задушенное слово:  
\- Сейчас?

\- Я не могу рисковать оказаться запертым в городе, - мягко, но решительно пояснил Муши. – У меня осталось ещё слишком много дел.

\- Понимаю, - ответил Ли, хотя Джет слышал, насколько сдавленный у того голос, и чувствовал, как пальцы Ли сжимают его ладонь. – Я пойду, соберу вещи.

Муши шагнул навстречу и сжал плечо Ли.

\- Я не буду указывать тебе, как поступать, племянник, - с глубоко личными нотками сказал он, как будто Джет и не стоял всего в нескольких дюймах. – Но, возможно, твоё место здесь.

\- Дядя…

\- Один человек сможет путешествовать быстрее, чем двое, - его взгляд метнулся в сторону, на мгновение встретившись с джетовым. – И, возможно, другим ты нужен больше чем мне.

\- Но… - Зуко смотрел, явно разрываясь между ними двумя, и у Джета ёкнуло в груди. – Дядя, я не могу. Только не после того, что случилось.

\- Наша разлука не продлится долго. Мы увидимся снова.

Стиснув зубы и прикрыв глаза, Ли удалось выдавить из себя короткий кивок. И Муши заключил его в крепкие объятия, едва доставая макушкой до ключиц.

\- Я вернусь, как только смогу.

\- Знаю. Знаю, дядя.

\- Я так горжусь тобой, - осипшим от волнения голосом проговорил Муши. – Я так горд всем, чего ты достиг.

Ли склонил голову, закусив губу, его плечи подрагивали.

\- Я ничего не достиг.

\- Достиг. И ещё успеешь достичь, - громко шмыгнув, он отстранился и обеими руками сжал ладонь Ли. – Не теряй надежды, племянник. Я знаю, что иногда трудно увидеть свет среди всего этого, но если не сдаваться… продолжать бороться… то сможешь добиться лучшей доли. 

Обернувшись, Муши улыбнулся Смеллерби и Лонгшоту, наблюдавшему за напутствием в своей обычной, спокойной манере.

\- Спасибо за вашу помощь, - поклонился он обоим. И в последний раз встретился серьёзным, несмотря на улыбку, взглядом с Джетом. – Прошу, позаботьтесь о нём.

А затем ушёл, оставив Ли стоять в новой униформе и накрахмаленном переднике, рассматривающим фишку пай-шо в ладони.

Лонгшот и Смеллерби вопросительно посмотрели на Джета.

\- Вы проводите посетителей, - велел Джет. – А затем забаррикадируйте двери.

Когда они удалились, Джет подошёл к Ли, останавливаясь едва ли не впритык. Отношения были им внове, а их проблески всё ещё ярки и непривычны. Но, когда Джет приобнял его за талию, Ли не стал отбиваться. Они простояли так вот в молчании и, не шевелясь, долгое время, Ли никак не мог оторвать глаз от кулака со сжатой там фишкой.

\- Что мне теперь делать? – сорвано спросил Ли.

Пустой рукой Ли вцепился в Джета, и тот притянул другого юношу чуточку ближе, прижимаясь губами к остриженным тёмным волосам.

\- А чего ты хочешь?

Ли молча тряхнул головой, и Джет потянулся к его невредимой щеке, жарко раскрасневшейся от расстройства.

\- Как насчёт остаться со мной, - предложил он, – пока не решишь?

\- Что ты собираешься делать?

Джет задумался, хотя это и было лишним. Он знал, чем собирается заняться с самого момента, как осела пыль.

\- Им помогали маги земли, - тихо ответил он. – Это значит, что от армии теперь никакого толку. Возможно, от Дай Ли тоже. – Джет чувствовал необычно странное облегчение, озвучивая эти предположения. Ему давно не хватало столь ясной цели. – Сражаться за этих людей придётся кому-то другому. Кому-то придётся позаботиться о них.

Много месяцев назад, стоя в пустой кухне вместе с Ли, он знал, что хочет присматривать не только за городом, что хочет защищать нечто своё и конкретное.

\- Ли, - шепнул Джет теперь, по прошествии целого лета, и его голос утонул в непроглядной тьме. Что случилось с Ли?

Он не знал, где находится, или как сюда попал. Он помнил караульню, агента Дай Ли, спрыгнувшего на него с потолка, и Смеллерби, прокричавшую его имя. После чего память растворилась в тумане боли и беспорядочном мельтешении. Тьма беспамятства и тьма этой комнаты нераздельно сливались друг с другом.

Джет чувствовал тяжёлые кандалы на запястьях и лодыжках, холодные, с режущими краями, удерживаемые у железной стены цепями, которые было слышно, но не видно, и металлическое эхо служило единственным источником представления о размерах камеры. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Но немного – разбитые губы оставались липкими от не до конца запекшейся крови. По-прежнему ощущались обе руки, хотя суставы и ныли от напряжения, удерживая висящим, пока он был в отключке.

Ястреб. Прилетал ли ястреб? Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы видел его, но надеялся, что да. И без того плохо, что он позволил себя схватить, но гораздо хуже, если тем самым он подвёл Ли.

Ему не хотелось думать об этом, но в закрытой железной коробке мысли – единственное, что у него оставалось, и они роились всевозможными предположениями. Что, если Дай Ли пробрались во внутренний двор? Что, если Ли и другие не успели? Что, если не смогли закончить? Что, если их план не удался, танки остались целы и смертоносны в своих аккуратных, кошмарных рядах? Что, если Ли разделил его судьбу в ещё одной сырой, тёмной камере?

По крайней мере, кое в чём Джет мог быть уверен: если Ли не здесь, прикованный к такой же стене, то уже спешит на выручку. Джет думал так не из-за какого-то чрезмерного осознания собственной важности, он просто знал, что так и есть. Если Ли жив и на свободе, то придёт, сколько бы времени и усилий не занял его путь сюда.

Муши говорил продолжать бороться, но Ли не нуждался в подобных советах. Он сражался, как дышал. Что бы ни случилось, что бы ни встало у него на пути, он никогда не останавливался. Джет даже сомневался, что смог бы.

***

Джет расслышал отдалённый звук упавшего тела, приглушённый удар эхом раскатился по коридору. Он затаил дыхание, пытаясь не пропустить какие-нибудь другие намёки на происходящее снаружи камеры. Текли минуты, но ничего кроме становящегося громче звона в ушах, он не слышал и, наконец, вынужден был сделать вдох. Возможно, ему лишь послышалось.

Но вот звук раздался снова и на этот раз поразительно близко: осторожный скрежет камня о металл, не далее, чем в четырёх или пяти футах темноты от него. Он расслышал приглушённый щелчок открывающегося замка, а затем на полу появилась полоса зелёного света, становящаяся всё шире с открывающейся дверью, наполняя камеру яркостью красок после непроглядного мрака кажущихся ясным днём. Свет исходил от маленьких сияющих кристаллов, свисавших с шеи двух мужчин в масках из ткани. 

Улыбаясь, несмотря на боль – раны на губах вновь открылись, Джет выждал, пока они снова не закроют дверь, и только потом заговорил.

\- Почему так долго? 

Ли в одно мгновение оказывается рядом, сдёргивая маску, и опаляя его щеку частым и горячим дыханием.

\- С тобой всё в порядке? – его пальцы, осторожно ощупывая, прошлись по джетовым рёбрам. – Ничего не сломано? Ты можешь идти?

\- Я в порядке, - усмехнулся Джет. – Хотя я рад, парни, что вы пришли. Здесь довольно скучно. – Он повернул голову ко второму, присевшему у его ног, человеку. – Это ты, Пин?

Пин утвердительно хмыкнул, Джет почувствовал, как дёрнулись кандалы на лодыжках.

\- Это будет посложнее, - пробормотал Пин. Джету уже случалось наблюдать его за работой, и он распознал мягкий скрежет камешка, просовываемого в замок.

Ли, явно обрадованный, что Джет цел, обвил его руками, утыкаясь лицом в щёку. Джет чувствовал, что Ли бьёт дрожь, и потёрся щекой о его волосы, вдыхая их аромат.

\- Я волновался о тебе, - пробормотал Джет, Ли затрясло сильнее, и джетова улыбка сникла. – Эй, что с тобой? – Ли прижался ещё крепче, цепляясь за его тунику. – Ну же, Ли, ты меня пугаешь.

\- Я забыл о ястребе, - просипел Ли.

Джет сглотнул вставший в горле ком.

\- Что?

\- Я забыл послать ястреба.

Джет говорил себе, что нечто такое может статься. Он знал, что у Ли была плохая ночь, что Ли может отвлечься. Это было просто глупой ошибкой.

\- Ничего страшного, - успокоил он. – Ты здесь. Только это и имеет значение, правильно? Как там продвигается, Пин? – поинтересовался Джет, вновь улыбнувшись уголками губ.

\- Почти готово, - пробормотал Пин.

\- Джет, прости, - шептал Ли. – Прошу, прости, это всё я виноват.

\- Ли…

\- Такого больше не повторится. Я никогда не позволю случиться чему-то подобному снова. Прости, я ничего не соображал. То есть, я… - он ещё глубже зарылся лицом, сжимая Джета в объятиях с такой силой, что становилось больно. – Я думал совсем о другом. У меня в голове всё… всё перемешалось, и я не… я не знаю…

\- Мы поговорим об этом позже, хорошо? – Сейчас ему было не до того. – Давай лучше подумаем, как отсюда выбраться.

Очередной щелчок, и Джет почувствовал, как один из кандалов спал. Облегчение затопило его головокружительной волной. Пин знал своё дело. Через несколько минут Джет будет свободен, и худшее останется позади.

Пин как раз приступил к работе над следующим замком, когда Джет услышал это: крик, а затем и топот ног по металлу где-то над ними, слишком быстрый и слишком близкий.

Ли, наконец, разжал объятия, дёрнувшись к рукояти за левым плечом. Пин ругнулся, чего Джет от него никогда прежде не слышал, а затем встал с корточек.

\- Нам следует уходить.

Ли и Джет оба уставились на него в неуверенном молчании.

\- Но ты ещё не закончил, - удивился Ли. – Джет всё ещё…

\- Все замки отличаются друг от друга, - сообщил Пин с холодной, обречённой уверенностью. - Я не успею открыть их вовремя.

\- Но… ты должен хотя бы попытаться! – больше не заботясь о том, чтобы говорить потише, выкрикнул Ли. – Мы не можем просто бросить его здесь!

\- Мы ничего не можем сделать.

Если до этого Джет ещё сомневался, то теперь знал точно: они находились под озером Лаогай. Пин не раз рассказывал им, что здесь творилось, что Дай Ли делали с людьми и, что от тех оставалось по окончании. Он почувствовал, как сдавило горло, как с испуганным вздохом ухнуло сердце. Он не имел власти над собственными кровью и дыханием, но смог справиться с лицом, изобразив на нём нечто успокаивающее.

\- Ли, не волнуйся. Со мной ничего не станется. Просто… - он вновь сглотнул, - просто ступай с Пином, хорошо? Мы что-нибудь придумаем. 

\- Нет.

\- Ли, у нас нет на это времени, - прошипел Джет, теряя даже видимость спокойствия. – Просто уноси отсюда ноги!

Но Ли сжал губы тонкой прямой линией, которую Джету случалось видеть и раньше, линией, отметавшей всякие споры. И прикипел взглядом к кандалам и цепям, по-прежнему приковывавшим Джета к стене.

\- Ты захватил с собой камень? – вдруг спросил он отрывисто и мрачно. Пин протянул открытую ладонь, где лежал небольшой гладкий камушек, очевидно, тот, которым он и открывал замки. Полоска сжатых губ стала ещё тоньше, Ли потянулся к цепям на джетовой правой руке и зажал их в кулаках. – Когда я скажу, бей прямо у меня между рук.

Ли встал так, что Джету было не видно, что происходит. Но Джету и не надо было видеть. Он чувствовал нарастающий и вздымающийся жар, наблюдал, как зеленоватое освещение камеры сменилось багровым.

\- Давай, - велел Ли. Два удара, и у Пина вышло: рука Джета безвольно упала вниз.

Кровь отлила от неё, и пришлось несколько раз сжать и разжать кулак, напрягая длинные пальцы. Он не смотрел на Ли, не смотрел как тот перешёл к следующей цепи, его глаза сошлись на собственной освобождённой от стены руке, которую он вытянул перед собой. Растянутые связки жгло огнём. Таким же огнём, что Джет ощущал левой рукой, огнём, полыхавшим между стиснутых кулаков Ли. 

Позже он будет удивляться, как сумел сохранить спокойствие, как смог стоять и разрабатывать руку, возвращая ей чувствительность и оценивая собственные истощённые силы: насколько быстро сможет бежать и насколько хорошо сможет сражаться, если до этого дойдёт. Он не слыл ни глупым, ни наивным. Он понимал, что происходит, понимал, что означает жар. Но не мог думать об этом. Пока не мог.

\- Давай, - в последний, третий раз, сказал Ли. И, когда выпрямился, мрачная его решимость тут же испарилась. Цель была достигнута, теперь он казался юным и нерешительным, опустив руки, будто не знал, куда их деть, как только тайна открылась.

Они смотрели друг на друга, наверное, едва ли несколько мгновений, но те показались часами. Правда оказалась слишком ошеломляюща, чтобы выразить словами, зияющая, голодная тишина поглощала всё, что Джет мог бы сказать. Да и что он мог сказать перед лицом такого? Какой ответ мог получить на разбитые цепи, свисающие с запястий, или от незнакомца, стоявшего перед ним, нацепив лицо его любимого? 

\- Джет, - шёпотом позвал Ли, трогая нечто глубокое и непостижимое – засевшее внутри ядрышко, слишком хорошо знающее это выражение голоса, знающее, как испуган Ли, чувствующее сведённые брови и напряжённые плечи. Пальцы Джета дрогнули в желании перебрать пряди его волос, откинуть чёлку со лба, поцелуями разгладить хмурые морщинки.

Но он по-прежнему ощущал огонь, жгущий кожу иссушающими, безжалостными волнами. Чувствовал и помнил. И всегда будет помнить.

И когда Ли потянулся к нему, ответ вырвался помимо собственной воли.

\- Не смей прикасаться ко мне, - Джет слышал свои слова, как будто издалека, как будто они были сказаны кем-то другим. Ли отпрянул, но это не принесло Джету никакого облегчения, ни от нарастающего в черепе гула, ни от бешеного стука под рёбрами.

Не далее, чем футах в пятидесяти, послышался ещё один крик. Ли надел маску, скрывая невыносимо исказившую лицо боль.

\- Я отвлеку их.

И вышел, звуки топота ног и голосов, последовавшей за ним погони, постепенно стихли.

***

Каким-то образом им всё же удалось выбраться на поверхность, обрывки цепей гремели по перекладинам лестницы, пока Джет поднимался к небу в круглом люке. Ему слабо помнился стремительный заплыв по подводным коридорам, и ещё меньше, что случилось после. Стоило им выбраться в город, и укоренившиеся привычки возобладали. Пин, правя каменными санями с сидевшим позади Джетом, провёз их по канализации настолько быстро, насколько только позволяла осторожность. Джет с силой вцепился в острые края, глядя прямо перед собой и ничего не говоря.

Пин не стал утруждаться положенным стуком. Он пронёс их обоих сквозь кухонный каменный пол, разошедшийся словно вода. Обычно Джет находил подобного рода вещи сбивающими с толку, но сейчас едва ли обратил внимание.

Труднее было игнорировать руки Джин, обвившие шею. А после её голос, взволнованный и встревоженный, когда она спросила о нём… где он и почему не с ними? …один и тот же вопрос снова и снова, одно и то же имя, что вонзалось в затылок Джета чем-то острым и опасным. Вскоре имя – всё, что он слышал, остальное слилось в бессмысленный гул, что было слишком трудно разобрать сквозь стучащую в ушах кровь. 

Шатаясь, он прошёл мимо неё в главный зал, краем сознания отмечая отвечающий ей тихий голос Пина. С ним больше никто не пытался заговаривать. Было уже поздно и огороженные парусиной коридоры оказались пусты.

Он откинул полог в сторону, и свет лампы упал на лица Смеллерби и Лоншота, устроившихся вместе на грубой подушке. Смеллерби сонно моргнула, прикрывая рукой глаза. Она позвала его по имени, и Джет открыл было рот ответить. Потребовалось несколько попыток, прежде чем он смог выдавить из себя хоть что-то. 

\- Би, - единственное, что ему удалось прохрипеть. Его всё ещё не отпускало, пульсируя болью в висках.

Она поняла, как понимала всегда – она знала его почти всю свою жизнь.

\- Лонгшот, - пробормотала она, тормоша худое плечо юноши.

Одеяла были отброшены прочь, и она ухватила Джета за руку, Лонгшот тем временем зевал позади.

\- Пойдём на улицу.

И потащила Джета за собой к входной двери. Он смотрел, как она отбрасывает засов, желая поторопить. Ему казалось, что голова вот-вот лопнет. Глотку раздирал крик.

Ночной воздух не принёс ни облегчения, ни ясности. Из последних сил он сосредоточился на вцепившейся в плечи и хмуро уставившейся ему в глаза Смеллерби. 

\- Джет, что случилось? – Тихо спросила она. – Где Ли?

Джет тряхнул головой, закрыв глаза. Ноги слишком сильно дрожали, и не могли больше держать его, так что он упал на колени, упершись ладонями о твёрдые, гладкие плиты.

Смеллерби присела перед ним, придержав за плечи.

\- Что-то случилось с Ли?

\- Он… - Джет пытался выдавить хоть слово, но те душили его, перекрывали воздух и заставляли темнеть в глазах. Он не мог этого вымолвить. Он пытался, но не мог ничего сказать, и с каждой попыткой сердце колотилось всё сильнее, а гул в ушах становился всё громче, пока не остался единственным, что он мог слышать.

Он почувствовал, как закричал. Тонкие руки сомкнулись вокруг него, но остановиться не получалось. Джет кричал, пока не заболело горло, пока не перестало хватать воздуха, пока он не услышал собственный крик эхом разносящийся над улочками и домами умирающего города.

А после уронил голову ей на плечо, и ткань её одёжки промокла от слёз.

\- Мне жаль, - выдавила она, хотя и не могла знать. Она, наверное, подумала, что Ли погиб.

Возможно, так было бы лучше.

***

Зуко знал, что, в конце концов ему придётся постучать. Вот уже с четверть часа он сидел на корточках за металлическим ящиком, где они держали уголь, и разглядывал кухонную дверь. К этому времени кто-то уже должен был бы его да заметить. Они, наверное, дивились, отчего он ещё не постучался, учитывая то состояние, в котором пребывал: запылённый и оборванный, руки и ладони в порезах, на щеке наливающийся синяк. Он был вымотан, ноги и руки потяжелели и ныли от усталости, продираемые до костей. Всё, чего ему хотелось, это скинуть одежду и провести следующий час, отмокая в горячей воде, а затем заползти в кровать к свернувшемуся клубочком Джету.

Но рассчитывать на это не приходилось. Зуко прекрасно понимал: не стоит надеяться, что Джет мог бы уже отправиться спать, или, что станет ждать с разговором, пока они не поднимутся в свою комнату. Джет и в лучшие времена не отличался терпением. Должно быть, он сейчас поджидал в кухне, положив подбородок на сплетённые пальцы и не отводя глаз от двери. Он потребует объяснений, и Зуко определённо задолжал их ему, как и извинения за то, что так долго хранил столь важный секрет.

Зуко по-прежнему не знал, что, или сколько следует рассказать. Сколько можно будет рассказать Джету и при этом не разорвать связывающую их нить. Он понимал, открывшаяся правда – ничто в сравнении с тем, что могло последовать, но ему придётся сказать что-нибудь о том, кто он на самом деле, и, что привело его в город. После случившегося под озером Лаогай, откладывать дальше было уже невозможно.

Два коротких и четыре долгих, и он принялся ждать, сцепив руки, раздались звуки отодвинутого от стола стула и мягких шагов по плитам пола. Слишком лёгкие, чтобы принадлежать Джету. Плечи Зуко опустились ещё прежде, чем отворилось дверное окошко. 

\- Ты вернулся, - глаза Джин раскраснелись, и под ними объявились тёмные мешки.

\- Конечно вернулся.

Дверь приоткрылась, но Джин не двинулась с места, не давая ему войти. Она выскользнула в щель и закрыла её за собой, прислонившись спиной и уперев ладони в доски. Зуко переступил с ноги на ногу, наблюдая, как в её взгляд мечется с булыжной мостовой к его рубахе и обратно, не в состоянии подобрать слова.

\- Пин рассказал мне, - пробормотала Джин.

Зуко вспомнил семью, встреченную им на равнине, растрёпанного мальчишку, который с такой любовью вспоминал о брате, и родителей, предложивших голодному незнакомцу место переночевать. Вспомнил он и стычку с магом земли на главной площади городишка, и задвинутого перепуганной матерью за спину ребёнка, отвергнутый подарок и позабытую его доброту. «Только не это, - подумалось ему. – Пожалуйста, только не это».

\- Я не причиню тебе вреда, - выдохнул он, про себя умоляя, чтобы ему поверили.

Джин вскинула глаза, её брови взлетели вверх, а губы приоткрылись от удивления. Она казалась обиженной, хотя Зуко и не мог понять чем.

\- Я знаю, Ли. Только не ты.

Но дверь не открыла. Она стояла, где и стояла, закрывая её своим телом.

\- И никому другому я тоже не причиню вреда, - медленно выдавил он, неуверенный, чего от него ждут.

\- Я знаю.

\- Тогда почему мы всё ещё стоим здесь?

Джин вновь отвела взгляд, в этот раз уставившись на свои туфельки. Сквозь чёлку было видно, насколько покраснело её лицо.

\- Ли, прямо сейчас всё очень непросто, - шёпотом сказала она. – Наверное, тебе следует найти другое место, где можно остаться.

\- Что?

Сгорбившись, она втянула голову в плечи и сцепила руки за спиной.

\- Просто, ненадолго.

\- Но… мне надо поговорить с Джетом, - Зуко возненавидел, как глупо и отчаянно прозвучала просьба, но ничего не мог поделать с собой. Он знал, как Джет способен накрутить себя, если предоставить ему такую возможность. – Я должен объяснить.

\- Не думаю, что это удачная мысль.

Зуко вцепился пальцами в грязные, слипшиеся от озёрной воды и ила волосы.

\- Джин, я понимаю, он расстроен, но мне надо с ним поговорить.

\- Мне действительно кажется, что тебе следует обождать, - медленно и размеренно выговорила Джин, её ровное спокойствие лишь заставило сильнее сжаться у него в груди.

Зуко посмотрел мимо неё, не на дверь, на сам дом, зелёные оштукатуренные стены и закрытые ставнями окна, низкий фронтон, крытый терракотовыми плитками. Месяцы тяжёлой жизни и перенаселённости знатно поистрепали его, но дяде бы понравилось именно так. Он всегда желал некоего налёта обжитости, часто повторяя, что душа дома в живущих там людях. И ему было бы в радость знать, что чайная стала домом для столь многих, единственное оставшееся прибежище в охваченном войной городе.

Но сегодня вечером двери перед ним открываться не собирались. И хотя он и пытался выкинуть правду из головы, сделать вид, что не понимает, отчего они стоят в переулке вместо того, чтобы пить чай на кухне, от правды было не уйти. 

\- Это он сказал тебе не пускать меня? – спросил Зуко, давая ей последнюю возможность доказать, что неправ.

\- Ли…

Зуко почувствовал, как его перекосило, и, стиснув кулаки, изо всех оставшихся сил, достаточных, чтобы оставить вмятину, пнул железный короб для угля.

\- А как же, что «у каждого могут быть свои секреты»? – Он понимал, что не должен кричать, что это может привлечь весьма нежелательное внимание, но не мог сдержаться. Горячей, бунтующей буре в груди некуда было больше рваться. – Это всё чушь, так? Или только для тех, кто из треклятого Царства Земли?

\- Ли…

\- Что?!

Джин закусила губу, по-прежнему не отрывая глаз от земли.

\- Это другое.

\- Чем?

\- Ли, они… - Джин оглянулась к смотровому окошку, будто проверить, не слушает ли кто. И понизила голос, что стало едва слышно. – Ты же знаешь, что сталось с его семьёй.

\- Я этого не делал! – выплюнул он.

\- Знаю, но…

\- Я никакого отношения к этому не имею! – Но, даже произнеся, он знал, что это не было правдой. Не всей правдой. Гнев в нём стих так же быстро, как разгорелся, оставляя с холодной пустотой в груди. – Джин, просто дай мне переговорить с ним, - шёпотом попросил он.

\- Не могу.

\- Пожалуйста. Просто открой дверь. 

\- Мне жаль, Ли, - и, несмотря на обстоятельства, он ей поверил. Ни в чём из случившегося не было её вины.

Он сжал переносицу, пытаясь заставить себя сосредоточиться.

\- В кухне есть походный мешок. За ящиками под раковиной.

Джин кивнула и, привстав к смотровому окошку, сказала: «Пин, всё в порядке». После чего скрылась внутри, оставляя Зуко одного в переулке. Тот уселся на угольный ящик и принялся ждать.

Когда она вернулась, то в одной руке несла мешок, а в другой завёрнутый в ткань с завязанным на ручке узлом коробок.

\- Этого должно хватить на обед и ужин.

Подобного рода жалость была ненавистна, но он слишком оголодал и устал, чтобы отказываться от милосердия.

\- Спасибо, - глухо поблагодарил он, вставая и забирая оба свёртка.

\- Это всего на несколько дней, - её попытка улыбнуться делала всё только хуже.

\- Конечно, - Зуко перекинул через плечо мешок и подхватил коробок под мышку. Ему казалось, что, идя прочь, он продолжает чувствовать на себе её взгляд.

***

Джет сидел спиной ко входной двери, положив мечи по бокам и не убирая ладоней с рукоятей. В занавешенном углу, отведённом под лазарет, Лонгшот помогал Сюе Шену с последним швом. А Смеллерби осталась подле него. Джет был этому несказанно рад, насколько вообще мог быть рад чему-то сегодня.

Он смотрел, как Джин вынырнула из кухни и, пройдя через комнату, остановилась в паре футов от него.

\- Он ушёл, - Джет чувствовал, что она зла, но ему было всё равно. Он сложил руки на груди и уставился, ожидая, что же ещё она посчитает должным сказать. – Он выглядел ужасно.

\- Хорошо.

\- Он, должно быть, переплыл через озеро. В одиночку. Ему, наверное, пришлось взбираться по стене голыми руками и идти сюда пешком весь день. – Джет ничего не ответил, что, похоже, ещё сильнее её разозлило. – Ты мог хотя бы поговорить с ним.

\- Я не разговариваю с людьми из Народа Огня. Я их убиваю.

По щеке Джин скатилась слеза, а дрожащие руки сжались в кулаки.

\- Не говори так, - в тихой ярости охрипло прошептала она. – Это же Ли.

\- Ли мёртв, - Смеллерби рядом с ним напряглась, но не двинулась с места. Он встретил блестящий, мокрый от слёз взгляд Джин с холодным и каменным выражением на лице, словно отгородившись щитом. – Ли погиб под озером.

Джин скривилась, как если бы получила пощёчину и, побелев лицом, развернулась и кинулась к собственной небольшой занавешенной части комнаты. Полотно ткани не могло приглушить её всхлипов.

\- Мы не знаем всего, - слишком мягко и тихо, чтобы расслышал ещё кто-нибудь, заговорила Смеллерби.

Джет вскочил на ноги и пристегнул мечи к поясу.

\- Я знаю достаточно.

***

Джет не собирался позволять случившемуся лишить себя присутствия духа. Он всё ещё оставался лидером Борцов за свободу. И будет держать себя в руках. Будет вставать каждое утро и делать, что должен был делать, сражаясь в каждой из битв, стоявшей между ними и их освобождением. У него имелись более важные вещи, о которых следовало побеспокоиться, чем какой-то предатель, более важные, чем чувство жалости к себе.

Ещё долгое время он сидел со Смеллерби на заднем дворе, стараясь собрать и заново склеить себя по кусочкам. Под утро же вернулся внутрь и загрузил себя насколько мог делами, прервавшись лишь только чтобы позволить Пину снять браслеты от кандалов с запястий и щиколоток. Но, если не считать часа или около того беспамятства, он не спал уже более суток, половину которых провёл в битве и в бегах. К наступлению ночи он слишком устал, чтобы продолжать отказываться ото сна, в глазах уже всё плыло.

\- Ты можешь остаться с нами, - пробормотала Смеллерби, и Джету очень захотелось согласиться. Но это было бы всё равно, что признать поражение – уступка, к которой он не был готов. А потому покачал головой, поблагодарил и отправился на чердак по узенькой лестнице. «В свою комнату», - как он заверил себя, открывая хлипкую дверь.

С собой он прихватил фонарь, висевший на гвозде в стропиле. Подойдя к кровати, заставил ноги согнуться в коленях и опустить тело на тонкий матрас. Но, стоило ему так сделать, как сразу стало понятно, что это было ошибкой. Запах простыней, ощущения от прикосновения к ним ладонью, всего этого оказалось чересчур. Он дёрнулся, как от огня, запнувшись и отскочив к противоположной стене, где забился между полками и дверью, притянув колени к груди и подальше от кровати.

Чуть выше, напротив, в свете лампы поблёскивали аккуратно сложенные доспехи.

И тут всё разом настигло его, внезапный поток воспоминаний, грозивший утопить в себе. Вся та ложь, которой его потчевали, ложь, что он должен был распознать с самого начала, долгая череда расплывчатых историй о детстве в некоем дальнем городке, смутные объяснения, где Ли так научился сражаться, откуда столько знает о вестовых ястребах, войсковых манёврах и привычках генералов нации огня. Слишком быстро разгоравшиеся свечи и печь, вода в ванной, слишком долго остававшаяся горячей, всегда столь тёплые тело и губы, столь опаляющие жаром – жаром, который никогда не вызывал у Джета подозрений, ничего, кроме благодарности.

Ему вспомнились прикосновения длинных, тонких пальцев – пальцев, могущих вызывать огонь из воздуха, могущих уничтожить всё, к чему касались. Такие же руки бросали людей в горящие дома и отнимали детей у их матери, оставляя по себе лишь пепел и обуглившиеся кости.

Джет выбежал из комнаты, зажимая рот ладонью, чтобы успеть достичь раковины. Он блевал, пока было чем, а затем опустился на пол, зажав голову между коленей, и пытаясь дышать ровно, пережидая сухие рвотные спазмы, после которых необходимо было найти силы подняться.

Смеллерби и Лонгшот уже спали, но Лонгшот подвинулся, стоило Джету улечься рядом, и, пробормотав сочувственное приветствие, забросил руку поверх джетовых рёбер, жилистую и сильную от постоянного метания стрел. Джет закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в дыхание друзей. Он пытался представить, что слышит лес, шелест листьев, а среди деревьев ночных птиц из детства. Но у него не выходило. Всё, что ему слышалось – это город, слишком большое число людей рядом, запертых в стенах и в ловушке собственных коротких жизней, что им не подвластны.

\- Всё в порядке? – хрипло со сна промямлила Смеллерби.

\- Да.

Дожидаясь рассвета, он наблюдал в щели запертых ставней за небом.

***

В окнах старого дома было темно. Мародёры уже поснимали со стен лампы, а дверь приоткрытая, расколотая, где кто-то её взламывал. Городской воздух был тяжёл от грязи, и угольный дым оставил тонкую, чёрную плёнку на каждой поверхности, к которым не прикасались вот уже много недель. Возможно, и месяцев. В городе, покинутом всеми, кто мог себе это позволить, имелись места для поселения и получше. 

В гостевых комнатах не осталось ничего кроме глиняной печи и затхлого, поеденного крысами половика, что отчего-то заставляло их казаться даже меньше. Зуко с трудом закрыл ставни, проржавевшие петли натужно скрипнули. Лёгкий взмах руки и в печи загорелось небольшое пламя, видимое лишь, когда он усаживается, скрестив ноги на пол.

Его карта замочена водой и оборвана по краям, но по-прежнему читаема. Дядя вышел с ней, свёрнутой в руке, с одной из своих тайных стариковских встреч, и они пользовались ею по дороге через равнины к бухте Полнолуния. Их путь отмечался дядиными пометками, элегантными и текучими письменами, которые и следовало ожидать от представителя царской семьи.

Зуко провёл кончиками пальцев по измятой бумаге, прослеживая узкую полоску земли, простирающуюся через воду. Она выглядела обманчиво ровной и гладкой, нарисованные очертания не давали никаких намёков на вздымающиеся там зубчатые пики. Виденные им своими глазами, когда стоял на палубе парома рядом со странным юношей с колышущимся на ветру стебельком пшеницы.

Города на карте не было, она бесполезно заканчивалась у первой стены. Далее всё указывалось только в самых общих деталях, несколько колец, одно в одном, дворец – простой квадрат в центре и бесформенное синее пятно на месте озера Лаогай. Ба Синг Се был островом, государством в себе, соединённым с остальным континентом скорее из необходимости, чем по большому желанию. Теперь тут полыхала миниатюрная война, выигрывались битвы, а в узких улочках терялись жизни, мелочь, имеющая значение только для здесь живущих. Остальной части мира было уже всё равно. Царство Земли, в конце концов, пало, и кому какое дело до кучки голодных детей, не знавших, когда стоит сдаться?

«Я никакого отношения к этому не имею». Он почувствовал себя тогда глупо в переулке, понимая, насколько нелепо звучит такое заявление от сына Хозяина Огня. Но, опять же, столь многое в его жизни представлялось нелепостью, и началось это очень и очень давно. Здесь в этой разваливающейся ночлежке оказалось легче отмежеваться и посмотреть на себя со стороны. Сосланный принц, гонимый слухами то туда, то сюда к чужим берегам, посвятивший жизнь цели, в достижимость которой никто не верил. И на пороге удивительного успеха даже это было отнято у него – украдено паяцем-карьеристом, ищущим славы. Отец, повторно вынесший приговор, послал его младшую сестру привести его домой в цепях.

Зуко знал, что это она, как только увидел огромную зияющую дыру в стене. Конечно, за этим стояла она. Конечно, ей удалось найти способ осуществить то, чего не смогли сделать три поколения Хозяев Огня, удалось исхитриться обратить своих врагов друг против друга, змея кусала сама себя за хвост, а она наблюдала и выжидала возможность добить. 

В первые дни, после того, как пали стены, пока другие поспешили по своим неотложным делам, Джет предложил остаться в «Жасминовом Драконе», якобы чтобы присмотреть за вещами. Стыдящийся столь явной дрожи, и чувствуя себя непростительным трусом, Зуко, тем не менее, сделал, как было сказано. Если Азуле известно, что он в городе, она станет искать его, и Зуко не собирался привести её прямо к их дому.

Но, похоже, ему не стоило беспокоиться. Как только Азула вырвала город из-под власти Царя Земли, то задержалась не более чем на пару дней, и не вспомнив о пропавшем брате. Ни одного плаката о розыске. Никаких попыток его найти. За месяцы боёв ни один из солдат, с которыми доводилось драться, не опознал его даже при свете дня. Его имя не упоминалось ни разу.

Зуко развязал маленький мешочек чая и поднёс к лицу, делая долгий и глубокий вдох аромата жасмина – запаха его дяди, его постели на чердаке и одежды Джета, хранящейся между корзин. Это хоть немного успокоило колотящееся сердце, но со спокойствием пришла ужасная, незваная ясность.

Прежняя жизнь уже давно осталась позади. И новая жизнь намеревалась проделать то же самое.

Проще было бы позволить этому статься – желанное облегчение после многих лет борьбы. Он мог обосноваться здесь, в безопасности, если и не с особыми удобствами, и ждать возвращения дяди, одного из многих тысяч безымянных беженцев. Никто больше не придёт за ним, единственный человек, хотя бы представлявший, где стоит искать, вполне ясно обозначил свои намерения. Но Зуко понимал, что не сможет так поступить. Знал, что скорее умрёт, чем исчезнет.

Иногда Джет рассказывал о своей юности, прожитой на грани, повелителем крошечного уголка мира. Годы борьбы, и чего они добились? Отогнали несколько отрядов, которые всегда возвращались, защитили одну долину от ужасов войны, только затем, чтобы позже пожертвовать ей в отчаянной погоне за большим успехом. Джет прибыл в Ба Синг Се в поисках новой жизни, а вместо этого нашёл новое дело. В котором имел надежду преуспеть, как бы невелика эта надежда ни была.

Джет ненавидел город, но никогда не заводил разговоров об уходе. «Я нужнее в другом месте», - так он отвечал, когда кто-то несколько раз предлагал ему вернуться в лес, и на этом всё и заканчивалось. Лес навсегда оставался его домом, но здесь он мог хоть как-то изменить ситуацию. Здесь он мог сделать что-нибудь значимое.

Залив Си Миан на его карте не уместился, но Зуко прекрасно знал, где тот должен был находиться – в нескольких дюймах левее края пергамента и чуточку вниз, гавань была слишком мала и скалиста, и лишь несколько рыбацких домиков стояли на берегу. В его прежней жизни ему полагалось знать подобные вещи. В его прежней жизни он был бы уже на полпути отсюда, помышляя лишь об аватаре, а остальной мир слился бы в одно серое пятно, не имея никакого значения.

Он прикрыл глаза, сжав в кулаке мешочек с чаем. В мыслях и сердце царил кавардак противоречивых желаний, спутавшихся узлом, который никак не удавалось развязать. Он больше не понимал, что является правильным. Не знал, чего хочет.

Но знал, что станет делать. Джет был прав, по крайней мере, в одном: Зуко должен быть там, где в нём нуждались.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4. Разлетевшиеся осколки

«Жасминовый Дракон» казался не столь уж и большим, до того, как война пришла в Ба Синг Се, Джет мог пересечь главный зал в несколько размашистых шагов. Теперь же это место было домом для нескольких десятков почти солдат, и на расстояние от кухни до уголка, где спали его друзья, тратилось едва ли не четверть часа.

Он ещё не успел даже ступить на зелёный с золотом ковёр, как почувствовал, что кто-то дёргает его сзади за рубаху. Ру, посыльная, одна из ранних находок Джин. Он посмотрел на неё сверху вниз, непроизвольно припоминая подробности её истории. Когда город захватили, родители её оказались далеко в отъезде, а деда убил солдат нации огня, захотевший его свиноцыплёнка себе на ужин. Джету не было видно шрама, покрывавшего почти всю её спину, но он знал, что тот там есть.

\- Эй, - поприветствовал он, стараясь улыбнуться.

\- Джет, там белкомышь! – воскликнула Ру, взволнованно подскакивая с ноги на ногу. – Су Дао нашёл её в кладовке, я сказала, что он должен выбросить её на улицу, а он говорит, что сможет научить её носить сообщения, как ястреб, и он спал с ней в гамаке, но потом она выпрыгнула ночью и всех нас разбудила. – Ру замолкла, переводя дыхание. – И он велел тебе не говорить, а теперь таскает орехи из кладовки, чтобы кормить её.

Джет сосредоточился на улыбке, стараясь, чтобы та выглядела искренней.

\- Передай Дао, если он хочет домашнюю зверушку, ему придётся кормить её из собственной порции.

Ещё два шага, и из-за занавеси выскользнул мальчик без одного глаза. Ян Цзин – сын мясника из внешнего кольца, убивавший опрятно и быстро.

\- Сегодня утром, во время тренировки, один из мечей Ван сломался. – Взгляда вниз он не опускал, уже достаточно повзрослевший, чтобы быть осторожным. – Ей нужен другой, но…

Улыбка Джета немного померкла, и он прикрыл это, пригладив волосы рукой. Сяо Си Ван была его любимицей, шрам на её лице будил в нём симпатию.

\- Теперь над оружейной главная Смеллерби, - ответил Джет, прекрасно поняв незаданный неловкий вопрос. И не смог удержать сорвавшегося голоса. – Она позаботится об этом.

Он миновал последний из поворотов и не побеспокоенный прошёл мимо главного входа, но на последних шагах услышал, как кто-то ещё зовёт его по имени. Джет не стал оборачиваться, лишь притормозил, подождав, когда его нагонит Дасти. Улыбка поблекла в нечто наподобие гримасы, и он просто уже перестал улыбаться. Дасти – капитан отряда, не стоит носиться с ним, как с малышнёй.

\- Не думаю, что Жен сможет пойти в сегодняшний ночной рейд, - сообщил Дасти в джетов затылок. – Он всё ещё нетвёрдо держится на ногах, и Сюе Шен не уверен, что у него вновь не откроются раны.

\- Значит, вели Ван держаться рядом с ним.

\- Но…

\- Он не встаёт с самых Восточных ворот, - рявкнул Джет, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь. – Если он не в состоянии устоять на ногах, пусть поищет другое место для ночлега.

Он нырнул в то, что изображало собой комнату Лонгшота и Смеллерби, и дёрнул, закрывая за собой, полотнище, отрезав, что там ещё бы мог сказать Дасти. Не из гнева, хотя, должно быть, именно так и воспримет Дасти. У Джета просто не осталось слов для него или кого-то ещё.

Он опустился на тонкий, штопаный футон, и упёрся лбом в колени, часто и неглубоко дыша. Продолжая слышать всё это: неотвратимый гул комнаты, заполненной тревожными шепотками. Иногда из общего шума вырывался возбуждённый оклик, только чтобы быть вновь утихомиренным шиканьем. Джет закрыл уши ладонями, пытаясь сосредоточиться на собственном мягком рокоте пульса и слабом поскрипывании костей запястий.

Джет ожидал, что первые несколько недель выдадутся нелёгкими, и такими они и были. Каждое утро он просыпался после нескольких часов неспокойного сна и долго смотрел на верёвки гамаков над собой. Смеллерби и Лонгшот, как правило, ещё спали, и он поворачивал голову, наблюдая за ними, подстраивая своё дыхание под вздымающиеся и опадающие в скудном утреннем свете груди. Только их общества он и искал, лишь разговоры с ними не утомляли его. Остальные размывались в пелену усталых лиц, всматривающихся в него в поисках желанных всеми проблесков надежды. Но в Джете её уже не осталось, ни для них, ни для себя.

Ли превратил всю его жизнь, всё, что, как ему казалось, он пытался совершить, в посмешище. С Ли он ошибся… опасно, болезненно ошибся. И это ставило под вопрос всё остальное, лишало уверенности, которая вела его, сколько он мог себя вспомнить. Всё, что осталось – унылый список первостепенных дел, с каждым днём борьбы, казалось, не становившийся короче и служивший напоминанием их убогой жизни. Каждое утро приходила мысль: «Зачем он это делает?» Ответ всегда оставался одним и тем же, всегда исчерпывающим: «Потому, что кто-то должен. И кроме него некому».

Спустя некоторое время занавески разошлись, и Смеллерби нырнула внутрь, присаживаясь рядом. Он знал, что это она, даже не оборачиваясь – по тому, как та двигалась, и из-за того, что никто, кроме неё и Лонгшота не посмел бы ворваться вот так.

\- Уже почти обед, - тихо оповестила она. Джет убрал ладони от ушей, но головы так и не поднял.

\- Я не голоден.

\- То же самое ты говорил и на завтрак.

\- Тогда я тоже не был голоден.

Она вздохнула.

\- Рейд этой ночью будет трудным. Тебе понадобятся силы.

\- Со мной всё будет в порядке.

\- Если ты свалишься в обмороке, я тебя вытаскивать не стану.

\- Что же, если так будет надо… 

До него донеслось её раздражённое фырканье, но настаивать она не стала. Слишком хорошо его знала.

\- Я говорила с Пином, - сменила она тему. – Он считает: мы должны убрать Дасти из первых рядов. И поставить вместе с Ван и Женом. 

Джет поднял голову, преимущественно лишь, чтобы смочь покачать ей.

\- Смеллерби, ты конечно хороша, но ты не сможешь сама справиться с десятью стражниками. Во всяком случае, так, чтобы не поднять тревогу.

Джет знал, что последует дальше и готовил себя к этому, мечтая, чтобы она оставила всю эту чушь и просто делала, как уговорено. Чего, конечно, никогда не случалось прежде, и не случится теперь.

\- Джет, ты сам знаешь, что половины стражников там не будет. Какой смысл в том…

\- К этому складу приписаны десять стражников, - холодно оборвал Джет. – Поэтому мы разрабатываем стратегию в расчёте на десять стражников. – Он обернулся, с вызовом прищурив глаза. – Разве только тебе есть, что мне сообщить?

Она некоторое время рассматривала его, сверля чёрными глазищами. Но, наконец, вздохнула и отвернулась.

\- Отлично. Трать время Дасти впустую, если это доставит тебе радость.

\- Так и сделаю, спасибо.

\- Хочешь притворяться, будто ничего не происходит, тогда, вперёд.

\- Ничего и не происходит.

\- Почему, потому что ты так сказал? – выплюнула она, заходя дальше, чем позволяла себе прежде.

Джет смял простынь в кулаках. 

\- Тебе разве не надо быть где-то ещё?

\- А тебе? – Смеллерби обвела резким, широким жестом тканевые перегородки.

Джет опустил взгляд к коленям, и, стиснув зубы так, что те едва не раскрошились, смотрел, не мигая, и в ушах у него шумела кровь. Но всё же, он расслышал вздох Смеллерби, почувствовав её руки на своих плечах. Он не стал отталкивать её, и так они просидели какое-то время, не произнеся ни слова. Наконец, медленно и протяжно он выдохнул и заставил себя подняться.

Потому, что кто-то должен. И кроме него некому.

***

Рейд, с какой стороны не посмотри, проходил неудачно, тут обещалось всё то, что было так ненавистно Джету в этой поганой войне, в этом проклятом городе. Они бились внутри, в тесноте, против неизвестного количества повелителей огня, которые раньше были приписаны к танкам, а теперь переведены в пехоту. Будут участвовать и посыльные, а это значит, что Джету и остальным солдатам придётся не только присматривать за собственными спинами, но и прикрывать их. Придётся полагаться на не воинов, которые обычно неплохи, но под нажимом ломаются. Пин кажется был уверен, что за складом будут следить Дай Ли, и Джет считал, что его мнению можно доверять. Реши они показаться, Борцы за свободу могли противопоставить им всего шесть магов стихий, включая Пина. Куда не кинь – всюду клин, но Джет особо не видел иного выбора. 

Ба Синг Се – огромный город, дом для сотен тысяч полуголодных людей. Подопечные Джета могли украсть достаточно риса, чтобы сохранить жизнь беднейшим, но раздавать его самим было невозможно – не хватало рук и времени, и они при этом сильно подставлялись. К счастью, Джин придумала разумный компромисс. В среднем кольце стояло несколько больших и сухих магазинов, таких, куда она ходила в детстве купить чай или сукно. Некоторые владельцы остались, не желая бросать свою собственность на произвол нации огня, и Джин убедила нескольких из них побыть посредниками. Они должны были следить, чтобы рис попадал нуждающимся, а Борцы за свободу в обмен защищали их от худших проявлений оккупации.

Этим вечером Джета ждал в крупнейшем из магазинов, присев у окна, выходившего на расположенный следом склад. Который три дня назад захватил Народ Огня, и Джет сомневался, что они расщедрятся крестьянам, когда и сами недоедают. Две трети всего добытого сопротивлением продовольствия, лежало на полках этого склада, больше, чем они могли позволить себе потерять, если надеялись пережить зиму. Джет вздохнул. Кого он обманывает? Если так будет продолжаться, им повезёт, просто дотяни они до зимы.

Он услал владельца на улицу с метлой, велев заняться по обыкновению вечерней уборкой. И теперь они с Лонгшотом наблюдали за признаками передвижения, не отпуская меч и наложив стрелу на тетиву, готовые прорываться во двор, если дела пойдут плохо. Этот налёт был жестом отчаяния, что все хорошо понимали. Восточные Ворота уничтожили любые иллюзии, которые остальные, возможно, пестовали об отвоевании территории, не говоря уж об её удержании. Им придётся уносить рис вручную и за один раз, и это будет единственная попытка.

Пригнувшиеся и бесшумные Смеллерби и Дасти, скрывающиеся в отбрасываемых уличными фонарями тенях, добежали уже почти до самой двери, когда Джет увидал их. Джет приоткрыл дверь настолько, чтобы те смогли проскользнуть внутрь, и вскоре они вчетвером уселись кружком на пыльном деревянном полу.

\- Были проблемы? – задал вопрос Джет.

\- Нет, - доложилась Смеллерби. – Быстро и легко. – Она встретилась с ним взглядом и нахмурилась. – Там было всего четыре стражника. – Остальное осталось недосказанным, но Джет и так понял.

Сперва ему ещё удавалось игнорировать знаки: парочка должных быть стражников таинственно исчезали в ночь налёта, или несколько вражеских солдат пропадали прямо посреди боя. Но этого он объяснить не мог, и Смеллерби ясно дала понять, что уже устала позволять ему и дальше пытаться. Всего четыре стражника, потому что, как он понимал, остальные шестеро выведены из игры, связаны и получили по кляпу раньше, чем она с Дасти успели до них добраться.

\- Ван и Жен только что подали сигнал, - продолжала она. – О патрулях позаботятся. У нас есть десять минут. Возможно пятнадцать.

Маги земли уже находились внутри склада, и как только джетова группка вошла в двери, Пин наглухо их перекрыл. Четверо остальных магов сгружали с полок тюки риса с помощью тонких каменных пластин и синхронно переправляли по воздуху, работая попарно. Пин и его лейтенант расположились посреди помещения лицом к лицу, широко расставив босые ноги на земляном полу. Вдохнув полной грудью, они вскинули разведённые руки на уровень глаз, а затем резко толкнули вниз, в мощном порыве открывая в земле зияющий, чёрный туннель. 

Джет наблюдал, посматривая одним глазом на дверь, как первые посыльные выбираются из дыры, ведомые Ру, направившейся прямиком к штабелям риса. Ему было тошно, что всё происходило вот так, что он притащил этих детей едва ли не в гущу боя. Они вовсе не походили на Дюка, или на него самого в их возрасте – в его глазах городская жизнь изнежила их, и этот план был порождением плачевного отсутствия иных вариантов. По улице телега не проедет и трёх кварталов, а подземные каменные сани станут до смешного легкой добычей для Дай Ли. И это не оставляло иных вариантов, кроме посыльных.

Смеллерби, Лонгшот и другие бойцы уже спешили на помощь, с лёгкостью взваливая тюки на спины детей помладше. Вскоре постоянный ручеёк посыльных образовался к туннелю и обратно, спотыкаясь вниз с раскрасневшимся от натуги лицом, только чтобы тут же минутой позже вернуться опять за следующим грузом. Но подсчёт выходил плохим: тридцать два посыльных на две сотни мешков риса в городе, полном магов огня, что не желали позволить им их забрать.

Пин отошёл от суетящегося потока и, опустившись на колени, воткнул пальцы в землю. После чего нахмурился, Джет остановился возле него.

\- Насколько близко?

\- Трудно сказать. Но у нас мало времени. – Выпрямившись, Пин махнул своим людям, и трое из них заняли позиции вдоль стен склада, прикрыв глаза и прижав ладони к штукатурке. Оставшиеся двое, те, что послабее, как отметил Джет, тощие цыплята, утопающие в доспехах, продолжали перемещать рис с полок.

\- Приготовиться, - велел Джет, быстренько осмотрев магов.

Смеллерби, Ван, Цин и Дасти отделились от остальных посыльных и встали кругом спина к спине, доставая ножи и мечи. Лонгшот взобрался на почти опустевшую полку и, усевшись сверху, наложил на тетиву первую стрелу. Остальные воины без особого порядка расположились вокруг сложенного риса.

Ожидание – та часть, которую Джет ненавидел больше всего. Но длилось оно недолго.

\- Они здесь, - объявил Пин. Слова едва ли успели слететь с его губ, когда первый удар сотряс пустые деревянные полки.

\- Уходим! – прокричал Джет, надеясь, что посыльные не потеряют голову от страха. Чего не случилось, хотя они и побледнели, пока всячески старались быстрее перетаскать оставшийся груз. У стен теперь находились все шесть магов земли, глубоко по костяшки погрузив в них пальцы, с искажёнными от напряжения лицами. Пин предупреждал его, что такое может случиться, но наблюдать за этим было странно. Странно и слегка пугающе. Дай Ли пытались прорваться внутрь, а люди Пина укрепляли стены и пол, удерживая совместными усилиями.

\- Их слишком много, - выдавил Пин, с его лба струйками стекал пот.

Половина посыльных по-прежнему всё ещё находилась наверху. Нельзя было перекрыть туннель, пока все не уйдут. Проклятье. 

\- Забудьте о рисе! – рявкнул Джет. – Убирайтесь отсюда сейчас же!

Дети ныряли в туннель, спотыкаясь о тюки и друг о дружку, за ними последовали бойцы. Лейтенант Пина оторвался от стены, бегом кинулся через комнату и спрыгнул вслед за последним отступающим, земля закрутилась водоворотом и закрылась подобно глазу. Джет знал, что под землёй тот должен обрушивать туннель, сглаживая породу и скрывая все следы прохода. Но эта работа требовала времени. И его следовало прикрыть, пока он не закончит, иначе Дай Ли возьмут след.

Склад начало потряхивать, клубы глиняной пыли опускались со стропил и потолка, укрывая волосы Джета, но ему было не до того, чтобы отряхиваться. Попятившись, он встал между Смеллерби и Ван, наблюдая, как на стенах появляются и разбегаются длинные трещины.   
\- Не могу, - выдохнул Пин, и южная стена рухнула.

В воздух поднялась известковая пыль, мгновенно забивая Джету горло, но сквозь неё он всё одно разглядел первых солдат, карабкающихся по завалам. Многие, получив в грудь стрелой Лонгшота, заваливались на спину от силы удара, захлёбываясь кровью. Но следующие уже отталкивали тела прочь и рвались в пролом, слишком быстро, чтобы Лонгшот успел всех поразить, и кто знает, сколько их там было ещё? Маги Пина покинули периметр, и Джет услышал, как сверху и по сторонам разом рушатся камни проделываемых Дай Ли проходов. Но даже не обернулся. Его взгляд прикипел к рядам солдат нации огня. Ни у одного из них не было оружия. 

Джет прыгнул в самую гущу, подныривая под пламя, клинки сверкнули, зацепив крюком лодыжку и швыряя одного из солдат в соседа, вгоняя шип на рукояти в прикрытый бронью висок, и ощущая, как тот сквозь металл находит свой путь в плоть и кость. Он упёрся ногой в грудь солдата и, высвободив меч, отпихнул того в сторону, на лицо, обильным и жарким потоком брызнула кровь, укрывая губы. Джет облизал их, в развороте вонзая крюк в плечо, надвигающегося на Ван со спины, мага огня, и дёрнул на себя. Лезвие серпа на рукояти разворотило врагу шею, прямо до позвонков, от пролитой крови земляной пол превратился в месиво грязи, а Джет уже кинулся к своей следующей жертве.

Но тут земля взорвалась у него под ногами, подбросив его в воздух. Джет ударился в, как ему показалось, стену, а затем оземь, упав на плечо, но каким-то образом умудрившись не выпустить мечей, из груди вышибло дух. Он вскочил на ноги, сплюнул полный рот крови и попытался сориентироваться, сверху продолжали сыпаться обломки камня. Его бросило через полсклада, к запечатанному дверному проёму. Два мага огня уже заметили его. Он сумел уклониться от первой атаки, но ощутил опалившее спину пламя, запахло горелыми тканью и волосами, вскинувшись, Джет скрестил перед собой мечи, готовый умереть с гордо поднятой головой, как всегда и представлял.

Позже он будет вспоминать следующие несколько мгновений во всех подробностях, как будто время замедлилось, давая возможность запечатлеть их. Маг огня был всего лишь в десятке футов, а поток пламени, срывавшийся с его кулаков, слишком огромный и быстрый, чтобы Джет, ещё не отошедший от предыдущего взрыва, успел отскочить. Он только успел понадеяться, что его прикончат, а не уволокут подыхать в какой-нибудь камере пыток. Ему хотелось хоть глазком взглянуть в последний раз на лес. И ещё чего-то другого, чего не мог выразить словами.

Но огонь его не достиг. Что-то обрушилось сверху, приземляясь прямо перед ним. Некто, разбивший пламя двумя клинками, оглянулся через плечо, и на мгновение глаза Джета встретились с чужими широко распахнутыми и золотыми.

Джет хотел бы испытывать злость, и испытывал. Ли лгал ему. Проклятье, Ли был одним из них. Но здесь, на складе, гнев Джета потонул в потоке облегчения, в непреодолимой волне, вытащившей его обратно, раньше, чем всё успело полететь кувырком, вырвавшись наружу бурлящими чувствами. Ли перед ним припал к земле, как делал то сотни раз, столь близкий, что Джет ощущал головокружительно знакомый запах волос и пота.

Ещё один шар огня, и в этот раз Ли поймал его между клинков, собирая и швыряя обратно, заставив солдат уклоняться от собственного же пламени. Джет осознавал, чем занят Ли, но сейчас ему было не до того. Ли двинулся от стены, и Джет последовал за ним, отбивая каменные снаряды, в то время, как Ли отворачивал потоки пламени, обтекавшие их вокруг подобно реке. Столь легко оказалось войти в прежний ритм, позволить телу действовать, как тому хотелось, читая движения Ли и подстраиваясь под них. И неважно, что пламя липло к клинкам Ли, обвивая словно живое, а затем, бросаемое, летело обратно во врага. Неважно, что его вообще не должно было здесь быть.

\- Пора! – рявкнул Пин уже на пути через склад. 

Пара Дай Ли сомкнулась позади, верхом на катящихся по полу земляных волнах. Отвлекшиеся маги огня не замечали клинков Ли, пока он, вырубая, не двинул им в основание черепов набалдашниками рукоятей. Мимо пронёсся Пин и на полной скорости врезался в запечатанную дверь, разворотив камень и швырнув обломки в Дай Ли. Джет с Ли выскочили во двор. Пин вновь очутился позади, забрасывая их вверх на крышу своевременно появившимся каменным столбом, а затем и себя. Наконец удовлетворительное место, они втроём с лёгкостью кинулись бежать по покатой черепице, перепрыгивая переулки и карабкаясь через стены, временами разделяясь кварталами и опять сходясь вместе.

Ли двигался тихо и текуче: каждый прыжок был изящен, а приземление твёрдое и уверенное, его чёрные одежды производили больше шума, чем сам бег. Джет, присматривая за ним, следовал в нескольких шагах позади. Ночной воздух и пробежка очистили мысли, отодвигая гнев, смятение и беспокойство в сторону, пока не остались только небо, город и они сами. Было бы так просто позволить этому случиться, позволить Ли вернуться назад в его жизнь, как будто ничего и не изменилось. И часть Джета другого и не желала, та самая часть, что болезненно ныла по старой постели и вспоминала вкус губ Ли по утрам. Та часть, что желала даже сейчас прикоснуться к краешку рукава Ли. Глупая, слепая, безвольная часть, что поверила ему с первого взгляда.

Пин спрыгнул на дорогу, и Джет с Ли последовали за ним не колеблясь, земля тут же разошлась под их ногами. Комната, в которой они оказались, являла собой пустое прямоугольное пространство под рост Джета, и освещаемое корзиной, полной светящихся кристаллов. Одно из их до сих пор не обнаруженных тайных убежищ. Они присели под нависающим потолком, затаив дыхание и выжидая, когда наверху минуют неприятности. Проклятие, только бы обошлось.

Краем глаза Джет наблюдал за Ли, спокойствие нескольких минут уходило прочь, оттесняемое хлынувшей в пустоту тошнотворной тревогой. И вспоминал прошлый раз, когда видел лицо Ли подобно этому, запавшим от беспокойства и в тусклом зелёном свете. Когда видел лицо Ли вообще в последний раз, и жизнь ещё имела хоть какой-то смысл, прежде чем разбитые цепи перевернули всё с ног на голову.

Ли всегда было легко прочесть, особенно если он расстроен. С равным успехом он мог бы кричать о своих переживаниях. Глаза бегали по сторонам, губа закушена, рваное дыхание. Не прилагая никаких усилий, Джет и без того знал, о чём Ли думает, насколько взволнован, безуспешно стараясь не выказывать радости, что счастлив, хотя и не уверен, разрешено ли ему. 

«Нет. – Одёрнул себя Джет, отрывая взгляд. – Нет, не знаешь. Ты вообще ничего о нём не знаешь».

Ли перестал притворяться, будто не смотрит, на его лице проступила некая решимость.

\- Ты ранен, - первые слова, что услышал от него Джет за последние две недели.

Джет непроизвольно вскинул руку, нащупывая опалённые лохмы и свежий, сочащийся ожог на шее. Там, где пламя подобралось слишком близко, достав раньше, чем он успел увернуться.

\- Выпусти меня отсюда, - попросил он, изо всех сил стараясь не дать голосу сорваться.

Пин, должно быть, услышал проступающую панику, потому что не стал спорить. Он убрал с пути каменную панель, и Джет подтянулся в отверстие, как только то достаточно разошлось, не заботясь, что края заденут открытую рану. По крайней мере, боль оставалась тем, чем была на самом деле.

Он не оборачивается посмотреть на выбирающегося на улицу Ли, хотя и достаточно хорошо слышит его, чтобы знать, когда Ли наверху, следом вылезает Пин, и земля вновь смыкается. Джету кажется: он чувствует, как Ли тянется к нему: его рука в дюйме от джетовой, его лицо искажено в тревоге. От жалости, что только сильнее злит Джета, крепче упирающегося ногами в землю.

\- Какого ты здесь делаешь? – рыкнул он со всей доступной ему злобой. – Почему тебе просто не вернуться к Народу Огня, а? Ты, проклятый ублюдок, ведь именно этого ты и хотел, верно? В этом и было всё дело!

\- Джет…

\- Почему ты всё ещё здесь?!

В прошлом Джет ожидал бы сомнений. Заведённой за спину руки, широко распахнутых от обиды и смущения глаз, приоткрытого рта, как будто Ли пытается придумать, что сказать Так в его мыслях и должно было бы быть.

На пустынной улице, над тайным убежищем, не происходит никакой заминки.

\- Ты попросил меня остаться, - тихо, но твёрдо ответил Ли.

Джет вовремя оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как тёмная, гибкая фигура взбирается на крыши, чернея на фоне ночного неба, и вскоре исчезает.

***

Оглядываясь назад, Зуко поражён, что протянул так долго.

Попервах он старался воспринимать это как вызов, как игры, в которые играл с сестрой и её друзьями в пору детства. Тогда его цели были по-мальчишески наивными: слежка за Мудрецами Огня и срывание шляп с голов придворных, но применяемые навыки почти ничем не отличались. Как близко он сможет подобраться незамеченным? Как быстро сможет скрыться в тенях? Это помогало притворяться, будто от него ничего не зависело, что его вело лишь желание доказать, что он сумеет и ничего более.

Прошлой ночью Джет камня на камне не оставил от этих иллюзий, разбив их на маленькие кусочки, проникшие Зуко под кожу. Яд джетовых слов болезненно ясно обозначил их положение, сметя всякие сомнения в правоте Джин, не пустившей его дальше кухонной двери. Он не был играющимся в прятки маленьким мальчиком, он был мужчиной, изгнанным из единственно оставшейся для него жизни. Изгнанный снова, и в этот раз без всякой призрачной надежды на искупление.

И всё-таки, это крушение иллюзий оживляло. И полдня спустя руки Зуко по-прежнему трусились, насыпая листья в видавший виды горшочек. Он снова видел Джета. Не с крыши или через закрытые ставни, но вблизи, в считаных дюймах от себя, они сражались и бежали, и прятались вместе. А затем всё закончилось бурей гнева Джета, но перед этим, в самый разгар, Зуко увидел, как Джет смотрит на него. В глазах Джета стоял тот же голод, что он ощущал в себе, боль, нарастающую с каждым днём, проведённым ими вдали друг от друга. Ему не привиделось. Он не знал, понял ли правильно, что это было или, что это значит, но оно там было: оголодавшее желание – зеркальное отражение его собственного.

Зуко не мог долго усидеть на месте, его тело терзалось почти так же, как и мысли. Он сбежал вниз по истёртым временем ступеням дома и набрал ведро воды из общественного колодца, вспоминая, каким уставшим выглядел Джет с тёмными мешками под глазами. Вернувшись в жилище, и прежде чем призвать пламя под чайником, он проверил ставни, размышляя над вопросом: почему от джетовой одежды пахло жасмином. Пока постукивающие пальцы отсчитывали время, оставшееся, чтобы заварился горшочек с улуном [4], он раздумывал, с чем это было связано, и чувствовал странную лёгкую дрожь от предполагаемых ответов.

Когда в дверь, наконец, постучали, Зуко едва ли не вприпрыжку понёсся открывать, звякнув выставленными чайничком и чашками.

Джин лучезарно улыбнулась из-под капюшона накидки.

\- Мы принесли ужин, - бодро поприветствовала она, протягивая аккуратно завёрнутый в ткань коробок. У неё над плечом нависал взволнованный Сюе Шен, держа в руках небольшой глиняный горшок, а позади маячил Пин. В тени капюшона его лицо было трудно разглядеть, но Зуко догадывался, что оно ещё мрачнее обычного.

Зуко прошерстил в остальных пустых комнатах, и одной из находок стал низенький столик на трёх ножках. Дровяное полено и несколько неумело забитых гвоздей сделали его пригодным для использования, и они вчетвером расселись вокруг на полу, скрестив ноги. Ну, кроме Зуко, стоя на коленях, разливавшего чай грациозными движениями, выученными у матери. Привычное занятие, пусть и неуместное с его окружением, успокаивало.

Сперва речь зашла о делах: им удалось спасти только около половины риса, но посыльные всё донесли в целости и сохранности, и никто не получил смертельных ран. Никому не было известно, что случилось с владельцем лавки и с его семьёй, и подозревают ли в Народе Огня об их сопричастности. Рис будет перенесен в другую, не столь богатую лавку во внешнем кольце, в которой, может и не станут искать. 

Зуко выслушивал это со всем вниманием, тем временем комкая в пальцах подол рубахи.

\- Он что-нибудь сказал? – спросил он, стоило Сюе Шену закончить с подробностями их приготовлений.

Джин вздохнула, снимая крышку с глиняного горшочка.

\- Не совсем, - призналась она, придвигая к себе мисочки и накладывая ячмень, смешанный с рисом. – Но Пин рассказывал мне, что ты сделал, - улыбнулась она, протягивая Зуко его порцию. – Уверена, он счастлив был повидаться с тобой, Ли. Он просто сбит с толку, вот и всё. Со временем он поймёт.

\- «Сбит с толку» - не то, как бы я это описал, - мрачно вмешался Сюе Шен.

\- Он боролся… с Народом Огня с самого детства, - Зуко едва не сказал «с нами», но после ночи, проведённой в сражении с магами огня, казалось глупым рассматривать это именно так.

\- Ты спас ему жизнь, - пробормотал Сюе Шен, - дважды. Он мог хотя бы спасибо сказать.

\- Ничего страшного, - Зуко уставился на аккуратную горку пропаренных овощей, что подложила ему Джин. Он разметал их по треснувшей фарфоровой пиале, уже не очень то и голодный. – Ему просто необходимо время.

\- Мне кажется, он знает, что мы пошли навестить тебя, - призналась Джин. – Он ничего не говорил, но я это видела. 

\- Мы знали, что он догадается, - вздохнул Зуко.

Пин слушал разговор, не вмешиваясь, поглощая ужин маленькими, размеренными порциями между глотками чая. С последней репликой Зуко он положил палочки поверх пустой пиалы и упёрся ладонями в колени.

\- Ты понимаешь риск, на который мы идём, разговаривая с тобой. Народ Огня может уничтожить нас, узнай они хотя бы половину из рассказанного тебе.

\- Я не расскажу им, - нахмурился Зуко. – Ты это знаешь. Я лишь стараюсь помочь.

\- Я хочу верить тебе, Ли. Так же, как хочу верить Джету. Вы оба кажетесь людьми с честью. – Зуко услышал сталь в его голосе. – Но ни один из вас не был честен с нами.

Зуко сглотнул. Он не был готов к этому, пока ещё нет. Просить их принять мага огня – само по себе плохо, но довериться сыну Хозяина Огня?

\- О чём ты? – слабо спросил он.

\- Две недели назад к тебе и Джету приходил поговорить маг земли. Вы встретились с ним наедине и по вопросу, который предпочли не обсуждать с остальными из нас. Ты начал вести себя странно, да так, что меня попросили присматривать за тобой. Задание, с которым я, к сожалению, явно не справился.

\- Пин, - Зуко поморщился, - ты не…

\- Позволь, я закончу, - попросил Пин, и Зуко сжал губы. – То, что ты ушёл после случившегося под озером, неудивительно. То, что у тебя был упакован и припрятан походный мешок, которого, как уверяла Джин, несколькими днями ранее там не было, это странно. Сказанное тебе Джетом прошлой ночью ещё более странно. Оно подразумевало некую предыдущую беседу о твоей поездке к Народу Огня, но я представить не могу, отчего вам было говорить об этом до озера. А я был свидетелем каждого сказанного вами слова с того времени.

Зуко моргнул, стараясь упорядочить мысли.

\- Погоди, ты хочешь сказать… он не рассказал вам о вторжении? – Пустые взгляды со всех сторон дали совершенно ясно понять, что нет, и Зуко пришлось сдерживать смех облегчения, что именно эту тайну и желал разгадать Пин.

Зуко объяснил, что ему известно, раскрывая все подробности, которые удалось припомнить. У Джин слегка перехватило дыхание после известия, что аватар жив, но Пин лишь сильнее нахмурился.

\- Ты хотел уйти, - утвердительно подытожил он после речи Зуко.

Щёки Зуко стали пунцовыми, но он таки кивнул. Джин погладила его по плечу, неуверенно улыбнувшись.

\- Ты не из колоний, верно? – мягко спросила она. – Ты просто хотел домой.

Зуко сподобился на ещё один жалкий кивок, продолжая сгорать от стыда.

\- Но ты остался, - продолжил Пин.

\- Да.

Зуко был готов к расспросам «почему?», к выспрашиванию подробностей, но их не последовало. Зуко был за это благодарен, как и за принесённый ужин и за сам их приход.

Сюе Шен же неодобрительно фыркнул.

\- Как по мне, так этот план нелеп. При поддержке армии Царства Земли у них ещё мог бы появиться какой-никакой шанс, но теперь? Даже если они войдут в столицу, им никогда не добраться до Хозяина Огня. 

\- Когда именно состоится вторжение? – уточнил Пин.

Зуко на мгновение задумался.

\- Они отплыли из Си Мианской бухты неделю назад, - высчитывает он в голове. У него не слишком большой опыт в хождении на парусных судах, но когда-то он был обязан знать, на что те способны. – И вскоре достигнут столицы. Пять дней. Может шесть, если испортится ветер.

Сюе Шен нахмурился, затем вытащил свиток пергамента из-под полы – календарь летних месяцев, покрытый его каллиграфическим почерком учёного. И указал на число в середине седьмого месяца, обведённое чёрным кружком.

\- Мы собирались устроить гулянку в этот день. Я и мои друзья из университета. Мы собирались подняться на один из холмов в сельском кольце и насладиться оттуда зрелищем [5].

\- Каким зрелищем? – терпеливо поинтересовалась Джин.

\- Скажи, Ли, - неспешно и задумчиво продолжил Сюе Шен. – Что будет с магом огня во время затмения? Если луна полностью закроет солнце, пусть даже на несколько минут?

\- Мы берём силу от солнца, - проговорил Зуко, обдумывая вопрос. – Ночью творить магию огня труднее. Если же солнце закроет полностью? Не знаю. Мы не сможем с лёгкостью управлять огнём. Может быть… - Он перевёл взгляд на Пина, судорожно обдумывая последствия. – Может быть, вообще не сможем.

\- Не столь уж и нелепый план, - пробормотал Пин. 

\- Затмение продлится лишь восемь минут, - пытается угнаться за мыслью Сюе Шен. – Уровень согласованности…

\- Мы должны с точностью занять позиции, - перебил Пин. – Как только заварится вся каша, нам придётся действовать быстро. Решительно. – Он бросил взгляд на Зуко, прекрасно сознающего, что имеется в виду: милосердия не будет.

\- По-прежнему остаются Дай Ли, - обратил всеобщее внимание Сюе Шен.

\- Вот поэтому, важно сохранить всё в тайне. Придётся держать наших людей в неведении, ради их же блага.

\- Так они будут думать, что пойдут на верную смерть, - засомневался Сюе Шен.

\- Они сделают, как скажет Джет, - с тихой уверенностью сказал Зуко. – Они верят ему. – Джин положила ладонь ему между лопаток, тёплую, даже через сорочку. Он не понимает, зачем она это сделала, но благодарен за прикосновение. Слишком много времени в последние две недели он пробыл в одиночестве.

Сюе Шен нахмурился, поправляя очки на носу.

\- Думаете, Джет станет нас слушать? Он догадается, что это была идея Ли. – Джин одёргивает его злым быстрым взглядом, но тот продолжает, притворившись, что не заметил. – Кто ещё мог бы рассказать нам о вторжении?

\- Может, если мы правильно объясним… - с надеждой предположила Джин.

\- Он сделает, как лучше для города, - Зуко помнил, как стоял на крыше, с приобнявшим его за плечо Джетом, и помнил полученный без колебаний ответ: «Теперь здесь мой дом. И я не собираюсь его бросать». В груди слегка ёкнуло от гордости. – Поэтому он и остался. Чтобы помогать.

\- Если так пойдёт и дальше, сопротивление вряд ли протянет дольше осени, - опустил Пин голову. – Что мы теряем, попытавшись?

\- Тогда решено, - заявила Джин. – Скажем Джету о затмении. И о плане. Ну… - Она подавляет нервный смешок. – Насколько это можно назвать планом.

\- Что, если он нам не поверит? – Поинтересовался Сюе Шен. – Что, если ответит отказом?

\- Не ответит, - отрезал Зуко.

\- Ну, а если?

\- Тогда рассмотрим другие варианты, - Зуко вовсе не понравился тон, с которым Пин произнёс это.

\- Надеемся, до такого не дойдёт, - рука Джин, всё ещё лежавшая у Зуко на спине, сжала его плечо.

\- Наверное, я просто… подожду здесь, тогда, - Зуко вдруг вспомнил свою роль во всём этом, и ему стало неловко. После многих совместных вечеров, проведенных с Джетом за кухонным столом, застыв над картами в обсуждении слаженности действий и капитанов отрядов, казалось непривычным быть не с ним. Но правда заключалась в том, что ему теперь не рады за столом, и он и так сделал всё, что в его силах.

Когда все ушли, Зуко убрал чашки и тарелки, сложив в медную раковину. Ему требовалось чем-то занять руки. Но смывши с посуды даже воображаемую грязь и протерев насухо, он переставил стол в угол и растянулся посреди комнаты на спине. После прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь и безвольно распрямив пальцы на ковре. Так он попытался вообразить прогулку извилистыми улочками к верхнему кольцу, и как в полуденном солнце, до сих пор ощущаемом кожей, выглядит «Жасминовый Дракон». Интересно, что скажет Джет, если остальные осмелятся упомянуть его, и как поступит? Интересно, Джет тоже проводит ночи вот так, смотря в потолок и думая о всяком разном? Он надеялся, Джет вспомнит озеро и склад, и увидит не то, кем Зуко был, а что сделал. И, возможно, проявит хотя бы капельку понимания.

***

\- Нет, - восклицает Джет. - Ни за что на свете.

Джин нахмурилась, будто не ожидала, что только сильнее распалило его.

\- Но…

\- Даже если на кону будет стоять моя жизнь. 

Джин разочарованно выдохнула сквозь зубы.

\- Джет, прошу, просто подумай о…

\- Мне не надо ни о чём думать. Не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы ответить «нет» на любой из его планов.

\- Раньше у тебя никаких проблем с его планами не возникало!

Тут он вздрогнул, что ничуть не улучшило ему настроение.

\- Я учусь на своих ошибках.

Джин обхватила себя руками, её лицо стало ещё упрямее.

\- Ты совсем лишился всякого здравомыслия.

\- Давайте позабудем, что вы устроили чаепитие с предателем из Народа Огня, - выплюнул Джет, особо выделив последние слова. – Откуда вы знаете, что он говорит правду? Что если мы выстроим всю битву, лишь основываясь на его словах, положившись на эти восемь минут без магии огня, а окажется, что он попросту наврал нам? Тогда нам конец, Джин. Мы не можем пойти на такой риск.

\- Но Сюе Шен…

\- Должен заниматься своими подсчётами и не лезть в то, чего не понимает.

Они находились на кухне, Пин с Сюе Шеном сидели за столом, а Смелерби и Лонгшот стояли у дверей в главную залу, закрытых, чтобы удержать детей подальше. Сюе Шен покраснел из-за своих очков, но негодование Джин не унималось. Нахмурившись ещё сильнее, она подступила ближе.

\- Он пытается помочь. Мы все пытаемся помочь, и если бы ты послушал хотя бы раз, вместо того, чтобы поступать, как…

\- Как кто? – зарычал Джет, выпрямляясь во весь рост.

Джин продолжала стоять на своём, её глаза сверкали злостью.

\- Как сумасшедший. Ты обезумел, Джет, и сам это знаешь. 

Вся комната застыла, не отрывая глаз от исказившего его черты гнева.

\- Может, и так, - с опасной мягкостью признал он. – Но я лучше буду сумасшедшим, чем мёртвым. И не думай бежать ко мне плакаться, когда тебе в спину воткнут нож.

Джин разразилась неприятным смехом, что не имел ничего общего с весельем.

\- О, это просто великолепно! – Пин бросил предупреждающий взгляд, но она была слишком рассержена, чтобы обращать внимание, с каждым словом повышая голос. – Просто невероятно слышать такое от тебя! Кто кого вышвырнул на улицу? 

\- Джин, - одёрнул Пин.

\- Тебе хоть раз пришло в голову, какого ему было? Ты – ужасный, самовлюблённый, упрямый, неблагодарный…

\- Довольно, - рявкнул Пин, и хотя и бросив на него злой взгляд, Джин замолкла.

Джету хотелось наорать на неё в ответ, хотелось стереть это выражение превосходства с её лица. Он никому не позволял так разговаривать с собой, особенно городской девице, никогда не державшей меча. Кто она такая, чтобы судить его? Столкнись она с тем, что довелось повидать ему, узнай, на что эти люди способны, она бы поняла. Никому из них нельзя доверять.

Джет обернулся к мрачным и поджавшим губы друзьям, ждущим у двери. Пропади оно всё пропадом, как же он устал. Устал от всего этого.

\- Я не обязан стоять здесь и выслушивать эту чушь, - пробормотал Джет.

Ссутулившись, он прошёл мимо Джин, задев её плечом, и рывком откинул засов с кухонной двери. Никто не решился его преследовать.

***

Лёжа на крыше «Жасминового Дракона», спиной на длинном, деревянном коньке, свесив ноги и сложив руки на груди, Джет пытался сосредоточиться на важных вещах.

Перед глазами стояло пламя, которое вилось вокруг клинков Ли жгучими красными щупальцами, послушными его воле. То самое пламя, что бушевало у истоков джетовой жизни, сделав тем, кто он есть, и закалив волю. Он повидал, на что способен огонь, и лучше других представлял, насколько тот безжалостен и как легко выходит из-под контроля, превращаясь во всепожирающий пожар. Он вытаскивал из обугленных домов полумёртвых детей, ещё слишком маленьких, чтобы сказать своё имя. Он смотрел, как солдаты клеймят свои трофеи, выжигая на коже мальчиков и женщин оттиски пальцев, отбирая понравившихся для последующих развлечений, а остальных, оставляя посреди пепелищ деревень. Из этих человеческих обломков Джет создал свою армию, знал их лица и истории, воевал, проливал кровь и убивал ради них всю свою жизнь. Он делал для них то, что и для себя, осиротевшего и покинутого в лесу. Народ Огня отобрал у него всё.

Ли был из Народа Огня. Ли был магом огня. Джет повторял это про себя снова и снова срывающейся с губ вместе с дыханием мантрой.

\- Джет, - донёсся оклик Смеллерби с нескольких шагов. Джет приподнял голову и увидел её вместе с Лонгшотом, стоящими на коньке крыши. Вздохнувши, он вновь прикрыл глаза, поджидая, когда Смеллерби подойдёт ближе и усядется на черепице в изголовье. Её пальцы едва ощутимо прошлись по его волосам. – Ты совсем за собой не следишь.

\- Похоже на то.

\- Давай, садись, - велела она, дёргая для убедительности. Джет не хотел садиться, как и вообще что-либо делать, но вздохнув, заставил себя выпрямиться. Лонгшот присел с другого боку, смотря за ними в своей привычной, тихой манере. Джету удалось выдавить слабую улыбку, но только на мгновение, покуда пальцы Смеллерби на шее не заставили зашипеть от боли.

\- Тебе надо сменить повязки. Иначе рана воспалится.

Сморщившись, Джет попытался отпихнуть её руку прочь.

\- Позже.

\- А твои волосы, - она потеребила опаленный клок на затылке. – Ты выглядишь нелепо.

\- С каких это пор тебе заботят мои волосы?

\- С тех пор, как перестали заботить тебя. – Она сняла с пояса короткий нож и повернула его голову. – Сиди ровно.

Брови Лонгшота самую малость приподнялись, левая чуточку выше правой.

\- И ты, - пробормотал Джет. Позади Смеллерби взялась за работу, осторожно подцепляя обгоревшие колтуны и срезая ножом. Вред был больше, чем ему думалось: волос на затылке почти не осталось. – С чего это вообще вдруг так важно?

\- Ты наш предводитель, - негромко ответила она. – И должен выглядеть соответствующе.

\- Ага, - фыркнул Джет.

\- Я не шучу. – Она продвигалась к боку, клинок плашмя задевал его ухо. – Никто не станет слушаться тебя, если ты будешь выглядеть, как лунатик.

Она закончила с одной стороны, клок каштановых волос упал ему на колени. Джет сердито уставился на него.

\- Никто и без того меня не слушает. Подстриженные волосы вряд ли что-то изменят.

\- Не глупи, - вздохнула она, пощекотав горячим дыханием.

\- Не знаю, зачем я вообще беспокоюсь. Хотят лечь в постель с Народом Огня? Вперёд. – И тут же понял, как сильно подставился сам, но Смеллерби была выше этого. Или, возможно, понимала, что их разговору тут же придёт конец. В любом случае, она лишь прицокнула языком, обрезая за ухом. – Что? Считаешь: я неправ? – Когда же ответа не последовало, он обернулся, с сошедшимися в раздражении бровями. – Смеллерби, он…

\- Я знаю, кто он. – Она перешла ко второму виску, зажав прядь волос между пальцев и срезая малыми, аккуратными движениями ножа.

\- Если тебе есть, что сказать, то скажи. – Пощекотав щеку, упал очередной пучок.

\- Джин и Сюе Шен – это одно. Но Пин вовсе не дурак.

\- А я?

Она вновь вздохнула и стряхнула волосы с его плеч.

\- Джет, я не собираюсь учить тебя, что делать.

\- Почему нет? Все остальные только этим и заняты. – Джет обратил мрачный взгляд на Лонгшота. – Как насчёт тебя? Ты тоже собираешься учить меня жить?

Лонгшот нахмурился, почти незаметно опустив плечи.

\- Что, дать ему возможность прикончить меня? – Джет провёл рукой по тому, что осталось от его волос, и невесело усмехнулся. – Проклятье, не могу этому поверить.

\- Ты же знаешь, что он не причинит тебе вреда, - мягким и немного сиплым ввиду нечастого использования голосом, произнёс Лонгшот. – Позволь ему объяснить.

Джет протёр глаз от попавшего волоска.

\- И чем же это поможет? 

Смеллерби аккуратно отряхнула ему спину. 

\- Хуже точно не будет, - заверила она. – Глядишь, всё и наладится. 

Джет запрокинул голову, уставившись в безбрежный, голубой и чистый купол небес, отпуская чувства на волю. Открыто принимая их, чего всеми силами старался избежать, позволяя себе прочувствовать то, чего не мог сказать вслух: ему не хватало Ли. Не хватало так сильно, что мешало дышать. И он знал, что не хотел забывать, даже если бы смог.

\- Ненавижу всё это.

\- Знаю, - Смеллерби поглаживала его успокаивающими круговыми движениями.

\- Ненавижу его.

\- Неправда.

Джет посмотрел на город, ряды домов, расходящиеся спиралью, чем далее, тем более убогие. Его не оставляли мысли о том, где спал Ли, и спал ли вообще, или также лежал до рассвета, не в силах заснуть, мечтая, чтобы всё пошло по-другому.

\- Может быть, - пробормотал он. Несколько клочьев волос всё ещё лежали на черепице у его ног. Джет нагнулся за ними, удерживая на раскрытой ладони. Вскоре порыв ветра подхватил их, унося прочь из виду.

***

Спалось Зуко не очень хорошо. Его недолгие сны были о пейзажах, закрываемых тенью стен слишком высоких, чтобы перебраться и слишком толстых, чтобы проломить. В одиночестве он беспрерывно бродил вдоль них, прощупывая пальцами осыпающийся раствор в поисках хотя бы намёка на проход. Ещё чуточку дальше – решал он, и можно будет убежать от тоскливых лабиринтов узких улочек и тупиков и выбраться на волю, где ему откроется не только лишь клаптик неба. Ещё недолго в темноте, ещё немножечко глубже в лабиринт, и он найдёт путь.

Снились ему и другие вещи, те, что с утра заставляли просыпаться, задыхаясь на смятых и мокрых от пота простынях. Хуже всего были первые, смущающие мгновения, когда он скатывался на голый пол, всё ещё до конца не отошедший от видений, чувств и запахов. Такие сны он старался забыть, но у него никогда не получалось, их следы невозможно было вытравить.

Этой ночью он не был уверен, что спал вообще. Но, каждый раз, когда открывал глаза, полосы лунного света сдвигались немного дальше – единственное свидетельство прошедшего времени. Он не спал, но и не бодрствовал и сперва даже не заметил ничего необычного. Немало времени потребовалось, чтобы понять, что ставни распахнуты, и ещё дольше, чтобы заметить тонкий силуэт в обрамлении синего ореола, высвечивающего неровные волосы и очертания доспехов.

Он приподнялся, неуклюжий со сна и сильного волнения, тонкие простыни соскользнули с груди. Открыл рот, но не смог ничего сказать, боясь, что и это тоже сон, и слова могут всё разрушить. Тень молча наблюдала за ним несколько долгих, удушливых мгновений, сверкая глазами. 

\- Было бы проще, - голос прозвучал холодно от сдерживаемых чувств, едва ли не срываясь, - если бы я мог тебе доверять.

\- Ты можешь, - охрипло шепнул Зуко.

Джет пригладил волосы дрожащей рукой.

\- Убеди меня, - прозвучало похоже на приказ вперемешку с мольбой.

Зуко облизнул губы. Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне, нужные слова, словно кость застряли в горле.

\- Хорошо, - удалось выдавить ему. Затем он сглотнул. – Проходи.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5. Не сыпь мне соль на рану

Джет наблюдал, как Ли высекает огнивом искру над маленькой кучкой трутов под чайничком. Как если бы Джет нихрена не знал. Ему хотелось оскорбиться, или, может, рассмеяться над столь явной глупостью, но сил не осталось ни на первое, ни на второе. Ли совершал привычный ритуал заваривания чая, вытряхивая листья из небольшого мешочка, который извлёк из рукава и, не отрывая глаз от своего занятия. Он действовал, как будто ничего и не случилось, продолжая лгать с каждым последующим шагом. Огниво, чтобы разжечь огонь и фонарь на полу рядом с ним, долгие минуты тяжёлого молчания в ожидании, когда закипит вода, полотенце, обёрнутое вокруг ручки чайника, словно он не в состоянии охладить её самой лишь мыслью. Как будто он просто милый парень с побережья, скучающий по обожающему чай дядюшке, и это его способ успокоения, а вовсе не растягивание времени, как то подозревал Джет. 

Он сотни раз наблюдал, как Ли делал это и никогда даже не догадывался. Несколько недель назад он нашёл бы это очаровательным, милая маленькая причуда, благодаря которой перед Ли было так тяжело устоять. Теперь же он знал, и Ли всё равно был очаровательным, и Джет понятия не имел, что же с этим делать. Он чувствовал лишь опустошение и усталость, будто со стороны осознавая, насколько нелепо это смотрелось, но не в состоянии напрячь волю, чтобы хотя бы закатить глаза. Он намеревался чаёвничать посреди ночи с магом огня, с которым спал всё лето. Вся его жизнь представлялась бессмыслицей.

Джет принял протянутую Ли чашку, но даже не пошевелился, чтобы сделать глоток. Держа её за не столь горячий ободок и наблюдая за Ли сквозь поднимающийся жасминовый пар. Ли держал чашку обеими руками, закусив нижнюю губу, в свете лампы его радужка казалась расплавленным золотом. У него был трогательный, до боли потерянный вид, но Джет лишь сильнее стискивал зубы. Ему всё равно, если Ли плохо, и наплевать на его затруднения. Раз уж Ли не способен озвучить правду, Джет точно не станет ему помогать.

Огонь под чайником померк, потрескивая раскалёнными угольками. Понурый Ли наблюдал за тем, как они тлеют и остывают.

\- Я хотел рассказать тебе, - наконец, выдавил он неуклюже.

\- И что? – поинтересовался Джет с притворным равнодушием, хотя внутри всё сдавило. – Ведь не рассказал же.

\- Знаю. Знаю, я… - Он опустил взгляд в чашку, его отражение расплывалось в бледно-янтарном напитке. – Прости меня. Я не знал, как ты это примешь.

На это Джету нечего было возразить. Его не оставляло ощущение, что чашка вот-вот треснет в его хватке, но он не отпускал её. Ему необходимо было за что-то держаться, и чашка единственное, что оставалось.

Ли потёр край чашки пальцем. Чай качнулся, и Джет расслышал тихий всплеск.

\- Ты не должен был узнать об этом вот так, - охрипло прошептал Ли. – Но я рад, что ты знаешь.

\- Ну да, - хмыкнул Джет.

\- Так и есть. Я больше не хочу тебе врать, Джет. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне доверял. Я хочу… - его голос сорвался, и он опустил голову, потирая переносицу. – Прости. Мне всё это не просто.

\- А мне?

Ли дрогнул, но Джет не почувствовал себя ничуть лучше. Если даже не хуже. Внутри засел холодный, опустошающий страх. Джет ждал, когда Ли продолжит, наблюдая, как тот подносит к губам чашку, дрожащую так, что на пол упало несколько тёмных капель.

\- Я хочу рассказать тебе остальное. Рассказать всё.

Джет вспоминал все долгие ночи, что провёл глядя на гамаки и балки, слушая тихие звуки дыхания, и мучимый обидой на многие месяцы лжи и неведения. В предрассветные часы это виделось особенно ясно.

Ли родился в достатке, тут Джет точно был уверен. Как и в его происхождении – может, сын адмирала, или наместника. Возможно, и сам офицер, вполне довольный службой, пока его не послали на задание, для которого он оказался ещё слишком зелен. Он дезертировал и, наверное, добрался до своего дяди, живущего в колониях в отставке, а затем смешался с толпой беженцев, стекавшихся к Ба Синг Се. Всё сразу обретало смысл. Если посмотреть назад, это становилось очевидным. Джет просто был слишком влюблён или же слишком глуп, чтобы обратить внимание.

\- Ну, так давай. Расскажи.

Ли потёр лицо, кончики пальцев задержались на шраме.

\- Это хуже, чем ты мог бы подумать, - прошептал он с уверенностью, от которой у Джета по затылку пробежали мурашки.

Может не столь уж и зелен тогда. Джет не мог избавиться от мыслей, что именно они заставляли Ли делать, как сильно согнули, прежде чем, наконец, сумели сломать: сколько деревень было сожжено, скольких женщин изнасиловали, скольким воришкам не посчастливилось оказаться в лесу, лишившись одной из рук?

\- Это вряд ли, - ответил он, хотя и без должной уверенности.

Ли обхватывает чашку обеими руками, упершись локтями в колени, настолько сильно те дрожали от напряжения.

\- Просто… пообещай мне, - прошептал он. – Пообещай, что не уйдешь, пока не выслушаешь.

Воздух был настолько переполнен напряжением, что Джету представлялось, словно он чует едкий, кислый, удушающий запах. Ему не следовало приходить. Он не хотел слышать, что скажет Ли. Их взгляды встретились, глаза Ли умоляли о прощении, и Джет с кристальной ясностью осознал, что, несмотря на всё случившееся, он всё ещё верил этому человеку. И стоит ему ответить, стоит ему дать Ли позволение признаться в худших из прегрешений, он лишится даже этого.

\- Прошу, - прошептал Ли. – Только выслушай. Это всё, чего я прошу. 

Джет закрыл глаза. В конце концов он не ошибся: Ли, которого он знал, его Ли умер под озером. Этот разговор был не более чем похоронами.

\- Хорошо, - глухо ответил он. – Говори.

Ли поставил опустевшую чашку на пол и вцепился скрюченными пальцами в колени.

\- Не знаю, с чего и начать, - пробормотал он. – Поэтому, думаю… думаю, просто скажу это. – Ли сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, его попытки успокоиться лишь больше подогревали Джета.

\- Я родился в Стране Огня, - начал Ли. – В столице. И я принц. Принц. Ну, или, по крайней мере, был принцем.

У Джета сдавило в груди, к горлу подступил комок.

\- Что такое ты несёшь? – выдавил он, ведь услышанное не имело никакого смысла.

\- Я сын Урсы. Мой отец… - Ли умолк, делая ещё один вдох, словно ныряльщик перед погружением. – Мой отец – Озай. Хозяин Огня Озай.

Первым побуждением Джета было неверие. «Нет», - хотелось закричать ему, швырнув свой чай через всю комнату. Он не обязан сидеть и слушать тут всякое.

\- Ты лжёшь, - прохрипел он. – Совсем за дурака меня держишь?

\- Зачем мне лгать о таком? – мягко и немного печально спросил Ли.

У Джета кружится голова, казалось, будто стены вот-вот рухнут на него, будто он сам падает. Он опустил глаза к чашке и постарался сосредоточиться, пытаясь заставить себя принять слова Ли.

Он позволял принцу Народа Огня делить с ним постель. Не просто магу огня, но железному сердцу всей военной машины.

\- Я убью тебя, - произнёс Джет. Собственный голос показался слабым и звучал как будто издалека.

\- Ты обещал, что выслушаешь, - пробормотал Ли, и самое нелепое, что Джет ощутил острый укол сочувствия. Ли вновь смотрел на него, и Джет упрямо встретил этот взгляд. Носимая Ли мягкая, зелёная туника была с чужого плеча, поношенные рукава мешком свисали с плеч. Длинные и растрёпанные с неспокойного сна волосы на половину прикрывали лицо. Он выглядел юным, исхудалым и издёрганным. Совсем не похожим на принца.

\- Да. Да, кажется, обещал.

Ли подлил им обоим чаю, хотя Джет своего и глотка не сделал, хорошие манеры виделись теперь в новом свете. Затем Ли поднял чашку к лицу, просто вдыхая пар.

\- Так… тебе, наверное, интересно, почему я здесь. Это …непросто. Но я попытаюсь объяснить.

\- Думаю, это началось три года назад. Именно тогда… - он прервался, хмурясь и пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. – Я присутствовал на военном совете. Я не должен был там быть… Дядя отговаривал меня идти, но я не послушался. И когда обсуждали сорок первую дивизию, заговорил без разрешения. Генерал хотел пожертвовать ей, а я… - он замолчал и сглотнул, спав с лица. – Неважно. Я выказал неуважение к отцу. И он изгнал меня.

\- Что? – переспросил Джет, разрывая повисшую на мгновение гробовую тишину.

\- Он изгнал меня, - повторил Ли медленнее, будто полагая, что Джет недослышал. – Он сказал, что я не смогу вернуться, покуда не найду и не пленю аватара. И тем восстановлю честь. С тех пор… с тех пор я не возвращался. Но со мной отправился дядя. Помочь. Он обеспечил мне корабль и команду. И мы… ну, мы отправились на поиски. Мы искали очень долго.

\- Прошлой зимой я, наконец, его нашёл. Аватара, я имею в виду. Он был на Южном полюсе со своими друзьями из Племени Воды. С теми самыми, с которыми ты знаком. А потом… - Ли вздохнул и отпил немного чаю. – С тех пор многое произошло.

Джет слушал, держа рот на замке, и изо всех сил стараясь не потерять нить сбивчивых и рваных речей, скачущих с одного на другое, спутанных во времени и подробностях. Оглядываясь назад по прошествии стольких недель Джет сомневался, что Ли намеревался рассказать столь многое, но стоило ему начать, и слова хлынули потоком, слишком немыслимые, чтобы Джет смог отмахнуться.

Ли преследовал аватара до самого Северного племени Воды, был заклеймён предателем и пересёк Царство Земли, вынужденный скрываться среди его народа. Украл страусовую лошадь и спас семью, голодал на равнинах и изнывал от жары в пустыне, ускользнул от сестры, но при том упустил аватара. Это казалось невероятной историей, вроде тех, которые рассказывали детям, в ней смешались честь, судьба и принцы с принцессами, но Джет всё никак не мог справиться с сомнениями. Никто не стал бы выдумывать нечто столь чудное и запутанное, кроме того, Ли был не настолько хорошим лжецом.

Джет не был уверен, сколько он сидел здесь, слушая и так и не притронувшись к чаю, точно не один час. В конце концов, даже фонарь погас, но дело близилось к рассвету, и никто из них не посчитал нужным зажечь его снова. И Джет не был уверен, что смог бы. Ему казалось, будто он примёрз к месту, обязанный придерживаться слова, хочется того или нет.

Пока Ли рассказывал, голос его окреп, а речь стала глаже и увереннее. Более похожим на себя прежнего, хотя Джет и поёжился от самой только этой мысли. Ли вновь запнулся, добравшись до бухты Полнолуния. Отхлебнув остывшего чая, он поднял голову и посмотрел Джету прямо в глаза. 

\- А затем я встретил тебя. И… ну, - покраснел он, снова утыкаясь в дно чашки. – Что было дальше, ты знаешь.

Джет знал. Помнил, каким мрачным, несмотря на море и солнце, смотрелся Ли на палубе парома. Помнил, как пополудни неспешно и напористо подкатил к Ли в чайном магазинчике Пао, и сговор с Муши, благодаря которому таки добился согласия на приглашение к ужину, и все взгляды, улыбки и прикосновения. Помнил первый поцелуй, сорванный украдкой за банками, и ладони Ли у себя на груди.

Он был тем, кто рассказал Ли о принцессе, что она убила аватара и взяла город. Они сидели за кухонным столом, Джет, Ли, Смеллерби, Лонгшот и, тогда уже затесавшаяся к ним Джин. Ушедший в себя Ли оказался подавлен известием и сидел оцепеневший, пока остальные пытались придумать хоть какой-нибудь план. Джет не слишком замысливался над этим в то время, решив дать ему самому справиться с горем. Он полагал Ли просто слишком чувствительным. Считал, что понимает его.

Потребовалось некое мгновение понять, что Ли обращается к нему.

\- Я знаю, это всё слишком. Но это правда. Ты… ты можешь спросить, о чём пожелаешь.

Джет едва не рассмеялся над предложением. С чего вообще начать, если ему с трудом удавалось уложить в голове услышанное? Какие подробности выспрашивать, когда он ещё не успел переварить уже известные? Как увязать вместе это обрывчатое повествование с сидящим перед ним парнем?

\- Ли… - он даже не знал, что говорить дальше.

Несмелый намёк на улыбку слетел с лица Ли.

\- Это… не моё имя, - сказал он, встречаясь с Джетом глазами.

\- Что?

\- Меня зовут не Ли. Меня… - он громко сглотнул, но взгляда не отвёл, - меня зовут Зуко.

У Джета в груди что-то оборвалось, в животе вскипела горячая волна унижения и ярости. Он отставил чашку, стиснув кулаки, с болью впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Джету хотелось ударить его. Но не ударил. Тело ломило от прилагаемых усилий усидеть спокойно. Он не был уверен, что сможет остановиться.

Но Джет желал причинить ему боль.

\- Твой шрам, - проскрежетал он. – Как ты получил его? – Джет полагал это важным, но тогда ему было просто всё равно. Всё, что имело значение, что Ли… Проклятие, вовсе не Ли, даже это неправда… никогда не заговаривал о нём. Судя по выражению лица юноши, он явно не промахнулся, его догадка попала в цель.

\- Я оскорбил генерала, - последовал тихий ответ. – Это… последствия.

\- Это не ответ, - выплюнул Джет, видя, как сидящий напротив парень стискивает зубы, вцепляясь пальцами в колени. 

Тому потребовалось немало времени, чтобы собраться с ответом, и когда он всё же заговорил, то голос звучал непривычно холодно, а взгляд ничего не выражал.

\- Когда ты на военном совете оскорбляешь генерала Хозяина Огня, ты оскорбляешь самого Хозяина Огня. Он вызвал меня на Агни Кай. На поединок. Я не стал с ним биться. И он покарал меня.

Джет никогда не пялился на шрам, но теперь не мог удержаться, вспоминая исхудавших пленников с выжженными на щеках словами, навсегда клеймёных подробностями их преступлений. Этот шрам не из тех, что со временем перестаёшь замечать, но сейчас тот выделялся сильнее, чем когда-либо, водоворот глубоких, бордовых морщин предстал, наконец, тем, чем являлся – очередным тавром, молчаливым, но не менее красноречивым.

Юноша напротив сидел с закрытыми глазами, размеренно и глубоко дыша через нос. В конце концов его плечи всё же опустились, а жилы на шее стали не столь явными. 

\- Ещё что-то? – Снова открыв глаза, надтреснуто, но чётко спросил он.

Джет не понимал, отчего всё происходит именно так? Весь его опыт кричал, что это невозможно, будь даже история этого человека правдива, то обстоятельство, что он сидит в этой комнате и ведёт беседу, не имеет никакого смысла. Он должен был вернуться в Страну Огня. Так поступил бы любой здравомыслящий человек. Но он остался в городе, где не был желанным гостем, и боролся против своих соотечественников, умоляя о шансе разбередить старые раны и выставить свою историю на свет.

\- Почему ты до сих пор здесь? – просипел Джет.

\- Я уже сказал тебе. Ты попросил меня остаться. И я остался.

\- Чушь собачья.

\- Это правда. Я…

\- Чушь! – Рявкнул Джет, вновь приходя в ярость. Ему не хотелось думать об этом, но кусочки головоломки складывались сами собой. – Ты совсем за дурака меня держишь? Я знаю, что ты хотел отправиться в Страну Огня, ты почти умолял отпустить тебя! Тогда я посчитал, что ты просто двинулся рассудком, но, думаю, теперь всё обретает смысл, а? Ты бы вернулся и стал бы сранным героем, остановившим вторжение и пленившим аватара.

\- Джет, я не…

\- Не смей говорить мне, что это не то, чего ты хотел! Я знаю, что так и было! – Он снова сорвался на крик, не заботясь о безопасности. – Не лги мне!

Другой юноша потёр глаза.

\- Я передумал, - пробормотал он.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что сидеть здесь, в этой треклятой дыре, поджав передо мной хвост, как какой-то бездомный пёс… лучше, чем вновь стать принцем? Лучше, чем помириться с добрым папулей Хозяином Огня? – Он ненавидел себя за эти слова, но не мог остановиться. – Нет. Нет, я на это не куплюсь. Ты же не такой дурак.

\- Только двум людям было не всё равно, что со мной. И оба сказали мне оставаться в Ба Синг Се. – Прозвучало вовсе не сентиментально, ни жалобности в голосе, ни надежды во взгляде к Джету. Он говорил, словно озвучивая простой факт. Что, на самом деле, было ещё хуже.

Но Джет не мог позволить себе дать слабину.

\- Этого недостаточно, - в горле першило, и он одним глотком выпил нетронутый чай. Он пришёл сюда не просто так. У него имелись обязательства. – Слушай… Джин сказала: ты хочешь помочь. И у тебя какой-то план, как отвоевать город. Что же, прекрасно. Я пришёл послушать. – Джет поставил чашку и сердито поймал взгляд другого парня. – Но я не смогу доверить тебе спину, если тебе плевать на всё это. На всё то, ради чего мы сражаемся. Ты должен быть готов отдать свою жизнь, или тебе здесь не место.

\- Я никогда не говорил, что мне всё равно. Я просто… - Он тряхнул головой. – Это действительно непросто.

\- Пошёл ты, - выпалил Джет, более от нетерпения, чем со злости. – Ты сперва разберись.

Проблема с Ли… с Зуко, проклятье, это обещает быть трудным… в том, как серьёзно то всё воспринимал. Услышавший наказ «разобраться», он замер, сидя на коленях, и именно так и сделал, лоб прочертили сосредоточенные складки, а глаза словно смотрели сквозь стену на что-то, чего Джет не видел: неуловимое и далёкое решение непростой задачи.

\- Когда я был ребёнком, меня учили, что Народ Огня величайшая из цивилизаций в истории, - заговорил он медленно и осторожно, словно ещё не до конца ухватился за мысль и теперь подбирал слова. – Меня учили, что война это такой способ принести наше величие остальному миру. Мы не завоёвываем, мы просто… подтягиваем их до своего уровня. Учим остальные нации, как стать такими же великими, что и наша. – Он прервался, помрачнев ещё больше. – Я долгое время провёл вдали от дома. Более трёх лет. Я многое видел.

\- Дядя рассказывал мне о Южном Племени Воды. Говорил, что сто лет назад у них был город, почти не уступающий тому, что на севере. Но теперь всё по-другому. Там только крошечная деревенька, где одни старухи и дети. Мужчин нет. Магов стихий тоже нет, кроме подруги аватара. И я знаю, что за это в ответе Народ Огня. Я не дурак.  
\- Живя здесь, в городе, с тобой… со всеми… Я не хочу, чтобы такое произошло вновь. Только не здесь. Все эти люди, они просто хотят жить. И у них есть собственная культура, ведь так? У них есть поезда, университеты, искусство и музыка. Или были. Мы сожгли университет дотла. Мы уничтожили поезда. Как это должно способствовать нашему величию? Мы разрушили их стены и забрали их жизни. Теперь им нечего даже есть. – Его голос сорвался, он снова потёр глаза и продолжил, судорожно вздохнув. – Мы не должны быть здесь. Мы не должны творить подобные вещи. Это неправильно, Джет, я знаю, что это неправильно, я только… они мой народ, но я не могу позволить этому продолжаться. Я не могу попросту сидеть здесь, пока мир катится в пропасть. Я должен хоть что-то сделать.

Он опустил голову, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

\- Ты должен понять… Я считал, что аватар мёртв. А потом Азула просто покинула город… она даже не пыталась меня найти. Никаких поисковых отрядов. Аватар оказался лучшим призом, наверное. У меня было много времени подумать над этим, и… и, похоже, весьма очевидно, моему отцу всё равно, вернусь я домой, или нет. Он попросту хотел убрать меня с глаз. И вот я здесь.

Джет видел, как тот пытается совладать с собой, вытирая лицо рукавом и протирая уголки глаз костяшками пальцев.

\- По крайней мере, здесь я могу делать нечто, имеющее значение. Именно ты показал мне это. Показал мне, как помогать людям, а не только… - вздохнув, он беспомощно махнул рукой. – Прости. Не знаю, что ещё мне сказать.

Джет склонился над пустой чашкой, так же, не зная, что ответить, мысли крутились унылой чередой лишающей его твёрдости. «Он остался. Он хотел остаться. Он спас меня. Он сделал мне чай».

\- Мне надо подумать, - для Джета оказалось слишком много всего за один раз. Поднявшись на ноги, задеревенелые от долгого сидения в одной позе, он подошёл к окну. Не оглядываясь. Не был уверен, что в противном случае сможет заставить себя уйти.

***

Зуко завернул чашки и чайничек в мягкие тряпицы и поставил стопкой, положив туда же огниво. Взял запасную одежду и брезент, который использовал в качестве одеяла, и сложил на ковре, рядом с картой и запасными же сапогами. Вот и всё, на что он осмелился. Нечто большее, и будет выглядеть, будто он действительно собрался – слишком самонадеянно и оптимистично.

Зуко опустился на колени перед рядом аккуратно разложенных вещей, и, обратившись к окну, стал ждать. Вряд ли ещё кто проживал в этом доме, но тех, кто спешил мимо по утренним делам, он слышал. Две женщины болтали у колодца во дворе, вращаясь, лязгал железный ворот. Дети смеялись и играли в догонялки вдоль галереи второго этажа, их босые пятки стучали по доскам, сотрясая пол. Где-то вдалеке кричал свинопетух.

Зуко внимательно вслушивался, стараясь сосредоточиться на том, что слышал, вместо того, что хотел услышать. После многих месяцев оккупации Ба Синг Се по-прежнему гудел жизнью обычных людей, их дух казался несломленным. В течение последующего часа заявятся военные Народа Огня и, согнав трудоспособное взрослое население, погрузят в вагоны, запряжённые полуголодными страусовыми лошадьми. Весь день людям придётся трудиться на металлургических заводах во внешнем кольце, вернутся они уже затемно. И, тем не менее, это не мешало им каждое утро бодро спешить по своим делам. Попервах, особенно вспоминая рассказы Пина о Дай Ли и их тактике, Зуко не оставляло ощущение, что им как-то промыли мозги. Но, стоило ему озвучить это предположение, Пин и Джет только посмеялись над ним.

\- Никто им мозги не промывал, - всё ещё хихикая, доброжелательно ответила Джин. – Они просто живут, как могут. Что ещё им остаётся?

Вот и Зуко жил, как мог, и время между вылазками проводил вот точно так же, попивая чай в скудной обстановке своего нового непривычного дома, по-прежнему казавшегося чуждым. Своё детство он провёл совершенно в иного рода городе, много опрятнее, и близко не столь раздавшемся вширь, где животные оставались запертыми по сараям, а дети вели себя тихо и серьёзно. Хотя, не сказать, чтобы он видел их много. Принцу не дозволялось бродить по улицам одному, а из паланкина многого не разглядишь.

Внезапно его озарило, что теперь не нужно держать всё это в себе. Он мог поделиться мимолётными воспоминаниями о доме, о том, кем был и как жил, и насколько всё стало иначе, с человеком, с которым хотел поговорить больше всего на свете. Джет знал, кто он. К худу или добру Джет знал всё: и откуда он, и все перипетии с изгнанием, и о его сожалениях. При этих мыслях Зуко чувствовал, как оживает в груди, как по телу расходится тепло. Он не мог не надеяться.

Вдали только истаял перестук вагонов, когда Зуко услышал это – мягкий и мелодичный клич, один из подобных пению птиц. Он знал отзыв – та же трель, но с конца, и заканчивающаяся не звонко, а приглушённо, но у него никогда не было талантов к пересвистыванию. Сердце забилось так сильно, что закружилась голова. Зуко вскочил, подхватывая мешок и мечи, прислонённые у двери. Бросившись к раскрытому окну, он запихнул в мешок последние свои пожитки и затянул пряжки под повторно раздавшийся посвист.

Джет застыл на острие крыши, сцепив руки на груди и сжимая в зубах травинку.

\- Хорошо.

Зуко показалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и сердце выскочит из груди. Он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя так, словно ему всё по плечу, и нет ничего, что нельзя уладить. Ему хотелось заключить Джета в объятия и так и держать, чтобы навернувшиеся в уголках глаз слёзы, исчезли с вдыхаемым запахом, вкусом его губ и обещанием больше никогда ему не лгать.

\- Хорошо, - повторил следом Зуко. Поза Джета дышала настороженностью и угрюмостью, что могли вырасти стеной между ними. «Не стоит торопиться, - подумал он, сильнее вцепляясь в мешок. – Пока ещё рано».

***

Бежали они оба молча, привычка и чутьё заставляли их держаться ближе к черепице и балкам. Когда они пересекали стену внутреннего кольца, Зуко впервые, а раньше такие мысли его не посещали, задумался, что скажут остальные, увидев его снова. Он даже близко не представлял, и это было довольно пугающее осознание.

В нескольких домах от «Жасминового Дракона» Джет притормозил, а затем и вовсе остановился у самого края крыши. Вытащил травинку изо рта, повертел её в пальцах и свёл брови вместе, как будто размышлял над чем-то, а потому Зуко молчаливо ожидал, что же он скажет.

\- Я не думаю, что им следует знать всё, - наконец, пробормотал Джет. – Смеллерби и Лонгшоту, да. А также Джин, Пину и, возможно, Сюе Шену, если посчитаешь нужным, но не детям. Для них это будет слишком.

\- Я больше не хочу никому лгать, - твёрдо сказал Зуко, глядя на Джета, который отводил глаза. – Во всяком случае, не об этом.

Челюсти Джета сжались, и вернувшийся в рот стебелёк травы дрогнул.

\- Хорошо, - и он спрыгнул вниз на мостовую.

Зуко едва успел войти в дверь кухни, когда на нём уже повисла Джин, чуть не сбив с ног от энтузиазма.

\- Ох, Ли! – воскликнула она, обняв его столь крепко, что едва не задушила. – Ох, я просто… Я знала, что он пошёл поговорить с тобой и я так… А-х-х! – Закончила она невразумительным возгласом, немного всполошившим Зуко.

К вящему удивлению, она отпустила его и, пронесясь мимо, напала на ничего не подозревающего Джета, который только успел запереть дверь. Тот выглядел раздосадованным и не в своей тарелке, но снёс костедробильные объятия Джин, поджав губы, чтобы задрать травинку подальше от её хвоста.

\- Мне так жаль, что я накричала на тебя, - приглушённо объяснила она в его рубашку. – Ты не сумасшедший, ты хороший, хороший человек и, ох, глупые вы мальчишки!..

\- Хватит, - проворчал Джет, хотя и не недобро, и Джин послушно отпустила его, пропуская в комнату.

Джин снова подобралась бочком к Зуко и подёргала за рукав:

\- Что он сказал? – прошипела она, одним глазом по-прежнему поглядывая за Джетом, неспешно обходящим кухню. – Что ты сказал?

\- Это… вроде как… - Зуко также бросил взгляд вслед Джету, который уже успел преодолеть половину пути до лестницы на чердак. – Наверное, мне стоит обождать…

\- Разбудите всех, - позвал Джет. Он не кричал, но его голос был достаточно громким, чтобы услышали и в соседней комнате. – Я хочу кое-что объявить.

Джин перевела взгляд с одного юноши на другого, её улыбка дрогнула.

\- Всё же в порядке?

\- Просто приведи их, - Джет присел на ступеньку, положив ладони на колени. – Не вижу смысла объяснять дважды.

Хотя большинство заснуло лишь с пару часов назад, поднять Борцов за свободу не составило большого труда. Смеллерби и Лонгшот явились в считаные мгновения, их осунувшиеся лица позволяли предположить, что они вообще не укладывались спать. Они прислонились к лестнице чуть пониже Джета, как почётный караул. Остальные подошли несколькими минутами позже, большинство заспанные и полураздетые. Входя на кухню, они первым делом замечали Зуко и в удивлении раскрывали рты, а затем поспешно оборачивались к Джету узнать, что тот себе думает. Но Джет держал лицо камнем, и они знали, что лучше не приставать к нему с вопросами с созывом собрания.

Зуко оставался у двери, ведущей в переулок, ощущая себя гораздо более неловко, чем мог ожидать. Обычно он занимал место подле Джета, но прямо сейчас это не казалось такой уж замечательной мыслью, поэтому он переминался с ноги на ногу и мечтал, чтобы на него перестали глазеть. Хотя бы Джин оставалась рядом, держа его под локоть. Вошедший из главного зала Пин, в тёмном халате и, как всегда, выглядевший безупречно, решительно занял место с другой стороны от Зуко. В отличие от Джин Пин не обмолвился ни словом. Но Зуко показалось, что, возможно, он заметил промелькнувшую тень улыбки.

Джин встала на цыпочки, шевеля губами при подсчёте.

\- Все здесь, - объявила она. Джет кивнул и вскинул руку. В одно мгновение в комнате стало тихо.

\- Похоже, я должен вам кое-кого представить, - сообщил Джет, указывая на Зуко, все взгляды обернулись вслед за жестом.

\- Но это же Ли! – Зуко узнал громкий шёпот Ру откуда-то возле печки. – Я уже знаю Ли! – Несколько детей помладше робко захихикали, но смолкли под суровым взглядом Джета.

\- Его зовут Зуко, - с особой тщательностью выговорил Джет. – Он маг огня. Но он… - голос Джета дрогнул, но никто не нарушил возникшей после заминки тишины. – Он многим пожертвовал, чтобы оказаться здесь. – Их глаза встретились, и у Зуко ёкнуло в груди. – Ты сам объяснишь, или это сделать мне?

Зуко сглотнул, придавленный тяжестью столь многих взглядов.

\- Продолжай.

Все замерли, словно боясь, что любой шепоток или покашливание может заставить Джета замолчать. Слушать рассказ о своей жизни из уст Джета было странно, но ещё более странным оказалось узнать, что все его проступки продиктованы благом других людей. Речь вышла короткой и сухой, но обрисовала много более лестную картину, чем Зуко мог надеяться: принц в изгнании, сражающийся против собственного народа во имя справедливости и отдавший свой трон ради спасения Царства Земли.

\- Вот так вот обстоят дела, - закончил Джет тускло и уставше. – Если кому-то что-то не нравится, можете уходить.

После чего встал и сошёл с лестницы.

\- Собрание окончено, - объявил он уже на полпути к залу. – Идите завтракать.

Лонгшот и Смеллерби отправились следом за ним. А все остальные, как один, обернулись к Зуко. Тот судорожно отступил назад, едва не отдавив Джин ногу. Он понятия не имел, как дальше себя вести или, что говорить. Многие месяцы он лгал этим людям, и теперь они точно знали, сколь многое он скрывал.

\- Зуко? – медленно произнесла у него за спиной Джин, словно пробуя слово на вкус. Обернувшись, он встретился с её улыбкой. Немного нерешительно она сжала его плечи, удерживая на расстоянии вытянутой руки. – Я постараюсь запомнить, договорились? Но это может занять некоторое время. 

\- Хорошо, - согласился Зуко, испытывая сомнения, отчего Джин ещё не накричала на него.

Но она лишь шире улыбнулась и, привстав на цыпочки, поцеловала его в щёку, после чего отправилась снять фартук с крючка на стене.

\- Я чувствую себя неловко, прося принца нашинковать лук, - сказала она, протягивая ему фартук. – Но эти дети не смогут накормить себя сами.

\- Но… - Зуко тупо уставился на передник у себя в руке. – Разве ты не… Я думал, ты будешь сердиться или…

\- Я просто рада, что мой повар вернулся, - Джин уже рылась в корзинах, стоявших у стола. – У Джета постоянно убегает каша, а у Сюе Шена всё подгорает.

\- Неправда, - обиделся Сюе Шен, возникнув из ниоткуда. Ему не очень нравились проводимые Джетом собрания, и он стремился переждать их в кладовке, если, конечно, Джин спускала ему это с рук.

\- Готова поспорить, ты делаешь это нарочно, чтобы я не просила тебя помочь, - хитро подмигнула Джин. Сюе Шен залился румянцем и пробормотал что-то себе под нос, выуживая из глубин рукава учётную книгу и поспешно за ней прячась.

Повязав передник, Зуко принял от Джин три подвявших луковицы. Он всё ещё ощущал на себе чужие взгляды, но, по крайней мере, теперь мог отвлечься делом. Пусть Зуко и стоял ко всей комнате спиной, ему были слышны тихие шепотки и скрип стульев, рассаживающихся за стол в ожидании еды людей.

Закончив с луком, он принялся чистить засохшую головку чеснока, когда услышал своё имя, по-прежнему непривычное после многих месяцев, которые отзывался на «Ли». Обернувшись, он увидел подбоченившеюся, уперев руки в боки, Сяо Си Ван. Зуко был почти уверен, что позади неё прячется Ру, хотя тут трудно было сказать, всё, что виднелось, это пара ног и две маленькие ручонки, вцепившиеся в одёжку Ван.

\- Ру тебя боится. Можешь сказать ей, что это глупо?

\- Это глупо, - подтвердил Зуко и немного подвинулся, освобождая место за кухонным столом. – Давай. Поможешь мне почистить чеснок.

Оставив чеснок лежать маленькой кучкой, он отнёс горшок давешнего риса к раковине. Пин, до этого так и стоявший у своего места у двери, улыбнулся чуть явнее и теперь качал воду, пока Зуко подставлял горшок, а затем помог отнести обратно и поднять на печку.

Ру и Ван пристроились у стола, очищая чеснок. Присев на корточки, Зуко открыл железную заслонку и подбросил лопаткой угля в тлеющую со вчера золу. После, всё ещё чувствуя себя, словно ему сходит с рук нечто непозволительное, протянул ладонь и раздул пламя.

\- Ты действительно маг огня, - воскликнула Ван, смотря, как он закрывает заслонку и выпрямляется, её нарочитое доверие слегка пошатнулось. Ру выглядывала у неё из-за спины.

\- Да, - Зуко подвинул к себе чеснок и принялся шинковать большим зазубренным ножом.

\- Но маги огня плохие, - почти вопрошая, поделилась Ру. – Поэтому мы с ними воюем.

Зуко неторопливо заложил всё в горшок, выигрывая время подумать.

\- Мы воюем и с Дай Ли тоже. А они маги земли.

\- Ага.

\- Люди есть люди. Некоторые из них плохие. Но не все.

\- Не ты.

\- Нет. Не я.

На этом Ру посчитала вопрос решёным и пожала плечами, как будто стряхивая лишнее беспокойство.

\- А ты можешь показать фокус? – спросила она.

\- Ну… я не могу почти ничего показать здесь внутри, но… - он на мгновения задумался, помешивая кашу. – Есть одна штука, наверное. Вот. – Зуко оставил ложку в горшке и выставил руки перед собой, ладонями друг к другу.

Он ещё не до конца забросил тренировки, а последние две недели и вовсе провёл в одиноких медитациях, распаляя и туша ненужные свечные огарки своим дыханием, но ему всё равно потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы призвать силой мысли совершенную капельку пламени. Он чувствовал, как потоки чи бегут по рукам и через пальцы, соединяясь в трепещущую точку в воздухе между ними. Медленно та начала кружиться, двигаясь всё быстрее и быстрее, пока не слилась в огненное кольцо.

\- И это всё? – насупилась Ру, когда последнее исчезло.

\- Что значит «всё»? – отдышался Зуко. – Это очень трудное упражнение!

\- Это было… мило, - вежливо отметила Ван. Сюе Шен хихикнул, спрятавшись за книгой

\- Это было отстойно, - закатила глаза Ру, беря ножи и разделочную доску и неся к раковине. – Ты права, Ван. Совсем и не страшно.

\- Мне потребовался целый год, чтобы научиться этому!

\- Тебе потребовался целый месяц, чтобы научиться готовить яичницу, - поддела Джин, ухмыляясь и составляя у печки груду тарелок.

Зуко почти забыл, что у них есть зрители – десятки детей, столпившихся возле стола. Напоминание пришло внезапным фырком отвращения и последовавшим звуком отодвигаемого стула. Оглянувшись через плечо, Зуко увидел, как Жен вышел прочь в залу.

Настроение было испорчено. Джин вздохнула и подхватила деревянную ложку.

\- Некоторым понадобится больше времени, - сказала она, перемешивая кашу. – Не дай этому повлиять на тебя.

\- Постараюсь, - пообещал Зуко. Ему не хотелось говорить, не сейчас и не перед детьми. Но он подумал о Джете, который тоже ушёл с кухни по причинам, не представлявшим большой тайны. Зуко, пусть и не очень успешно, но всё же старался также не дать и этому пронять себя.

***

Зуко и Джин почти закончили с тарелками, когда Джет вернулся на кухню в сопровождении Лонгшота и Смеллерби. Несколько наиболее смелых Борцов за свободу остались после завтрака, донимая Зуко вопросами. В основном о том, сколь большой поток пламени тот может создать. Но одного взмаха руки Джета оказалось достаточно, чтобы они разом испарились. Пин и Сюе Шен оторвались от работы – обновления карты дворца, чернила пририсованной караульни ещё не успели просохнуть.

\- Нам многое предстоит сделать, - Джет отодвинул стул и сел, вытянув под столом ноги. – Поэтому, пора приступать к разработке плана.

Зуко вытер немного подрагивающие руки и украдкой бросил взгляды на Джета, по обе стороны от которого уселись Смеллерби с Лонгшотом. В любом случае, Зуко не светило сесть рядом. После нескольких минут внутренних напряжённых споров он сел в противоположном конце стола, Джин держалась поблизости, и он оказался между ней и Пином. Зуко посмотрел прямо на Джета, но джетов взгляд упёрся в карту на столе, сосредоточившись на какой-то точке, и там и оставался при разговоре.

\- Есть какие-либо предложения? – спросил Джет, не уточняя к кому именно обращается. Все и без этого знали.

\- Э-э-м… вроде того… - Зуко облизнул губы, с неохотой рождая слова. – У меня есть некоторые соображения. Но, я не уверен, сработает ли.

\- Это больше, чем сейчас есть у нас, - сказала Джин, сжимая под столом его пальцы. Он понимал, ей хотелось как лучше, но это лишь напомнило о том, как было прежде и о загрубелых ладонях, которых столь давно не доводилось касаться.

\- Ну, - начал Зуко. – Нас не так много…

\- Кого «нас»? – переспросил Джет, не поднимая глаз, и Зуко видел, как напряглась его спина.

\- Нас, Борцов за свободу, - с твёрдостью в голосе ответил Зуко. Он принял решение. – У нас есть сколько, сорок воинов?

\- Теперь, когда Жен поправился, сорок два, - уточнила Джин. 

\- Точно. И семь магов стихий, включая меня. Посыльные могут помочь с доставкой сообщений, но они не могут сражаться. Таким образом, на одного из наших приходится по сотне вражеских солдат.

\- Хуже, - поправил Пин. – С нападения на Восточные Ворота они отозвали силы от бухты Полнолуния и из провинции Юэ Лянь. По меньшей мере, тысячу человек. Может больше.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Зуко. – Видите, именно это я и имею в виду. Мы не можем сражаться с ними, как армия, нас просто слишком мало. Мы не сможем взять город улицу за улицей. Мы хороши в налётах, небольших и быстрых, заканчивающихся прежде, чем они успевают сообразить, что происходит.

\- К чему ты ведёшь? – недовольно спросил Пин. – Они удвоили охрану в арсеналах и на складах. Мы не сможем повторить ничего наподобие проделанного с танками. Они будут ждать.

\- Знаю. Это потому, что для них мы просто бандиты. Безмозглые детишки, которым изредка везёт. Которые рыщут вокруг и временами осложняют жизнь, но не представляют настоящей угрозы. Поскольку против них целая армия и к тому же Дай Ли.

\- Которых не коснётся затмение, - обратил внимание Сюе Шен. – О чём, похоже, все позабыли.

Но Зуко было не смутить. У него имелось время подумать, хотя многие детали оставались недоработаны. Не удержавшись, он снова бросил взгляд на Джета. Именно Джет претворял его смутные задумки в нечто действенное. Обычно пока они лежали на чердаке, прижавшись друг к другу и перешёптываясь в темноте о передвижении войск.

Джет даже не поднял головы. Зуко сглотнул и постарался убедить себя, что нежных пальцев Джин у него на запястье достаточно.

\- Пин, Дай Ли подчиняются приказам Народа Огня, верно?

Если вопрос и заставил Пина испытать неудобство, он этого не показал.

\- Прежде чем покинуть город, принцесса Азула заточила Лонг Фенга и верных ему людей. По моим последним сведениям, сейчас капитан Цюань самый старший офицер. Он отчитывается напрямую перед генералом Жа, командующим оккупационным корпусом.

\- Хорошо. Итак, - Зуко на мгновение умолк, собираясь с мыслями, пока ещё не совсем свыкшийся говорить столь свободно о том, что знал, и быть в центре обсуждения. Обычно на подобных собраниях большую часть брал на себя Джет. – Среди военных Народа Огня всё решает чин. Большая часть магов огня далеко не последние офицеры. Не-маги же просто пехотинцы. Расходный материал. И знают об этом. Их изначально обучают исполнять приказы и не задавать вопросов. Умный солдат с большей вероятностью может убить тебя, стоит только повернуться к нему спиной.

\- Другими словами – это армия, - сухо подытожил Сюе Шен.

\- Верно. Таким образом, они дисциплинированы, но не способны думать. Они не знают, как действовать самостоятельно, когда что-то идёт не так.

Пин кивнул с задумчивым видом.

\- Помните мельницу? – спросил он. – Они превосходили нас в четыре раза, но в начале боя Сяо Си Ван убила их капрала, и его люди почти сразу же отступили.

\- Точно, - уже слегка улыбаясь, отметил Зуко. – Здесь немало солдат Народа Огня, но большинство из них не офицеры, а обычные рядовые. Стоило капралу погибнуть, и они уже не знали, что делать, поэтому и отступили в ожидании новых приказов.

\- И что ты предлагаешь сделать? – поинтересовался Джет.

\- Оставить армию без головы. Прямо перед затмением нам следует занять позиции, а затем, когда их магия исчезнет, уничтожить столько офицеров, сколько сможем. Если нам удастся причинить достаточно вреда, уничтожить достаточно звеньев командного состава… Думаю, мы сможем заставить их отступить. – За всю речь Зуко не отводил от Джета глаз, ища его реакции. – Думаю, мы сможем выгнать их из города.

\- Но нам всё равно придётся искать способ удержать его, - возразил Сюе Шен. – Правительство полностью уничтожено, половина чиновников бежали после падения стен, а остальные убиты, заключены в тюрьму или попрятались. И у нас по-прежнему нет армии.

\- Если удача нам улыбнётся, можно ещё попытаться убедить Дай Ли, - предложил Пин. – Если у нас хватит сил вернуть нашу землю, они могут посчитать за лучшее встать на нашу сторону.

\- Так много «если», - покачал головой Сюе Шен. – Мне это не нравится. 

\- У тебя есть идеи получше? – обернулась к нему Джин. – Мы – Борцы за свободу, правильно? Именно для этого мы здесь. И я не припомню, чтобы затмение выпадало каждую неделю, у нас попросту может не быть иной возможности.

\- Согласен, - буркнул Пин. – Учитывая имеющиеся у нас возможности, это, кажется, наилучшим из выходов. Отчаянным, возможно, но не безнадёжным.

Джет сидел с опущенной головой и, сцепив перед собой пальцы, слушая, как они оговаривают предварительные детали. Сюе Шен раздобыл чистый клаптик пергамента и делал заметки, распределяя Борцов за свободу на отряды, по одному на мага земли. Джин знала всех по именам и в лицо почти также хорошо, что и Джет, в то время, как Пин с Зуко были знакомы с тем, как те действовали в бою. Совместными усилиями они быстро сформировали отряды, при том имя Зуко в списке не значилось.

\- Поставь его к нам, - велел Джет, подразумевая себя, Смеллерби, Лонгшота, Пина и Сяо Си Ван. Дальнейших объяснений не последовало, и Сюе Шен макнул кисть в чернила, сердце Зуко забилось чаще.

\- Как пишется? – уточнил Сюе Шен, занося кисть над пергаментом.

\- Иероглифы… «возрождение» и «закон», - ответил Зуко, чувствуя, как краснеет. В объявлении о розыске они записали его, как «враг предков» [6]. Он не знал, что теперь больше соответствовало истине.

Если Джет и посчитал выбор иероглифов ироничным, то никак этого не показал. Только обменялся взглядами с друзьями и всё.

Последующая часть дня была потрачена на проработку остальных нюансов. Пин составил список всех известных офицеров Народа Огня – плотно скатанный пергамент, что он держал в рукаве, а Сюе Шен красным отметил их обычное местопребывание на своей наибольшей карте города. Часы за работой пролетали незаметно, изредка Джин вставала заварить им чай, Сюе Шен один раз исчез подлить чернил, а Зуко старался изо всех сил припомнить всё, что знал о генерале Жа и остальных высокопоставленных офицерах. Джет разговаривал мало, прерывая их редкими вопросами или поправляя небольшие огрехи. Смеллерби же и Лонгшот вообще молчали.

Село солнце и снаружи стемнело. Джин приготовила незатейливый ужин из ячменного супа и отнесла исходящие паром миски в залу, где остальные всё ещё поджидали, когда они закончат. Ко времени, когда Сюе Шен отложил кисть, сквозь щели в ставнях уже пробивался лунный свет.

Пока остальные расходились, Зуко оставался сидеть. Джин поцеловала его в макушку и пошла помогать Сюе Шену складывать карты. Они выскользнули в главную залу, за ними последовали и Смеллерби с Лонгшотом, предварительно шепнув что-то Джету на ухо. Пин собрал своих магов земли и повёл наверх, в комнату, которую они делили в конце коридора. Джет не поднимал глаз. Зуко наблюдал за ним и ждал.

Кухня уже давно опустела, минут десять как, хотя Зуко и не брался сказать точно, слишком быстро колотилось его сердце, но оба всё молчали. Зуко хотел, чтобы Джет первым разбил тишину, но с прошедшим временем больше не смог терпеть. В конце концов, вопрос выдался болезненно простым:

\- Что дальше?

\- Уже поздно, - негромко ответил Джет. – Я устал.

Они оба устали. Так устали, что решимость Зуко начала таять, а причины того, отчего он не мог сделать то, чего ему хотелось… отчего сидит не рядом с Джетом, отчего они не вместе в постели – всё это ускользало от него.

Джет всё также не поднимал глаз от стола. Зуко поднялся, ровно и неспешно прошёл вдоль опустевших стульев, давая Джету время уйти. Но тот не ушёл. И вскоре Зуко оказался у него за спиной. Положив руку Джету на плечо, касаясь пальцами ключицы, он ожидал почувствовать напряжённые мышцы. Но вместо этого плечи Джета слегка опали, и с уст сорвался тихий вздох.

Зуко не хотел шевелиться. Да и не мог из опасений сделать что-то не то. Он вдыхал аромат тела Джета, любовался пульсирующей жилкой на шее. Зуко мечтал припасть в поцелуе к жаркой коже и запустить ладонь Джету под тунику. Ему хотелось этого так сильно, что в течение долгого, головокружительного момента, он не мог думать ни о чём другом, а мог лишь стоять, положив ладонь на плечо другого юноши, такого реального, осязаемого и болезненно близкого.

\- Джет.

Напряжённость вернулась, мышцы под его рукой окаменели. Джет встал, сбрасывая руку Зуко.

\- Ты можешь занять комнату, - хриплым голосом известил Джет, так и не обернувшись. И сгорбившись, пряча лицо, вышел из кухни. Зуко с трудом сдержался, чтобы не кинуться следом.

***

Зуко едва помнил тот день, когда пали стены. Слишком многое и слишком быстро всё случилось для него, вся жизнь в считаные часы провалилась в тартарары. С утра его оставил дядя, а после обеда он потерял аватара, украденного у него сестрой, с чем хотя бы можно было смириться. В тот день было трудно обращать внимание ещё на что-то кроме внезапной пустоты в груди.

Но Джета он запомнил. Когда остальные бросились разузнавать новости и собирать всё, что помогло бы обустроится в чайной, как дома, Джет нашёл причины остаться. Иногда он вставал из-за кухонного стола посмотреть, что им осталось сделать в кладовке или проверить чердак. А также закрыл большое раздаточное окно кухни, заколотив намертво гвоздями. После чего отправился в главную залу с мотком бечёвки и рулонами парусины. Зуко смотрел в стол и слушал, как тот двигает мебель, весело насвистывая за работой.

Остальное время Джет просидел за столом рядом с Зуко. Ни о чём не говоря и не задавая вопросов, просто поглаживая Зуко по спине и иногда с нежностью ероша его волосы. Когда же остальные вернулись, Джет не отстранился, по-прежнему неспешно и успокаивающе поглаживая его спину.

Зуко был как в полубреду, его новые друзья мельтешили вокруг, сливаясь размытым пятном, как будто он наблюдал за ними сквозь дымчатое стекло. А потом вернулся из одной из своих отлучек по делам Джет и вздёрнул Зуко со стула.

\- Тебе надо немного поспать, - сказал он, улыбаясь, и повёл Зуко к лестнице. – Это был трудный день.

Зуко не спрашивал, откуда взялась кровать, или как она очутилась в небольшой коморке чулана. У него просто не осталось сил на любопытство. Он устал не столько физически, сколько морально, придавленный тяжестью свалившихся перемен. Возможно, сон на какое-то время поможет успокоить мысли.

Он завалился в постель, не раздеваясь. Джет наблюдал с порога, выделяясь в тусклом свете кухонных ламп.

\- Я бы хотел присоединиться, - без своего обычного самодовольства сказал Джет. – Если ты не против.

Зуко в ту ночь понятия не имел, чего ждать от Джета. Он никогда ещё и ни с кем не был, и по-прежнему не представлял, что творится в голове у этого странного юноши, проявлявшего к нему такой интерес. Но на вопрос Джета не требовалось долгих раздумий. Ответ казался вполне очевидным уже тогда. 

\- Да.

Джет прикрыл дверь, оставляя внизу лишь тонкую полоску серебристого света. Доски заскрипели под его шагами, мягко звякнули пряжки отстёгиваемой брони. Зуко почувствовал, как прогнулась кровать под весом укладывающегося рядом Джета, и тёплые сильные руки обняли его поперёк груди. Джет подтянул Зуко ближе, целуя в макушку.

\- Мы справимся, - прошептал Джет. – Хорошо? Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.

Джет держал его, пока он плакал, пряча лицо у него на груди и цепляясь пальцами в грубую ткань. Он оплакивал всё, что потерял и всё, от чего бездумно отказался, оплакивал жизнь, которой не вернуть. Его плечи содрогались в беззвучных рыданиях. Рубаха Джета была мокрой от слёз. Джет, наверное, не мог понять, в чём дело, но не спрашивал. Только гладил Зуко по голове и повторял: «Мы справимся, малыш», - прижимая крепче.

В тот момент он хотел рассказать Джету обо всём, объяснить, почему так себя ведёт, описать дыру, что оставила в его сердце смерть аватара. Но вместо этого приник ко рту Джета, используя губы, руки и язык, чтобы выразить всю возможную правду. Ту, с которой боролся с самой бухты Полнолуния, сопротивляясь искушению пустить корни, привязаться к месту, которому был чужим.

В ту ночь он цеплялся за Джета с безумием утопающего.

Теперь же Зуко лежал в их постели, вдыхая носом слабый аромат пропахших Джетом подушек. Он вспоминал ощущение джетова плеча в ладони, но на этот раз Джет оборачивался и смотрел на него широко распахнутыми карими глазами, полными желания, и легко подавался навстречу Зуко, склонившемуся в поцелуе. Он представлял, как Джет произносит его имя, его настоящее имя, так же, как когда-то произносил «Ли», будто это нечто самое желанное в мире. И больше не казался таким отчуждённым.

Он помнил, как это было в их первую ночь – много большее, чем то, к чему его могли подготовить украденные мгновения неловких обжиманий. Закрыв глаза, он представлял, что Джет оседлал его талию, видел, как тот стягивает рубашку, открывая подтянутый торс и бледные линии старых шрамов, пересекающих грудь. Зуко представлял, что тянется и скользит ладонями вдоль боков Джета, чувствуя, как вздымаются при дыхании его рёбра. И когда Джет наклоняется поцеловаться, то прижимается к нему своим стояком и сжимает задницу Зуко, а его рот жадный и горячий повсюду.

Зуко шептал имя Джета, запустив под пояс ладони и представляя, что это вовсе не собственные пальцы ласкают его.

***

Джет убеждал себя, что просто практичен. Ему не случалось выспаться ночью ещё до Восточных Ворот, а он не мог позволить себе усталости, когда столь многое оставалось сделать. Если так будет продолжаться, он себя угробит, или того хуже – кого-то другого. Смеллерби права: он их предводитель, хотя бы на словах. Его долг быть бодрым и бдительным, ведя людей в бой.

Он надеялся, что койки у Смеллерби и Лонгшота хватит, в конце концов, Джет провёл с ними много лет, и те сами выбрали последовать за ним, когда он оставил прежнюю жизнь позади. Они были для него чем-то вроде семьи. Но этого оказалось недостаточно, и он воспользовался всеми уловками, что знал. Считал размеренное, глубокое дыхание друзей, заварил посреди ночи чай из валерианового корня, до изнеможения повторял боевые приёмы, пока ноги и руки не начало сводить от усталости, а после заваливался в постель. Ничто не помогало больше чем на несколько тревожных часов. Он изучил каждую пядь подвешенных над ним гамаков.

Но ничего не менялось. Он убеждал себя, что вовсе не сентиментальность повела его ночью на кухню, а оттуда вверх по лестнице в первую из трёх кладовых коморок чердака. Он не спал с ухода Ли. Он отчаялся. И это единственное, что ещё оставалось неиспробованным.

Медленно и осторожно, чтобы не наделать шуму, Джет опустился у стены узенького коридора, рядом с дверью в кладовую. Доска была тонкой и хлипкой, не предназначенной ни для чего, кроме как держать содержимое комнаты подальше от посторонних глаз. Через неё было слышно тихое дыхание. «Зуко, - напомнил он себе. – Теперь его зовут Зуко».

Войти он не мог, зато мог сидеть и слушать. Может быть, этого окажется достаточно. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как собственное дыхание успокаивается, подстраиваясь под другого юношу. Он не сопротивлялся. Самую малость ему не повредит.

Но он слушал, и ритм начал меняться. Дыхание участилось, стало рваным, у Джета во рту пересохло. Он услышал, как зашуршала ткань, а затем узнал безошибочный звук соприкасающейся кожи. Ему не раз приходилось слышать такое прежде. И он знал, что это означает, и как выглядит лицо Зуко: закатившиеся глаза и приоткрытый рот, брови, сошедшиеся, как от боли.

Зуко выдохнул его имя, хриплый шёпот, из-за которого кровь приливала к паху. Он сознавал, что лучше ему уйти, но не мог сдвинуться с места. В голове не осталось ни единой мысли. Зуко судорожно глотал воздух.

\- Джет, - разносился умоляющий шёпот, глотая «т» на выдохе. – Да.

Когда Джет развязывал штаны, то уверял себя, что поступает из практических соображений. В таком состоянии он никогда не заснёт. Ему нужно позаботиться о себе.

Он изо всех сил старался держаться тихо, дыша широко распахнутым ртом, чтобы не сопеть, и двигая рукой вслед тем звукам, что слышал из комнаты. Возможно, если бы он не был таким уставшим, если бы не прошло так много времени с последней разрядки, он бы и ощутил вину. Но так, почувствовал лишь облегчение. И медленно расползающееся тепло, которое никак не было связано с плотским удовольствием, но только с этим юношей, его тихим голосом и тем, что после всего, даже сейчас, выдыхаемое им шёпотом имя принадлежало Джету.

Ни один из них не выдержал долго.

Джет оправил штаны и вытер о них руку, оставаться здесь и дальше было неразумно. Но стоял уже поздний час, а он сильно устал. Зуко задремал, и, чувствуя, как наливаются тяжестью веки, Джет вслушивался в глубокое, ровное дыхание. Не будет никакого вреда посидеть здесь ещё немножко. Он подавил зевок и запрокинул голову, прислоняясь затылком к стене. Ещё немножко.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6. Стрела в сердце

Когда Джет проснулся, ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы сориентироваться. Он сидел на жёстком, деревянном полу коридора, прислонившись спиной к стене. Укрытый тонким махровым покрывалом, пахнущим жасмином. Прикрыв глаза, он прижал его к лицу. Снизу раздавались стук горшков и гул разговора.

Джет поднялся, чувствуя, что ноги подгибаются. Ему ещё не случалось спать так крепко. 

На кухне в полном разгаре стояла обычная утренняя рутина. Джин с Сюе Шеном сидели за столом, как и Пин со своими магами земли, сгрудившимися над составленным вчера списком отрядов. Зуко помешивал рисовую кашу в горшке, хмуро созерцая кипящее варево.

Он вскинул голову на скрипнувшую под Джетом ступеньку и расцвёл в улыбке.

\- Привет.

\- Привет, - с непривычной неловкостью ответил Джет. И подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы углядеть содержимое горшка и унюхать вздымающийся пар. – Не мешало бы поперчить.

\- Да, я… я было хотел. Но я постоянно переперчиваю.

\- Что и неудивительно, - пробормотал Джет, но продолжать не стал. А взял несколько небольших банок с полки над печью. – Я закончу. Яйца у нас есть?

\- Ру отправилась посмотреть, - Зуко отступил в сторону, передавая Джету деревянную ложку. – Э-м-м, думаю, где-то тут оставалось немного сушёной рыбы…

\- Порежь. Добавим её сюда.

\- Хорошо, - тщательно держась на расстоянии, Зуко обошёл его и направился к кладовке под лестницей.

Джет швырнул в горшок пригоршню пряностей. Джин наблюдала за ним из-за стола, а он притворялся, что не замечает. Её совершенно не касалось, с кем он разговаривает, к тому же они просто готовили завтрак.

Сцепив руки на затылке, из залы показалась Смеллерби. Она подошла сунуть нос в варево, и он предложил ей ложку на пробу.

\- Нужно больше соли, - посоветовала она и криво ухмыльнулась. – Хорошо спалось?

\- Не жалуюсь.

\- Ты так и не вернулся.

Джет подбросил щепотку соли и снова помешал, чуть усерднее, чем то требовалось.

\- Мне показалось, что вам двоим не помешает побыть наедине.

Она рассмеялась.

\- Ага. Какая забота.

\- А где Лонгшот? Ещё не проснулся?

\- Вроде того, - хмыкнула она и наклонилась чуть ближе, понижая голос, чтобы никто не услышал. – Без шуток… ты в порядке?

\- Нормально.

\- Вы?..

\- Нет. Ничего не было, - он сердито глянул на неё, как можно сильнее хмуря брови, - и не будет.

Смеллерби пожала плечами и похлопала его по спине.

\- Конечно. Поступай, как считаешь нужным.

\- Это всё, что осталось, - закончивший рыться в кладовой Зуко, сжимал в пальцах ссохшуюся тушку. – Возможно, если нашинковать её действительно мелко…

\- Прекрасно, - сухо оборвал Джет, и Зуко положил рыбу на разделочную доску под молчаливым взглядом Смеллерби.

Несколькими минутами позже, когда Джет ссыпал результаты усилий Зуко, который был неважным поваром, но знал, как обращаться с ножом, в горшок, раздался стук в дверь.

\- Я открою, - Зуко обтёр руки о передник. – Это, наверное, Ру.

Он выглянул в смотровое окошко, Ру всегда ставала подальше, чтобы её можно было увидеть. И так и застыл на месте.

\- Дядя?

***

Зуко потребовалось некоторое время понять, что он видит. Ру стояла на своём обычном месте, видном в смотровое окошко, и радостно сияла.

\- Он сказал, что знает тебя, - объясняла она, - поэтому я спросила, знает ли он твоё настоящее имя, и он знал, поэтому я пообещала постучать для него секретным стуком.

Улыбаясь Зуко из-под капюшона, позади неё возвышался бородатый мужчина в тёмном халате и с яйцами в руках.

\- Можно войти? – мягко спросил дядя, и Зуко едва не подпрыгнул, опомнившись. Дядя вернул Ру яйца, Зуко же тем временем завозился с запорами, наконец, скидывая засов и открывая дверь, чтобы броситься навстречу. Напор его объятий был таков, что заставил дядю, обхватившего Зуко за талию и уткнувшегося лицом в его фартук, отступиться на несколько шагов.

Ру, которой хватило ума отскочить с дороги, с любопытством наблюдала за ними, пока к Зуко, наконец, не вернулся дар речи.

\- Почему бы тебе не пойти и не помочь Джин с завтраком, - хрипло велел он. – Я буду через минуту.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась Ру, слегка пожимая плечами. И захлопнула дверь ногою, оставляя их наедине, хотя Зуко и не знал, как ему быть дальше. Он понятия не имел, что сказать. Столько всего случилось после того, как дядя ушёл, покидая погрузившийся в хаос город. С чего вообще было начать?

Дядя немного отстранился, сжав его плечи.

\- Ты им рассказал?

\- Я был вынужден. Мне пришлось воспользоваться магией огня. Иначе он бы погиб.

\- Тогда, ты принял верное решение. Но… кажется, они знают гораздо больше?

Зуко мысленно перебрал все причины, все сложные обоснования выходили надуманными. Лишь одно казалось стоящим упоминания.

\- Я устал лгать людям.

Дядя кивнул.

\- Ты никогда не был особенно хорош в этом.

\- Неправда, я не так уж плох, - запротестовал Зуко чисто по привычке.

Дядя улыбнулся и повёл их к угольному закрому. Они уселись по углам, опершись локтями в колени.

\- Расскажи мне всё, что я пропустил, - попросил дядя.

\- Ну… - нахмурился неуверенный как начать Зуко. – Все эти месяцы мы: я, Джет и остальные боролись с захватчиками. И Джин, она ещё здесь. Но теперь всё иначе. Через несколько дней затмение. И аватар жив. Он готовит вторжение в Страну Огня, и один парень предложил нам присоединиться, но я решил… ну, я здесь и, не знаю, возможно, мне и не следовало, может, я должен был попытаться остановить вторжение. Но, мне показалось, что не следует. Мне казалось правильным остаться здесь, и я остался. И мы собираемся отвоевать город. И Джет сказал, что я могу помочь, но он… - Зуко умолк на мгновение, разрываясь между тем, что, как ему было известно, Джет, вероятно, думает о нём и тем, на что он надеялся. – Всё немного сложно, - закончил Зуко. Он взглянул на дядю и был удивлён увидеть, что глаза пожилого мужчины наполнились слезами.

\- Прости меня, - поспешно выпалил Зуко, - прости… тебя не было, и я не знал, - но дядя поднял руку, прося помолчать.

\- Мы слышали о вторжении, - сказал он. – Хакода, вождь Южного племени воды, известил нас о своём плане. Он называет его «День Чёрного Солнца». Он рассказывал, что его посланник просил о твоей помощи, и что ты отказал. – Дядя улыбнулся и продолжал охриплым голосом. – Я надеялся, твои причины будут благородны, так и случилось.

\- Но… дядя, я…

Дядя положил тяжёлую ладонь Зуко на плечо.

\- Ты добился большего, чем видишь, - улыбнулся дядя сквозь слёзы. – Часто трудно отыскать верный путь, племянник, но ты смог. Ты сам ступил на него. И я очень горжусь тобой.

Зуко опустил взгляд к мостовой, сцепив пальцы. Он никогда не понимал, как отвечать, если дядя заговаривал в подобной манере… как отвечать на столь искреннее одобрение. Особенно теперь, когда одобрение было столь незаслуженно.

\- Они собираются попытаться убить моего отца, - с непривычки тихо и с запинками произнёс он вслух. – Разве не обязан я… как может быть правильным, не помочь ему?

Зуко вовремя успел вскинуть взгляд на дядю, чтобы увидеть отблески гнева, исказившего его черты.

\- Он сам выбрал свой путь. И в том, как он его закончит, нет твоей вины.

Зуко закусил губу.

\- Я думал, моя судьба – пленить аватара.

\- Это судьба, которую избрал для тебя мой брат, - Зуко слышались злые нотки в дядином голосе. – Но это не ему было решать.

\- Может и так, но… Я не знаю, дядя, - пробормотал Зуко, сжимая переносицу. – Я чувствую себя эгоистом. Трусом.

\- Ты столь многим пожертвовал ради этого города и его людей, - покачал головой дядя. – Если свою роль в этом наравне со справедливостью сыграла любовь, что же. Никто из людей не бескорыстен, принц Зуко. Именно это и делает нас людьми. – Он встал и вздохнул, поправляя халат. – А теперь, пошли внутрь и съедим, что там так вкусно пахнет. Остальные скоро прибудут.

\- Остальные?

\- Увидишь.

На этот раз дверь открыла Джин, широко разулыбавшись, когда узнала дядюшку и быстро обняла того, прежде чем впустить. Пока они беседовали в переулке, кухня заполнилась оголодавшими Борцами за свободу, согнувшимися над мисками с кашей. Джет так и не отошёл от печки. И накладывал порции тем, кто ещё стоял в очереди, его движения были резкими и неживыми, на вошедших Зуко с дядей он не обернулся. Пин же напротив встал из-за стола и вышел навстречу.

\- Дядя, это Пин, - представил подошедшего Зуко. – Пин, это мой дядя Айро.

\- Дракон Запада, - произнёс Пин со странной смесью благоговения и опасения. Напоминание того, что он вырос здесь, как и Джин.

\- Это было очень давно.

\- Возможно, но это не то имя, которое Ба Синг Се вскоре забудет.

\- Я научился уважать этот город и его стены, - дядя улыбнулся и слегка поклонился. – Как и его жителей.

Из-за стола донёсся громкий, насмешливый фырк, и Зуко увидел встающего Жена.

\- Катись оно всё, - пробормотал тот, не утруждаясь понизить голос, и вышел из кухни, провожаемый взглядами.

Сгорбившись и опустивший голову Джет, отложил черпак и прислонился к тумбе у печки.

\- Дядя, - начал было Зуко, но, как и всегда, тот не нуждался в объяснениях.

\- Джин, может, ты представишь меня этим юным дамам и господам?

Улыбнувшись, она повела его к столу, а Зуко подошёл и встал возле Джета.

Тот не поднимал глаз, и Зуко видел, насколько напряжён он был, как задеревенели мышцы его шеи и заиграли желваки.

\- Я могу с тобой переговорить? – пробормотал Зуко и оглянулся через плечо, туда, где дядя сиял улыбкой столпившимся побегайцам. – Наедине?

\- Ладно, - буркнул Джет и, так и не взглянув на Зуко, обернулся и направился к лестнице.

Зуко нагнал его в конце коридора наверху, подальше от доносившегося с кухни гама. Джет стоял лицом к стене и спиной к Зуко, сложив руки на груди.

\- Что? – спросил он.

\- Я… - Зуко сглотнул, заложив пальцы за завязки фартука. Это помогало помнить, что он не мог прикоснуться к Джету, неважно, как ему того хотелось. – Мой дядя. Он сказал, что у него есть друзья, которые хотят нам помочь.

\- И?

\- И… я хотел спросить, что ты думаешь? Хочешь ты, чтобы они нам помогали или нет?

\- Какая разница, что я думаю?

Зуко сильнее вцепился в передник. Он помнил времена, когда не заботился, что думает Джет, но это казалось делами очень и очень минувших дней.

\- Ты наш предводитель. Тебе решать.

Джету потребовалось немало времени, собраться с ответом.

\- Это чайная твоего дяди, - наконец, заговорил он. – Я не могу выставить его вон.

\- Если ты скажешь, он уйдёт. – Дядя может быть надоедливым, что правда, то правда, но никогда не останется там, где ему не рады. И даже Зуко видел, что дядя слишком уважает Джета, чтобы поступить так.

\- Твоя правда, наверное, - Джет вздохнул и, развернувшись, прислонился спиной к стене. – Я выслушаю, что хотят сказать твой дядя и его приятели, хорошо? – хотя он по-прежнему избегал взгляда Зуко, его тон немного смягчился. – Не то, чтобы нам не пригодилась помощь.

Зуко позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться.

\- Хорошо.

Дело было улажено, и между ними повисло неловкое, почти гнетущее молчание. Без отвлекающих разговоров, Зуко теперь не мог не думать о том, что они здесь очутились вдвоём в пустом коридоре, едва ли на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга. Это расстояние так просто преодолеть, толкнуть к стене и прижаться к чужой груди. Может даже и Джету хотелось того же.

Ночь Джет провёл у дверей их комнаты. Одеяло всё ещё валялось на полу, где он оставил его сутра, неуловимое свидетельство их общей слабости.

Но всё, что Зуко мог сказать, и всё, что Джет мог бы ответить, могло подождать. Позади скрипнула лестница, и в просвете замаячил Пин.

\- Прибыли люди генерала Айро.

\- Мы сейчас спустимся, - ответил Джет, и даже в полутёмном коридоре Зуко видел, как он помрачнел. – Эти друзья, - спросил он, стоило Пину исчезнуть, - ты их знаешь?

\- Дядя не говорил. Но, возможно.

\- Ну, что же, - Джет встряхнулся, выпрямляясь. – Пошли.

***

Пока Джет с Зуко были наверху, Джин повыгоняла всех из кухни. За столом остались только она, Пин и Сюе Шен, перед каждым стояло по пиале горячего чая. Смеллерби и Лонгшот стояли спинами к лестнице, подставляя свои чашки под сколотый зелёный заварной чайничек в руках зукового дядюшки.

Незнакомцы тоже были внутри. Трое мужчин, по виду все старше пятидесяти, одетые в одинаковые тёмные, невзрачные халаты.

С первого взгляда Джет сразу определил, что двое являлись выходцами из народа огня. Один выглядел почти знакомо, похожим на лицо с плаката о розыске, виданного им сколько-то лет назад. Его белые волосы топорщились гривой вокруг головы, а из-под кустистых бровей зыркал колючий взгляд. У другого из-за спины торчал меч, взгляд ясный и тяжёлый, аккуратно подстриженная бородка, а волосы собраны в пучок на затылке. Джету показалось, что этот не из магов, но, опять же, он и насчёт Зуко ошибался.

Третий явно принадлежал к Племени Воды, из-за ворота халата просматривалась голубая туника. Джет не мог отделаться от мыслей, что он тут делает, вдали от дома и в подобной компании? Но, похоже, того это не сильно заботило, он скорее пребывал в раздражении: прищуренные глаза, оценивающие окружающее, неодобрительно поджатые губы.

\- Учитель Пиандао? – воскликнул первым сбежавший с лестницы Зуко, лица его Джет не видел, но голос звучал удивлённо и обрадовано. – Что Вы… как Вы здесь оказались?

\- На лодке, - мягко и немного насмешливо ответил мужчина с волосами узлом. – И на гончем угре. Это был нелёгкий путь, принц Зуко.

Зуко непроизвольно ухватил Джета за руку, что достаточно сильно огорошило Джета, чтобы не попытаться вырвать её и дать протащить себя через комнату к старику. Одетый в ту же тунику с короткими рукавами, в которой спал, он чувствовал голой кожей тепло зуковой ладони.

\- Джет, это учитель Пиандао, - взволнованно улыбаясь, представил Зуко. – Он учил меня владению мечом.

\- Джет, - чуть склонил голову Пиандао и вновь повернулся к Зуко. – Ваш дядя, рассказывал, что Вы самостоятельно продолжали обучение. Я с нетерпением ожидаю увидеть Ваши успехи.

Тут Зуко должно быть сообразил, что ухватил Джета за руку, и поспешил отпустить, со смущённым видом переходя к следующему гостю, тому, что с безумной причёской.

\- Вы… адмирал Джонг Джонг? – неуверенно спросил он.

\- Больше не адмирал, - бросил старик.

\- Он любит повторять, что был первым, кто покинул армию Страны Огня и выжил, - улыбнулся Пиандао. – Но я опередил его, по меньшей мере, на год.

Джонг Джонг хмыкнул, но ответом не удостоил. Этот момент и выбрал дядя Зуко, успевший уже налить чаю всем присутствующим, чтобы присоединиться к разговору.

\- Тебе изначально было дозволено уйти, - сказал он, всё ещё сжимая чайничек в ладонях. – Полагаю, Джонг Джонг превзошёл тебя по исполнению.

\- Собирается меня кто-нибудь представить, или мне вернуться на улицу? – протянул мужчина Племени Воды. 

\- Ах! Конечно, прошу простить мою грубость, - поспешил извиниться зуков дядюшка. – Племянник, Джет, это учитель Пакку из Северного Племени Воды.

Глаза Зуко расширились.

\- Ох, - тихо вырвалось у него. – Э-м… простите. Я не…

Пакку отмахнулся.

\- Твой дядя объяснил. Но, прошу, давай в этот раз обойдёмся без похищения и надругательств, м-м-м?

Зуко покраснел до корней волос.  
\- Да, господин.

Разговор пошёл дальше, но Джет быстро потерял его нить. Он находил всё трудней и трудней уследить за упоминаниями всех мест, где ему не приходилось бывать, людей, которые не были ему знакомы, и событий, о которых он услышал лишь вчера в сбивчивом повествовании Зуко.

Большую часть жизни Джет полагал себя хорошо приспосабливающимся человеком. Он умудрялся встать на ноги после каждого нового удара судьбы, готовый к следующему, пусть даже от предыдущего ещё не зажили раны.

Но это было слишком. Ему не хотелось быть здесь и беседовать с этими людьми. Он мечтал забиться в какой-нибудь тёмный угол и дождаться, чтобы все разошлись.

Джет потёр недавно остриженный затылок, вспоминая, что ему говорила Смеллерби, и о чём, судя по выражению их лиц, сейчас думала вместе с Лонгшотом. Ему отводилась определённая роль, и её следовало отыгрывать. Он скривился и заставил себя сосредоточиться.

\- Остальные наши силы стали лагерем внутри внешнего кольца, - говорил Пиандао. – Айро сообщил, Вы, возможно, нашли нам новых союзников, поэтому мы пришли повидаться с Вами лично. Вы вольны взять с собой столько людей, сколько посчитаете нужным.

Зуко нахмурился.

\- Взять куда?

\- В лагерь, - резко бросил Джонг Джонг. – Вы не можете здесь оставаться. Это просто чудо, что вас ещё не раскрыли.

\- Мы не можем просто уйти. Мы здесь живём! У нас… у нас целая сеть налажена…

\- Принц Зуко, я привязан к этому месту, как никто, - мягко вмешался Айро. – Но это только место. Твоим воинам будет безопаснее…

\- Они не мои воины! – оборвал Зуко. – Они… ну, половина из них, по сути, ещё дети, и я не… Дядя это не мне решать!

\- Принимать трудные решения – одна из обязанностей настоящего предводителя, - укорил Пиандао.

Зуко моргнул.

\- Что? Нет, вы не… всё совсем не так, - он встал рядом с Джетом, одёргивая всё ещё надетый фартук. – Здесь командует Джет, не я.

Все головы обернулись к Джету, к чему он, по крайней мере, был привыкший. Чужаки из Народа Огня выглядели особо удивлёнными, что заставило его испытать некоторое удовлетворение.

\- Не знаю, что сказал вам… Айро, но вот, как обстоят дела. Это мои Борцы за свободу, - тут он широким жестом обвёл своих друзей у лестницы, сидящих за столом и всех, кто ждал в соседней комнате, - и у нас уже есть план. Хотите помочь, прекрасно, будем только рады. Но это наш город. Наша война. Не хочу показаться грубым, но вы не можете ни с того ни с сего заявиться и командовать здесь. Мы знаем, что делаем.

Пакку вскинул тонкую седую бровь.

\- Знаете?

\- Да, знаем, - огрызнулся Джет, получивший что-то, против чего мог бороться, а потому чувствующий себя немного лучше. – Силы Народа Огня невелики, даже с учётом подкрепления, поступившего из Юэ Ляня. Они не смогут патрулировать весь город, поэтому сосредоточатся только на самом важном, охраняя оставшиеся у них запасы и приглядывая за местными. Жизнь в Ба Синг Се довольно сурова, знаете ли. Район, в котором мы сейчас находимся, это в основном торговые лавки и харчевни. Мародёрам тут стало делать нечего ещё несколько месяцев назад, а переселенцы могут найти жильё получше в других районах. Так что солдаты Народа Огня не интересуется этой частью города. А если бы и заинтересовались, у нас четыре дозорных поста, ночью шесть, если туман – ещё больше. Даже дети знают, как уйти от слежки и не ходят одной и той же дорогой. – Он скрестил руки на груди и окинул сердитым взглядом каждого из стариков. – Мы не дураки. Иначе давно бы уже все погибли.

\- Так и есть, - согласился Джонг Джонг с невыносимым самодовольством. – Но заносчивость может быть не менее опасной.

\- Ага, ну, кому об этом знать, как не тебе? – хмыкнул Джет.

\- Знавал я подобных тебе щенков, ни терпения, ни дисциплины.

\- Ты нихера обо мне не знаешь, - прорычал Джет. – Вы, Народ Огня, вы все…

Зуко ничего не сказал. Он только повернул голову, ловя взгляд Джета, и неодобрительно нахмурился. То самое безмолвное напоминание, которым ему случалось пользоваться сотни раз прежде, когда не было возможности дождаться времени наедине. Предупреждение, что Джет заходит слишком далеко.

Джет закрыл рот и сглотнул.

\- Прошу прощения, - попросил он, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов. – Слушайте. Если хотите, можете остаться здесь, мы найдём вам комнаты. Но мы не уйдём.

Старики обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

\- Затмение через три дня, - заметил Джонг Джонг, - полагаю, мы можем провести это время здесь.

Пиандао задумчиво осмотрел кухню.

\- Было бы приятно вновь поспать под крышей. Может, даже в кровати.

\- И чай здесь лучше, - улыбнулся Айро, оглядывая Зуко и Джета. – Как и общество. 

Джет понимал, что следует вернуть улыбку, но не мог себя заставить.

\- Мне нужно ещё позаботиться кое о чём. Пин и… Зуко познакомят вас с планом. И с отрядами. И всем, что понадобится.

Зуко тронул его за локоть, обеспокоенно сводя брови.

\- Джет…

\- Нет, - прошептал Джет, отшатываясь в сторону.

Зуко уронил руку и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а после обернулся к Смеллерби и Лонгшоту, настороженно наблюдавшим в стороне.

\- Не поможете ему?

\- Почему бы и нет, - согласилась Смеллерби, и вместе с Лонгшотом, как бы между прочим, двинулась через кухню, остановившись только поблагодарить Айро за чай. 

Джет последовал за ними в главную залу, через коридор занавесок, к дальнему углу, где те спали. И укрылся в этом, почти ставшем родным, закутке уединения. Усевшись на пол, он спрятал лицо в ладонях, выжидая, пока дыхание не перестанет причинять боль.

***

Смеллерби с кем-то ругалась. Джет успокоился в достаточной мере, чтобы расслышать это сквозь собственный пульс. Он вслушался, подняв голову и откинув волосы с лица. Обычно через ткань можно было прекрасно расслышать, о чём разговор, но она говорила тихо, и единственное, что слышал Джет, это её настойчивый голос.

Другого спорщика, похоже, не заботило, что его могут услышать, и его слова Джет вполне мог разобрать.

\- Нет, это сумасшествие! Сумасшествие!

Он узнал Жена. Тот был ещё слишком юн, и голос его срывался. Тут последовал более тихий спокойный ответ Смеллерби, нетерпеливо оборванный Женом. – Я не собираюсь участвовать в этом дерьме!

Лонгшот сидел, скрестив ноги на мраморном полу, у входа в маленькую комнатку, в которой спрятался Джет. И когда Джет, откинув занавеску, отправился по коридору, тот последовал за ним, предусмотрительный в своём молчании.

Место Жена располагалось за углом, чуть далее от лазарета, там Джет его и нашёл. На полу стоял открытый, потёртый заплечный мешок, в который Жен, в присутствии Смеллерби, запихивал одежду.

\- Я понимаю, насколько всё это внезапно, - убеждала она. – Но мы проходили и через худшее.

\- Тогда, ты понимаешь как-то не так, - рявкнул Жен, кладя моток бинтов к остальным вещам, и рывком закрыл мешок. – И тебе следует пересмотреть своё треклятое понимание.

Именно этот момент Джет и выбрал, чтобы выйти вперёд, заслоняя свет.

\- Какие-то проблемы?

Жен выпрямился, вызывающе выпятив подбородок, и закинул мешок за плечо.

\- Да, проблемы.

\- Не хочешь поделиться?

\- Сам знаешь.

\- А ты удиви меня.

Жен недобро посмотрел, взвешивая, стоит ли переступать черту. Джет успел уловить мгновение, когда тот решил, что ему всё равно, ноздри его раздулись, взгляд помрачнел ещё больше, а костяшки пальцев, сжимавших лямку мешка, побелели.

\- Я пришёл сюда, потому что ты обещал выгнать Народ Огня из Ба Синг Се. Так какого ляда, спрашивается, происходит?

Подошедший Лонгшот встал рядом со Смеллерби, коротко коснувшись её спины. Обычная болтовня воинов и посыльных разом смолкла, и, даже не оглядываясь, Джет знал, что с гамаков, сквозь зазоры импровизированных стен, на них уставились десятки глаз.

Джету не хотелось поднимать этот разговор. Он не желал объяснять что-либо Жену или кому угодно. Внутри было пусто, как будто мир вывернули наизнанку. Единственно, как ему удавалось с этим справиться – притвориться, словно ничего не случилось.

Но Жен оспаривал его решение, прямо и перед лицом всех остальных. Отступать было некуда.

\- Они здесь, чтобы помочь. Ты знаешь, как тут заведено. Если можешь помочь, можешь остаться.

\- Они из Народа Огня. Маги огня.

\- Я и без тебя знаю, - рявкнул Джет. – Тебе есть ещё что сказать?

\- Какого с тобой творится?! – закричал Жен, срывающимся голосом. – Тебе, что, Дай Ли мозги промыли? Ты забыл, что эти ублюдки с нами сделали? Он – принц треклятой Страны Огня, ты сам нам сказал!

\- Слушай, - выдавил Джет. – Сами мы не справимся. Эти парни хотят нам помочь, и они нам нужны. Поэтому мы примем их помощь. Так обстоят дела, и либо соглашайся, либо уходи.

\- Ты даже не знаешь их!

\- Зуко знает. 

\- И ты ему веришь?

\- Да.

\- Почему?

\- Просто верю.

\- Почему? – Жен шагнул навстречу, сузив глаза. – Потому, что он так сказал? Так же, как говорил, что его зовут Ли? – Жен более не повышал голоса, но Джет был уверен, что разговор слышат даже дети в самых дальних уголках. 

И если бы не они, Джет бы его ударил. Он скрестил руки, впиваясь пальцами в плечи.

\- Давай, не будем втягивать его в это, - тихо и с угрозой попросил он.

\- Я бы с удовольствием! Ты вообще… проклятье, ты вообще помнишь, что он сделал? – Жен скинул мешок на пол и потянул ворот туники, открывая промокшую от гноя перевязь.

У Восточных Ворот маги огня загнали Жена в угол, отрезав от Ван и Дасти и приперев к стене. Джет видел, как после Сюе Шен промывал и бинтовал Жену раны – ошмётья почерневшей плоти, тянущейся от груди через всю руку. Тот никогда больше не сможет в полной мере ею пользоваться.

\- Посмотри на это! – прокричал Жен с пеной у рта. – Он нас сдал, Джет. Он тебя сдал.

Джет приложил все силы, чтобы удержать голос и выражение лица спокойными, каждый мускул и морщины на лбу. Солнечное затмение через три дня. Он не может сейчас упустить такой шанс.

\- Он совершил ошибку. Мы все совершаем ошибки, Жен. Прямо сейчас ты тоже совершаешь её.

\- Я? Да неужели? – разразился Жен колючим недоверчивым смехом. – Он бросил нас там умирать. И может, перестань ты думать тем, что у тебя между ног, то смог бы увидеть, насколько это дрянная идея! 

Тут Джет понял, что точно сейчас ударит. И почти уже сжал кулак, и впечатал Жену в лицо, если бы Смеллерби не остановила его, встав между ними.

\- Думаю, ты уже всё сказал, Жен.

Жен снова подхватил мешок, не сводя с Джета потемневших от ярости глаз.

\- Ты только погубишь людей, - прорычал он.

\- Я делаю то, что должен, - Джет чувствовал, как дрожит собственный голос, несмотря на все усилия сдержаться. – Не нравится, можешь уходить.

Жен вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Ага. Как раз и собирался.

Он пошёл не через кухню. А пошёл к огромным двустворчатым дверям главного зала, и остальные молчаливо наблюдали, как он откидывает запирающий их тяжёлый засов. Двери распахнулись, заливая солнечным светом ковёр. Жен спустился по мраморным ступеням и пересёк открытую площадь.

У Джета вспыхнуло дикое, мимолётное желание сорваться в бег, обгоняя Жена, минуя площадь, минуя стены. И продолжать бежать, пока не почувствует под ногами траву, в воздухе перестанут ощущаться уголь и зола, а солнце будут закрывать не крыши, а листва. Назад к местам, к которым не испытывал ненависти, где по-прежнему знал, кто он и что он делает.

Держась неестественно ровно, он подошёл к дверям и закрыл их, давно не использовавшиеся петли заскрипели, а запор упал на место с глухим гулким стуком. Джет видел только двоих перед собой, Смеллерби и Лонгшота, но слышал вокруг десятки выдыхаемых шепотков. Над головой поскрипывали гамаки.

\- Я хочу, чтобы через пятнадцать минут все солдаты были готовы явиться на тренировку. Мы будем на улице, поэтому я хочу, чтобы вестовые разошлись по периметру на четверть мили. Любой признак патруля, и мы возвращаемся, в противном случае, тренируемся до изнеможения. Если я узнаю, что кто-то из вас отлынивает, отправлю его вслед за Женом. Всем ясно?

Джет не стал дожидаться ответа, да, и не был в нём заинтересован. Он нырнул в маленький закуток друзей, набросить броню и подхватить мечи. А выйдя, застал остальных за приготовлениями, при том Смеллерби и Лонгшот стояли в коридоре, терпеливо ожидая своей очереди, скрыться за портьерами.

Лонгшот поймал его взгляд, и Джет дёрнулся.

\- Я в порядке, - ответил он и направился мимо разбегающихся с его пути солдат и вестовых к открытой двери в кухню.

За столом, склонившись над незаконченной партией в пай-шо, сидели Пиандао с Сюе Шеном. Меч старшего мужчины стоял аккуратно прислонённый к стулу, и когда Джет потянулся к нему, Пиандао лишь взглянул, не делая попыток помешать.

\- Умеешь с ним обращаться? – слегка нарочито поинтересовался Джет.

\- И неплохо, - ответил Пиандао, под его мягкостью проступила сталь. Сюе Шен молча переводил взгляд с одного на другого. 

Джет бросил меч обратно, и Пиандао легко поймал его, клинок едва слышно лязгнул в ножнах. 

\- Покажи.

\- Ученики преодолевают тысячи миль, только чтобы взыскать моего мастерства, - доверительно заметил Пиандао. – Лишь несколько показывают себя достойными.

\- Достойными, да? – Джет позволил себе полную сарказма усмешку. – Ну, что же. Я и не ожидал, что какой-то учитель Народа Огня сочтёт меня достойным чего-либо.

\- Путь меча не принадлежит ни одному народу. Достоинство человека в его сердце, его разуме и его духе, а не земле, на которой он родился.

\- Мы тут не очень печёмся о достоинстве. Нам важно, чтобы дело было сделано. Так что ты либо можешь помочь мне учить моих людей, либо можешь поискать другое место для ночлега этой ночью.

Джет предпочёл бы, чтобы старик разозлился, и Сюе Шен явно этого ожидал. Но Пиандао с невозмутимым видом встал из-за стола, держа ножны в руке.

\- Тогда давайте начнём.

***

Площадь перед «Жасминовым Драконом» была бесполезной, слишком широкой, слишком открытой и легко просматриваемой издалека. Большую часть времени на открытом воздухе Борцы за свободу проводили в узеньких улочках и переулках за чайной. Там они могли тренироваться незаметно и беспрепятственно, а сама местность наиболее подходила под обычные условия, в которых они сражались.

Джет слышал голоса и временами рёв пламени где-то южнее кухонных дверей. Так что он развернулся и направился прямо на север, к подворью, располагавшемуся за соседним домом.

Смеллерби и Лонгшота он оставил за главных над солдатами, которые сражались не клинками, а Сюе Шену велел организовать смены дозорных. А Ван позаботиться, чтобы, когда он вернётся, остальные уже снарядились. Обычно он сам следил за подобными вещами, но сегодня не был уверен, сможет ли выдержать и не сорваться, каждый мускул болел от напряжения, а пальцы так и чесались ухватить мечи и почувствовать под ладонями отделанные кожей рукояти.

Пиандао не отставал. Халат он оставил в кухне, и теперь щеголял в длинной, чёрной тунике с разрезами по бокам, сквозь которые мелькали красные штаны.

\- Ты не можешь быть единственным мечником.

\- Мы присоединимся к остальным позже, - пояснил Джет. – Сперва я хочу узнать, с чем имею дело. 

\- Как будет угодно, - согласился Пиандао, выходя на подворье, и усмехнулся, чем привёл Джета в бешенство.

Джет знал, что должно быть думают остальные и о чём шепчутся, готовясь к тренировке. Просить принять Зуко и без того было слишком, по крайней мере, его они знали и имели некоторые основания доверять. Но Пиандао и двое магов огня являлись чужаками, Джет и сам не был уверен, что доверяет им. Конечно, Жен не единственный, кто счёл его не при своём уме. Он сам чувствовал себя обезумевшим, когда замер с мечами за мгновение до дружеского поединка с воином из Народа Огня. 

Сегодня он уже потерял одного человека. Сколькие последуют за ним? Скольких он сможет потерять, прежде чем овчинка перестанет стоить выделки? Скольких своих людей он готов отдать за одного из пришлых? Ему и раньше случалось предавать своих земляков – взамен на возможность изгнать Народ Огня из своей долины. Он поклялся никогда больше не совершать подобного. И всё же сызнова злоупотреблял чужим доверием ради отчаянной и призрачной надежды, что итог окажется того стоящим. 

Одна цель проходила путеводной нитью через всю его жизнь, помогая пережить худшие времена – обещание когда-нибудь отплатить за всё совершённое. Народ Огня предал поруганию его землю. Народ Огня украл у него семью. Народ Огня лишился права на прощение сотню лет назад, и у каждого из них в жилах текла кровь убийц. Он верил в это всегда. С этой истиной и единственным утешением он перерезал глотки мальчишкам-солдатам и старикам. Любые средства были хороши, они заслуживали того, что он с ними делал.

Пиандао выхватил длинный, прямой клинок и расставил согнутые в коленях ноги, остриё смотрело точно Джету в грудь, ножны замерли в отведённой назад руке.

Джету не требовалось приглашений. Из его горла вырвался рык, и он кинулся вперёд, метя правым клинком Пиандао в шею, вкладывая в удар всю силу. Пиандао выбил у него клинок и ножнами парировал следующий замах, при этом совершенно не меняясь в лице, ловя крюк джетова шуангоу и плавно вырывая из рук. Джет успел перехватить шуангоу, прежде чем тот отлетел прочь, но в это же мгновение меч Пиандао упёрся Джету в горло.

\- Если желаешь ударить противника, позволь ему ударить первым, - совершенно ровным тоном просветил Пиандао. – В тот момент, когда тебе удастся спровоцировать удар, ты уже добился победы.

Джет ответил ударом ноги Пиандао в грудь, заставив мужчину отшатнуться на несколько шагов, и крепче перехватил клинки. Пиандао едва успел восстановить равновесие, а Джет уже снова наскочил на него с яростным рёвом, прочерчивая крюками сверкающую дугу. Всё так же используя ножны, как второй меч, Пиандао без видимых усилий парировал каждую атаку, прочно стоя на мостовой, сколько бы Джет не пытался принудить его отступиться. 

\- Разум воина должен преобладать над духом, - совершенно неизменным тоном продолжил Пиандао. – В фехтовании надёжная стойка подобно разуму, а удар – духу. – Он поднырнул под размах джетова клинка. – Воин должен научиться держать дух в узде и не позволять брать верх над собой.

\- Что это ещё за дребедень? – рыкнул Джет сквозь стиснутые зубы, выбрасывая кулак вместе с полумесяцем шуангоу Пиандао в лицо.

Пиандао изогнулся назад, уходя от удара, и использовал ножны, чтобы подтолкнуть Джета под руку и лишить равновесия.

\- Это значит: тебе следует следить за ногами, - разъяснил он, терпеливо ожидая, пока Джет вернётся в позицию.

Джет понимал, что не следует позволять пронять себя. Пиандао был мастером меча. Но он устал сохранять спокойствие, ему надоело постоянно сдерживаться, клинки летали едва ли не сами по себе, на грани безрассудства и под яростное рычание. Он был достаточно хорош, чтобы понимать, что Пиандао легко справится с ним, не прилагая излишних усилий, просто отводя его клинки в сторону, и это знание раздувало пламя, разожжённое уходом Жена. Ему хотелось разорвать этого человека. Впечатать рукоять в безмятежное, точёное лицо и наблюдать, как по нему потечёт кровь.

Но самому Пиандао этого вовсе не хотелось, а его желания сегодня играли первую роль. Ножны подсекли его под колени, и пока он старался не упасть, меч Пиандао подцепил оба крюка, плавно ведя по кругу и толкая к земле, пришпилив так, что Джету пришлось бы сломать их, чтобы высвободить.

\- Отлично! – Рявкнул Джет, выпуская рукояти, после чего мечи со звоном упали на булыжник. – Прекрасно, ты победил, хорошо? Ты победил. Надеюсь, ты теперь доволен.

Пожилой мужчина выдернул меч из мостовой и вложил в ножны, не отрывая от Джета глаз.

\- Я учитель, - негромко заметил он. – И если ты чему-то научился, то я удовлетворён.

\- Как скажешь. – Поддев мечи носком, Джет перехватил и повесил их на пояс. – Просто… как скажешь. Можешь заняться треклятым обучением, мне всё равно. – Вскинул он голову, до боли сжимая челюсть, и увидел, что Пиандао наблюдает за ним. – Что?

\- Ты злишься, - тем же тоном, каким стал бы обсуждать погоду, ответил Пиандао.

\- Да неужели?

\- Неудивительно, что ты сражался так плохо.

\- Пошёл ты, - смакуя слова, выплюнул Джет. – Я не собираюсь выслушивать поучения, как мне сражаться, от какого-то самодовольного ублюдка из Народа Огня. Я убил сотни таких, как ты.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - Пиандао слегка улыбнулся, - я тоже когда-то был молодым и озлобленным. У нас, ублюдков из Народа Огня, к этому талант. – Джет был слишком раздосадован, чтобы смеяться, но неожиданная шутка охладила его пыл. – Очень легко позабыть, насколько сильно изменился мир в последнюю сотню лет. Наследие Созина принесло больше вреда, чем ты можешь представить. Он разрушил Храмы Воздуха, начал войну…

\- Я знаю. Я не дурак. Мне известно, кто такой Созин.

Пиандао подождал, словно убеждаясь, что Джет закончил. После чего продолжил, будто его и не прерывали.

\- Созин также наставил своих подданных на ложный путь. Он учил, что мы величайший из всех народов. Говорил, что хороши любые средства к утверждению нашей славы. И всегда, даже сразу после коронации, равнял гнев с силой.

\- Не вижу, какое отношение это имеет ко мне.

\- У любого человека может возникнуть соблазн поддаться гневу. Гнев легко разгорается и жарко пылает. И придаёт сил, если кроме него ничего нет. Но так же быстро выгорает. И оставляет по себе только пепел. Истинное мастерство учит нас, что наше внутреннее пламя может быть питаемо не только ненавистью, но любовью и надеждой.

\- Я не маг огня.

\- Ты воин. У всех нас в сердце горит огонь. Сила, которая нами движет, - Пиандао со вздохом поднял глаза к небу – узкой полосе синевы, проглядывающей из-за облаков. – Понимаю, что испытываю твоё терпение. Но, могу я дать тебе совет?

\- А я могу отказаться?

\- Да.

Джет почувствовал себя глупо.

\- Ладно, давай. 

Чем могло навредить сказанное стариком?

\- Лицо врага течёт и меняется, - всё также глядя в облака, продолжал Пиандао. – Я предлагаю тебе подумать не о том, с кем ты сражаешься, а за что ты сражаешься.

\- Я сражаюсь за этот город.

\- Как и я, - Пиандао встретился с Джетом потемневшим взглядом.

Обратный недолгий путь они проделали в молчании. Ван и остальные поджидали на выходе из кухни, доспешные и при мечах. В такие моменты они казались много младше, словно дети, играющие в войнушку. Но Джет уже привык. Вся его жизнь прошла так.

\- У нас нет времени на муштру, - обратился он к Ван, но так, чтобы слышали все. – Я хочу, чтобы вы разбились на пары и сражались друг с другом, так Пиандао сможет увидеть, на что вы способны. Он поможет мне привести вас в надлежащую форму, чтобы вас не прикончили. Понятно?

\- Понятно, - кивнула Ван, и вразнобой повторили остальные.

Но, когда все потянулись вслед за Пиандао к подворью, Джет опёрся о короб для мусора, глядя на переулок к югу.

\- Джет? – чуть нахмурясь, окликнула Ван.

\- Я подойду позже, - отозвался он, благодарный, что Ван знала, когда не следует задавать вопросов. Она догнала остальных, и, как только те скрылись из виду, он оттолкнулся от короба и направился в противоположную сторону.

Звуки пламени стихли, но голоса, в основном рычание старика с растрёпанными волосами, Джонг Джонга, как вспомнил Джет, были достаточно громки, чтобы ориентироваться на них. По мере приближения, он всё замедлял шаг, как будто ноги вязли в грязи. А прямо перед поворотом и вовсе остановился.

\- Ты на что надеешься, пыхтя, как чайник? – отрывисто выговаривал Джонг Джонг. – Ты не в бою. Дыхание должно зарождаться в животе. Заполнять твою грудь.

Джет высунулся из-за угла, чтобы увидеть, что там происходит дальше в проулке. Раздетый по пояс Зуко стоял на полусогнутых ногах, расставив ступни на ширину плеч и всё своё внимание сосредоточив на чём-то маленьком, что было у него в руках. Джонг Джонг держался немного позади, заложив руки за спину.

\- Это упражнение для малышей, - пробурчал Зуко. – Не понимаю, зачем мне…

\- Сосредоточься на листке! – Рявкнул Джонг Джонг. – Твоё умение просто ужасно. Ты несколько месяцев валял дурака.

\- Но я!..

\- Сосредоточься! Не знаю, чем ты занимался последние три года, но это чудо, что ты всё ещё не угробил себя. Или кого-то другого, - добавил он зловеще. – Поэтому, мы вернёмся к основам. Возможно, на этот раз, ты усвоишь их должным образом.

Джет попятился от угла и прислонился к стене, упершись ладонями в нагретые солнцем кирпичи. Он закрыл глаза и заставил себя слушать. Ему придётся привыкать.

Так он стоял недвижим, пока не услышал, что кто-то приближается, со стороны чайной, кажется, совсем не спеша. И открыл глаза, только когда шаги смолкли. В некотором отдалении, задумчиво изучая его, остановился старик из Племени Воды, Пакку.

\- Кого-то ждёшь? – без особого интереса задал он вопрос.

\- Вроде того, - вздохнул Джет и вновь выглянул из-за стены. Ни Зуко, ни Джонг Джонг, казалось, их не слышали. – Просто думаю о всяком разном.

\- Ты выбрал странное место для размышлений.

\- Я вообще странный парень.

\- Не сомневаюсь.

На этом разговор мог легко закончиться, Джет не давал никаких поводов для продолжения. Но Пакку, похоже, почувствовал, что нечто осталось недосказанным. И выжидал, пока Джет высматривал, как Зуко приседает и правильно дышит, а от листьев, зажатых между его пальцев, поднимается тоненький дымок. Наконец, Джет обернулся.

\- Как Вы это терпите? – пробормотал он. Пакку вскинул седую бровь.

\- Терплю, что именно?

\- Они маги огня. Они уничтожили братское вам племя, как вы… Я не понимаю, как вы можете мириться с этим?

\- Они люди. И мои друзья. Старые друзья, пусть и не всегда находившиеся поблизости.

\- Но они маги огня. Этот человек был адмиралом, верно? Я хочу сказать… - Джет потёр глаза и резко выдохнул. – Проклятие, представьте только, что он, должно быть творил…

\- Ты же, как я полагаю, никогда не совершал ничего, чего стоило бы стыдиться? – протянул Пакку.

\- Это другое. Я только делал то, что был должен.

\- Подозреваю, убитые тобой солдаты считали иначе. – Потом Пакку вздохнул и, когда заговорил снова, в голосе его проскользнули странные нотки, как будто злости. – Ты знаешь, отчего этот юнец, о котором ты тут стоишь и переживаешь, ещё жив? – Джет понимал, что пытаться отрицать, что он тут занимался другим – бесполезно, и он не стал. Через мгновение Пакку продолжил дальше. – Он пытался похитить аватара на Северном полюсе. Тащил его по льду посреди вьюги. 

\- Ага, знаю, - негромко оборвал Джет. – Он рассказывал.

\- Когда явились друзья аватара, то хотели там его и бросить. Тогда он гнал их вот уже несколько месяцев. Жизнь оказалась бы много проще, оставь они его умирать в снегах в одиночестве. 

\- Угу. – Зуко довольно скупо упоминал о том дне, и до сегодня Джет не очень об этом задумывался. Теперь же ему представилось, как Зуко лежит ничком в сугробах, посиневший от холода и совершенно недвижимый, и он содрогнулся. – Догадываюсь… Аанг не позволил.

\- Нет. Аанг не позволил. Поэтому они затащили своего худшего врага на бизона и отнесли обратно в город.

Джет опустил руки.

\- Возможно, Аанг лучший человек, чем я, - пробормотал он.

\- Кто-то должен простить первым, - всегдашний ровный тон испарился. – Аанг решил разорвать этот порочный круг. И я тоже.

Джет уставился на носки ботинок, между булыжниками мостовой пробивалась трава. Позади него Джонг Джонг вновь отчитывал Зуко, на сей раз, похоже, ступни у того были слишком близко одна к другой, а дыхание слишком неглубоким. Джету почти представлялось, что беседа идёт о чём-то ином. Чём-то невинном и неопасном.

\- Зачем вы это рассказываете? – прошептал он. 

\- Ты задал вопрос. Я лишь ответил.

Пакку пошёл дальше по каким-то своим делам, миновав угол, а Джет так и стоял, опустив голову. Джонг Джонг закончил поучения, и в переулке стало пугающе тихо. Если сдержать собственное, то Джет слышал дыхание Зуко, как тот втягивает воздух через нос и выдыхает сквозь поджатые губы. Где-то неподалёку Ван и остальные начали свои поединки, звон клинков эхом расходился меж стен.

Стоило Джету объявиться в поле зрения, и Зуко вскинул голову, расплываясь в широкой улыбке.

\- Джет! – обрадовался он, но, что бы там ни хотел сказать, дальнейшие его слова были оборваны вспыхнувшим пламенем листком. Который он вскриком отбросил прочь, тряся обожжёнными пальцами.

\- Сосредоточься! – рявкнул Джонг Джонг, отвешивая Зуко подзатыльник. И, вытащив из рукава ещё один листочек, прожёг пальцем дыру посередине и передал ученику.

\- Простите, - пробормотал Зуко, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от Джета, что прошёлся чуточку дальше по дороге и уселся на низкую каменную ступень.

\- Тебе что-то надо? – поинтересовался явно недовольный Джонг Джонг.

\- Нет, - Джет вовсе не ощущал той беспечности, с которой отвечал. – Просто хочу посмотреть немного.

\- Замечательно, - прояснив вопрос, Джонг Джонг вернулся к Зуко. – Теперь. Запомни: огонь жаден. Пламя желает пожрать всё, до чего сможет дотянуться, сжечь дотла. Ты должен бороться с этой алчностью. Заставить пламя голодать. Стать его повелителем. Если сумеешь не дать ему пожрать этот лист, то сделаешь первый шаг, чтобы не позволить ему завладеть твоей душой.

\- Да, наставник Джонг Джонг, - пробормотал Зуко, наконец, отводя глаза от Джета и сосредотачиваясь на новом листочке в руках.

Джет притянул колени к груди, наблюдая за слабо тлеющими границами пропаленной Джонг Джонгом дыры, и принуждая себя не отворачиваться. Это магия огня. Ли на самом деле зовут Зуко, и он – маг огня. Под озером он расплавил цепи. На складе он ловил огонь своими клинками. А сейчас он не давал этому листочку загореться.

Джет взглянул Зуко в лицо, тонкие черты лица были искажены усилием, прилагаемым, чтобы управиться с задачей, шрам оставался до странного неподвижным. Джет сглотнул, бродя взглядом по зукову телу, вдоль натянутых стальными канатами мускулов под блестящей от капелек пота кожей. И вспоминал, какова она на вкус. Вспоминал, каково это прижиматься к ней собственным обнажённым телом.

Ли никогда не умирал под озером. Ли никогда не существовал. Зуко – тот юноша, которого полюбил Джет, и всегда им оставался, каким бы именем ни пользовался. Живой, пылкий и красивый Зуко сейчас стоял перед ним. И пусть он лгал, пусть он был сыном Хозяина Огня, Джет всё так же желал его. Да, наверное, и не прекращал никогда.

Джет прикрыл глаза и упёрся лбом в колени. Осталось не так уж много времени. Ему придётся решать, что делать, иначе за него решат судьба и обстоятельства.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7. Вживаясь в тебя

Недовольство Джонг Джонга с течением дня лишь росло, и Зуко всё сильнее жалел, что не дядя взялся за его тренировки. И не только по той причине, что Джонг Джонг ограничивался упражнениями для детей, весь настрой его тревожно напоминал Зуко годы с придворными наставниками в магии огня. Мало кто из них проявлял доброту, да и тех Хозяин Огня быстро выгнал за излишнюю мягкость. Те, что остались, открыто выражали разочарование неспособностью Зуко освоить необходимые умения столь же быстро, как его сестра. И большую часть детства его вело желание доказать их неправоту, а вовсе не интерес к искусству управления огнём.

Он негодовал, когда его считали никудышным, но уже давным-давно принял, что никогда не станет исключительным. Неважно, как упорно он занимался, или сколь отчаянно кидался в бой. В отличие от сестры, он никогда по-настоящему не был хорош хоть в чём-либо, и сомневался, будет ли. Достаточно умелым, возможно, но не более.

Но Джонг Джонг, казалось, не был заинтересован просто в умении, вот уж несколько часов он расхаживал взад-вперёд и придирался к любому мелкому недостатку в технике Зуко. Сперва по поводу листочка, должного тлеть слабо, а после по поводу небольшого сгустка огня, который Зуко пришлось поддерживать больше часа. К счастью, Джет уже ушёл, отозванный Пиандао помочь с мечниками. Пусть Зуко и нравилось вновь делить с Джетом общество, сосредоточиться в его отсутствие оказалось много легче. Кроме того, Зуко по-прежнему неохотно управлялся с огнём перед другим юношей. Он представления не имел, что Джет может сделать, если вдруг сорвётся после всего случившегося с ним.

Зуко конечно смог бы его понять. С ним тоже многое, что произошло.

Солнце уже давно село, а небо почернело, когда Джонг Джонг, наконец, смягчился.

\- Ты истощил свой чи, - проворчал он, сложив руки на груди. – Мы продолжим завтра. Я ожидаю, что ты поразмыслишь над тем, что узнал за сегодня.

Зуко распрямился, после стольких часов усилий бёдра болели и дрожали. Натянув рубаху, он, как мог, размял ноги и, самую чуточку пошатываясь, поплёлся к «Жасминовому Дракону», обратная дорога прошла в молчании. Луна стояла уже высоко, и Зуко подозревал, что ужин давно закончился, но до его носа, тем не менее, сквозь ставни доносились пряные ароматы, а под дверью маячила полоска света.

Два коротких, четыре длинных, и после быстрых шагов Джин распахнула дверь.

\- Ли! Э-э, то есть Зуко! – подавилась она смешком над собственной ошибкой, отступая в сторону. – Я только хотела идти тебя искать! Ты даже не завтракал, ты, наверное, умираешь с голоду. – Она перевела взгляд к Джонг Джонгу, с подозрением посматривавшему на булькающий горшок на печи. – Айро как раз переносит Ваши вещи наверх. Мы освободили для Вас место в средней кладовой.

\- Будет немного тесновато, - заметил сидящий за кухонным столом вместе с Пакку Пиандао. – Но тут хотя бы есть крыша.

\- И дверь, - добавил Пакку, отпивая из пиалы с супом, что держал в ладонях. – И мы на твёрдой земле. Что угодно будет лучше корабельного трюма.

Джин достала ещё одну миску и налила в неё суп.

\- И долго Вы сюда добирались? – спросила она, протягивая порцию Джонг Джонгу.

\- Я был в Южном племени, когда получил известие от Айро, - ответил Пакку. – Неделя, чтобы достичь материка, ещё неделя скачки на страусовых лошадях…

\- Две недели из Страны Огня, ночуя на железной койке, - поделился Пиандао.

\- Не могу поверить, что слушаю, как вы двое жалуетесь на свои постели, - проворчал Джонг Джонг, занимая место за столом.

\- Так, может, тогда вызовешься спать на полу, - предложил дядюшка, появившийся наверху лестницы с Пином и ещё одним магом земли, несшими ящики. Теперь Зуко заметил, что всё пространство под столом занимал всевозможный хлам, к которому теперь добавлялись и короба, Пиандао убрал ноги, освобождая место.

\- Благодарю, Ши Куай, - улыбнулся дядюшка младшему магу земли. – Эти старые кости основательно подустали после долгого пути.

Ши Куай бросил быстрый взгляд на Пина, как будто ища указаний.

\- Э-м… не стоит благодарности, господин. Рад был помочь.

Джин наполнила ещё одну тарелку супа, теперь протягивая Зуко.

\- Места у нас маловато, - пояснила она. – Нам пришлось перенести некоторые вещи и в твою комнату. Извини.

\- Ничего, - отхлебнул он горячего бульона, наслаждаясь тем, как наполняется пустующий желудок. – А где Джет? Ещё не вернулся? – Как бы вскользь постарался поинтересоваться Зуко, не поднимая глаз от тарелки. 

\- Ван сказала, он хочет потренироваться чуть дольше. Не беспокойся, я оставила для него немного ужина.

Зуко кивнул, розовея, и немного нерешительно обернулся в поисках места за столом с остальными, наконец, присев на стул рядом с Пиандао, соблюдая как можно большую дистанцию от Джонг Джонга. Ши Куай вновь скрылся на чердак, но дядюшка, Пин и Джин расселись на оставшиеся пустующие места, и некоторое время все ели в молчании.

Тёплый суп в желудке и знакомые черты дяди рядом – Зуко ощутил краткое мгновение удовлетворённости, измождение обратилось в терпимую ломоту. Он поест, а после, возможно, принесёт Джету его ужин. Зуко хорошо знал, каким может быть Джет, когда в ударе, тот вообще, бывало, забывал поесть, если ему не напомнить. Зуко вовсе не возражал против этой обязанности. На самом деле, даже тосковал по ней, по ощущению нужности, пусть и в столь малом.

Дядя допил последний глоток супа и одобрительно причмокну.

\- Превосходный ужин, Джин. Я рад, что оставил свою кухню в достойных руках.

\- В эти дни я рада, что у меня есть кухня. Так что, думаю, мы в расчёте.

\- Несомненно! – усмехнулся дядя и откинулся на спинку стула, поглядывая в сторону главной залы. – Видеть это место полным жизни, согревает мне сердце.

\- Ну, это всё благодаря Зуко, на самом деле, - повеселела Джин. – Нас бы здесь не было, если бы не он.

\- Полагаю, так и есть, - согласился дядя с выражением в голосе, заставляющим Зуко оторваться от своей пиалы. Но глаза дяди сухие, и дальше его голос уже звучал обычно. – Как прошла твоя сегодняшняя тренировка, племянник?

Зуко едва не обернулся на Джонг Джонга, но вовремя остановился.

\- Нормально.

Джонг Джонг фыркнул.

\- Это было что угодно кроме «нормально»! Твои навыки сплошное недоразумение, а твой дух опасно нетвёрд. Не знаю, как ты надеешься выжить в таком состоянии.

\- Я прекрасно выживал и без магии огня, - пробормотал Зуко, бросая сердитый взгляд. – И вообще, я в любом случае не смогу управляться с огнём во время затмения.

Пустая пиала Джонг Джонга со стуком опустилась на стол, так, что остальные подпрыгнули.

\- Твоё предназначение не заканчивается затмением!

\- Уверен, ты слишком наседаешь на него, - слегка нахмурился Пиандао. – Он не…

\- Думаешь, принцесса Азула станет беспокоиться, не слишком ли она наседает на него? – Оборвал Джонг Джонг. – Ей может и не хватает чистой силы отца, но в мастерстве почти нет равных. В нынешнем своём виде принц Зуко не выстоит против неё и минуты, не говоря уже о том…

\- Моей сестры здесь нет, - прервал Зуко, не заботясь более о почтении к старшим. Джин и Пин смотрели на него так, как он уже успел возненавидеть за прошедшие дни, будто только что вспомнили, кем Зуко был на самом деле. – Она уехала. И уже давно.

\- Конечно, её здесь нет! – гаркнул Джонг Джонг. – Она в Стране Огня, выжидает своего часа.

\- Да, а я в Ба Синг Се, так, каким треклятым боком меня может касаться, чем она там занята?

Джонг Джонг уставился на него скорее озадаченно, нежели разгневанно.

\- Даже если аватар сможет победить Хозяина Огня, твоя сестра слишком умна, чтобы дать себя схватить. Она захочет захватить трон, тебе придётся вырвать власть у неё из рук.

\- Что? – Зуко знал, что должно быть смешон, сидя здесь с открытым ртом, но ничего не мог поделать. Он совсем не ожидал от Джонг Джонга такого, потребовалось некоторое время на осознание услышанного, и ещё больше, чтобы найтись с ответом.

\- Послушайте, я не… - он глотнул воздуха и попытался снова. – Моё место здесь. Так говорил мне дядя, что я должен остаться и бороться. Народ Огня уже даже и не помнит обо мне, с чего бы я…

\- Потому что это твой долг! Ты наследник престола, ты не можешь просто…

\- У нас у всех выдался долгий день, - с проскальзывающей под беззаботностью сталью в голосе вмешался дядя. – Возможно, стоит вернуться к этому разговору позже, после того, как мы отдохнём и подумаем. 

Тяжёлое, неловкое молчание повисло над столом. Зуко почти чувствовал, с каким усилием они избегают смотреть на него, и сокрушался, что не знает, как тут поступить. Джет без раздумий нашёл бы, что ответить, как сгладить острые углы и заставить всех снова повеселеть. Зуко же оставалось лишь выжидать, когда неловкость уйдёт сама собой.

Джин вскочила со всей возможной непосредственностью и принялась собирать пустые миски.

\- Поставлю-ка я воду на чай. Пин, не поможешь мне с посудой? 

Пин составил оставшиеся пиалы пошёл за ней к раковине. Остальные сидели и слушали, как он качает воду в мойку – чередующийся скрип металла и всплеск струи.

\- Пиандао, - дядюшка был решительно довольным. – Как там юные мечники?

\- Лучше, чем ожидалось, - подхватил Пиандао. – Джет и Зуко неплохо обучили их. С нетерпением жду продолжения завтра.

Зуко встал из-за стола и подошёл к печи. Там он наполнил тарелку и направился к двери, прилагая усилия, чтобы не сбиться с шага и не разлить. Пиандао тем временем продолжал беседу. Зуко всё ещё ощущал тяжесть сказанного Джонг Джонгом, и витавшее в воздухе кухни напряжение.

\- Они весьма молоды, но храбрости им не занимать, - вещал Пиандао. – Их дух товарищества вдохновляет.

До двери оставалось всего несколько шагов, обещавших глоток свободы. А, может, и что-то ещё, хотя Зуко старался не обращать внимания на прилив надежды в груди.

Пин обтёр руки и подошёл открыть.

\- Осторожно, - предупредил он, и Зуко показалось, что Пин имел в виду вовсе не суп.

***

Джета он нашёл посреди маленького дворика в нескольких переулках от кухни – первое место, которое пришло в голову проверить. В небе ярко светила луна, и мир внизу окрашивался глубокими тонами. Джет делал отжимания на мощёной булыжниками земле. Доспехи и куртка лежали небрежным ворохом у стены вместе с мечами. Тонкая нижняя рубаха прилипла к спине от пота, ручейками стекающего от челюсти и по напряжённым мышцам рук. Ночь выдалась тёплая, но не удушливая, а воздух приятно сухим, значит Джет так уже давно.

Они провели здесь немало времени летом, уча ребят, как держать мечи, как сражаться и, как победить человека в два раза больше тебя. Позже, после того, как остальные уходили ужинать, оба часто задерживались, Джет свистал часовым, прося чуточку уединения. Иногда в том не было необходимости, но часто, безусловно, наоборот.

Зуко знал: эта ночь не вернёт их прежней привычки. И в ожидании, пока Джет закончит, его сердце замирало, стараясь придушить пустые надежды.

Спустя ещё десяток или около того повторов, Джет выпрямился. Он вытащил рубаху из-за пояса и вытер ею лицо, открывая полоску обнажённой кожи.

\- Ты что-то хотел? – глухо поинтересовался Джет, не глядя на Зуко и пряча глаза под чёлкой.

Во рту у Зуко всё пересохло. Он облизнул губы, сильнее сжимая в руках миску.

\- Я принёс тебе ужин.

\- О, - Джет подошёл ближе и забрал протягиваемую еду. – Спасибо. – Зуко смотрел, как он поднёс миску ко рту и, запрокинув голову, принялся пить, открывая так хорошо знакомую беззащитную шею. Его кадык двигался с каждым глотком. 

Зуко пытался придумать, как завести разговор. Но, поняв, что стоит с открытым ртом, зарделся и стушевался. Не мог же он просто стоять и таращиться, но слов так и не находилось. Только планы, каждый последующий глупее предыдущего.

\- Что-то ещё? – с усталым любопытством узнал Джет.

\- Я… - щёки Зуко пылали, глаза упорно смотрели в землю. Ему было точно известно, «что ещё», но вот просить об этом – совершенно иное дело. – Ты ещё долго здесь будешь? Э-м… ну… 

Джет вздохнул, и Зуко представилось, как он закатывает глаза.

\- Я собираюсь ещё потренироваться. Это проблема?

\- Нет! Нет, просто… - Джет всё не отходил, и Зуко ощущал идущий от того жар. – Сегодня выдался сумасшедший день, и я подумал… Знаешь… если ты… - Зуко постарался перевести дыхание. – Если ты не возражаешь, мы могли бы потренироваться вместе. Немного.

\- Вместе?

\- Ага. Ну, знаешь, как… - «Как мы делали то раньше», - подумалось ему, чего вслух он произносить не стал. Кроме того, Джет в напоминаниях не нуждался. Поскольку не хуже зукового помнил совместные вечера здесь. – Просто, чтобы не терять навыков.

\- Я не маг огня, - голос Джета вновь сделался бесцветным. – Не знаю, чем могу быть тебе полезен.

\- На целых восемь минут я тоже не буду магом огня. Кроме того, это… - Он потёр шею. – Мне в любом случае полагается это уметь, верно? Сражаться, как ты.

\- Как я, - эхом откликнулся Джет ничего не выражающим тоном.

\- Да. Управление стихией не всегда лучший способ уладить дело.

Джет ответил не сразу. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Зуко решился поднять взгляд. Закусив губу, Джет хмуро рассматривал остатки супа.

\- Да, не всегда, - наконец, согласился он с удивлением, хотя Зуко и понятия не имел чему именно.

Пиала была поставлена рядом с грудой брони, а мгновением позже за ней последовала и рубаха прошествовавшего через двор Джета. Его кожа блестела, через неё просматривались мускулы и рёбра, чернильные тени подчёркивали каждую впадинку и изгиб.

Рот Зуко вновь приоткрылся, дыхание спёрло в груди. Джет был так прекрасен. Как свыкнуться с тем, чтобы быть рядом и не сметь приблизиться, не сметь коснуться его тела, его кожи?

Джет встал в стойку, и Зуко, согнув колени и выставив руки, пришлось сделать то же самое. Надежда, что он так бережно плекал, теперь вскипала горячая и живая. 

\- Готов? – пробормотал он, боясь, как бы голос не дрогнул.

\- Да.

Зуко начал первым, с внезапно высвобожденным напряжением он метнулся через двор. Джет поднырнул под замах его кулака, одновременно подсечкой выбивая почву у Зуко из-под ног. Зуко тяжело упал, но тут же вскочил на ноги, замечая несущийся к нему джетов кулак. Перехватив руку, он бросил Джета через плечо, на краткое мгновение прижавшись лопатками к его груди. 

Джет приземлился на ноги, гибкий и ловкий, как всегда, и снова оказался перед только что успевшим выпрямиться Зуко. Тот неуклюже отступал, принимая на предплечья удары Джета, во всю пользовавшегося дырами в защите. Зуко уже пропустил с полдюжины возможностей вновь перехватить и вывернуть руку Джета. Он не был уверен, что не сделает чего-нибудь, чего не следовало, окажись Джет в его власти.

Даже так получалось слишком близко. Зуко ощущал аромат волос, видел тонкий изгиб ключиц, так и просившихся, попробовать их на вкус. Чувствовал, как у него встаёт и жалел, что ткань штанов такая лёгкая, жалел, что сглупил, полагая, будто сможет совладать с собой, что сможет сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь вообще, когда загорелое, юркое тело Джета находилось на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Они так часто проделывали подобное, что движения получались уже помимо воли, в то время, как мысли были заняты другим. Зуко мечтал о гибких, сильных руках Джета, мимолётных прикосновениях, когда отбивал удары, капельках пота, сбегавших от виска к шее.

Несколько недель тому, пожелай Зуко, он уже подмял бы Джета под себя, на куче их одежды, и Джет прижался бы к нему, не отпуская. Как не отпускал Зуко из этого города, из этой жизни и запутанных обязанностей.

Победить в войне было важно. Спасти город было важно. Он обещал Джету сражаться ради этого, и не лукавил. Но здесь, во дворе, его тело срывалось на знакомые моменты, и он тонул в облике и запахе другого юноши, понимая, что Джет ему не менее важен. А где-то в эгоистичном уголке сердца, может, даже и более. Зуко с радостью сдался тогда притяжению Джета, и поступил бы так снова, если бы только тот позволил.

Джет остановился так внезапно, что Зуко потребовалось целое мгновение отреагировать, продолжая отражать несуществующий удар.

Чувствуя себя нелепо, он опустил руки и выпрямился, лицо пылало до кончиков ушей.

\- Твоя техника ужасна, - уведомил Джет, его равнодушие подёрнуло рябью, и глаза упёрлись в зукову грудину. – Ты всегда уходишь в оборону и ещё оставляешь открытым правый бок.

\- Извини, - пробормотал Зуко, тяжело дыша после боя.

\- Не стоит извиняться. Просто… будь внимательнее. – Джет подступил ближе и взял Зуко за запястье, поднимая и сгибая его руку. – Ты продолжаешь ставить блоки вот так, - сказал он, изображая удар и двигая рукой Зуко, будто отбиваясь. – Но это даёт мне время подобраться ближе после удара. Тебе следует лишить меня равновесия, дать себе пространство для манёвра. – Теперь джетова рука оказалась направлена наружу. Зуко пытался сосредоточиться на звучащих словах, а не на прикосновениях пальцев к чувствительной коже запястья.

\- Понял? – Спросил Джет, всё ещё держа руку Зуко, выставленной между ними. Пальцы Зуко находились едва ли не в нескольких дюймах от его лица. Всё, что требовалось, чтобы коснуться скул Джета, это лишь слегка выпрямить их. Ещё чуточку дальше, и можно будет погладить Джета за ухом.

По прошествии мгновений Джет посмотрел в глаза Зуко, тёмные и нечитаемые в лунном свете, с сошедшимися бровями. Зуко кожей чувствовал дыхание Джета, сейчас чуточку участившееся. И думал: чувствовал ли Джет безумное биение его пульса. Он так возбудился, что одежда приносила болезненные ощущения. Джет должен был заметить. Как он мог не заметить, когда это так часто случалось между ними прежде? 

В конце концов, первым не выдержал Зуко. Его большой палец прошёлся по джетовой губе, по ранкам, где Джет прикусывал её. Он почти ожидал, что руку оттолкнут прочь, но Джет не спешил останавливать его. А лишь только медленно и судорожно выдохнул.

В совершенной тишине Зуко громко сглотнул.

\- Наверное, мне уже пора возвращаться, - выдавил он

\- Почему? – шевельнулись губы Джета под подушечкой пальца.

\- Я… - Зуко запнулся, пытаясь придумать объяснение. Ни одного не находилось, только смутно гложущая паника. – Просто пора.

Джет качнулся навстречу, прижимаясь горячим и жёстким бугорком к бедру Зуко.

\- Так уж и пора. 

Зуко потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы ответить.

\- Джет… - голос хрипел от невероятной силы желания. – Ты?..

\- Да.

Зуко погладил его по щеке, и Джет сильнее сжал пальцы. Но не дёрнулся и не отстранился. Лишь прикрыл глаза и положил свободную руку Зуко на талию, прижимая ближе к нарастающему меж ними жару.

Мучительно медленно Зуко потянулся навстречу. Он был уверен, что Джет передумает, но тот оставался недвижим и молчалив, когда губы коснулись его шеи. Единственным звуком стало прерывистое, частое дыхание и влажные поцелуи, старательной дорожкой припечатываемые Зуко вдоль острой линии скул Джета, колючих и солёных.

Он поцеловал Джета в уголок губ и запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке, ставшие на ощупь много короче, чем помнилось, и было заметно глазу.

\- Джет, - горячим шёпотом выдохнул Зуко ему в щёку. 

Ответ Джета не заставил себя ждать, кончик языка скользнул по губам Зуко, пробуя на вкус. Желание молнией прошило Зуко, выжигая остатки самоконтроля. Приоткрытые рты, нежные поцелуи, растворяющиеся в неистовой, перехватывающей дыхание спешке губ, языков и сталкивающихся зубов. Трущиеся друг о друга бёдра. Джет выпустил зуково запястье и обхватил за шею, вцепляясь в волосы и углубляя поцелуй, второй же рукой забираясь Зуко за пояс.

Мало. После столь долгого времени этого едва ли хватало. Джет потянул застёжку, удерживающую пояс, и Зуко одобрительно застонал. Ремень упал на землю, и туника свободно повисла, жадные пальцы Джета заскользили по рёбрам и пониже спины. Зуко выгнулся под ними, обхватывая джетов стояк через грубую ткань штанов с расползающимся мокрым пятном против его ладони. Джет застонал и жёстче впился поцелуем, стягивая с него штаны и сжимая задницу.

Две недели без прикосновений, и теперь Зуко, неуклюжему в своём рвении избавить Джета от одежды, хотелось коснуться всего его сразу. Тянущее чувство между ног и в груди соединялись в одну глухую волну, жаждущую джетова рта и нежной, гладкой кожи. Он напористо ласкал Джета, дрожа от каждого слабого нетерпеливого всхлипа, вырываемого из джетова горла, и пьянея от аромата их возбуждения.

Джет стащил с него исподнее, и Зуко выдохнул. Ночной ветерок едва ли несколько мгновений холодил кожу, когда джетова рука скользнула вниз. Это то, чего он жаждал, по чём он тосковал, лёжа бессонными ночами, что они провели порознь. Быть так близко, чтобы голоса и пот, и слюна мешались вместе, и не было ничего, кроме их тел и лунного света.

Семнадцать лет, и он никогда не понимал. А часть его до сих пор не понимала, до сих пор не находила слов для того, чем это было, что распирало его грудь, ужасающее и чудесное, и такое далёкое от всего, что он знал в своей жизни прежде.

Он излился в жаркую, с длинными пальцами ладонь Джета, глотающего его стоны. И, когда Джет последовал за ним, молчаливо и, содрогаясь, с головой накрыло пьянящее понимание, настолько сильное, что пришлось вцепиться в джетово плечо, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

Это было настоящим и важным. И плевать, если по-прежнему не находилось слов, чтобы назвать бурлящую внутри силу. Главное, что она была. И он ни за что на свете не потеряет её снова.

***

Часть Джета хотела чувствовать вину и отвращение за произошедшее. Та самая часть, что так никогда по-настоящему и не покидала леса, что по-прежнему грезила вонью горелой плоти и однажды пожертвовала целой деревней ради убийства горстки солдат. Но те времена никогда не казались столь далёкими, как этой ночью. Мёртвые давно обратились прахом, а деревеньку смыло. Зуко же был прямо здесь, рядом, и вкус его губ и тела ещё чувствовался на языке.

Джет неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, не зная, чем занять себя, пока ждал. У него отняло несколько мгновений натянуть и подвязать штаны, в то время, как Зуко с поселившейся на губах робкой усмешкой всё ещё пытался очистить грязь с туники. Джет подобрал свои доспехи и мечи, увязывая в тюк с одеждой, которую не потрудился одеть, и взял всё это под руку. Ему не виделось никакого смысла в соблюдении особых приличий, Джин, наверное, единственная, кто ещё не легла, а она и без того всегда умудрялась знать.

Зуко закончил возиться с поясом, и, с широкой и открытой улыбкой, поднял переливающийся серебром в лунном свете взгляд. Джету вспомнился их первый раз под открытым небом – торопливое свидание на крыше какого-то склада во внешнем кольце, когда ещё тот откликался на «Ли» и берёг свою тайну. После он выглядел так же, смущённым, но не менее довольным, с раскрасневшимися щеками. Джету это тогда показалось неотразимым. И сейчас казалось. И, прежде, чем успел подумать, Джет резво шагнул вперёд, и поцеловал удивлённо охнувшего Зуко. Было так приятно целовать его снова. Так приятно, что Джет почти испугался, отстраняясь.

\- Нам пора идти, - невнятно выдавил он.

Если Зуко что-то и заметил, то не подал виду. Во всяком случае, его улыбка сияла ещё ярче, пока они шли к чайной. Джет продолжал бросать взгляды тайком, кончики зуковых ушей покраснели не хуже щёк. Проклятье, он был восхитителен. Какой из него вообще принц, а тем более Страны Огня? Джет старательно пытался представить себе его сидящим на троне в парчовых одеждах и в короне, и едва не рассмеялся, несмотря на гложущую тоску. Картинка выходила смехотворной. 

Дверь открыл Айро, усталый, но приветливый, как всегда. И успевший переодеться в светлый халат из хлопка, в котором обычно спал.

\- Надеюсь, ваша тренировка прошла успешно, - заметил он, забирая пустую миску у Зуко из рук. Джин уснула за столом с раскрытой амбарной книгой, уронив голову на сложенные руки.

Джет не был уверен, чтобы когда-либо видел Зуко таким пунцовым.

\- Да, успешно, - Зуко был краток. 

Айро должно быть пребывал в милостивом расположении духа, поскольку не стал дальше давить на племянника. А только бодро улыбнулся Джету.

\- Жаль, ты не смог присоединиться к нам за ужином. Пиандао рассказывал, сколь много ты здесь успел сделать.

Джет поудобнее перехватил свёрток, испытывая неловкость.

\- Ну, думаю, мы все делали то, что необходимо. Ничего особенного.

\- Возможно. Но он нечасто расточает подобные похвалы. Полагаю, он восхищён твоим духом. – Айро улыбнулся чуточку шире. – И твоими убеждениями.

\- Конечно, - пробормотал Джет, не представляя, что ответить на такое, или, что он вообще чувствует. Ещё с утра, он бы, наверное, рассердился: что вообще какой-то высокомерный засранец из Народа Огня мог о нём знать?! Но сейчас Джет уже не ощущал былой уверенности. И сам мир, и его в нём место, уплывали из-под ног.

\- Что же до Вас, принц Зуко, - пророкотал Айро, от чего нутро Джета сжалось ещё сильнее. – Не позволяйте словам Джонг Джонга ослабить свой дух. Его намерения добры, как бы он, э-м… ни выражал их.

Зуко выглядел не менее неловко, чем Джет себя чувствовал. А может, и больше, настолько он вжал голову в плечи.

\- Точно.

Айро сжал его плечо.

\- Когда придёт время, ты будешь готов, - негромко пообещал он. – Уж в этом я уверен. 

Джет смотрел вслед поднимавшемуся на чердак Айро, под чьим весом поскрипывали ступени. Решение уже почти вызрело, но Джет был ещё не готов его принять. Так что отправился к Джин и осторожно потормошил её. Она разлепила глаза и, дёрнувшись, оторвалась от стола. На щеке краснел отдавленный след от руки.

\- Извините, - зевнула та, протирая глаза руками.

\- Эй, - ласково усмехнулся Джет. – Не пора ли тебе в кровать? От тебя будет мало пользы, если не выспишься.

Джин скривилась и вытерла слюну в уголке рта.

\- И чем же именно я бываю тебе полезна?

\- Должен же кто-то спасать меня от нудения Шена, верно? – хмыкнул Джет.

Джин закатила глаза.

\- Ну, а как же, - её голос уже больше не был столь заспанным, всю сонливость как рукой сняло, стоило ей перевести взгляд с Джета на Зуко, подмечая непорядок в одежде. – Как же, - повторила она, теперь уже скорее стараясь не улыбнуться. – Тогда я пошла.

\- Разбуди нас завтра пораньше, - как можно небрежнее попросил Джет. Джин отсалютовала и, собрав кисти, тушь и амбарную книгу, поспешила в другую комнату. Джет и Зуко снова остались наедине, при тусклом свете лампы.

\- Уже довольно поздно, - пробормотал Зуко.

\- Ага, - Джет потёр полузаживший ожог на шее, всё ещё чувствительный под жёсткой сукровицей. – Ага, думаю, нам пора ложиться.

Взгляд Зуко метнулся к лестнице и обратно со столь явной надеждой, что у Джета в горле стал комок. Он прикоснулся к лицу Зуко, пробегая кончиками пальцев по морщинкам шрама. Зуко прикрыл глаза, его ноздри затрепетали, делая глубокий, медленный вдох. Волосы его были совершенно растрёпаны, и Джету открывались небольшие, розовые полумесяцы, где он прикусывал нежную кожу шеи. 

\- Ладно, - обратился Джет скорее к себе, чем к Зуко. Старые привычки убеждали, что это поражение, позволять себе соблазниться обещанием возвращения к прежнему и теплом тела рядом. Но Джет устал от борьбы, устал от гнева и одиночества, когда утешением служат лишь принципы. Он больше не в лесу.

Сняв со стены лампу, он поспешил вверх по лестнице, пока ещё его решимость не иссякла. Мгновением спустя, до него донёсся скрип зуковых шагов следом.

Их комнатка стала ещё теснее, чем обычно, вдоль мест у стен, где не было полок, везде стояли ящики, свободным оставался лишь небольшой пятачок. Джет повесил лампу на гвоздь у двери, и Зуко тихо встал в проходе, пока он снимал и складывал свою броню рядом с зуковой в их обычном месте. По окончании Джет на мгновение заколебался, обдумывая варианты. Но он был не из робкого десятка и, после всего, что недавно случилось во дворике, стесняться виделось глупым. Оставив на себе исподнее, остальную одежду он бросил между коробами с чаем. После чего уселся на кровать с ногами.

Даже при том, что ему сотни раз доводилось видеть другого юношу обнажённым, даже при том, что оба не менее получаса назад ласкали друг друга, у Джета слегка пересохло во рту, когда, закрыв дверь, Зуко принялся раздеваться. Его тело было восхитительно, Джету никогда не надоедало им любоваться. Он мог бы оставить разногласия в стороне и позволить зрелищу обнажённой кожи Зуко соблазнить себя позабыть о пролёгшей между ними пропасти, о том, кем тот был на самом деле и что мог делать.

Но Джету не хотелось забывать. Он не верил в слепую любовь, всё это самообман. Не так он хотел прожить. Джет наблюдал, как Зуко аккуратно складывает одежду, его лицо было повёрнуто в профиль, шрамом, и сосредоточенно хмурым. И снова Джет заставил себя видеть правду: этот юноша, его любовник и его заместитель являлся магом огня.

Джет ждал прежней волны тревоги и вкуса желчи во рту. Этого не случилось. Его сердце забилось чаще, и, казалось, надвинулись стены, но разум оставался ясным. Он был зол на Зуко, что тот солгал ему, но тем гневом, с каковым Джет умел справляться, опасным, конечно, но привычным. Люди лгали друг другу беспрестанно. По крайней мере, у Зуко имелась хорошая причина.

Джет сделал глубокий вдох и нырнул под одеяло. Кровать заскрипела, и к нему присоединился Зуко, осторожно и неуверенно, словно ожидая, что в любой момент его прогонят. Но Джет начинал находить подобную нерешительность утомительной и, как только Зуко улёгся, при том на спину и, сложа руки на груди, Джет пододвинулся, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу и просовывая руку под сгиб локтя.

Зуко протяжно выдохнул, заметно расслабляясь, будто с воздухом из него выходила напряжённость, и поцеловал Джета в макушку. Джет придвинулся ещё ближе, касаясь животом бедра Зуко. Острый страх никуда не делся, но поутих, обернувшись назойливым шёпотом вместо крика, разрывающего душу надвое.

Когда Зуко находился так близко, странно было вспоминать озеро и все последующие события. Несколько предыдущих недель Джет очень старался не задумываться об этом вообще. Многие годы он не позволял заходить всему настолько далеко и потому не слишком хорошо осознавал, как шатко его самообладание. Но сейчас, сильнее цепляясь за Зуко, понял.

Джет знал, что сломался. Разве могло быть иначе после всего, что он видел и всего, что наделал? В те первые часы после озера, притянув колени к груди, обнимаемый Смеллерби, он прочувствовал всю бездну и безграничность происходящего: каждую трещинку своей души, каждую рваную рану в сердце, тяжесть гнева и горя, которые никогда не сможет скинуть с плеч.

Он утратил обладание и ненавидел это. Ненавидел, что оказался столь разбит. Сегодня, возжаждав во дворе крови Пиандао, Джет ощутил первые, пугающие признаки возвращения той ярости. Ему хотелось причинить боль. «Но ты же сдержался», - убеждал он себя, и так и было. У него получилось успокоиться и выслушать. Он сидел и наблюдал за уроком Зуко в управлении огнём. Помогал Пиандао обучать людей, обращаясь с ним, как с любым другим союзником. Как будто это обычное дело.

А потом Зуко принёс ему обед. Совершенный пустяк, ведь правда, но разве не из таких пустяков состояла жизнь? Долгая цепочка пустяковых событий, нанизываемых одно на другое. Катара, кричащая на него на берегу реки. Совет на вершине деревьев, как на иголках из-за понимания, что он слишком далеко зашёл. Уход из долины и последние из его приверженцев рядом. Подслушанный в пути разговор о городе, чьих стен никогда не переступала война. Незнакомец на палубе парома. Все эти пустяки вели его через полмира к сегодняшней ночи, к юноше, протянувшему ему миску супа.

Джет накрыл ладонь Зуко собственной и вытянул шею, поцеловать его в испещрённую шрамом щёку, заскорузлую и гладкую под губами.

\- Зуко.

\- М-м-м?

Джет уронил голову обратно ему на плечо.

\- Прости меня. За то… дерьмо. За всё.

Зуко нахмурился, отстраняясь, чтобы видеть Джета сквозь щель левого глаза.

\- Это я тот, кто всё испортил. Слишком многие пострадали из-за меня. – Он потянулся к джетовой руке, с нежностью переплетая их пальцы вместе. – Это мне следует просить прощения. И я прошу. Прошу простить меня, Джет.

Грудь сдавило тисками, и Джет сглотнул. Зуко так не походил на большинство людей, которых он знал, открещивающихся от любой вины, отказывающихся нести её бремя. Это не относилось к Смеллерби и Лонгшоту. Также, как к Джин и Пину. Но Зуко пошёл много дальше, от ответственности к покаянию – злодей своего же повествования, придавленный тяжестью заимствованной вины. Джет прекрасно знал, как такое бывало.

Он слышал, поведанную Зуко странную и печальную историю собственной жизни. С тех пор Джет не раз задавался вопросом: почему Зуко не злился, почему хотел вернуться к отцу, который столь жестоко покарал его за сущую ерунду? Сейчас всё казалось намного яснее.

Если позволить, Зуко всегда будет винить только себя. И Джет понимал, что не может ему этого позволить, не так и не сейчас.

\- Сегодня ушёл Жен, - сообщил он. Зуко открыл было рот снова извиняться, но Джет продолжил раньше, чем у того вышло. – Это моя вина. Мне следовало поговорить с ним после случившегося у ворот. Мы все знали, что он расстроен, а я пустил это на самотёк, пока не стало слишком поздно. – Джет сжал ладонь Зуко. – Думаю, я слишком многое пустил на самотёк.

\- Ты делал, что в твоих силах.

\- Может и так. Но этого оказалось недостаточно. Предполагается, что я должен быть предводителем. Я несу ответственность за всех этих детей. И если я не смогу держать себя в руках…

\- Сможешь, - уверенно и тихо сказал Зуко.

\- Но если не смогу, - Джет закрыл глаза и выдохнул, пережидая пока не отступит нахлынувшая волна паники. – Иногда меня просто грызёт изнутри, что всё это может рухнуть, понимаешь? – продолжил он тише. 

\- Не рухнет.

\- И с чего ты так уверен? – слегка улыбнулся Джет.

\- У меня нет иного выхода, - ответил Зуко в той же манере «так оно и есть», в которой рассказывал о себе. – Я два года потратил, разыскивая аватара. Никто не видел его около сотни лет, поэтому не осталось никаких следов. Но я искал. Я говорил себе, что найду его. Просыпаясь каждое утро, я думал: «Может быть сегодня». А потом, ложась спать: «Может быть завтра». Я должен был сберегать уверенность или… - он вздохнул. – Я бы просто сошёл с ума и не продержался бы так долго, понимаешь? – Зуко едва подёрнул плечами. – Так что, я уверен. Мы спасём город. Мы справимся.

\- Не слишком утешительно.

\- Прости.

\- Нет... – Джет умолк, странно было оказаться по другую сторону, в отражении своей былой уверенности. – Ты прав. Мы справимся.

Он высвободил руку и приобнял Зуко за талию, а Зуко обхватил его за плечи и запустил пальцы ему в волосы, накручивая на них пряди. 

\- Хотя, всё так странно. Даже сама мысль об этом. Что у нас получится. Заставляет задуматься, что мы будем делать после, - Джет хохотнул. – Забавно. Я ненавижу это место, но теперь, мне даже как-то не хочется уходить. Наверное, я уже с ним свыкся.

Рука Зуко замерла. Он долго не отвечал, его глаза уставились в потолок, а рот сжался в тонкую полоску, Джет видел, что тот явно о чём-то задумался.

\- Они хотят, чтобы я вернулся в Страну Огня. После затмения. Они… - он облизнул губы. На его шее трепетно забилась жилка. – Они хотят, чтобы я вернулся. Чтобы я бился со своей сестрой. Или... может, с отцом. Не знаю. Не знаю, что будет дальше, но… но они хотят от меня именно этого.

Нахлынула очередная волна паники, гораздо сильнее предыдущей, от которой так просто не отмахнёшься. Джет притянул Зуко ближе, сжимая крепче, пока худшее не миновало.

\- Это об этом говорил Айро? Насчёт Джонг Джонга?

\- Да.

\- А ты хочешь? – Джет изо всех сил старался оставаться спокойным.

Зуко зарылся лицом в его волосы.

\- Я хочу быть с тобой, - прошептал он. – Я не хочу тебя больше терять.

Джет понимал – это лишь половина ответа. Но также понимал – Зуко имел в виду то, что сказал, как бы по-детски это ни звучало. Он не из тех, кто легко раздавал обещания, а Джет определённо слышал в его словах обещание.

\- Хозяин Огня – не твоя забота. Тебя это больше не касается.

Они пролежали тихую ночь вместе, прижавшись друг к другу. Джет слышал тихий храп из соседней комнаты, далёкие вопли уличных котов, шелест зукова дыхания у себя в волосах. Один из последовавших вдохов был глубже, а выдох чуть медленнее, и лампа мигнула и погасла.

\- Хороший трюк, - проворчал Джет.

Зуко сжал его плечи, погладив пальцами ожог на шее. И, если и ответил, Джет не услышал. Он уже спал.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8. Всё, что у меня есть

Зуко открыл глаза, в комнате было темно, как если бы веки оставались закрыты. Но, ничего. Глаза он открыл, чтобы доказать себе, что проснулся, что лежит в своей постели, в своей комнате, а не на футоне, на полу старого дома, что тёплое, мягкое тело под боком не мерещится ему.

Они оба лежали свернувшись калачиком, и Зуко прижимался грудью к джетовой спине, забросив руку ему на живот, губами касаясь корки на джетовой шее и уткнувшись носом в короткие, щекочущие волосы. Он лежал неподвижно, вслушиваясь в медленное, ровное дыхание Джета и чувствуя, как вздымается его грудь. Он по-прежнему так ещё и не привык к этому маленькому, тихому местечку, спокойствию и звенящей тишине твёрдой земли. Не так много времени минуло с той поры, что он спал с грохочущими внизу двигателями, и настолько привычной, что не замечаемой качкой. 

Джет пробормотал что-то и перевернулся, уткнувшись Зуко под подбородок. У Зуко слегка кольнуло в груди, и он прижался губами к джетовой макушке, погладив по спине. Джет едва слышно довольно выдохнул, и Зуко почувствовал, что его целуют в шею.

\- Ли, - пробормотал Джет, и тут же напрягся, просыпаясь. – Проклятье, прости, пожалуйста.

\- Ничего страшного.

\- Нет, не «ничего», - Джет отстранился и поцеловал его в губы, крепко и неторопливо, и дольше, чем можно ожидать. – Зуко, - произнёс он, когда они оторвались друг от друга, переводя дыхание. – Это твоё имя.

\- Да.

\- Зуко, - повторил Джет, касаясь щеки и обводя линию скул. – Я хочу увидеть тебя.

Зуко перевернулся на спину и вытянул руку в направлении, где, как помнил, висела лампа, и сосредоточился. Прицелиться было самой сложной частью, но даже лёжа в темноте, он прекрасно справлялся. Чи прокатилась по руке, срываясь с кончиков пальцев, и, освещая комнату неровным светом проснувшегося к жизни язычка пламени. После чего он повернулся к Джету, наблюдавшему за ним с серьёзно сведёнными бровями.

\- Это так странно. Видеть, как ты делаешь подобные вещи.

\- Прости.

\- Нет, всё в порядке, - вздохнул Джет и откинул чёлку с лица Зуко, словно внимательнее изучая его. В свете лампы джетовы глаза казались глубокого, тёмно-медвяного цвета. – Мне следует привыкать, так ведь?

Тон его не отличался бурей чувств, но Зуко знал Джета достаточно хорошо, чтобы услышать, что за этим кроется, и понять, что желание «привыкнуть» значит, что он так и не принял правду о зуковом естестве. 

\- Джет, - шепнул он, скользнув ладонями вдоль джетовой спины и притягивая ближе, пока не почувствовал бедром чужой утренний стояк. Джет хмыкнул, кончиками пальцев пробежавшись по зукову позвоночнику, и они поцеловались снова, глубже и царапаясь щетиной. Зуко помнил: им ещё многое необходимо было обсудить и в оставшиеся перед битвой дни уточнить планы, но всё это могло подождать. Он так истосковался. Так соскучился по Джету, по его запаху, вкусу, ощущению его тела и его прикосновениям.

\- Скоро сюда явится Джин, - пробормотал Зуко, сжимая в ладонях горячее, гладкое тело.

\- Не так уж и скоро, - Джет запустил руку между ними, смотря Зуко прямо в глаза и смыкая пальцы.

***

Большую часть жизни Джет провёл, сражаясь с магами огня. Он умел справляться с ними, как и Смеллерби с Лонгшотом. Но даже лучшие из новых Борцов за свободу были явно в невыгодном положении. Они выросли, опасаясь уличных банд. Дубинки и ножи – худшее, с чем им приходилось сталкиваться. Некоторые имели представления, как совладать с магом земли, а кое-кто до падения стен даже пересекался с Дай Ли. Но повелители огня для Ба Синг Се оказались в новинку, и тела людей Джета пестрели последствиями их неопытности.   
Долгое время Джету не удавалось ничего с этим поделать. Он пытался объяснять, показывал им движения, напоминал, что обожжённая рука лучше, чем обожжённое лицо, приказывал обливаться водой перед боем, чтобы их одежду не так просто было подпалить. Но объяснения мало чем помогали. Разговоры не научат тебя, как читать воздушные потоки, когда те начинают рябить перед появлением пламени. Разговоры не помогут не дать застыть в страхе от надвигающегося огненного шторма. Подобного рода вещи приходится узнавать на опыте, а поле битвы – беспощадный учитель.

Решение пришло само этим утром, пока Джет лежал в постели в объятиях Зуко и наблюдал за отбрасываемыми лампой тенями на стене. Пин несколько месяцев устраивал бои с воображаемыми Дай Ли, уча магов и не-магов, как иметь дело с его бывшими товарищами. Теперь же под командованием Джета имелось три мага огня, двое из которых являлись настоящими мастерами. Не было резона упускать такую возможность.

Они переговорили об этом за завтраком, Джонг Джонг ел мало, с удивительным вниманием слушая джетовы описания солдат, сражавшихся под его началом. Похоже, немалую часть своей военной карьеры Джонг Джонг провёл, обучая молодых офицеров, так что он добровольно, лишь с небольшими понуканиями своих друзей, вызвался возглавить утренние тренировки.

Когда очередь голодных вояк выстроилась к печке, места распределились как-то так, что Джет, Пин, Пиандао, Джонг Джонг и Пакку скучились за одним краем стола. Основной план на день выработался быстро: Борцы за свободу разделяются на две части, одна половина с Пином, а вторая с Джонг Джонгом. После обеда они меняются. К ужину определятся с положением вещей и с имеющимися шансами, а за едой обсудят стратегию на завтра.

С чудаковатостью троих стариков здесь, на знакомой территории и будучи главным, Джету казалось совладать чуточку легче. Помогало и то, что рядом был Зуко, храбро пытающийся не отвлекаться, несмотря на наводящие вопросы дядюшки о том, отчего у них заняло так много времени спуститься вниз и с чего они там так шумели? Зуко сносил унижение, как делал то всегда: опустив глаза и бормоча невнятные ответы в тарелку каши. Это было мило, и Джет чувствовал слабый прилив тепла в груди каждый раз, когда раскрасневшийся от обиды Зуко посматривал на него из-под тишка.

Айро, должно быть, слушал более внимательно, чем могло показаться. Слишком уж часто он встревал в суть беседы, весьма серьёзно внося некоторые предложения к ходу занятий или тому, как не дать юным солдатам впасть в панику. Джет не в первый раз задавался вопросом: как старик это делал, как ему удавалось столь легко переходить от мрачной сути войны к поддразниванию племянника о постельных делах? В представлении Джета Дракон Запада должен был скорее быть, как Джонг Джонг, резкий и суровый. Или, может, обладать холодным достоинством Пиандао. В действительности же, в промежутках между серьёзностью, Айро, казалось, намеренно вёл себя глупее некуда. Джету это в нём нравилось.

Позднее, по окончании завтрака и совета, и после того, как Джин взялась за уборку, Джет отправился к Айро, аккуратно составлявшему пустые чашки.

\- Завтра я прослежу, чтобы он встал вовремя, - весело пообещал Джет. Зуко склонился над раковиной, по локоть в мыльной воде, и делал вид, что не слышит. – Джин должна была постучаться…

\- Мне показалось: вы заняты, - сухо встряла Джин, забирая у Джета из рук стопку мисок. 

\- Утро стоит того, чтобы им насладиться, - объявил Айро. – Как и всё остальное, возможно. – Многозначительность его улыбки не оставляла сомнений, и Джет громко рассмеялся.

\- О, они немало ими насладились, - поддела Джин, возвращаясь к раковине.

Айро с нежностью улыбнулся Зуко в спину.

\- Приятно видеть его таким счастливым. И тебя тоже, - понижая голос, чтобы услышал только Джет, отметил он.

\- Ну, да… мы так и поняли, - немного неловко закончил Джет. Он смотрел, как Зуко мокрыми руками передаёт тарелки Джин, а та вытирает их тряпкой и аккуратно ставит на столешницу. Джет сомневался, что Зуко занимался подобной работой во дворце. Или вообще какой-либо работой, во всяком случае, не чёрной. Что, как он сейчас понимал, объясняло, отчего Зуко поначалу был так ужасен в этом. – Думаю, не о таком вы мечтали. Сами понимаете… - Джет кивнул на другого юношу и криво улыбнулся.

\- Я научился уважать мудрость сердца, - усмехнулся Айро. – Особенно моего племянника.

\- Не уверен, что ваш брат одобрит, - ступил Джет на опасную почву.

\- Нет, не одобрит, - кивнул Айро. – Но это лишь очко в твою пользу, как мне кажется.

\- С вами или с Зуко?

\- Я могу говорить только за себя, - ещё шире расплылся в улыбке Айро. – Но я бы сказал, что Озай и без того слишком долго указывал ему, как поступать.

Джет неуютно переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Так и есть, наверное.

\- Кроме того, - продолжил Айро, - Народу Огня не помешает больше связей с внешним миром. В некотором роде, мы так же отгорожены, как и этот город.

\- Ну, да, - Джет старался говорить с весёлостью, которой больше не чувствовал. Ему не следовало пытаться шутить об этом. Слишком ещё всё было внове, слишком болезненно и заводило куда-то, куда ему не хотелось. Плевать ему было на потребности Народа Огня или, что там подумает Озай насчёт сына, любящегося с простолюдином из Царства Земли. Это никак Джета не касалось. Или Зуко – по крайней мере, не теперь.

Айро выскочил наружу с первой группой обучаемых, а Джет замешкался на кухне с Зуко в ожидании Лонгшота и Смеллерби. Тот был немногословен, и хотя бы единожды Джет не ощущал потребности заполнить тишину. Он подошёл к заканчивавшему возиться с тарелками Зуко, чьи рукава плохо подогнанной туники были закатаны, чтобы не намочить. Джет обхватил его за бёдра, положив подбородок на плечо, и так они простояли вместе некоторое время. Джет наслаждался ощущением перекатывающихся мышц, пока Зуко домывал последние тарелки. И целовал тихо посапывающего Зуко в шею.

А затем из залы явились Лонгшот и Смеллерби, и они все вчетвером отправились во двор. Борцы за свободу взволнованно столпились вокруг, перешёптываясь и попеременно подозрительно посматривая на Джонг Джонга и Айро. Но строгого взгляда Джета хватило, чтобы положить этому конец – не прошло и минуты, как они расселись неровным рядочком на мостовую. Джету было слишком не по себе, чтобы сидеть, и он прислонился к стене по правую руку от Джонг Джонга. Смеллерби с Лонгшотом и Зуко пристроились рядом. 

\- Пехота и большинство офицеров сражаются в имперском стиле, - рассказывал Джонг Джонг. – Это стиль, питаемый гневом, и ставит силу над умением. Атаки быстрые, мощные и смертоносные. Но им не хватает точности, использующие этот стиль быстро утомляются. Они также предсказуемы, их легко научиться читать.

Он осмотрел собрание, мрачно переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое.

\- Мне известно, что такое страх перед огнём, - негромко продолжил он. – Я тоже боюсь его. С этим бременем я просыпаюсь каждый день. – Джонг Джонг глянул на Айро, стоящего в сторонке, сцепив руки на животе. – Недавно мне напомнили, что огонь может нести не только смерть, но и жизнь, так же, как солнце дарит свет и тепло. Народ Огня забыл эту истину. Я делюсь ею с вами теперь, потому как вы должны понять, что не огня вам следует бояться как такового. А руки, что его направляет. Солдата, который злонамеренно обращается с ним. Он такой же человек, как и вы. Огонь для него только оружие. И как от любого оружия, от огня можно защититься.

Джет слушал объяснявшего азы защиты Джонг Джонга вполуха. Его мускулы напряглись в предчувствии, пальцы нервно сжимали обтянутые кожей рукояти мечей.

\- Ты не обязан этого делать, - тихо шепнула Смеллерби. – Это могу быть я. Или Лонгшот. Или даже Ван, она многому научилась.

Джет с трудом, но решительно покачал головой.

\- Я не вправе требовать от них того, на что не способен сам.

Смеллерби вздохнула и посмотрела мимо него, где тихо замер Зуко.

\- Что насчёт тебя? По крайней мере, Джет тебя знает.

\- Я тоже обучался в имперском стиле. У меня нет достаточного контроля. Я могу навредить ему.

Джет почувствовал, что Зуко наклонился чуточку ближе, и сжал зукову ладонь, стараясь унять волнение.

\- Джи-Джи знает, что делает, - заявил он Смеллерби. – Ничего со мной не случится.

\- Смотри, чтобы он не услышал, как ты его называешь, - нахмурился Зуко.

\- Да, ладно, ему идёт.

Лонгшот поджал губы, сведя брови вместе.

\- Ничего со мной не станется, - повторил Джет. – Даже если я облажаюсь, он не причинит мне особого вреда. – Он понимал, что его друзья вовсе не это имели в виду, но Лонгшот вздохнул и кивнул. Никто из них не мог ничем помочь, а излишнее беспокойство могло сделать только хуже. Джету нужно только не терять голову.

\- Пора, - сказал Зуко. И был прав, Джонг Джонг выжидающе смотрел на Джета, сложа руки на груди. Зуко крепче стиснул его ладонь. – Ты уверен?

\- Уверен, - у Джета просто не было иного выбора.

Выходя в середину двора и становясь в нескольких шагах от Джонг Джонга, он слышал, как перешёптывались его люди. Отцепив от пояса мечи, Джет встал наизготовку, разведя клинки и слегка согнув колени. Джонг Джонг что-то объяснял остальным, но пусть Джет и слышал, значение слов попросту ускользали от него. Джет увидел, как мужчина встал в хорошо знакомую, отпечатавшуюся в его памяти стойку. Воздух вокруг изменился, стал слишком сухим и жарким для начала дня. Неестественный ветерок всколыхнул волосы.

«Просто тренировка», - убеждал Джет себя. Но этой слишком тихой и здравой мысли было трудно противостоять уверенности инстинкта. Руки качнувшегося назад Джонг Джонга начали своё движение. Джет пригнулся и кинулся навстречу, над головой вскипело пламя, как раз там, где он и предполагал. Кулак мужчины полетел вперёд, лицо Джета окатило волной тепла, и он рванул в сторону противоположную той, где могло полыхнуть. 

Джет почувствовал запах опалённых кончиков волос. Один из клинков блеснул у запястья мага огня, но прошёл в нескольких дюймах, не зацепив. Мужчина был стар, но скор и успел отдёрнуть руку как раз вовремя, воспользовавшись моментом, чтобы перекувыркнуться и послать Джету в грудь комок пламени. Джет отпрыгнул, перекатываясь в падении через голову, и снова вскочил, царапнув клинками булыжники мостовой и, зарычав, бросился в атаку во второй раз.

Из-за скрывающего их халата, за ногами мага огня было непросто уследить, но Джет уловил проблеск ступни, присевшего в стойку мужчины. Порыв горячего ветра дал понять, куда уклоняться, и стоило огню пройти стороной, как Джет бросился вперёд и вниз, крюком цепляя лодыжку старика и дёргая. Хорошо. Всё, что Джету надо было, это не дать ему устоять на ногах, не дать подобраться слишком близко для применения огня, приставить серповидный клинок рукояти под челюсть и покончить с этим.

Маг огня отшатнулся, разевая рот. Он что-то говорил успокаивающим голосом и с лёгкой отдышкой, но Джет не слушал. Его тело двигалось само по себе, сокращая расстояние, клинки описывали широкие дуги, не давая противнику опомниться, отвлекая, пока не стало слишком поздно, и Джет оказался сверху. Кровь стучала у Джета в ушах, в воздухе стоял запах грозы и жжённых волос.

«Джонг Джонг, - вспомнил он. – Его зовут Джонг Джонг. Его нельзя убивать».

Он успел остановить клинок раньше, чем тот коснулся Джонг Джонга. Его рука дрожала, мышцы от напряжения свело судорогой. 

\- Хорошо, - золотистые глаза застывшего неподвижно Джонг Джонга смотрели вприщур.

Джет пытался повесить мечи на пояс, но промахнулся. Глянув вниз, он заметил, что руки его трясутся даже сильнее прежнего. До него доносились голоса, возбуждённый гул перешёптываний, или просто шум в ушах. Джонг Джонг поклонился ему, Джет знал, что следует поклониться в ответ, так он и сделал. Движение вышло неуклюжим, вызывая головокружение.

Джет выпрямился и оглянулся через плечо. Зуко смотрел, закусив губу и обхватив себя за плечи.

\- Мне пора, - медленно и тщательно выговорил Джет. – Пойду, проверю Пина. – И заставил себя улыбнуться, окликая своих людей. – Слушайтесь этого парня, поняли?

Смеллерби уже шагнула вперёд, сжимая нож.

\- Я следующая, - заявила она. Джонг Джонг ответил, но Джет не разобрал, что именно. Улыбка стоила ему последних остатков хладнокровия, теперь все силы уходили, чтобы не сорваться на бег и держаться свободно и естественно, а ещё показать, что мечи он держит вовсе не потому, что не может разжать рук.

Зуко коснулся его локтя. Вдвоём они дошли до второго угла, подальше от глаз и ушей. Тут руки Зуко обвили его, губы прижались к джетовой макушке и пальцы зарылись в волосы. Джет отдался объятиям, ослабив мёртвую хватку на мечах. И перевёл дыхание, унимая бешенный грохот сердца.

\- Я даже не взбесился. Я просто… - Он глубоко втянул воздух. Зуко пах успокаивающе знакомо, жасмином и старым шёлком. – Я просто забыл.

\- Это была твоя первая попытка. Дальше пойдёт лучше.

\- Не знаю, - сглотнул Джет, закрывая глаза. – Я сражался с самого детства. Не переставая. И теперь я как будто… Я не могу остановиться. Не могу перестать.

\- Ты сражался со мной, - мягко напомнил Зуко. – На складе. Тогда мы сражались вместе.

Джет помнил, что смотрел, как Зуко с кажущейся лёгкостью жонглирует пламенем между клинков.

\- Завтра тебе будет не до того. Если мы не сможем добраться до Жа вовремя… или мы ошибаемся о затмении…

Зуко отстранился, хмурясь, и взглянул Джету в глаза.

\- Мы не ошибаемся, Джет, ты же знаешь…

\- Ну, а вдруг, - настаивал Джет. – Тебе придётся по-настоящему пользоваться огнём.

Зуко молча потянулся забрать мечи, мягко разгибая джетовы сведённые пальцы, и немного неумело прицепил клинки ему на пояс, сначала один, затем другой. И только потом мягко, но уверенно ответил:

\- Ты знаешь меня. И не забудешься.

Джет представил, как может быть: ревущее пламя из рук союзников и врагов, смертельные ураганы вокруг. Он знал, насколько легко потерять себя, как громко прежние привычки станут требовать своё, а руки сведёт судорогой желания рассечь кости и плоть, уничтожить извергающие пламя конечности. Годы сражений против нескольких дней хрупкого уговора.

Джет вновь припал к Зуко, радуясь, что тот без брони, что через тунику легче чувствовать крепкое тело. Он не хотел забывать, пусть даже на мгновение. Только не снова.

Зуко притянул его ближе, сжимая почти до боли.

\- Мы учились, сражаясь против Пина. Ты будешь учиться, сражаясь со мной. Это то же самое.

Нет, не то же самое, но Джет не стал спорить. Он хотел, чтобы это оказалось правдой не меньше самого Зуко.

***

О Пине Зуко знал больше, чем все остальные Борцы за свободу, кроме разве кучки магов земли под собственно началом самого Пина. Но и это была капля в море. Ему было известно, что Пина ещё маленьким мальчиком, как и всех Дай Ли, приметил Лонг Фэн, что Пин старше их с Джетом, но младше его отца, что Пин помогал обрушить стены, и, что именно это окончательно его подломило, что, когда он объявился в «Жасминовом Драконе» тремя днями спустя после захвата города, то всё это время скрывался от прежних товарищей. И это всё.

О себе Пин упоминал мало, но никогда не отказывался рассказать о Дай Ли или их тактике. Его история не слишком отличалась от зуковой: оба присоединились к Борцам за свободу вследствие предательства, раскрытия тайн былых соратников и отказа от старой привычной жизни. Но Зуко не находил в этом утешения. По крайней мере, Пин сражался за свой дом, за город, где родился. Зуко зашёл гораздо дальше в своём предательстве. Возможно, слишком далеко, чтобы когда-либо вернуться, но он хотя бы будет не один. Во всяком случае, это место, «Жасминовый Дракон» и люди, живущие в нём, тоже начинали ощущаться родными.

Из-за поворота слышалось, как шумела вторая группа: звон мечей о камень, дробь осколков о мостовую и крики битвы. Звучало слишком беспорядочно для отработки приёмов, но слишком громко для парных поединков, так что Зуко не удивился, обнаружив подобие битвы, ведомой в длинном и узком переулке, что и прежде использовался для подобного. Происходящее, однако, отличалось от того, чего он ждал.

\- Это что-то новенькое, - пробормотал Джет, равно обеспокоенный и озадаченный.

Пин с самого начала обучал их всех ведению боя против Дай Ли, и делал это со всем тщанием. Но среди них он был единственным бывшим агентом, и даже сильнейшим из его людей пока не удавалось повторить стиль, в котором сражались Дай Ли. И, поскольку Дай Ли почти всегда передвигались слаженными группами из двух или более человек, тренировки Пина никогда не соответствовали встрече в настоящем бою.

Сегодня нападениям Пина противостояла группа из четырёх не-магов: Пиандао, Сяо Си Ван, Дасти и Ян Цзин. Но человек, который сражался с ним в паре, не принадлежал к его лейтенантам, даже не относился к числу магов земли. Это был Пакку.

Кто-то перевернул бочки дождевой воды, стоявшие вдоль одной из стен, промочив землю, так что теперь наблюдающие тренировку не имели возможности сесть. Лужи едва ли достигали местами полдюйма, но Пакку хватало и этого. Руками, одетыми в молочно-белого цвета подобия знакомых бороздчатых перчаток, он направлял волны льда, так же, как Пин булыжники мостовой. Почти идеально слаженно они кружили вокруг своих противников, вздымая от земли отвесные стены, с целью отрезать тех друг от друга. Чего Пиандао и Ван легко избегали, да и Дасти с Ян не отставали, но Зуко уже видел, что лёгкой победы не будет.

Джет и Зуко пристроились позади остальных зрителей, плотно сгрудившихся в конце переулка. Среди них находился и Сюе Шен, что было почти столь же странно, как и Дай Ли – маг воды, обычно никакого интереса к тренировкам он не выказывал, разве только, чтобы убедиться, что те не выпадают из составленного им графика.

\- Они начали недавно? – тихонько поинтересовался у него Зуко.

\- Этот раунд, да, - не отрывая глаз от Пиандао с мечом, ответил Сюе Шен. – Мастер Пиандао захотел узнать, с чем ему придётся столкнуться. Он никогда прежде не бился с Дай Ли. 

Битва, может, и была лишь уроком, но смотрелась, тем не менее, жестокой. Поначалу Пакку и Пин держались на расстоянии, скользя по стенам и земле и швыряясь камнями и льдом. Пиандао без труда отбивал снаряды в сторону, а парные мечи Ван мелькали быстро и точно, что заставляло сердце Зуко наполняться гордостью. Дасти и Ян Цзину оставалось лишь ждать в сторонке, в настоящем бою никогда не знаешь, когда или откуда придёт подкрепление.

Но Пин не позволил им чувствовать себя вольготно слишком долго. Зуко уловил, как тот переглянулся с Пакку, а спустя мгновение по обеим сторонам переулка выросли колонны, одна ледяная, другая каменная, но обе смертельно опасные, легко способные раздавить человека всмятку. Ван подпрыгнула, бесстрашно вскочив на новую преграду, и побежала по ней к Пину, приготовившемуся к следующей атаке. Пиандао последовал её примеру, сближаясь с Пакку, а Дасти и Ян разделились, чтобы помочь обоим.

Зуко увидел каменную скобу прежде Ван. Но девушка всё же вовремя заметила её и соскочила со скалы. Вторая скоба прилетела раньше, чем Ван успела приземлиться, уворачиваясь, она потеряла равновесие. Третья скоба пришпилила её ногу к земле, ещё одна поймала руку, которой Ван, наклонившись, пыталась высвободить себя.

Дасти кинулся к ней, пропуская мимо ушей предупреждающий окрик, и Зуко отвернулся. До него донёсся грохот камня и встревоженный вопль Дасти, когда Пин скрутил его неподалёку от подруги. Зуко не хотелось видеть ни униженного лица мальчишки, ни его бесплодных попыток вырваться. Он перевёл взгляд на Пиандао, который нападал на Пакку с неожиданной жестокостью – проблеском того, каким должно быть был, прежде чем оставил армейскую жизнь позади.

Бой против Дай Ли совсем не походил на бой против магов огня: подобравшись слишком близко ты только делал себя более лёгкой добычей, и стоило попасться, уже ничего нельзя было поделать. Хитрость заключалась в том, чтобы держаться на достаточном отдалении, и в том, чтобы подбить их на атаку, а затем поспешить и прикончить раньше, чем они нападут во второй раз. Если при этом имелся напарник, который отвлекал бы их – ещё лучше.

Пиандао подобрался ближе, чем Зуко когда-либо осмеливался, его клинок двигался так быстро, что казалось невозможным уследить. Пакку взмахнул руками в воздухе, вокруг забрезжила вода, вытянутая из летнего паркого воздуха и замороженная, а затем словно метнул кинжалы с пальцев. Пиандао отбил их в сторону. Пакку вздыбил пронзённую льдом землю под ним, вырывая груду камней с тем яростным запалом, что даже Пиандао запнулся. 

Но ему удалось то, что, как теперь понял Зуко, он и задумывал. Ян спрыгнул с карниза выше, одной рукой обхватывая Пакку за шею, а другой приставляя длинный нож к шее, тот которым в бою перерезал глотки десятку магов огня.

Но клинок всё ещё находился в дюймах от кожи Пакку, когда перед Зуко промелькнуло серое пятно. Притормозив, оно облепило лицо Ян Цзина и сшибло с Пакку, впечатывая в стену позади. Пин проехался через проулок, и Пиандао крутанулся навстречу, выставляя меч и закладывая руку за спину. Впрочем, он не питал глупых надежд, что сможет справиться. Зуко видел это в его лице и последних, тщетных действиях. Несколькими мгновениями позже, его руки оказались скованны за спиной, а у виска завис камень.

\- Уже лучше, - отметил Пиандао.

\- Возможно, - кивнул Пин, кандалы на запястьях Пиандао рассыпались, а камень упал к ногам. – Но вы всё равно мертвы или схвачены.

\- В этот раз убить тебя заняло больше времени, - сухо отозвался Пакку, наклоняясь, помочь Ян Цзину встать на ноги, Зуко заметил, что носом у мальчика шла кровь. Ян задрал подол рубахи, остановить кровотечение, но Пакку нахмурился и оттолкнул его руку в сторону. – Я кое-что смыслю в лечении, - с тихим раздражением сообщил он. Ян чуточку нахмурился, но позволил Пакку поднести к лицу ладонь, затянутую сверкающей водой. Когда Пакку отнял руку, кровотечение прекратилось.

Но Ян всё равно выглядел не очень, и Пин явно был им недоволен. И вообще всем произошедшим только что. Зуко редко видел его таким серьёзным.

\- Нельзя давать им удобного случая, - отчитывал он сурово и резко. – Любой промах, и тебе конец.

\- Но моя нога!.. – Запротестовала Ван.

Пин оборвал её, с каждым словом становясь всё резче:

\- Никогда не теряй агента Дай Ли из виду. Ты ещё могла меня сдерживать, пока не попыталась высвободиться. Как только ты отвела от меня взгляд, у тебя не осталось ни шанса.

\- А ты, - продолжал Пин, повернувшись к Дасти. – Чего ты надеялся добиться?

\- Я был нужен Ван, - пробормотал Дасти расстроенно и по-детски.

\- Ты находился слишком далеко. У тебя не хватило бы времени. Ты проигнорировал меня, чтобы помочь ей, и теперь вы оба закованы в цепи под озером Лаогай. 

У Зуко ёкнуло в груди. Стоявший рядом Джет напрягся, как натянутая тетива. Зуко поспешил взять его за руку. Джет улыбнулся, вымучено и обеспокоенно, но искренне. После чего втянул воздух через нос и выдохнул ртом, протяжно и медленно.

\- Хорошая работа, - сказал он, проталкиваясь через толпу, дёргая Зуко за руку и давая понять, чтобы тот следовал за ним. Джет остановился рядом с группкой, стоящих чуть в стороне от остальных, магов земли. – Не хотите помочь им выяснить, как освободиться от этих кандалов, а?

\- Конечно, - старший из них казался удивлённым услышать, как к ним обращаются напрямую. Ни Шуй Цзянь – у Зуко заняло некоторое время припомнить его имя.

Походка Джета, двинувшегося к Пину, кому-то могла показаться непринуждённой, но Зуко видел, что это не так.

\- Отойдём на минуту, - велел он. А потом, как будто что-то вспомнив, обратился к Пиандао и Пакку. – Вы тоже. И побыстрее.

Стоило им свернуть за угол, Джет спал с лица, не сдерживая более недовольства.

\- Пин, - сказал он, наконец, когда остальные обступили его кругом. – Насколько всё плохо?

\- Я был капитаном третьего подразделения. Всего подразделений тридцать, над каждым стоит капитан не менее, а то и более умелый, нежели я. Каждое подразделение состоит из десяти агентов.

Джет помрачнел ещё больше.

\- Тогда действительно хуже некуда.

\- Нам повезло, что мы вообще так долго держались. Дай Ли знакома каждая пядь этого города. Их с детства учат подавлять бунты. Нас давно не должно было быть.

\- Но мы есть. Должно же этому существовать какое-то объяснение, верно?

\- Удача. Но она не продлится долго.

\- За внешними стенами три десятка человек ожидают нашего приказа, - рассудительно вмешался Пиандао. – Завтра они станут неплохой подмогой.

\- Они столь же сильны, что и вы? – поинтересовался Пин.

\- Столь же сильны, как вы, - ответил Пакку.

\- Тогда мы проиграем.

\- Трусишь? – рыкнул Джет.

\- Я буду сражаться рядом с тобой, пока меня не убьют. Но я не стану лгать о наших шансах. Ты хотел знать моё мнение. Я тебе сказал.

\- Возможно, нам стоит выждать ещё несколько недель, - предложил Пиандао. – Одного дня вряд ли достаточно, чтобы обучить стольких людей.

\- У нас не такой уж большой выбор, - возразил Пакку. – Когда прошлой зимой Жао убил Лунного духа, мы лишились нашей магии. Не вмешайся аватар, мы бы потеряли столицу. – Он обернулся к Джету. – Народ Огня будет столь же беспомощен. Такого шанса нам больше не выпадет.

\- Но у них есть Дай Ли, чтобы сражаться во время затмения, - не сдавался Пиандао. – Капитан Пин прав. Наши шансы ничтожно малы, если только нам, конечно, не удастся найти к завтрашнему утру с сотню магов земли.

\- Мы можем дождаться прилёта кометы. С такой мощью Айро и Джонг Джонг смогут завладеть городом самолично.

\- И выжечь его дотла по ходу дела, - проворчал Джет. – Вдобавок, к тому времени половина людей здесь помрёт с голоду.

\- Значит, завтра мы идём в бой, - подвёл итог Зуко.

Джет хмуро рассматривал носки сапог, держа ладони на рукояти мечей. Задумавшись на несколько секунд. В наступившей тишине было слышно, как вдалеке Ни Шуй Цзянь ведёт тренировку.

\- Пин, - наконец, тихо и решительно заговорил он. – Почему ты оставил Дай Ли?

Никто прежде не допытывался у Пина столь личных вопросов. И тому потребовалось время собраться с ответом.

\- Меня растили защищать неприкосновенность Ба Синг Се, - слова прозвучали с твёрдой уверенностью.

\- Как и других агентов. Ты не можешь быть единственным, кто считает так же.

Пин вздрогнул, едва-едва, но Зуко заметил.

\- Возможно. Но я не вижу, какое это имеет значение.

\- Нам необходимо с ними поговорить, - Джет подался вперёд, и Зуко узнал тот самый блеск в его глазах, с которым он сплачивал своих людей с лестницы кухни. – Мы должны спросить хотя бы раз.

\- Что именно?

\- Чтобы они присоединились к нам.

Упала давящая тишина. Зуко вспомнил свой первый день в городе и Джета рядом с собой на переполненной платформе вокзала. Тогда Джет был ещё незнакомцем, его интерес к Зуко был лестен, но не имел объяснений, его Борцы за свободу состояли из трёх беженцев без денег и без понимания, как быть дальше. Джет попросил Зуко к ним присоединиться, и Зуко отказал. Оставаться в этом месте и следовать их дружбе казалось ему слишком рискованным.

Но Джет продолжал упрашивать, к нему присоединилась Джин, а затем дети, которых Джин тащила в чайную со своих прогулок. По прошествии некоторого времени Джету уже не приходилось никого просить. Теперь просили его, о постели, о пище и возможности заработать их, и Джет почти никогда не отказывал.

Но всё же.

\- Джет… это не уличные пацаны, - осторожно произнёс Зуко. – Ты не можешь просто предложить им присоединиться к Борцам за свободу, так не получится.

\- Почему нет? – брови Джета взлетели.

\- Учитывая обстоятельства, представляется маловероятным, что они последуют за тобой, - ответил Пин.

Джет хохотнул.

\- «Маловероятным»? Вроде того, что под моим командованием ходит сын Хозяина Огня? Настолько маловероятным? 

У них прежде не случалось подобного разговора, так что Зуко не представлял, чего ждать. Но улыбка в уголках губ Пина застала его врасплох.

\- Тебе придётся убедить их, что у нас есть шанс на победу. Хороший шанс. Стоящий того, чтобы предать. 

Джет нагнулся за травинкой между булыжниками, и зажал её между зубами.

\- Ты можешь попросить их о встрече? Не здесь… - он на мгновение задумался, перекатывая травинку во рту. – В университете.

\- Могу.

\- Кто пойдёт? – спросил Зуко.

\- Пин, конечно же. Твой дядя. Пакку, - он кивнул старику.

\- Вождь Арнук просил меня восстановить наши былые связи на континенте. Это представляется возможностью не хуже прочих.

\- Им следует дать понять, что Народ Огня это не только принцесса и Хозяин Огня, - указал Пиандао.

\- Тогда решено, - закончил Джет. – Выходим через десять минут.

Пин, Пиандао и Пакку поспешно ушли, чтобы позвать Айро и дать указания магам земли, чем им дальше заниматься, пока Пина не будет. 

Как только они остались одни, Джет тяжело вздохнул, повесив плечи.

\- Проклятие, - он потёр глаза тыльной стороной ладони. – Это безумие, да?

\- Нет. Не безумие.

\- Просто… просто после всего, - Джет потянулся к затылку, легонько почесав заживающий шрам. – После тебя. Глупым кажется ожидать, чтобы я понимал, что происходит в головах у людей.

\- Наверное, так.

\- Зуко… - Джет замолчал, делая ещё один вдох. – Я хочу рассказать им, кто ты.

Зуко сглотнул.

\- Хорошо. Если ты считаешь, что им не всё равно.

Джет опустил руку.

\- Им не всё равно.

***

Зуко никогда до того не бывал в университете, но Сюе Шен рассказывал ему, что произошло. О ночи, когда заявилась Азула. Её люди в закрывающих лицо черепоподобных масках окружили кампус, а она самолично вызвала пламя – бело-голубую молнию, поразившую астрономическую башню, и ещё одну, разрушившую стены инженерного крыла. Азула смотрела, как растерянные, наспех набросившие поверх пижам халаты студенты выбегали во двор. Она смеялась над тем, как они всячески старались организовать пожарные команды, опустошая драгоценный карповый пруд, чтобы попытаться затушить огонь. 

Профессора кинулись внутрь объятого пламенем здания, в отчаянной попытке спасти хоть часть библиотеки – старейшей и крупнейшей из всех известных в мире. Они погибли, когда рухнула крыша.

Сюе Шен с несколькими друзьями выбрался из кампуса к речке Чен Си через канализацию. Джин нашла их прикорнувшими в полуразрушенной лавке двумя днями позже, тем вечером Сюе Шен с опустевшим взглядом пошёл с ней. Он не мог сражаться с Народом Огня, но мог помогать тем, кто сражался.

Никто не знал, были ли ещё выжившее. Джет ходил осмотреть руины, а по возвращении сказал, что лучше, наверное, им не знать.

Зуко не представлял, с чего Джет выбрал именно это место для встречи с Дай Ли. Возможно потому, что здесь более ничего не осталось, и агентам не откуда было подкрасться незамеченными. Единственное, что ещё стояло – ворота, и те чёрные от копоти, мозаика на них потрескалась от жара, а золотая краска скукожилась и осыпалась с остатков дерева. Большая часть иероглифов стала нечитаемой, но первые уцелели: «Вечный» и «Ба Синг».

Зуко ощутил ужасающую, не дающую дышать тяжесть, как будто руины придавили его самого. Он рос одиноким ребёнком, проводя долгие, тихие дни в дворцовой библиотеке, в окружении пыльных свитков. Письмена служили утешением, когда ничего иного не оставалось, когда жизнь вовне становилась слишком болезненной. У него не получалось выразить словами, что он сейчас чувствовал, разглядывая раскинувшееся пепелище. Глаза щипало, и казалось, что в воздухе можно ощутить вкус пепла.

\- Моя кровь сделала это, - печально и тихо произнёс дядя.

\- Твоя кровь вновь возродит всё это, - положил ему руку на плечо Пакку.

Зуко вздрогнул и обернулся к Джету, но тот стоял с нечитаемым даже как для него выражением лица. На мгновение Джет застыл неподвижно, стиснув челюсти и не отрывая глаз от символов, а после двинулся к усыпанному мусором подворью. Остальные держались чуть позади, под их сапогами поскрипывали уголь и черепки. Впереди виднелась насыпь серого щебня, золы, грязи и почерневших брёвен, где-то Зуко по пояс. Она простиралась на многие акры, дальше в летнем туманном воздухе слабо просматривался город. Азула никогда ничего не делала наполовину. 

Присевший Пин выбрал из кучи мусора камень размером с кулак.

\- Стоит мне сделать это, и они появятся в течение десятка минут.

\- Замечательно, - кивнул Джет. – Мы готовы.

Пин подбросил камень, ударил по нему кулаком в полёте и совершил быструю череду движений руками и пальцами. Камень взорвался сложной волной хлопков, разошедшихся эхом по всему городу.

Джет покосился на горизонт, уже выискивая признаки движения.

\- Откуда им знать, что это ты?

\- У каждого отряда свой сигнал, - разъяснил Пин, опуская руки. – Раз я ушёл, мой должны были расформировать, - он немного грустно усмехнулся Джету. – Они поймут, что это я.

Зуко уставился на щебёнку. Пожар и месяцы ветров и дождей изменили всё до неузнаваемости. Но тут его взгляд привлёк отблеск солнечных лучей – не обгорелый краешек позолоченного тубуса для свитков, несколько дюймов сверкающего совершенства.

Он не мог отвести глаз. В памяти всплыла та ночь в старом доме, когда Джет спрашивал у него: почему – с чего ему помогать им? Зачем оставаться? Стоя здесь и оглядывая последствия войны, развязанной его семьёй, он не знал, как на это может существовать иной ответ? Какой человек, видя такое, не захочет помочь? И разве мог он оставаться в стороне, когда его собственная сестра испепелила дотла сам дух этого города? Зуко рассматривал содеянное ею, и, впившись ногтями в ладони, выжигал в памяти представшую перед ним картину.

Краешком глаза он заметил, как Джет придвинулся ближе.

\- Зуко, - его пальцы коснулись зукова, сжатого до дрожи, кулака. Зуко моргнул, чувствуя прохладную мокрую дорожку на щеке.

\- Прости, - Зуко не знал точно, за что извиняется. Он понимал, что ничего не мог сделать, не мог никак воспрепятствовать случившемуся. Но сердце всё равно болезненно сжималось в груди.

\- Они здесь, - сообщил Пин.

На мгновение Джет приник ближе, обхватывая его кулак.

\- Не надо, - мягко, но настойчиво попросил он. – Не стоит извиняться за это. Не передо мной. Не перед ними.

\- Но…

\- Нет, - Джет распрямил плечи и повернулся к воротам позади.

Там стояли трое мужчин, хотя Зуко и не слышал, как те прибыли. Двое были одеты в безликую форму, пряча лица под широкими, сплюснутыми шлемами. Третий, посередине, старше даже Пина, стоял с непокрытой головой и обнажёнными руками, в собранных в косу волосах просматривалась седина. Зуко не видел других агентов, но знал, что те неподалёку, возможно, под обломками, или притаились за развалинами кампуса.

\- Цюань, - Джет твёрдо и уверенно выпрямился. Он никогда не был приверженцем титулов.

Взгляд мужчины метнулся от дяди к Пакку, после чего, слегка прищуренный, вновь вернулся к Джету.

\- Когда Пин позвал меня, я надеялся, что причиной тому возобладавшее в нём здравомыслие. Теперь я вижу, что ошибся в своих суждениях.

\- Похоже на то, - подтвердил Джет.

\- Ты здесь, чтобы представить мне своих новых союзников? Я ценю возможность узнать их поближе, но в нашу первую встречу мне это представляется излишним.

Джет вынул травинку изо рта и покатал между пальцами. 

\- Знаешь, Цюань, обычно я был бы счастлив, постоять и поболтать с тобой, но прямо сейчас у меня нет времени на всю эту чушь. – Цюань зло сверкнул глазами, но Джет продолжил, как ни в чём ни бывало, перекатывая пожухлый стебелёк. – Я попросил Пина призвать тебя, потому как хочу кое-что сказать. И задать вопрос. Поэтому я скажу, что собирался сказать и спрошу, что намеревался спросить. После этого, тебе решать, что с этим делать.

\- Я слушаю, - бросил Цюань.

\- Мы собираемся выступить против Народа Огня. Скоро. У нас есть люди, и у нас есть план. Мы победим. – Он произнёс это так просто, словно делал Цюаню одолжение, ставя его в известность. – Единственный вопрос: что случится с вами?

Он замолчал, ожидая от Цюаня возражений, сердитого брызгания слюной по поводу нелепости претензий и нахальной заносчивости. Цюань лишь нахмурил брови, всем своим видом выражая скептицизм, но промолчал. 

Джет сунул травинку обратно в рот.

\- По моим представлениям, у вас два варианта. Вы можете остаться с генералом Жа, помогая Народу Огня в попытках справиться с нами. И проиграть. Или можете присоединиться к нам и выбраться из той ямы, которую сами себе вырыли.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы повернулись против Народа Огня и сражались вместе с тобой, - тоном, каким разговаривают с глупым дитятей, уточнил Цюань.

Если Джет и был задет, то не подал виду.

\- Как по мне, для вас это лучший из выходов.

\- Твоя самоуверенность достойна восхищения, - ответил Цюань с мягкой снисходительностью. – Но Дай Ли не заинтересованы жертвовать собой ради заранее обречённого на неудачу дела. Этот город вы потеряли много месяцев назад.

Над руинами враз повисла мёртвая тишина. Даже лёгкий ветерок от реки как будто замер после слов Цюаня. Зуко слышал, как сглотнул Джет, видел, как забилась жилка на его шее.

\- Нет, - спокойствие Джета пошло трещинами. – Мы ничего не теряли. Вы сдали его.

\- Принцесса Азула взяла бы его силой. Полгорода оказалось бы в руинах. Согласившись сотрудничать, мы помогли свершиться этому безболезненно.

Зуко точно видел то мгновение, когда с Джета слетела невозмутимость, когда его пальцы дёрнулись к рукоятям мечей. Он знал, что Джету хотелось сделать с Цюанем, ему и самому хотелось того же. Цюань сказал «безболезненно», и Зуко ощутил себя стоящим вновь на крыше «Жасминового Дракона» и наблюдающим клубы жёлтой пыли на месте, где была стена.

Джет резким, широким жестом обвёл вокруг, охватывая разом руины, город, все разрозненные части некогда бывшие царством.

\- Ты называешь это «безболезненным»? – прорычал он. – Посмотри сюда! Это сделала она, и ты ей помог!

Цюань впервые обратил взгляд к Пину.

\- Дай Ли не принимали участие в том, что здесь случилось.

\- Мы обрушили стены. Мы предали Лонг Фенга. Наш город нуждался в нас, а мы оказались слишком трусливы, чтобы выйти и сражаться.

\- Вы могли её остановить, - сказал Джет. – Несколько сотен против одной единственной принцессы? Мне плевать, насколько она сильна, вы бы с ней справились.

Взгляд Цюаня стал загнанным.

\- Ты не представляешь, что она за человек. Эта женщина – чудовище. Мы ничего не могли сделать.

\- Прекрасно представляю, - Зуко напрягся в предчувствии того, что последует за этим. – Видите ли, мой помощник – её брат. Принц Зуко.

Дай Ли были слишком хорошо обучены, чтобы показать удивление. Но Зуко прямо чувствовал, как их взгляды прощупывают шрам, золотистую радужку и бледную кожу. А после возвращаются к Джету, как если бы напоказ. Зуко видел, что они полны сомнений, сравнивая их с Азулой и выискивая несоответствие. Он старался держаться ровно и беззаботно, дыша размерено, зная, что они способны были ощутить его сердцебиение через землю.

\- Видите этих людей? – Джет указал большим пальцем на дядюшку и Пакку. – Один из них – мастер магии воды Пакку. Его послал вождь Арнук. Другой – генерал Айро, брат Озая. Дракон Запада, - он криво и самодовольно ухмыльнулся. – Возможно, вы о них слыхали?

Глаза Цюаня широко распахнулись.

\- Как насчёт адмирала Джонг Джонга? Или Пиандао? Вы, ребята, должны отслеживать такую дребедень, верно? Величайшие воины своего поколения. Достаточно сильные, чтобы захватить этот город в одиночку. – Зуко не был уверен, во сколько из сказанного Джет верил сам, а сколько лишь плод его игры. – Вот, кто вместе со мной. Прямо здесь, в Ба Синг Се. Не где-то за океаном. И не где-то во дворце, не помня о нашем существовании. – Его глаза впились в мужчину. – А кто с тобой, Цюань?

\- Армия.

\- Армия, которой плевать и на тебя, и на город? Армия, которая твоими руками сражается с твоим же народом? – Джет шагнул вперёд, давя остатки обгоревших досок. – Даже если они победят, чем это обернётся для тебя? Что они, по-твоему, сделают, когда ты им больше не будешь нужен?

Цюань отвернулся.

\- Народ Огня победит в этой войне. Никто из нас не сможет им помешать.

\- Озай это ещё не Народ Огня, - ответил дядя грубо и со злостью, заставившей горло Зуко пересохнуть. – Он не говорит за всех. Мы потеряли много сынов и дочерей в войне, развязанной моим дедом. Мы исстрадались, и мы мечтаем о мире. Время моего брата подходит к концу.

\- Вы не можете ожидать, что я поставлю на кон наши жизни, понадеявшись на четверых стариков и изгнанного принца, - теперь уже с осторожностью заметил Цюань.

\- Они будут не одни. С ними будут мои Борцы за свободу. И с ними будет аватар.

\- Он мёртв, - непроизвольно возразил Цюань.

\- Нет, - не вызывающим сомнений тоном ответил Джет. – И он становится сильнее. Он победит в этой войне, и мы собираемся ему помочь. – Воздух, казалось, потрескивал от силы его убеждённости. – Вы, правда, желаете оставаться на стороне проигравших? Вы хотите, чтобы вас запомнили вот по этому? - он указал на мусор под ногами. 

Оба пристально рассматривали друг друга, казалось, целую вечность, Джет дрожал от нетерпения, а Цюань хмурился ещё больше. Когда же Цюань снова заговорил, голос его звучал почти неслышно, несмотря на окружающую тишину.

\- Мы не равнодушны к вашему делу, - сказал он с нотками настойчивости, Зуко не понятными. – Вас никогда не удивляло, отчего ваша чайная всё ещё стоит? Вы никогда не замечали, что Дай Ли не убили ни одного из ваших людей? Разве не приходило в голову вашей ребятне, что они ещё живы только благодаря нашему милосердию?

Брови Джета сошлись в раздражённом недоумении.

\- Вы сражаетесь на стороне Народа Огня, - как будто более ничего не имело значения.

\- И ты полагаешь, нам это нравится? – Отрезал Цюань. – Что нам сколь-нибудь приятно?

Джет сделал вперёд ещё один шаг, кладя ладони на рукояти.

\- Озеро…

\- Мы рассчитывали договориться о твоём освобождении, - оборвал Цюань. – Твоя жизнь в обмен на уход твоих людей из Ба Синг Се.

Зуко стоило огромных усилий удержаться и не поспешить к, на мгновение почти остолбеневшему чтобы ответить, Джету. А затем его лицо исказилось с новой злостью.

\- Они никогда бы не пошли на это! – рявкнул Джет, но Зуко не разделял его убеждённости. Сам он не был уверен, что не согласился бы на что угодно, если это означало джетову жизнь.

\- Не стоит думать, что знаешь наши причины, - продолжал Цюань. – Не стоит думать, что ваша живучесть повод для высокомерия.

Джет уставился на обгорелую землю, травинка подрагивала от напряжения в сведённой челюсти.

\- Нам не нужна ваша жалость, - процедил он сквозь зубы. – Что нам нужно, это люди, сражаться в бою на нашей стороне.

\- Этого я обещать не могу.

\- Тогда нам не о чем больше говорить. – Джет одеревенело от усилий сдержать ярость, плескающуюся во взгляде, отвернулся от ворот. Он двинулся через развалины, в сторону реки, и Зуко последовал за ним, словно, так и планировалось. Как если бы выбор направления пал не случайно, рождённый из желания Джета побыстрее покинуть это место.

\- Постойте, - окликнул Цюань. Обернувшийся Зуко увидел, что к маленькой группе в воротах присоединился ещё один агент. Тот о чём-то тихо заговорил с Цюанем, и Цюань вскинул руку к Джету и остальным, прося обождать, пока он не закончит. Джет остановился, продолжая посматривать в сторону воды.

\- Патруль Народа Огня задержал одного из ваших людей. Он пытался пройти через ворота внешней стены.

\- Жен, - пробормотал Джет.

\- Мы не могли контролировать допрос, - почти извиняющимся тоном продолжил Цюань. – Мы полагаем, он выдал местоположение вашей базы. Больше мы ничем не можем помочь.

\- Пин, - позвал Джет. Каменные полозья возникли раньше, чем имя успело слететь с его губ. Мгновение спустя все пятеро уже расселись по местам, рука Пина выписала в воздухе замысловатую фигуру, стрелой пославшую их вперёд, и со свистом в ушах они понеслись по руинам к берегу реки. Впереди, чёрной, голодной пастью, замаячил сток, некогда спасший Сюе Шена. Пакку свёл ладони, и они перепрыгнули на образовавшуюся ледяную плиту, что была в этих сырых переходах быстрее и тише, нежели камень. 

Пакку вёз их к сердцу города в напряжённом всеобщем молчании. Ладонь дядюшки легла Зуко между лопаток, подбадривая. А сам он до боли стискивал джетовы пальцы.

***

Звуки битвы: приглушённые крики и грохот камней, Джет расслышал ещё из подземелья. Он знал, это вовсе не тренировка. Знал, что они опоздали. Пин приложил ладони к своду, закрывая глаза и сосредотачиваясь, но Джет не мог ждать. Ему было всё равно, сколько врагов их там поджидает, и насколько плоха ситуация. Ему надо было наверх, прямо сейчас, спасти то, что ещё можно. Он рвался в бой. Шансы и стратегия не имели значения.

\- По меньшей мере, два десятка, - сообщил Пин. – Народ огня, преимущественно маги. Я не могу найти посыльных, они, наверное…

\- Сейчас! – проорал Джет, выхватывая мечи, его голос эхом прокатился по туннелю.

Камни разошлись и сошлись снова, после того, как Пин поднял их наверх. Они очутились рядом с фонтаном во дворе перед чайной. Теперь Джет расслышал и пламя, гудящее, потрескивающее и очень близкое. Волна жара ударила его в лицо, заставляя глаза слезиться.

«Жасминовый Дракон» полыхал.

Джет всю свою жизнь был воином. Даже в этом хаосе ему потребовалось лишь мгновение, чтобы разобраться с окружающим, пробежавшись глазами по морю закованных в броню людей, среди которых поодиноко мелькали его собственные. Пиандао, Ван и с десяток остальных бойцов прокладывали путь через ряды солдат Страны Огня, держась ближе к пехотинцам, так чтобы атаки магов огня делали работу за них. Джет отыскал лишь троих магов земли, остававшихся у здания, и отбрасывавших врага прочь волнами брусчатки. Позади них держался Джонг Джонг, выставивший ладони навстречу огню, будто в мольбе. Горячий ветер трепал халат у его лодыжек. Под кожей обнажённых плеч Джонг Джонга в напряжении перекатывались тугие канаты мышц.

Джет охватил это всё на одном дыхании и понял, что они уже проиграли. Посыльные и большая часть его воинов отступили. Битва являлась лишь попыткой задержать Народ Огня и выиграть время, чтобы остальные успели уйти подальше.

Его тронули за плечо.

\- Кто-то мог остаться внутри, - сказал Зуко, перекрикивая шум пожара.

Они дружно кинулись вперёд, Пин и Айро держались следом, из земли вырастали скалы, расчищая им путь сквозь толпу. Краем глаза Джет заметил, как Пакку вздымает большую волну из фонтана, прокатившуюся бурным потоком по рядам неприятеля, а затем изогнувшуюся дугой и обрушившуюся на пламя. К небу вознеслись клубы белого пара.

Вблизи стало заметно, что Джонг Джонг уже на пределе своих сил, лицо его блестело от пота, а руки дрожали. Айро подбежал и встал рядом с ним в такую же стойку, принимая на себя часть ноши Джонг Джонга, который, наконец, смог продохнуть.

\- Двое детей всё ещё внутри, - прохрипел он. – Где, не знаю.

\- Они, должно быть, попали в ловушку наверху, - предположил Зуко и побежал, Джет не отставал, они свернули за угол, в переулок, чёрный от гари. Кухонная дверь стояла нараспашку, и за ней виднелись лишь серые клубы дыма и языки пламени. Зуко натянул ворот туники на лицо и встретился глазами с Джетом.

\- Веди. Я буду сдерживать огонь.

Джету и прежде случалось бывать внутри горящих домов. Он знал, что делать. Но ему всё равно понадобилось одно долгое, ужасающее мгновение, чтобы заставить себя пройти в дверь, когда всё в нём вопило – схватить Зуко за руку и бежать с ним как можно дальше. 

Внутри не было света. И не было других звуков, кроме треска горящего дерева и оглушительного рёва пламени, пожирающего остатки воздуха. Джет пополз по полу, плотно зажмурившись и с мечами в руках, чтобы дотянуться до туда, куда не доставал руками, найти край раковины, начало ступенек. Чувствовалось, что Зуко отталкивает пламя прочь, удерживая воздух вокруг самую капельку холоднее и не столь обжигающим.

Лестница ещё стояла. Джет прекрасно осознавал, что в любой момент она может не выдержать, обрушиваясь под весом двоих людей, но иного способа забраться на чердак не было, отравленный дымом воздух и без того отнимал силы, чтобы удалось так высоко подпрыгнуть. Поэтому он нащупал ступеньку и начал подъём. Тлеющая древесина обжигала руки. Чем выше, тем горячее становился воздух, а дым гуще. Он закашлялся, лёгкие запекло. Зуко наседал ему на пятки.

Дверь в их комнатку оказалась закрыта, а щель внизу забита тряпками. Хорошо. Как их и учили. Джет постучал мечом: два коротких и четыре длинных удара, надеясь, что этого хватит. Он не мог говорить, а попытайся, его бы всё равно не услышали. Джет толкнул дверь плечом, налегая всем весом. Дым ворвался в комнату вслед за ним.

Зажав один из мечей в зубах, он зашарил свободной рукой по полу, двигаясь вдоль полок и ящиков. Под кроватью ему попалось что-то мягкое и завёрнутое в канифасовое полотнище. В пальцы вцепилась маленькая ладошка.

Дети, вытащенные из-под кровати, сотрясались от кашля. Он слепо зашарил мечом перед собой, пока не наткнулся на зукову ногу, и постучал по ней дважды. После подхватил спасённых подмышки и прижал их лица к груди. Джет почувствовал, как к нему подошёл Зуко, услышал несколько громких скрежещущих звуков, отчётливо выделяющихся среди стоящего вокруг рёва. Внутрь ворвался поток холодного воздуха, Джета потянули, обхватив за плечи, и они вывалились в дыру в стене. 

Джет упал на землю в перекате, пытаясь защитить детей от удара. Плечо прострелила резкая, ослепляющая боль, но она была ничто по сравнению со свежим, глотком воздуха. Он отчаянно разевал рот, вдыхая полной грудью – тело разрывалось от кашля, из носа текло, а во рту было полно пепла, кожа казалась пересохшей и стянутой. 

Зуко помог ему подняться на ноги, забирая одного из детишек и закидывая руку Джета себе на плечо. Спотыкаясь, они поплелись по улочке, ориентируясь лишь на свежий ветерок и разверзшийся за их спинами ад. Джет радовался солнечному свету и возможности вновь слышать собственные шаги. Повернув голову, вблизи он увидел, почерневшее от копоти, облепленное смесью из грязи, пота и слёз лицо Зуко, с которого сияли золотом глаза.

Колени Джета подогнулись, и у Зуко не нашлось больше сил поддерживать его. Когда их отыскал Пин, они сидели на мостовой, привалившись друг к дружке и держа на руках безвольные тела посыльных.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9. Сквозь хаос к свету

Вода в неглубоком ручье была прохладной и чистой. Джет погрузил руку вглубь, почти касаясь ладонью в волдырях гладких камешков на дне. Между пальцев приятно вихрились потоки, нежные, успокаивающие и такие привычные – большая редкость внутри городских стен. Если не поднимать глаз, можно было представить, что он опять в лесу.

Рядом, на большом, плоском камне, разложив на коленях остатки туники, пристроился Зуко. Он отрывал от неё узкие полоски, старый шёлк поддавался с лёгким протестом. Солнце едва маячило над верхушками деревьев, и влажная кожа Зуко сверкала в лучах заката. Ему удалось соскрести почти всю сажу, но Джет видел кое-где тёмные пятна за ушами и на руках. Вдоль ручья возвышалась стена сосен, сквозь которые проглядывалась песочного цвета часть внешней стены.

Смеллерби с Лонгшотом пристроились невдалеке на поваленном стволе. Смеллерби насобирала жёлтых цветов на краю леса и теперь сидела с миской, зажатой между коленями, растирая их в пасту большим камнем. С той поры, что они стали лагерем несколько часов назад, она сказала едва ли несколько слов, Лонгшот, конечно же, не сказал вообще ничего, но Джет не жаловался. Ему не нужны были слова. Ему хватало, что они с ним, здесь.

Заскрипела галька, разлетающаяся под неосторожными шагами и, обернувшись, он увидел выходящую из-за деревьев Джин.  
\- Я нашла один, - сообщила она, подбегая к месту, где сидел Зуко. С собой она несла небольшой мятый медный котелок, Зуко принял его со слабой улыбкой.

\- Спасибо, - он зачерпнул из ручья, набирая воды на половину.

\- Я разговаривала с Сюе Шеном. Он говорит: с ними всё будет в порядке. Их просто немного ещё трясёт.

\- Как так вышло? Почему они там оказались?

Джин со вздохом грустно рассмеялась.

\- Су Дао вернулся за своей белкомышью. А Ру побежала за ним.

\- Да чтоб их, - ругнулся Джет. – Эти дети… им не мешает хоть иногда думать головой.

\- Мы думали, они ушли с остальными посыльными, - вставила Смеллерби. – А когда заметили, что они вернулись внутрь, было уже слишком поздно.

\- Им повезло, что там был Джонг Джонг, - качнул головой Зуко. – Если бы он не сдерживал огонь так долго…

\- Им повезло, что там оказался ты, - улыбнулась Джин, и потрепала Джета по голове. – Вы оба. 

Джет вернул ей улыбку, и она ещё раз ласково пригладила его волосы, после чего подыскала и себе камень, чтобы присесть. Тем временем Зуко бросил в котелок полоски ткани вместе с палкой, очищенной им от коры и веточек. Все смотрели, как Зуко обхватил ладонями металл. И уже через несколько мгновений от воды начал вздыматься пар, закрывая сосредоточенное зуково лицо.

\- А, что с «Жасминовым Драконом»? – чуть тише спросила Джин.

\- Его больше нет, - ответил Зуко, не отрывая взгляда от своего занятия, на лбу его залегла глубокая складка. – Как только дядя и Джонг Джонг ушли… - Он мотнул головой, закусив губу. Вода успела закипеть, и пар скрыл проступившие чувства. – Здание было полностью деревянным.

\- Мне жаль.

Зуко отнял ладони от котелка.

\- Ничего страшного, - ответил он, осторожно выхватив палку из кипятка. – Все успели спастись. Это самое важное.

\- И всё же, - Джин оглядела их лица, и Зуко, и Лонгшота, и Смеллерби, и Джета, - у меня долгое время не было такого вот дома. С тех самых пор, как я приехала в город на заработки, а это вот уже несколько лет, - она печально улыбнулась. – Помните, когда нас было ещё только пятеро? И когда мы пытались сообразить, как быть дальше? 

\- Ты пыталась, - поправил Зуко. – Я даже думать не мог.

\- Не так уж ты был и плох, - сказала Смеллерби. – Ты не давал Джету унывать.

\- Унывать, - хмыкнула Джин. – Точно.

\- Ха. Ага, и это тоже, - согласилась Смеллерби.

\- Эй, я сижу здесь, - пробурчал Зуко, помешивая содержимое котелка палкой. У Джета любовно потеплело в груди, но случившееся всё ещё слишком довлело над ним, было слишком тяжким, чтобы думать о чём-то ином.

Он вытащил ладони из ручья. Боль притупилась, но, когда он сжимал и разжимал пальцы, чувствовалось, как лопается натянутая и распухшая кожа.

\- Есть известия о Жене? 

Джин опустила глаза к коленкам, сразу перестав улыбаться.

\- Пару часов назад Пин послал нескольких людей разузнать, что да как, - в её голосе звучало мало надежды, и Джету нечем было её подбодрить, нечем подсластить пилюлю правды.

Жен предал их, но Джету не удавалось распалить в себе достаточно злости. Он знал, что Народ Огня делает с пленными. Знал, что должно быть выпало Жену. И более сильные сломались бы, а у Жена не было причин терпеть. Джет подвёл его, как предводитель и как товарищ по оружию. И какое право он теперь имел судить? 

Зуко палкой вытащил отрывы ткани из котелка, подержав над кипятком и давая воде стечь. А после махнул Смеллерби, которая опустилась рядом с ним и Джетом.

\- Смотри, не ошпарься, - предупредил её Зуко.

Джет напрягся и подставил ладони. Смеллерби опустила руки в горячую воду, обмывая их, пока те не покраснели, после чего зачерпнула пальцами жёлто-коричневую, со сладковатым запахом, как у разложившейся листвы, гущу из миски и нанесла на джетовы волдыри. 

Влажные повязки пекли, словно раскалённые угли, у Джета на глаза набежали слёзы. Он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не отдёрнуться, пока Зуко, как можно осторожнее делал перевязку.

\- Не затягивай слишком сильно, а то я ничего не смогу делать.

\- Утром повязки придётся менять. Тогда их и ослаблю.

\- Ослабь сейчас, - непреклонно велел Джет.

\- У нас выдался нелёгкий день, - нахмурилась Джин, улавливая, куда он клонит. – Нам следует отдохнуть.

\- Мы достаточно наотдыхались. Нам необходимо тренироваться. Джонг Джонг ещё в лагере?

\- Джет… мы только что лишились дома. Мы едва не потеряли Ру и Дао. Не думаю, что это наилучшее время…

\- Эти дети испуганы. Они боятся магов огня. Боятся огня. – Зуко закончил с правой рукой, и Джет сжал кулак, свыкаясь с болью. – С таким настроением нельзя идти в битву.

\- Он прав, - кивнул Зуко, переходя к следующей перевязке. – Их переклинит со страху. Или того хуже.

\- Мы должны снова вселить в них уверенность.

\- Швыряя в них огнём? – не унималась Джин.

\- Напомнив им, что они способны давать отпор, - Джет прервался, наблюдая, как тонкие, длинные пальцы Зуко накладывают повязку на его раны. – И, что мы тоже способны швыряться огнём, - закончил он, в чём-то сам удивлённый своими словами.

\- Надеюсь, нам не придётся, - Зуко заправил край перевязи и присел на корточки. – Вот. Готово, - поджал он губы, заглядывая Джету в глаза. – Так лучше?

\- Да, - Джет встал, и остальные последовали его примеру, сгрудившись кружком у ручья. Зуко стоял справа от Джета, и Джет позволил себе вольность положить перевязанную руку ему на талию. Они оба остались живы и почти невредимы, и он не против был насладиться этим. – Послушайте, я понимаю, что положение наше не очень. Мы устали. Мы многое сегодня потеряли. – Джет притянул Зуко ближе. – Но мы не можем думать только об этом. Не сейчас. Эти дети на нас равняются, понятно? Мы обязаны явить им пример.

Джет не просто устал. Он был выпотрошен, все мышцы ныли, а грудь сводило от дыма. Всё, чего ему хотелось, это найти пустую палатку, уснуть в объятиях Зуко, и спать до самого окончания затмения, пока все проблемы, так или иначе, не разрешатся сами собой.

Но он не мог. А потому сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь не закашляться, и постарался казаться более уверенным, чем ощущал себя сам.

\- Джин, мы привели слишком много новых людей в этот лагерь, - живо и деловито обратился он. – Посмотри, что нужно сделать, пусть посыльные тебе помогут. Лонгшот, Смеллерби вы поможете мне с боевой подготовкой. Зуко… - Джет встретился с ним взглядом, сосредоточившись, чтобы голос не сорвался. – Полагаю, тебе надо повидаться с дядей. И попрактиковаться в магии огня.

\- Я должен быть с тобой. Завтра мне понадобятся мои мечи, а не мой огонь. Я обещал Сяо Си Ван…

\- Ван всё поймёт. Просто… иди к Айро, ладно? Он знает, что делает.

Зуко помрачнел, но всё же с неохотой кивнул.

\- Если таково твоё желание…

\- Да.

Вовсе нет. Маяча вдалеке чёрной тенью, размытой, но не менее зловещей, изнутри нарастало ужасное, пугающее чувство, что это может статься их последнее время вместе. Ему не хотелось терять Зуко из виду. Он не хотел отнимать руку от его острой тазовой косточки, разрывать соприкосновение с согревающей надёжностью его тела, его узкой талии и широких плеч. Но Джет осознавал, что следует сделать, что необходимо сделать, несмотря на собственные, эгоистичные желания.

Стиснув зубы, он попытался ободряюще улыбнуться. Зуко чуть нахмурился, но Джет оставался непреклонен, и, после недолгих сомнений, Зуко сдался и клюнул Джета в щёку в привычной, в присутствии посторонних, неловкой манере, после чего ушёл.

Джет сдержал желание окликнуть его, не в силах не думать, выдастся ли ему ещё случай?

***

Джет был предводителем, сколько себя помнил. Он не стремился к этому. Просто делал то, что казалось правильным в то время и в том месте. Он лишился семьи, всей своей деревни и всех людей, которых когда-либо знал, и поэтому вынужден был научиться самостоятельно заботиться о себе: искать пропитание, место для сна, кому можно доверять, а кого следует избегать. Он находил детей среди обломков их домов и учил тому, что знал сам: как поймать кролика-летягу, построить хижину на дереве и развести костёр. В руинах кузницы ему попались шуангоу, и Джет сам учился ими управляться. Он бился с патрулями, что выходили на его маленький лагерь, а затем сам отправлялся на поиски застав Народа Огня, что слишком углубились в долину, уничтожая их раньше, чем те стали бы угрозой созданному им мирку. Детвора помладше смотрела на него с обожанием, а старшие уважали за все выбороненные знания и битвы. Джет превозносил искусство доверия, силу убеждения слов и выдержки, у него не было иного выбора. Это стало столь же естественным, что и дыхание.

Ненадолго тренировки с Джонг Джонгом и весьма нешуточной опасности его магии огня хватило Джету, чтобы отвлечься. Раны и боль мешали двигаться как прежде, а старик без зазрения совести пользовался любой слабостью. Но сами уроки Джету на пользу не пошли, стоило отойти, и силы покинули его. Тренировку Джет продолжал почти с пустой головой, тело вела лишь привычка и инстинкты, он раздавал советы и замечания, в то время, как думал совсем о другом. Смеллерби и Лонгшот, конечно же, заметили, Джонг Джонг и Пиандао, наверное, подозревали. Но Джету ничего иного этим вечером не оставалось. Он чувствовал себя неприкаянно и смятенно. Он показал Дасти, как поднырнуть навстречу нападению, поправил хватку Ван, чтобы та не теряла мечей в перекате, но мысли его продолжали витать далеко, гонимые треском не столь отдалённого пламени.

Небо потемнело, сосны чернели паутиной на фоне вспыхивающего за ними свечения. В конце концов тянуть дальше оказалось невыносимым. Он ускользнул от Джонг Джонга и Пиандао, неспешно миновав развернувшийся тренировочный бой, достаточно незаметно, так что никто кроме Смеллерби и Лонгшота и не заметили. Когда он поднялся по лесистому склону, оба пристроились следом, непрошенные, но за то и ценимые. Джету не хотелось ни о чём просить, никогда, и особенно этим вечером.  
На пути вырос гребень холма – каменистый хребет, высотой как раз, чтобы присев можно было спрятаться. Из-за той стороны доносились нечёткие, но явно узнаваемые голоса. Он чувствовал себя одновременно выхолощенным и отвергнутым. Будучи человеком гордым и дельным, знающим, что следует делать. Будучи мальчонкой, одиноким и перепуганным среди ветвей деревьев, надышавшимся дымом.

Джет прикрыл глаза и впился пальцами в землю, прохладную и мягкую, устланную мхом и листьями. Он втянул носом свежий воздух, пахло землёй, сосновой смолой и сыростью, друзьями рядом, его собственной грязной одеждой и лекарственной мазью для рук. Но к этим запахам примешивалось что-то ещё, знакомое и тревожное: дуновение грозы, и едва уловимо тлеющая листва.

\- Ладно, пробормотал Джет, выпрямляясь в полный рост и вглядываясь в дальнюю часть хребта. Меж холмами раскинулась большой, ровный дол, освещаемый воткнутым в землю факелом. По обе стороны от которого, лицом друг к другу стояли Зуко и Айро. Джет видел, как они поклонились, приложив кулаки к ладоням. Смеллерби тронула его за руку, но Джет не обернулся.

Движения их были грациозны и текучи, плавные изгибы вместо грубых тычков и выпадов, помнимых Джетом. Зуко следовал дядиному примеру, внимательный и сосредоточенный, его мускулы перекатывались, оттеняемые оранжевыми отблесками. А кулаки мелькали в воздухе в языках пламени, яркого и жадного, извивающегося в облаках разлетающихся искр.

Джет замер, поражённый красотой зрелища: бледное, стройное зуково тело и наколдованные им огненные создания, вспыхивающие к жизни и угасающие размытыми пятнами, оставляя по себе лишь слабое мерцание в воздухе. Он любил Зуко, а огонь был частью Зуко, его сутью и душой. Джет знавал немало управителей стихий, чтобы понимать это.

Джет видел красоту, и к горлу его подкатывала желчь. Маленький мальчик внутри него желал кинуться наутёк, пусть взрослый и хотел до боли подойти ближе, коснуться изящных пальцев и приложить их к лицу в напоминании, что это Зуко, его Зуко, которого он знал, любил и которому доверял.

Хватка Смеллерби стала жёстче, и Джет, наконец, обернулся. Лонгшот держался рядом с ней, положив руку ей меж лопаток. Из-под тесьмы смотрели её широко распахнутые глаза, в чёрных радужках отражалось пламя, и он заметил в них отблески страха.

\- Ты не злишься на меня? – хрипло шепнул Джет сведённым горлом.

Смеллерби непонимающе поджала полные губы.

\- С чего бы?

\- Это противно всему, что я когда-либо говорил и делал. Всему, что я когда-либо обещал?

\- Джет…

\- Мы многие годы сражались, чтобы не пустить Народ Огня в долину. Я обещал избавиться от них. Я обещал вам, что я…

\- Джет, - повторила она, достаточно настойчиво, чтобы заставить его смолкнуть. Смеллерби оглянулась через плечо к Лонгшоту, одними глазами задавая какой-то вопрос, и снова обернулась к Джету. Её ноздри раздувались, и Джет видел, что она не уверена, как сказать, и стоит ли вообще говорить. – Сейчас всё по-другому, - наконец, подобрала она слова.

Джет не понимал, что она имеет в виду. Прежде чем они ушли из леса, вещи всегда оставались неизменными, те самые схватки с тем самым врагом, разыгрываемые из года в год. Его смущение, должно быть, отразилось на лице, потому как Смеллерби продолжила, заминаясь, но непреклонно.

\- Мы были детьми, Джет. Всё, чего мы хотели, это снова заиметь дом. Семью. И ты нам это дал. У нас была еда, чтобы не голодать и крыша, под которой спать, и люди, которые о нас заботились.

\- Вы и сами бы могли справиться, - пробормотал Джет, чувствуя, что она ходит вокруг да около, и его это настораживало.

\- Видишь, в этом всё и дело, - поспешила указать она. – Не все из нас могут быть, как ты, Джет. Не все из нас бы справились.

Джет вздохнул.

\- Смеллерби…

\- Нет, я не шучу. Просто… выслушай меня, хорошо? Возможно, мы бы и смогли как-нибудь справиться. Возможно. Но ты нам дал много больше. Ты дал нам, за что сражаться. Мы потеряли всё, что знали и что было для нас важным, а ты… ты… - Она помотала головой, словно пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. – Мы были не просто бандой голодных детей из леса, Джет, мы были твоими Борцами за свободу. Ты заставил нас поверить, что мы можем хоть что-то сделать. Что мы можем хоть что-то изменить.

Фигуры внизу разразились очередной чередой ударов, и лицо Джета исказилось, всё тело, как судорогой свело. Ему вспомнилась их последняя ночь в лесу, собрание за длинным, деревянным столом посреди поселения. Той ночью Джет почти не проронил ни слова, понимая, что слова ничего не исправят и не вернут его проступков. Слишком далеко он зашёл.

\- Они прогнали меня, и я утащил вас за собой. Как я только мог такое допустить?

\- Мы пошли, потому что таково было наше желание, - скрипуче ответил Лонгшот. – Ты наш предводитель. Вот и весь сказ.

\- Я вас подвёл.

\- Мы подвели тебя, - возразила Смеллерби. – Мы не знали, как помочь тебе.

\- Вы и не должны были. Я всего лишь… - Джет закрыл глаза, но даже сквозь смеженные веки видел вспышки огня. – Вы были правы. Я едва его знал. Нельзя было подпускать его так близко. Я просто потерял голову, как какой-то безмозглый пацан. Мне следовало быть осторожнее.

Смеллерби погладила его по спине, придвигаясь ближе и притуляясь щекой к плечу.

\- Не знаю. Может, я тогда ошибалась.

Джет пфыркнул.

\- Би, не думаю, что ты когда-либо оказывалась более права по поводу парней, с которыми я был, чем тогда.

\- Заткнись и дай мне договорить, - и её голос едва ли казался шутливым. Она вновь повернулась к Лонгшоту, и Джету подумалось о том, сколь долго она вынашивала то, что хотела сказать. – Джет… ты же помнишь, как плохо всё было? Как ты был плох? 

\- Помню, - подтвердил спокойно Джет. Он помнил, как оправдывался перед собой и своей совестью, помнил всех людей, убитых им, их лица и их предсмертные крики. Между суматохой битвы и приходящей после памятью пролегла огромная, пугающая пропасть. Во снах Джету виделась не только его догорающая деревня.

\- После того, как аватар… и та девушка, Катара, ушли… ты и сам, казалось, это понял. Что так не может больше продолжаться. На тебя было просто ужасно смотреть. Ты словно осознавал, насколько всё неправильно, но не знал, что с этим поделать, или как исправить. – Она крепче обняла его, и у Джета сдавило в груди от печали в её голосе. – Ты казался таким потерянным.

Холодная, давящая пустота поселилась в животе у Джета. В том, что она ждала так долго, чтобы высказаться, была его вина. Прежний он уже, наверное, шагал бы прочь, бормоча, что она ничего не понимает. Легко позабыть, как сильно всё изменилось.

\- Ты хотел поселиться в Ба Синг Се и начать сначала, и мы пошли с тобой. Мы надеялись, ты оправишься, но ты продолжал оставаться… не в себе. Безрассудным. Тот случай с капитанской едой. Просить неизвестного парня, с которым только встретился, присоединиться к Борцам за свободу. – Джет почти увидел, как она закатывает глаза. – Ты словно с ума по нему сходил, он занимал все твои мысли. Ты вёл себя дурак дураком.

Джет не смог сдержать улыбки, припоминая первые свои дни в городе. Ли, по меньшей мере, раз сто требовал отстать от него, но Джет не мог ничего с собой поделать. И продолжал заявляться, досаждая чайной Пао.

\- Действительно, дураком, - хохотнул он. И с теми цветами. И на перроне.

\- Да, но, знаешь… ты был счастлив. Ты улыбался. Проклятие, я уже много лет не видела, чтобы ты так улыбался, - выдохнула она.

\- Х-м.

\- Всё происходило так медленно, но… даже не знаю. Не знаю, когда я заметила. Но я была рада, что ты снова стал самим собой. Каким был когда-то, когда был младше. Ещё до того рейда, в котором погибли все те дети. До того, как мы стали сражаться с теми, кто не был солдатами.

\- Ты считаешь, это из-за него? – Джет спросил настолько тихо, что едва себя расслышал.

\- Те недели, когда его не было… мы как будто, снова вернулись в лес. Ты вёл себя почти хуже прежнего. 

Джет напрягся, с губ готовы были сорваться десятки возражений, но он проглотил их, стиснув зубы. 

На плечо легла ещё одна рука, чуть выше прислонившейся щекой Смеллерби.

\- Нет ничего страшного, чтобы нуждаться в ком-то, - заверил Лонгшот.

\- Знаю, - пробормотал Джет. – Просто… - Он не мог не рассмеяться нелепости своей жизни. – Я мог бы выбрать кого-нибудь… проклятье. Менее знатного? Не из Народа Огня?

\- Возможно, - Смеллерби не разделяла его смеха. Скорее казалась задумавшейся. – Возможно, это даже хорошо. Может это наш шанс добиться чего-то большего. Не пары домиков в лесу. И не набегов с несколькими Борцами за свободу.

Джет перевёл взгляд на долину. Зуко был так близко, что Джет видел его лицо, напряжённо сжатые губы, правый глаз и невыразительный шрам. На пароме в старой ране Джет увидел связующую нить пережитых обоими страданий. Так оно оставалось и поныне. Народ Огня забрал жизнь Зуко точно так же, как и джетову.

То, что Джет говорил Дай Ли, было не совсем уж пустой бравадой. Он чувствовал, что ветер переменился, внимательно слушал, о чём говорил Айро и остальные, время Озая подходило к концу, если и не завтра, то очень скоро. Вопрос в том, что будет после? Путь домой для Зуко оставался открыт, пусть и по шаткому мостку. Всё изменилось. И изменилось больше, чем Джет готов был представить.

\- Возможно, он сможет сделать то, чего не сможет никто из нас, - мягко увещевала Смеллерби, - особенно только своими силами.

Джет прижал ладонь к груди, чувствуя, как сердце колотится в грудину.

\- Я всё больше думаю, что ничего не выйдет. Завтра мы пойдём в бой, а потом… не знаю. Если мы проиграем, это конец. Если победим, замечательно, но… что же дальше?

\- А чего ты хочешь?

\- Я хочу остаться с вами, - сказал Джет, тут же понимая, как глупо это прозвучало. – Вы моя семья.

Лонгшот приподнял бровь, а Смеллерби снова нахмурилась.

\- Джет, - вздохнула она.

Он смотрел, как Зуко проделывает очередное упражнение. Пламя было слишком ярким, слепя Джета своим светом. Ни неба, ни дальних склонов, ни стен. Только Зуко, Айро и горящий между ними воздух, люди, чьи судьбы являлись слишком значительными, чтобы Джет мог охватить, затмевая всё, что он когда-либо знал.

\- Он говорит, что хочет остаться со мной, - пробормотал Джет. – Но не думаю, что он понимает, как обстоят дела. Как они должны обстоять.

\- Если бы он хотел уйти от тебя, то уже давно бы ушёл.

Джет сглотнул. И сделал медленный, глубокий вдох, унимая сердце.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы он испоганил себе жизнь из-за меня.

\- Ну что ты, - шепнула Би, обнимая его за рёбра, что она могла сказать? Джет сжал её маленькие плечи поверх лонгшотова запястья. Втроём они простояли так некоторое время, в молчании наблюдая отсветы пламени.

К долу вёл крутой склон, Зуко вскинул голову на звук скользящих по камням и лежалым листьям сапог спускающегося Джета.

\- Джет! – заулыбался он, спеша через поляну. – Дядя только что показывал мне новые приёмы. – Он говорит, что научился им на севере, у мастеров Рана и Шао, это совершенно не похоже… - Зуко стушевался, с щёк его сошёл румянец. – Извини. У тебя, наверное, нет желания выслушивать…

\- Ничего подобного, - Джет погладил костяшками пальцев зукову щёку и наклонился урвать лёгкий и целомудренный, но долгий поцелуй. – Расскажи, - оторвался он, - я хочу знать.

***

\- Далека, далека дорога до Ба Синг Се. Но красивее парней не встретишь нигде! – Зуко был точно уверен, что все остальные пели «девушек», но Джет был ближе и громче, и Зуко слышал почти лишь одного его. – И обойди ты хоть весь белый свет, нет слаще парней, чем из Ба Синг Се! – Выкрикнул он последние слова, крепче приобнимая Зуко за плечи и воодушевлённо размахивая второй рукой.

\- Кажется, всё немного не так.

\- А для меня так, красавчик, - жарко выдохнул Джет Зуко на ухо, и Зуко не смог сдержать вырвавшегося смешка. Он никогда не понимал, как отвечать на такое поведение Джета, но всё равно успел по нему соскучиться. Казалось таким приятным просто сидеть вместе в окружении радостных лиц друзей. Зуко сделал ещё один глоток из крошечной пиалы с байцзю [7], налитого ему дядей и более мягкого по вкусу, чем пила когда-то его команда. Вкусом оно походило на анис и приятно обжигало горло, и Зуко вовсе не возражал, что Джет наклонился поцеловать его шею, или, как заметившие это посыльные захихикали в ладошки. Потянувшись взять и свою пиалу, Джет погладил зуково бедро, ухмыляясь уголками губ и не оставляя сомнений в своих намерениях.

Лагерь оказался больше, чем Зуко ожидал. Дядя конечно рассказывал, скольких людей привёл с собой, но Зуко представлялось несколько обветшалых палаток, расположившихся кругом костра, наподобие того, как они ночевали в изгнании, если не удавалось найти сарая или заброшенного домика. Вместо этого они оказались в маленьком городке брезентовых шатров, размер многих из которых позволял вместить с пяток человек, ещё и место оставалось. В день прибытия Джета, Зуко и остальных, подзадержавшихся у «Жасминового Дракона», в маленькой, защищённой долине оказалось установлено ещё больше палаток, и многие из Борцов за свободу уже разместились на постой.

Зуко доводилось претерпевать и худшее. Он понимал, как важно отвлечься, насколько лучше перенаправить кипящие изнутри чувства в нечто, чем можно управлять, а не запирать в себе, пока не рванёт. Сам бы он загнал себя тренировкой до изнеможения, изгоняя обрушившееся острое горе вместе с изливающимся пламенем, пока не полегчает. Но, когда над холмами встала луна, дядюшка и Джет настояли, что необходимо расслабиться, и они знают, как.

Они подоспели как раз, когда огромный котёл с рагу из уткобразов уже закипел, и накинулись на еду, выпив заодно больше байцзю, чем, вероятно, того стоило. Никого из солдат Зуко раньше не видел, все, похоже, старше него, и откуда они родом, тоже сказать было трудно. По крайней мере, половина, если судить из одежды, точно из Царства Земли. Двое или трое из Племени Воды, все послушно внемлющие Пакку, как могли бы ученики. Остальные, похоже, из колоний, хотя Зуко не мог представить, зачем бы им ввязываться в подобное. Колонисты были более чем заинтересованы во власти Страны Огня над этими землями – ведь невозможно предугадать, что за судьба их ждёт, если отечество постигнет поражение.

Зуко ожидал от ребятни робости, потрясения случившимся и страха перед тем, что может ждать дальше. Поначалу, первую часть трапезы, так и было. Но джетов напор легкомыслия был неумолим. Он с жадностью уплёл еду, и, пока остальные доедали, рассказывал истории об их первых нескольких боях в городе, преувеличивая для пущего эффекта и изображая в лицах. Дети немедленно оказались увлечены, смеясь, как он перекривлял Пина и Зуко, и восхищаясь во всех нужных местах. Чужаки, похоже, тоже не остались в стороне, наблюдая за Джетом поверх мисок и посмеиваясь.

А после Джин, которую Зуко никогда ещё не видал столь пьяной, подняла пиалу и потребовала песню. После четвёртой «Далека дорога до Ба Синг Се…» Зуко нашёл, что сожалеет, что так упорно избегал вечеров с песнями на корабле. Он подпевал некоторым известным строчкам, но большинство песен были родом из Царства Земли и дальше прибрежных колоний не пошли и совсем не походили на придворные песни, разучиваемые им в детстве.

\- Ой, девицы шли пасти свиноовец, - распевал Джет, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону в такт песне. – Солнце им светило, солнце им светило, солнце мне светило, ой, да, до долу светило!

Зуко и не догадывался, с чего Джет так развеселился? С какой стороны ни глянь, день выдался ужасный для всех, слишком многое они потеряли, и слишком мало у них осталось. Его собственные мысли сплелись тугим клубком, разрозненные, вопящие и взволнованные, полные бессилия. И здесь, за вечер, не было никакой возможности с ними совладать, и времени, чтобы возродить в себе уверенность. Завтра придётся полагаться лишь на одну только неизбежность.

Ему и раньше случалось вот так же терять дом, уничтоженный в неистовой жестокости, едва не погубившей и его самого. На корабле он прожил почти три года, но привязывался к нему неохотно, с оттенком стыда к причине, по которой вообще на нём очутился. С «Жасминовым Драконом» всё было иначе. Зуко чувствовал больше, чем просто утрату привычной постели или разрушение привычного уклада. Жизнь там совсем не походила на жизнь на корабле, и даже на детство во дворце. 

Он смотрел на Джета, во всё горло и с весёлым блеском в глазах распевавшего последние строчки песни. Вместе они сделали чайную домом. Полностью преобразили. А теперь её не стало.

Джет опрокинул ещё одну пиалу, морщась, когда напиток обжёг горло.

\- Гадость, - сообщил он доверительно.- Знаешь, что нам нужно?

\- Что? – хихикнул Зуко.

\- Нам просто необходимы танцы, - передав пиалу Зуко, Джет натужно поднялся на ноги, держась устойчивее, чем имел на то право. Зуко осторожно отставил обе пиалы, где их не растопчут, и последовал за Джетом через круг, туда, где Джет уже сговаривался с Джин и Сюе Шеном.

Те быстро согласились, что «Акси под луной» - наилучший выбор, но в различных регионах существовали свои собственные разновидности, и, когда, отставив миски, подтянулись остальные, предложить как надо, разгорелся яростный спор. Поначалу Джет настаивал, что вырос в горах, откуда и пошёл танец, а потому его слово должно быть решающим. Но лейтенант Пина, Ни Шуй Цзянь, выяснилось, был родом из тех же мест, и вскоре они с Джетом углубились в бурное обсуждение относительно последовательности и длительности танцевальных движений.

\- У нас лишь несколько флейт и два саньсяня [8], - сообщил Сюе Шен, взяв с длинным грифом трёхструнный инструмент и пару раз, на пробу дёрнув струны.

\- Ты думаешь, у нас в лесу были саньсяни? – рассмеялся Джет. – Я тебя научу, будет отлично. – А после чуть повысил голос, обращаясь к тем, кто стоял дальше от спорщиков. – Кто-нибудь знает, как играть на флейте?

\- Я, - тихо отозвался Зуко, - немного.

Джет ухватил один из раздобытых инструментов и всучил Зуко, сияя от восторга.

\- Просто не отставай.

Сюе Шен, как оказалось, изучал на своих курсах антропологии сельские танцы и песни и, пока Джет бегал собирать больше танцоров, разучил с Зуко простенькую мелодию. Тот негнущимися пальцами неловко перебирал отверстия бамбуковой флейты, но Сюе Шен, кажется, был доволен поделиться навыками. К тому времени, как Джет вернулся, Сюе Шен успел дать Зуко несколько уроков, и флейта потихоньку начала слушаться.

\- Я не делал этого с детства, - с непривычным для него смущением и неловкой улыбкой, пробормотал Пин.  
Ни разу прежде не слышавший о танце Зуко, с удивлением обнаружил, что множество Борцов за свободу, похоже, умеют его танцевать, даже городские детишки вроде Ру и Сяо Си Ван. И вскоре большая часть лагеря поделилась на пары. Очевидно, играть следовало на инструментах, которых явно недоставало. Так что вместо этого люди последовали примеру Джета, заменив саньсьяни палками и ножнами. Зуко с небольшой флейтой попытался повторить джетову позу, напротив него тихонько пристроилась раскрасневшаяся и серьёзная Ван.   
Сюе Шен, дядюшка и несколько незнакомых стариков Царства Земли уселись по краю круга, взявшись за инструменты и отрабатывая последние детали.

\- Готовы? – Кликнул Джет, вставая с перекинутой за плечи палкой напротив Джин.

Дядюшка топнул ногой, задавая ритм, и через несколько притопов зазвучала мелодия, флейты и саньсяни заиграли чуть более сложную версию, чем заучил Зуко. Он внимательно следил за Джетом, вторя ему, насколько позволяла разница в их инструментах. Джет напевал как будто вместо саньсяня, слегка перепрыгивая с ноги на ногу, танец представлялся чередой раскланиваний и подскоков. Вскоре Зуко начал замечать рисунок, видеть грядущие изменения, предугадывать, что последует дальше. За всю жизнь танцевать ему случалось нечасто, но основы улавливались с лёгкостью. Он следовал за Джетом, как то случалось в бою, перетекая от одного движения к следующему, мелодия была настолько простой, что играть её не составляло труда, даже, кружась в танце. Он казался себе неуклюжим и глупым, будучи уверен, что выглядит нелепо, но прямо сейчас это не имело значения. Джет улыбался, его голос звучал звонко и зычно, а взгляд глубокий и твёрдый неотрывно следовал за Зуко. 

Зуко смотрел на танцующих, в основном разделившихся на мужчин и женщин, мужская половина играла на инструментах, настоящих или воображаемых, а женщины выхлопывали в ладоши. Ван сосредоточенно хмурилась, глядя себе под ноги, и шевелила губами, высчитывая. Джин весело смеялась и хлопала в ладоши, словно поддразнивая, а не подзадоривая. Ни Шуй Цзянь насмешничал над танцем Пина, что Пин воспринимал с раздражённой гримасой, ворча, что лейтенанта вряд ли можно счесть воодушевляющим партнёром. Лонгшот и Смеллерби двигались с лёгкостью давней привычки, спокойно, неторопливо и слаженно.

\- Эй, Ван! – Окликнул Джет. – Меняемся?!

Ван хихикнула и на следующем заходе поменялась с Джетом местами. Джин расхохоталась ещё громче, когда, передав свою палку Ван, Джет приглашающе поклонился новому партнёру. Щёки Зуко обожгло жаром, но он продолжил улыбаться и вскоре вновь вошёл в раж, увлекаемый звуками музыки и танцующими вокруг в пьянящем потоке. 

Ему вспомнился столичный оперный театр, весь в позолоте и лакированном дереве, и представления, на которые его водила мать. Там тоже были танцы: тонкая, как тростиночка женщина, одна на сцене, застывшая и неподвижная, как озёрная гладь, щёлкающий в её руках, открываясь и закрываясь, веер. По дороге домой в паланкине мать разъясняла, что значили те танцы, как каждое движение содержало историю, и каждый наклон головы выражал целую бурю чувств. Чёткость и тонкость являли совершенство, во всём виделся смысл и значение, отстранённые в своей строгости.

Этой ночью танец был каким угодно, только не отстранённым. Они едва касались друг друга, но Зуко чувствовал тягу между ними, его увлекало следом за Джетом, подпрыгивающий конец флейты подпевал хлопкам перевязанных джетовых ладоней, каждый разворот бёдер и плеч отражался джетовыми, как если бы их связывали нити.

Кончилось тем, что задыхающиеся и смеющиеся, они упали в объятия друг друга, руки Джета зашарили по пояснице Зуко, а рот отдавал привкусом байцзю. Зуко не поторапливал, разгорячённый хмелем, плясками и вкусом джетового языка. Ему было наплевать, что на них смотрят. Лучше чужакам узнать сейчас, как обстоят дела, чем потом делать круглые глаза.

Джет поцеловал его ещё разок, быстро и игриво, и только потом оторвался. Пока они проталкивались к краю круга, Зуко отметил, сколь многие из колонистов Страны Огня держат палки, оживлённо переговариваясь друг с другом и криками подбадривая музыкантов. Скрестивший руки на груди Пин выслушивал маленькую группку должно быть магов земли. Ни Шуй Цзянь и Пиандао сидели на корточках рядом с дядюшкой и время от времени бросали взгляды в спину Джонг Джонгу, посмеиваясь. Кучка посыльных собралась кружком возле пакковых учеников и восторженно верещала каждый раз, как маги воды радовали их сложными трюками.

Сам Пакку, скрестив ноги, сидел у своего шатра, куря длинную, тонкую трубку и наблюдая за толпой. Джет потащил их к нему, плюхаясь рядом без обычной грации и смеясь собственной неуклюжести.

\- Ох, это место кишмя кишит Народом Огня, - весело заметил он. Зуко немного напрягся, неуверенный, как быть, но вынужден был усесться рядом, притянутый Джетом за руку.

\- Временами от них тоже бывает польза, - выдохнул дым Пакку.

Усмехнувшийся Джет обхватил Зуко за плечи.

\- Как ты вообще оказался в компании этих ребят?

\- Айро не рассказывал? – брови Пакку выгнулись дугой.

\- Не совсем, - замялся Зуко. – Учителя Пиандао я помню по дворцу, и, кажется, дядя раз или два упоминал Джонг Джонга. Но… - сглотнув, он опустил взгляд к ладоням. – Когда мы были на Северном полюсе, он даже не обмолвился.

\- Да, скорее всего, что так, - кивнул Пакку, умолкая на некоторое время, Зуко поднял глаза и увидел, что тот смотрит в центр поляны. Пиандао вытащил недовольного Джонг Джонга в круг, а дядя с рогом цунги в руках подзадоривал их. Зуко не мог разобрать, что там выкрикивал дядя, но у Джонг Джонга был усталый вид человека, уламываемого на какую-то глупость.

\- Я знаю твоего дядю очень давно. Ещё с тех пор, как мы были много моложе, - трубка вспыхнула, отражаясь огоньками у Пакку в глазах. – Мы члены одного и того же древнего общества, что пролегает мостами между четырьмя народами.

\- Вы имеете в виду Орден Белого Лотоса? – уточнил Зуко, припоминая посещение цветочного магазинчика.

\- Что? – слегка нахмурил бровь Джет.  
\- Иногда во время нашего путешествия дядя играл партию пай-шо с какими-нибудь стариками в харчевнях или постоялых дворах, - пояснил Зуко. – Это были странные игры. Будто все ходы были известны заранее. Фишки создавали лотос на доске, они произносили какие-то странные фразы, а затем удалялись поговорить, оставляя меня одного. – Зуко вновь обернулся к Пакку. – Вы тоже состоите в их компании, да?

\- Это больше, чем просто компания, - проворчал Пакку. – Но, да. Мы все состоим. Твой дядя Великий Лотос, удивлён, что он никогда не упоминал тебе об этом.

Снова зазвучала музыка, дядюшкиному рогу вторили барабаны, и Пиандао с Джонг Джонгом встали друг напротив друга.

\- Думаю, он многое мне не рассказывал.

Рука на его плече напряглась.

\- Ну, я тоже нихрена не в курсе, - всё с тем же деланым воодушевлением заявил Джет. – Так как насчёт того, чтобы просветить нас.

Пакку постучал по трубке, вытряхивая пепел, и полез за пазуху.

\- Нас с Джонг Джонгом пригласили присоединиться, когда мы были едва ли многим старше вас, - начал он, вытащив маленький мешочек. – Джонг Джонг ходил в любимых учениках у другого Великого Лотоса, учителя Кузона. Они с Айро дружили ещё со времён их учёбы в академии. Но Айро… тогда был совсем другим человеком. – Он неторопливо и привычно набил табак и протянул трубку Зуко. Тот зажёг её поспешным жестом.

\- Что значит другим?

\- Он был принцем. Красавица жена. Блестящая военная карьера. В то время Орден для него был не более чем игрой. Так, скоротать время между завоеваниями. – Пакку глубоко затянулся. Вместе они смотрели, как Пиандао и Джонг Джонг начали кружить друг вокруг друга, неспешно и старательно выписывая руками узоры. – Кузон очень долго возражал против его вступления. До войны он был близким другом аватара Аанга, а Айро был внуком Созина. Но король Буми…

\- Что, тот чокнутый старикашка из Омашу? – не сдержался Джет.

\- Да, - поскучнев, вздохнул Пакку. – Тот самый Буми. Может, уже тогда он разглядел в Айро некое сродство. Они оба немного… того. Когда же в наши ряды вступил Пиандао, один из самых молодых посвящённых за всю историю, ему тогда, знаете ли, едва семнадцать исполнилось, у нас в столице появились глаза и уши. Так что, Айро сделали предложение, и он его принял.

\- Вы послали Пиандао шпионить за дядей? – Зуко пытался представить дядюшку угрозой, но выходила сплошная нелепица. Всё, что приходило на ум – приветливая улыбка и заварной чайничек. – Что он, по-вашему, собирался делать? 

\- Весь смысл существования Ордена – оберегать искусства и красоту мира, - несколько недоверчиво, будто не был уверен, что такие вещи нуждаются в разъяснении, сказал Пакку. – А в то время твой дядя являлся наследником престола Страны Огня.

«Как и я, - непроизвольно вспомнил Зуко, - даже сейчас». Вслух же произнёс:

\- Но дядя всегда говорит о том, как четыре народа должны уравновешивать друг друга.

\- Айро возглавил единственную осаду, когда-либо преодолевшую внешние стены. Останься твой кузен жив, всё могло пойти совершенно иначе. Ба Синг Се мог пасть. И не твой отец, а Айро мог быть коронован Хозяином Огня. 

\- Но, разве.. разве это не то, чего вы хотели, верно?

\- Чего мы хотели, это чтобы он понял. Жаль только урок достался столь дорогой ценой.

\- Понял что? – То ли Пакку умышленно напускал туману, то ли он сам слишком плохо соображал, не видя очевидного. Джет рядом стал ещё тише, поджав губы и не сводя глаз с танцующих.

\- Как сильно всё изменилось после исчезновения аватара. Как пошатнулся мир. Вы, мальчики, слишком молоды, чтобы помнить прежние времена, но вы знаете, что сталось с Кочевниками Воздуха. Вы видели колонии здесь, в Царстве Земли. И знаете, что случилось бы с моим племенем, если бы не Аанг.

Зуко знал. Жао убил Лунного Духа, и Зуко помнил, как поблек мир, как луна почернела в небесах. Даже он, маг огня, ощутил пустоту в груди, его затошнило, и земля покачнулась, словно палуба корабля.

Пакку выпустил длинную, тонкую струю дыма.

\- Он должен был понять, что мы потеряли. Насколько важным было удержать то, что осталось.

Они сидели у самого края кострища, вдалеке от остальных, собравшихся смотреть выступление Пиандао и Джонг Джонга. Борцы за свободу, как и Белый Лотос подзадоривали их, танец являлся чем-то вроде ритуального поединка, движения напоминали Зуко магию огня, которой дядя учил его этим вечером.

\- Ты умеешь так? – спросил Джет.

Зуко покачал головой. Немного походило на те танцы, что устраивала команда его корабля, но дома ничего подобного он не видел.

\- Мой отец не верил… - Зуко прервался и немного усмехнулся. Это всё представлялось такой нелепостью. – Он называл их «холопскими ритуалами». Говорил, что мы выше этого.

Джет фыркнул.

\- Много он понимает.

\- Ага. Так и есть, - Зуко приобнял Джета за талию, придвигаясь ближе. Дальше они смотрели в молчании. Звуки дядюшкиного рога цунги продирали до самых костей, мелодия древняя, жизнеутверждающая, подспудно знакомая и безудержная эхом гуляла меж склонов холмов. Зуко слушал, смотрел и чувствовал ответную песню в сердце, страстный огонь, согревающий изнутри. Отец забрал у него всё это, а он и не представлял.

Танец закончился, и дядюшка подошёл присоединиться к их маленькой компании, перепоручив цунги Пиандао.

\- А я говорил Джонг Джонгу, что раз научившись Апи Рандаи, уже никогда не забудешь, - заявил он, усаживаясь между Зуко и Пакку. – Пусть он уже и вышел из моды.

\- Зуко как раз рассказывал, что ваш брат не любитель танцев, - дружелюбно отметил Джет. – Он, что, просто ненавидит веселье, или как?

\- Думается, он просто не видит в нём пользы. Хотя, это наш дед первым осудил Рандаи. Возможно потому, что это был любимый танец аватара Року.

\- Это аватар, который был перед… Аангом, - имя прозвучало с неловкостью, которую Зуко не ждал услышать в собственном голосе.

\- Да, именно так, - ответил Айро и заколебался, немного, но Зуко заметил. – И твой прапрадед к тому же. По материнской линии.

Зуко был рад, что Джет под боком, тёплый, надёжный и успокаивающий. Слова дяди застали его врасплох, и он цеплялся за Джета, как за соломинку, не дающую миру упасть.

\- Ты никогда мне не рассказывал, - Зуко не знал, что ещё тут сказать.

\- Они были друзьями до того, как вопрос войны разделил их. Року верил в мир и равновесие. Созин жаждал завоеваний и власти. В конце Созин победил. Аватар Аанг родился в мире на грани войны. – Дядя немного грустно улыбнулся Джету. – Видишь, так уж повелось. Наша семья давно разрывается между любовью и ненавистью.

Хватка Зуко стала почти болезненной, но ослабить её у него не получалось. В памяти вспыхивали события, связывавшие рассказанное дядей и Пакку с его собственными поступками и жизнью.

\- Дядя. Ты, наверное… рад. Что я, наконец, на твоей стороне, - Зуко не знал, отчего сказал именно это. И надеялся, что дядя рассмеётся и заявит, что он не так понял.

Но дядя просиял, с явной гордостью и с блеснувшими в уголках глаз слезами сжавши плечо Зуко. 

\- Ты не тот, кем когда-то был, принц Зуко, - с взволнованной хрипотцой провозгласил он. – Ты стал сильнее и мудрее, чем когда-либо. Ты пришёл к перекрёстку своей судьбы и выбрал лучший путь. Я никогда не был более горд думать о тебе, как о сыне.

\- Но… - Зуко чувствовал забившееся быстрее сердце Джета. – Я охотился за аватаром. Многие годы. И ты помогал мне.

Дядюшкина улыбка несколько померкла.

\- Это то, чего ты хотел.

Зуко затошнило. Приятное тепло в груди улетучилось, оставляя холод и пустоту.

\- Но почему ты меня не остановил? Если ты... Если ты знал, что я неправ, почему не сказал мне?

\- Ты хороший человек и у тебя доброе сердце. Я верил, ты сам сможешь выбрать верный путь, когда будешь готов.

\- Но ты мог просто сказать мне! – едва не сорвался на крик Зуко.

\- Зуко… - опустил глаза дядя. Он выглядел усталым и печальным, печаль добавляла лет его морщинистому лицу. – Ты бы меня послушал?

Зуко не мог видеть дядю таким. Он отвернулся к огню, вцепляясь пальцами в джетову одежду. Он знал ответ, но не мог выдавить из себя. Сама только мысль сводила живот и заставляла лицо пылать от стыда.

Джет поднялся, отряхивая веточки и грязь со штанов.

\- Думаю, нам пора пройтись. Подышать свежим воздухом.

Айро кивнул с улыбкой. Джет протянул руку, помочь Зуко встать, и снова обнял того за плечи. Вместе они пошли к заливаемым лунным светом холмам, подальше от костра и голосов.

***

Ночью ручей выглядел совсем по-другому. В небе стояла яркая, полная луна, выхватывая своим светом стебельки травы и рябь воды, бело-голубую среди черноты. Зуко опустился на влажный песок, враз замочив колени, и запустил руки в прибрежную гальку. Ручей журчал, разбиваясь о гладкие камни, но его журчание не приносило успокоения. Оно напоминало об океане и прежней жизни, о человеке, которым он тогда был и о всех поступках, что совершил.

Он плеснул холодной водой в лицо, протирая ладонями глаза и рот. Джет рядом был тихим и настороженным, лунный свет чёрными тенями гранил пряди его волос и отражался в зрачках.

Отсвечивая в тёмной воде, мелькали месяцы, бессвязными обрывками и кусками, словно нож, проворачиваемый в ране. Ему помнилась та чистая, незамутнённая сомнениями ясность, обуявшая его на палубе корабля при виде столба света устремившегося из-за горизонта к небу. И не маяком надежды, каковым это должно было быть, и было для дяди и остальных с сердцем и хотя бы крохой здравого смысла, но обещанием. Билетом домой, что он и отвоёвывать то был не должен, целью миссии, в которую его никогда не должны были посылать.

Ему вспомнилось также и раннее утро в лесу, как он открыл глаза и увидел высокие кроны леса и золотой свет сквозь сень листвы вместо потолка тюремной камеры. Вспомнил подушку из мха и листьев под головой, то, как осторожно его уложили в высохшем русле речушки. И аватар сидел лишь в нескольких футах от него, с грустью в голосе рассуждая об утратах и дружбе.

\- Я мог закончить всё ещё тогда. Это то, чего он хотел. Он спас меня от Жао, и я мог бы ему помочь. Я мог… - Зуко мотнул головой. – Джи всегда утверждал, что я думаю только о себе, он был прав. Я был глупым избалованным ребёнком.

Джет погладил Зуко по спине. Если его и смутило, что именно Зуко имел в виду, Джет не подал виду.

\- Ты совершил ошибку, - ровно ответил он. – Мы все совершаем ошибки, Зуко.

Прикрывши глаза, Зуко сжал переносицу. В голову лезли воспоминания о пиратах и охотниках за головами, сожжённых деревнях и перепуганных женщинах, всех его отчаянных попытках отвлечь и поймать аватара. Он также понимал, что Жао – это его вина, что это его экипаж и собственные скудные таланты к хитростям посадили аватару на хвост весь Восточный флот.

\- Я совершил столько ужасных вещей. Я отнял у него столько времени. Он мог бы изучать стихии, а не скрываться от меня. Война уже могла бы закончиться. Если бы я только оставил его в покое…

\- Зуко. – Голос Джета стал резким, едва удерживающимся от гнева. – Не надо.

\- Но если бы я…

\- Ты не знаешь, что могло бы случиться. Этот, как его… Жао? Что, если бы тебя не было рядом, чтобы украсть у него Аанга?

То, что Джет помнил такую малость, что он столь внимательно слушал в ту ночь, в старом доме, странным образом на мгновение прибавило Зуко капельку радости. Но, подняв глаза, Зуко заметил, что тот весьма серьёзен и определённо не получает удовольствия от воспоминаний.

\- Не знаю. Он попытался бы доставить аватара домой, к моему отцу, но…

\- Ты не можешь знать, - лицо Джета закрыла глубокая тень, но она не скрывала ни пролегшей меж бровей глубокой складки, ни хмуро кривящихся уголков губ. – Иногда даже маленький камушек способен вызвать лавину.

Зуко потянулся к плечу и сжал джетову ладонь, переплетая их пальцы вместе.

\- Я мог убить его.

Джет пренебрежительно пфыркнул.

\- Тебе вообще приходилось убивать кого-то? Хотя бы раз? – Они оба знали ответ, так что Джет продолжил, не отпуская зуковой руки. Отрывисто и глотая слова, за которыми скрывалась буря эмоций, выливающаяся рублеными фразами. – Зуко. Я мог убить его. Я знаю это. Думаешь, меня никогда не терзал этот вопрос? Что, если бы он был чуть медленнее? Что, если бы мне повезло? У тебя хотя бы есть оправдание…

\- Джет, нет, я…

\- У тебя есть оправдание. Ты хотел вернуться домой. Я это понимаю, ладно? Понимаю. – У Зуко перехватило дыхание от услышанного. Ему захотелось обернуться и притянуть Джета, утыкаясь лицом в нежную кожу шеи. Но он чувствовал, что Джет ещё не закончил, слышал, насколько сильно тот хочет досказать до конца. Так что он лишь сильнее сжимал ладонь другого юноши и слушал: воду в ручье, ветер в ветвях деревьев и тихий голос у самого уха.

\- Он пытался не дать мне утопить целую деревню, - прохрипел Джет, - и я едва не убил его. Я вспоминаю об этом каждый день, Зуко. Каждый треклятый день. Но мы не можем отменить того, что уже сделано. Мы просто вынуждены с этим жить. – Джет шмыгнул носом и потёр глаза ладонью, и Зуко не смог сопротивляться дольше. С грубой поспешностью он притянул Джета в объятия и уткнулся в макушку, сам сдерживая слёзы. Руки Джета железными обручами сошлись у него на спине, и некоторое время они просидели вот так, просто держа друг друга.

\- Это наша кара, верно? – шепнул Джет. – Помнить. Мы не можем ничего повернуть вспять. Всё, что нам дано, это попытаться сделать всё правильно.

\- Непременно, - твёрдо уверил Зуко. – Мы найдём способ, - он отвёл волосы у Джета со лба и поцеловал. – Или, ну… ты найдёшь. А затем скажешь мне, что делать.

Джет мягко рассмеялся, ослабляя объятия.

\- Не думаю, что всё произойдёт именно так.

\- Но ведь происходило, - камешки впивались в колени, так что Зуко пересел более удобно, вытягивая ноги, и Джет устроился между ними, прислонившись к его груди. Зуко поглаживал волосы Джета и смотрел в небо, луна светила так ярко, что звёзды было едва видно. Так далеко на север они совершенно отличались от тех, что он помнил из детства, и созвездия находились не совсем там, где он ожидал.

\- Думаю, не стоит жалеть о том, как всё обернулось. С аватаром. Если бы я к нему присоединился, то, наверное, был бы уже в Стране Огня, с его друзьями и тем парнем, Хару. – Он положил ладонь Джету на грудь, щекоча пальцами солнечное сплетение. – И мог бы никогда тебя не встретить.

Джет накрыл руку Зуко своей.

\- Скорее всего, нет.

\- Кажется, это не очень хорошая причина радоваться, что я вёл себя, как последний засранец.

\- Ага, - хохотнул Джет и повернулся, притягивая Зуко за затылок, чтобы поцеловать. – Хотя, я тоже рад, - признался он, выдохнув Зуко в губы, как только они разорвали поцелуй. – Так что мы оба засранцы.

\- Это хорошо, - Зуко поцеловал его снова, поглаживая короткие волосы на затылке. Грудь распирало, словно рёбра вдруг стали малы, чтобы вместить сердце и лёгкие, и закипающие внутри чувства. Он не знал, что сказать, как выразить этот жар словами, способными передать его состояние. – Я рад, что встретил тебя, Джет, - лучшее, что ему удалось придумать. Но он надеялся, что Джет всё поймёт. – Очень и очень рад

Пальцы Джета поглаживали краешек зукова шрама, от раковины обожжённого уха и вдоль линии скул.

\- Зуко.

Земля здесь влажная и каменистая, и меж рёбер и позвонков Зуко впивается галька, немного болезненно с учётом улёгшегося поверх него Джета. Но Зуко скользит ладонями Джету под тунику, проводит кончиками пальцев по выступающим линиям старых шрамов и мышц джетовой спины, острым углам лопаток, и ему уже наплевать на боль. Его волнуют лишь жаркие, нетерпеливые губы, солоноватый вкус джетова горла, рука, стягивающая с него штаны и проникающая между ног.

\- Малыш, хочу тебя, - прошептал Джет, и это тоже волновало Зуко. Никто прежде никогда его не хотел. Не так. Зуко ощущал тот же голод, что видел в глазах Джета, даже если и не понимал этого. Он притянул Джета ближе, вовлекая в глубокий поцелуй, говоря делом то, чего не мог сказать словами.

В это лето, когда он окунулся в новую жизнь со всеми её сложностями, Зуко иногда с сожалением вспоминал, как обстояли дела раньше, о годах в океане со столь чёткой целью. Поиски поглотили его, руководили каждым действием и каждым принятым решением, стали его единственным смыслом. Умозрительно он понимал, что целью было вернуть его наследство, что если он добьётся успеха, то однажды когда-нибудь сменит отца на троне. Но это всегда виделось столь отдалённым, чтобы помышлять всерьёз, и слишком болезненным, чтобы действительно надеяться, он никогда не думал, что это значило на самом деле, или, как могла измениться его жизнь. Слишком многое стояло между ним и той судьбой, слишком многое отвлекало, чтобы вообще задумываться о подобном. Лучше сосредоточиться на настоящем, чем тратить время на что-то столь отдалённое.

Завтра аватар и его люди вторгнутся в столицу Страны Огня. К следующей ночи его отец может быть уже мёртв. Зуко не знал, увидит ли когда-нибудь Страну Огня снова. Не знал, сможет ли встать против своей семьи в бою, если того потребуют обстоятельства. Не знал, хочет ли он ещё прежней жизни. 

Но знал, что хочет этой. Хочет её каждый день.

Джет плюнул на пальцы, и спустя мгновение Зуко почувствовал новую, глубокую боль, жгущую и настойчивую. Он стиснул зубы, унимая её, и широко развёл колени, вцепляясь в космы Джета. Они слишком торопили события, но ему было всё равно. Они и без того ждали слишком долго, аж с того самого утра перед Восточными Воротами, когда он всё ещё оставался Ли. И Зуко более не хотелось ждать. Он почувствовал, как пальцы Джета задвигались внутри, и выгнулся, в горле заклекотал глухой стон.

\- Давай же, - попросил он, хрипло выдохнув. – Пожалуйста.

Джет раскачивался над ним с закрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом, закинув ноги Зуко себе на плечи и оглаживая его бёдра.

\- Зуко, - шептал он, целуя острую, бледную коленку и после неуклюже припадая к губам. Стояк Зуко тёрся между их животами – удовольствие казалось почти невыносимым. Кожа будто огнём горела. Сердце грозило выпрыгнуть из груди. Джет толкнулся в то самое место внутри, и Зуко вцепился в него ещё сильнее, руками и ногами, как будто стоило отпустить, и они разлетелись бы в стороны.

Но он не отпустит. Никогда. Слишком многого он лишился в своей жизни: дома, чести, семьи. Этого он не потеряет.

\- Джет, - задыхался он снова и снова с каждым толчком, пока слова не слились в сплошной стон, и Зуко не захлебнулся в нахлынувших чувствах. Он кончил с тихим, бессвязным вскриком, замерев между телом Джета и твёрдой землёй. Джет прильнул к его губам, впившись пальцами в бёдра, и трахая, содрогающегося в последних судорогах, увлекая в долгое и медленное совместное падение. Следом оргазм накрыл и Джета, взрываясь изнутри, он прорычал имя Зуко, его руки подогнулись, и оба рухнули безвольной, разгорячённой грудой.

После они лежали на спине, переплетя пальцы, потные и с подсыхающим на коже семенем, подложив свёрнутую одежду под голову вместо подушек. Скоро надо было возвращаться в лагерь. Им следовало поговорить с остальными и выспаться. Но и в этом – во времени наедине и в тишине ночи они тоже нуждались. Остальной мир мог чуточку подождать. 

\- Эй, - пробормотал Джет.

Зуко немного повернул голову, чтобы достать поцелуем в щёку.

\- Что?

\- Знаешь… - Джет закусил губу, неуверенный, как начать. – Послушай. Скоро тебе придётся принимать некоторые решения. О том, что делать дальше. Как дальше быть.

Зуко нахмурился.

\- Джет, я не…

Джет сжал его руку.

\- Дай мне сказать, ладно? Это непросто. Поэтому… просто послушай.

\- Хорошо.

\- Так вот, - Джет глубоко вздохнул, выдыхая со слабым присвистом. – Ты поймёшь, разберёшься. Обязательно. А я… что бы ты ни решил, я пойму. Хорошо? – С печальной невесёлостью он погладил Зуко по щеке. – Делай, что должен. А обо мне не волнуйся.

\- Мне нужен только ты, - ответил Зуко, потому что это было правдой.

Джет дрогнул, не в силах полностью утаить эмоций.

\- Увидим, - перевернувшись, он закинул руку Зуко на грудь, близкий и родной, дыханием согревая зуково ухо. – Я тоже рад, что встретился с тобой.

Зуко поцеловал его в лоб.

\- Я знаю.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10. Бороться и не сдаваться

\- Джет?

Он разлепил один глаз. Из-под брезентового полога, закрывающего проход, проникал бледный утренний свет.

\- Джет, ты спишь? – полог немного отодвинули, и в щель заглянула Ру. За ней маячил ещё кто-то, возможно, Дао, но Джет не мог разобрать мутным со сна взглядом. 

\- Да, - буркнул Джет, приподнимаясь на локте и протирая глаза ладонью. – Что?

\- Тут с тобой хотят поговорить, - отозвалась она, выглядя одновременно обеспокоенной и взбудораженной, чего оказалось достаточно, чтобы окончательно заставить его проснуться.

\- Передай им, что я сейчас буду, - с чем Ру и поспешила прочь, отпустив полог. Джет застонал и потянулся, хрустнув шеей. Зуко лежал, закинув руку ему на живот, и как только Джет уселся, то свернулся клубочком вокруг джетовой талии, уткнувшись головой куда-то в крестец и закинув колено ему на ноги. Джет пихнул его под бок и был вознаграждён приглушённым стоном.

Занятые вместе с дядюшкой и Пиандао проработкой планов и распределением людей по отрядам, они легли далеко за полночь. Айро заварил всем чай, крепкий и пахучий, чтобы взбодрить мысли. Но у них целый день прошёл в сражениях, а впереди поджидал ещё один, и, в конце концов, усталость взяла верх.

Внутри шатра стоял полумрак, но Джет прекрасно видел очертания остальных спящих. Лонгшот и Смеллерби лежали лишь в нескольких футах одним большим кулем. Пин пристроился лицом к стене, из-под одеяла, натянутого на голову, торчали босые ступни. Постель Джин была уже пуста, а Сюе Шен, похоже, спать вообще не ложился.

Джет принялся выпутываться из удерживающих его рук и ног, задача затруднялась собственным нежеланием и бессознательным сопротивлением Зуко.

\- Давай, Пин, ты тоже вставай, - велел Джет, отдирая пальцы Зуко от рубашки. – Что бы там ни было, ты, должно быть, уже слышал.

Пин хмыкнул и откинул одеяло. Волосы его со сна торчали в полном беспорядке. Он утвердительно зевнул и почесал жёсткую, чёрную щетину на подбородке.

Вытянув ногу, Джет пихнул пяткой нечто, представлявшееся ему спиной Лонгшота.

\- Давайте, ребята, хватит разлёживаться. Будите и стройте людей.

\- У-м-м, - промычала Смеллерби. – Ты вообще видел, как эти детишки напились прошлым вечером.

\- Возьмите у Айро рог цунги, - Джет снова пихнул Зуко, на сей раз под подмышку, но тот лишь оттолкнул руку Джета с недовольным бормотанием. – Серьёзно, Зуко, ну же, нас ждут.

\- Не нас, а тебя, - буркнул Зуко. Но всё же сел и пригладил непокорную копну волос, мутным взглядом наблюдая, как Пин наощупь разыскивает одежду. 

Спустя минуту или две все трое были уже почти одеты и даже достаточно опрятны. У входа шатра их поджидал, чтобы проводить, Су Дао, выглядевший гораздо лучше, нежели накануне. Дорогою через лагерь Джет затянул наручи на предплечьях.

\- Помните, вы не с похмелья, - приказал он. – Вы опытные воины, готовые к любой неожиданности.

\- Конечно, - пробормотал Зуко, окончание его ответа потонуло в отчаянном зевке. Пин, похоже, был полностью сосредоточен, чтобы идти прямо.

Посланник оказался тощим юнцом, одетым в невзрачный, коричневый халат, казавшийся ему слишком большим. Довольная Ру сидела рядом на перевёрнутом ведре и болтала без умолку. 

\- Я, наверное, самая быстрая, - рассказывала она, палкой рисуя узоры в грязи: квадраты и круги. – Поэтому Джет зовёт меня крольгуру, потому что я такая быстрая. И потому, что я могу делать такое лицо, - добавила она, сморщив нос и закатав губу.

\- Понятно, - ответил ошеломлённый посланник, наблюдая, как она шумно нюхает воздух.

\- Эй, Ру, мы уже поняли, - мягко окликнул Джет, Ру была с ним дольше всех остальных посыльных и знала, когда ей велят уйти. Она спрыгнула с ведра, ухватила Дао за руку и потащила к костру, где готовилась еда.

С уходом посыльных, Джет, посерьёзнел и перевёл взгляд на посланника, заставив юношу непроизвольно подтянуться.

\- У меня послание от капитана Цюаня. 

Джета окатило холодной водой, вымывая остатки утренней сонливости.

\- Хорошо, - ровно, несмотря на отдающий в ушах гул сердца. – Давай, говори.

\- Агентов Дай Ли во дворце не будет – приказ генерала Жа.

\- Что насчёт остального города?

Юнец замялся.

\- Об этом в послании ничего не сказано. Агентов Дай Ли во дворце не будет. Мне велели передать только это. Большего я сказать не могу. 

Джету хотелось ухватить мальчишку и вытрясти из него всё, что, пропади оно пропадом, происходит, придётся ли им продираться сквозь толпы агентов Дай Ли, или же Цюань передумал? Но Джет понимал, что пацан ничем не поможет, даже если бы хотел. Вероятнее всего, ему мало что известно, Дай Ли лучше остальных знали, как опасна может оказаться излишняя осведомлённость.

\- Передай Цюаню: моё предложение в силе, - резанул Джет. – Если вы поможете нам, мы прикроем вашу спину, что бы ни было после. Если же нет, вы сами по себе. Мы позволим городу разорвать вас, предателей, на мелкие кусочки.

На этом бы Джет и закончил, отпустив пацана и окончательно решив, что полагаться на Цюаня не стоит. Но вперёд выступил Пин, нависая над юным Дай Ли.

\- У меня тоже есть послание к Цюаню, - прорычал он, выглядя немного устрашающе с растрёпанными волосами, небритый и с полыхающим яростью взглядом. – Он был в кристалловых катакомбах, как и я. И он видел, как принцесса хладнокровно убила аватара. Спроси его, хочет ли он служить этой женщине? Спроси его, хочет ли он, чтобы его запомнили, как человека помогшего ей уничтожить город?

Побледневший с широко распахнувшимися глазами посланник поспешно кивнул. А затем, развернувшись, метнулся по склону на волне вздыбленной земли, осыпая лавину мелких камешков и исчезая из виду.

\- Не знал, что ты там был, - сказал Джет. – Ты никогда об этом не упоминал.

\- Я не очень люблю вспоминать тот день. Но и позволить забыть, что мы сделали, чему мы позволили случиться, тоже не могу, - покачал головой Пин, помрачнев. – Никогда.

Зуко всё продолжал отрешённо смотреть туда, где недавно находился посланник.

\- Ни одного Дай Ли во дворце, - пробормотал он. – По приказу Жа.

\- Как считаешь, это что-то значит? – спросил Джет.

\- Что он не доверяет Цюаню. Что он что-то знает, и он боится. Готовится к обороне. Вероятно, все самые сильные маги огня в городе будут там, - он фыркнул в отвращении. – Люди наподобие Жа пекутся лишь о собственной шкуре.

\- Значит, ему не известно о затмении. Верно? Иначе он прибег бы к помощи Дай Ли? Может, он им и не доверяет, но он не дурак.

\- Трудно сказать с уверенностью, но… - Зуко поднял глаза на Джета, растягиваясь в улыбке. – Нет. Не думаю, что он знает.

\- Проклятье, - затряс головой Джет. – Проклятье, я просто… ведь так? Мы действительно сможем…

\- Да.

\- Дворец – важная цель, - заметил Пин. – Если мы контролируем Жа, мы контролируем город.

\- Чтоб его, - Джет рассмеялся немного недоверчиво и заключил Зуко в объятия, хлопая по спине. Пин наблюдал за ними, веселясь, пока Джет не притянул и его, ухватив обоих за плечи. – Мы сможем. Мы сделаем это.

\- Сделаем, - соглашается Пин.

Зуко придвигается ближе, упираясь с Джетом лбами.

\- Сделаем.

***

Сюе Шена Джет обнаружил в одном из маленьких шатров, склонившимся над сложной схемой с кистью в руке и почти уткнувшимся носом в пергамент. Пол вокруг устилали карты, отсвечивая маслянистыми бликами в свете лампы, придавленные по углам камешками, чтобы не сворачиваться. Щурясь от солнечных лучей, проникших сквозь откинутый полог, он вскинул голову на звук джетовых шагов.

\- Ты здесь всю ночь просидел? – удивился Джет, смотря под ноги и выискивая где-бы ступить среди кучи свитков.

Сюе Шен поправил очки на носу, хмурясь, будто его обидело само предположение о сне.

\- Мне не придётся сегодня сражаться. А это должно быть сделано, - приподнял он схему, над которой работал, и протянул Джету. – Прошлой ночью поступили новые сведения. Вот эта караульня вновь действует, ещё они разрушили два моста через ров.

\- Хорошо постарался, - похвалил Джет, принимая пергамент пальцами, было видно, что чернила кое-где ещё не просохли. – А теперь иди и немного поспи, ладно? Ты заслужил.

Сюе Шен отложил кисть в сторону и уселся на пятки.

\- Не знаю, смогу ли, пока всё это не закончится.

\- К закату в любом случае узнаешь, - с напускным легкомыслием ободрил Джет. – Если мы к тому времени не вернёмся, значит, нам конец. 

\- Знаю. Но я думал не только о вас. Прошлой ночью, после того, как ты… ушёл, я говорил с мастером Пиандао. Он полагает, что доставить сюда известие из Страны Огня займёт не более трёх дней. Сомневаюсь, что до того смогу хорошо выспаться, - он задумчиво нахмурился, будто только что вспомнив. – Кто-нибудь вообще думал, что делать, если у аватара ничего не получится? Предположим, мы сможем вернуть Ба Синг Се и предположим, что, чтобы его удержать нам не нужны все наши силы, не разумным ли будет отправить подкрепление на помощь остаткам сил вторжения? Им понадобится…

\- Эй-эй-эй, Шен, - поднял Джет руку. – Давай, пока беспокоиться только о том, что нас ждёт днём, ладно?

\- Сюе Шен, - поправил тот, - и не все из нас находят недальновидность успокаивающей.

\- Ну, что же, если ты собираешься бодрствовать до тех пор, у тебя будет уйма времени подумать, – криво скатал Джет карту. – Что до меня, я собираюсь пойти позавтракать.

\- И как ты только стал нашим предводителем?

\- Никто больше не захотел, - впрочем, весёлость его потускнела, и он развернулся уходить. – Вскоре увидимся, если ты, конечно, сможешь оторваться от размышлений, чтобы поесть.

\- Джет… - Сюе Шен посерьёзнел, собираясь с мыслями. И Джет остановился у выхода. – Нам может больше и не выпасть случая поговорить.

Джет потёр затылок.

\- Давай, не будем…

Но Сюе Шен оборвал его, и Джет был слишком удивлён, чтобы возмутиться. Не так много времени миновало, как тот съёживался, стоило Джету войти в комнату.

\- Из меня не всегда был хороший Борец за свободу. И мы редко когда соглашались. Почти никогда. Ты безрассуден. Ты упрям даже когда очевидно, что неправ. С таким твоим характером я удивлён, что нас всех ещё не убили, - он снова поправил очки, глядя на карты, расстеленные по полу. – Но… здесь, в лагере. Ты и Зуко. То, что вы делаете. – Он решительно и твёрдо посмотрел Джету прямо в глаза. – Когда всё закончится, я напишу об этом книгу.

Джет рассмеялся и покачал головой, отдёргивая полог. 

\- Хорошо. Если тебе так того хочется. Можешь приступать этой же ночью, раз уж не собираешься спать.

\- Удачи, - пожелал Сюе Шен, коротко и искренне.

\- Спасибо.

Джет отпустил полог и поспешил на запах яичницы и жасминового чая.

***

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь это надеть? – Джет затянул ремни, закрепляя поскрипывающие кожаные латные рукавицы. Он уже облачился, пока Зуко осматривал собственную броню, убеждаясь, что всё на месте, пришлось разбирать её для чистки, и кое-где в стыках всё равно засела жирная сажа. – Я видел, как готовились твой дядя с друзьями. У них есть своя форма, ты знал? Ты мог бы…

\- Я не состою в ордене, - Зуко стоял неподвижно, ожидая, пока Джет приступит ко второй руке. Снаружи шатра доносился шум толпы, значительно усилившийся за время, что они занимались доспехами. – Я Борец за свободу. И облачаюсь соответствующе.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - закончивши, Джет хлопнул Зуко по наплечнику и сверкнул оскалом. – Только посмотри на себя. Прямо герой.

Зуко ощутил румянец на щеках и потянулся проверить крепление ножен, чтобы его скрыть.

\- Ты собираешься рассказать им о затмении, так?

\- Ага, - вздохнул Джет. – Мне не по душе, что пришлось от них это прятать, но… наверное, иначе было нельзя.

Зуко положил ладонь, на рукояти подвешенных к поясу мечей.

\- Они поймут. Они верят тебе.

\- Может быть, некоторые и верят. – Джет подошёл к выходу и приподнял полог. Полоса солнечного света озарила половину лица, остальное оставалось в глубокой тени. – Здесь много колонистов.

\- Человек десять. Может, пятнадцать.

Джет нахмурился.

\- И всё же.

\- Дядя приказал им подчиняться тебе.

\- Угу, - полог опустился, и Джет потёр затылок. – Зуко… думаю, тебе стоит сказать хоть пару слов после меня.

\- Зачем?

\- Я знаю, что колонисты другие, но… - он опусти руку, вцепляясь в меч. – Они ведь всё равно из Народа Огня, понимаешь? 

Зуко посмотрел на свою броню Царства Земли, полностью зелёную, лишь с коричневыми кожаными ремешками и латунными застёжками, на потёртые рукояти мечей, выкованных где-то на равнинах. И на свои собственные руки, бледные, с длинными пальцами, в которых собирался горячий поток чи, стоило только подумать. 

\- Да, понимаю.

\- Эй, - Джет поддел Зуко под подбородок, заглядывая в глаза. – Ничего сложного, ведь верно? Всё будет в порядке.

В полумраке тёмно-каряя радужка Джета казалась почти чёрной. Кожа его этим летом слегка побледнела, поскольку большую часть жизни они вели ночью, но стоило Зуко положить ладонь Джету на щёку, разница по-прежнему чувствовалась. Он был рад этому, ему нравилось, что Джет непохожий, пусть и в мелочах. Зуко рос в мире жёлтых глаз и кожи, никогда не видевшей солнца, в мире помпезности, неискренности и холодной отстранённости. И он более не видел в таком мире особого смысла. И, кроме того, никогда по-настоящему к нему не принадлежал. 

В шатре они были одни, поэтому Зуко преодолел короткое расстояние между ними, прижимаясь к груди и обвивая джетову шею руками. Их доспехи скрипнули, соприкасаясь. Одежда и волосы всё ещё пахли кострищем, но вкус джетовых губ отдавал жасмином, и Зуко наслаждался им, пока позволяло время, в неспешных, тягучих поцелуях, от которых перехватывало дух. 

Джет поцеловал его в уголок глаза и кончик носа.

\- Пошли.

Выйдя из шатра, Джет наклонился, выискивая подходящую травинку, и сунул её в рот. Все уже собрались в центре лагеря вокруг кострища, едва умещаясь на поляне. Подходя к краю сборища, Зуко было открыл рот попросить дать пройти, но тут их заметил мужчина в синих с белым одеждах. Он отступил в сторону, и за ним, словно волной расступились остальные. В некоем молчаливом согласии открывая путь.

Джет даже не сбился с шага, внешне совершенно непринуждённо идя по людскому коридору. А вот Зуко чувствовал себя весьма непривычно. Сотни глаз следили за ним, вслед доносилось неразборчивое бормотание. Он всегда старался избегать особого к себе отношения. Как ни посмотри, он более не был принцем, и уж точно не здесь, не в городе, который разрушила его сестра. Он не совершил ничего, чтобы заслужить подобное уважение. И Зуко пожалел, что согласился произнести речь.

Тут не было ни лестницы, ни кухонного стола, чтобы встать. Брешь в толпе открывала лишь тлеющее кострище и полупустую бочку с водой, достигающую Зуко по грудь. Джет замешкался на мгновение, будто оценивая её крепость. После чего вскочил на неё изящным, слитным движением, упираясь подошвами по обе стороны обода.

\- У нас сегодня большой день, - сказал он громко и ясно. – Больше, чем многие могут представить. Вы – мои люди, мои солдаты, мои друзья, но я вынужден был скрывать от вас кое-что. Секрет, который может всё изменить. Не знаю как, но нам удалось утаить его от генерала Жа, от Дай Ли, ото всех. И теперь, я, наконец, могу рассказать вам.

Зуко старался слушать, как Джет объясняет о затмении, как это поможет их собственным планам, и, как там, за океаном, может решить судьбу самого Хозяина Огня. Но собственные его мысли были слишком громки и настойчивы, чтобы слушать что-то другое. Джет хотел от него речи, и пусть в уме формировались смутные детали, всё было не то. Во время изгнания большую часть времени ему довелось провести в колониях, чьи гавани единственные не были закрыты для него войной или политикой. Но с колонистами он держал дистанцию, как и со всеми остальными, и те поглядывали на него со смесью жалости и пустого любопытства. С чего бы этим людям было не всё равно, что он скажет?

Зуко всмотрелся в толпу, но даже не смог сказать, кто из них колонисты. Среди моря разномастной брони и поношенной одежды легко выделялись члены Белого Лотоса. Церемониальность синих и белых одеяний размывала столь очевидную предыдущим вечером их непохожесть. Взгляд изредка вылавливал, привычные Народу Огня причёски пучком, но найти больше одной, двух вместе не удавалось. К кому ему обращаться? Если предстояло опозориться, почему не сделать этого по-тихому, не отвести в сторонку кучку колонистов и не посочувствовать горечи ожидающего их дела?

Окружающие внезапно разразились приветственными криками, и Зуко едва не подпрыгнул, вновь сосредотачивая внимание на Джете и том, что тот говорил. Джетова нога находилась у его плеча, и, слушая, он потянулся к ней, пальцами водя по складкам ткани. Прикосновения успокаивали, в голосе Джета снова начали различаться слова.

\- Я не могу обещать, что мы победим, - серьёзно и глухо вещал Джет. – Я не могу обещать, что к вечеру все из нас смогут вернуться сюда. Но, что бы ни случилось сегодня, помните: мы сделали хоть что-то. Мы сражались. Мы не лежали в грязи, дрожа, чтобы о нас не вспомнили. – Джет смолк, Зуко почти почувствовал волну, прокатившуюся по его телу и напрягшиеся мышцы ног. – Я не могу вам обещать, - продолжил он так тихо, что окружающим пришлось затаить дыхание, чтобы расслышать. – Но, знаете… Я думаю, мы победим. Потому что должны. Потому что город нуждается в нас. Потому что аватар рассчитывает на нас. И не знаю, как вы… - в голос Джета вернулась ухмылка, Зуко так и видел, как насмешливо изгибаются его брови. - …но я не собираюсь его разочаровывать.

Толпа разразилась одобрительными криками, в воздухе замелькали мечи и шлемы. Мужчины постарше выглядели немного всполошенными внезапным хаосом, но тоже улыбались, а некоторые из самых громких криков и посвистов даже раздались со стороны воинов в плащах Белого Лотоса. Джет легко, как кошка, спрыгнул с бочки и хлопнул Зуко по спине.

\- Готов? – спросил он на ухо, перекрикивая шум.

Зуко оглядел людей и сглотнул подступающую к горлу панику.

\- Тебе разве не стоит… представить меня, или как?

Джет убрал волосы с лица Зуко и заправил за ухо.

\- Они знают, кто ты, - мягко подтолкнул он.

Зуко не составило труда забраться на бочку, но очутившись на ней, он почувствовал себя глупо. С этой высоты были видны все собравшиеся – многие десятки воинов в плащах и доспехах. Кое-где просматривались обособленные островки, где сгрудились вместе перешёптывающиеся друзья, но в основном, все смешались. То там, то здесь мелькали знакомые Зуко лица: Сюе Шен и Пиандао среди давешних музыкантов, Джин и дядюшка, переговаривающиеся с куховаром, готовившим завтрак, застенчиво стоящая среди женщин в плащах Сяо Си Ван с Ру на плечах. Посыльные взобрались на крупнейший из шатров, чтобы лучше видеть, среди них сидел и самый юный из магов воды, внимательно выслушивая что-то от Дао. 

Превозмогая неловкость, Зуко попытался придумать хоть что-нибудь, о чём сказать, прежде чем станет уже поздно, и на него падёт внимание. Но с затянувшимся молчанием, люди успокаивались и ожидающе оборачивались к нему. Зуко смотрел, испытывая дурноту от волнения и сорвавшегося с цепи сердца, в голове засело единственное желание – спуститься обратно вниз.

Рука сжала его лодыжку сквозь толстую кожу сапога. Подобно якорю помогая удержаться на месте.

\- Я… - голос дал петуха, и он почувствовал, как запылали щёки. Облизав губы, Зуко попытался ещё раз. – Я не уверен, что Джет хочет, чтобы я сказал. Догадываюсь, он попросил меня произнести речь, потому что… ну, потому что некоторые из вас, как и я, из Народа Огня. Наверное, мне полагается сказать, что я понимаю, через что вам пришлось пройти. Понимаю, каково это, сражаться против собственного народа. Я должен сказать, что это того стоит. Что это правильный, хотя и трудный поступок. И… - Его взгляд двинулся вдоль толпы, ловя внимательные лица. Он сглотнул и продолжил уже более уверенно. – Так и есть. Всё это правда.

\- Однажды я едва не ушёл. Я не считал, что будет иметь значение, останусь я или нет. И знаете… это проще, правда. Проще думать, что от тебя ничего не зависит. Что кто-то ещё помимо тебя сможет всё исправить. Но я ошибался, думая так. Мы все важны. Все мы можем сделать хоть что-то, даже… даже если у нас займёт некоторое время понять как именно. В нас нуждаются. – Он чувствовал, как Джет сильнее сжимает лодыжку, и желал увидеть его лицо.

\- Никто из нас не обязан быть здесь, - негромко произнёс он. – Никто не заставляет вас оставаться. Вы здесь, потому что с этим городом случилась беда. Что-то, чего никогда не должно было произойти. То, что творит моя сестра – неправильно. И то, что сделал мой отец. И мой дед. И мой прадед. – Ему вспомнился университет, стены, улицы и дома, где они жили. Вспомнились разрушенные деревеньки и сожжённые храмы, сироты и вдовы. Горло перехватило, но он превозмог горечь и продолжал. – Это неправильно, и мы здесь, потому что не можем больше терпеть. Потому что наши сердца велят нам остановить это.

\- Джет хотел, чтобы я вышел и поговорил со своим народом. Он имел в виду колонистов, но… - Зуко раскинул руки, его голос осип. – Все вы – мой народ. Все, кто решил остаться и делать то, что считают правильным. Все, кто хотят изменить происходящее. Сегодня мы все Борцы за свободу. Мы освободим Ба Синг Се из-под власти генерала Жа. Аватар освободит мир из-под власти моего отца. Это… - Он посмотрел вниз, встречаясь с карими глазами, и улыбнулся. – Будет, как сказал Джет. Мы победим, потому что должны.

Вокруг встала вопящая стена рёва, свиста и криков, что продирали до костей. Но Зуко неотрывно смотрел на Джета. Он соскочил с бочки, и Джет заключил его в объятиях, раньше, чем Зуко успел выпрямиться. Остальные обступили их, хлопая по спине, ероша волосы, выкрикивая обещания победы, но Зуко едва ли их замечал. Он обхватил лицо Джета в ладони, чувствуя, как стебелёк травы щекочет ухо.

\- Я хочу остаться, - сказал он, и Джет обнял его так сильно, что затрещали рёбра.

***

\- Долго ещё? – шепнул Джет, выражение его лица было трудно разобрать из-за очков, сделанных для них Сюе Шеном, деревянных и с узкими щелями.

Зуко задрал голову вверх, хотя солнце светило всё ещё слишком ярко, чтобы долго смотреть прямо. То, что начиналось тёмной щепкой, теперь закрывало треть диска. Он уже чувствовал происходящие изменения: жар в животе потихоньку стихал, достаточно, чтобы заметить, если знать, на что обращать внимание. – Не очень. Может, полчаса. Возможно, и меньше.

Заброшенная сторожевая вышка, в которой они притаились, не представляла особого стратегического значения и была рассчитана лишь на одного стражника. В послеполуденной духоте маленькая комнатка с шестью людьми превратилась в настоящую душегубку. Зуко вытер пот со лба и подвинулся, пытаясь отстраниться от Сяо Си Ван.

\- Что насчёт стражи? – Зуко сидел далековато от окна и видел через него только небо.

Лонгшот вытянул шею.

\- Всё так же, - тихо ответил он, и Зуко почувствовал робкую надежду. Они находились в доброй сотне ярдов от дворца, и по паре безоружных солдат Народа Огня стояли каждые пятьдесят ярдов или около того вдоль высоких, отвесных стен. С помощью Пина они с Джетом, Ван, Смеллерби и Лонгшотом могли с лёгкостью миновать стены, и безоружная стража означала, что им не грозили ни копья, ни стрелы.

Дворец полностью соответствовал остальному Ба Синг Се: стены внутри стен и грандиозность размеров. Возведённые для отражения штурма целой армии, с широкой дорогой от главных ворот до дворца и пустым подворьем, где по краям стояли несколько десятков штандартов и каменных колонн. Ещё на ранних стадиях Борцы за свободу поняли, что нападение в лоб это самоубийство, им никогда не пересечь открытое пространство. Они не армия. Пришлось придумывать другой способ.

Пару месяцев назад было бы возможным незамеченными пройти через правительственные здания и чиновничьи особняки вплоть до внешней стены дворца. Но Азула приказала снести всё на расстоянии трёхсот ярдов, оставив на этом месте только сторожевые башенки, как та, в которой они засели.

Зуко опёрся ладонями о пыльный пол, перенося вес с пяток. Они пробрались сюда в смену караула, а это было с час назад. Колени болели, а мышцы сводило от напряжения. Сяо Си Ван рядом сжалась клубочком, подняв лицо к солнцу. Смеллерби и Лонгшот, находившиеся к окну ближе всех, высовывались только чтобы проверить стражников внизу. Пин с Джетом, перешёптываясь, склонились над картой, которую вычерчивали в пыли.

\- Я по-прежнему настаиваю, что ко рву соваться не стоит, - ворчал Пин. – Слишком легко попасть там в ловушку.

\- Да, но Шен полагает, что входы для слуг перекрыты. Видишь? Вот здесь. Так что, нам придётся идти через главные, если только мы, конечно, не хотим просто проделать пролом в стене…

\- Она слишком толстая, - покачал Пин головой. – И в толще проложено железо.

\- Ров скроет нас от их глаз и позволит подобраться довольно близко.

\- Там могут оказаться лучники. Мы станем лёгкой мишенью.

Зуко прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий, успокаивающий вдох. Огонь внутри него угасал всё больше, становясь тлеющими угольками вместо жаркого, ровного пламени, к которому он привык. Он знал, что такого следует ожидать, но ощущать, как это происходит, всё равно было неприятно. Как в ночь, когда погиб Лунный Дух, только холоднее и пустыннее. Его не оставляла мысль: заметили ли это стражники, поняли ли, что происходит? Испугались ли они?

Зуко смотрел на солнце, вспоминая утро, суматоху последних приготовлений и спешно готовящихся к битве людей. У них и времени то не было пожелать друг другу удачи до того, как покинули лагерь, но дядя всё-таки отвёл его в сторонку и сжал за плечи, заглянув в глаза.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я шёл с тобой? – спросил дядя.

\- Мы уже несколько месяцев это делаем, - мягко, но непреклонно ответил Зуко. – Лишние люди будут только отвлекать. С нами всё будет в порядке.

\- Ты прав, конечно, - вздохнул дядя. – И понимаю, что так будет лучше. Делать всё самому. – Он сморгнул, и несколько слезинок сбежали по морщинистой щеке. – Но я не могу перестать беспокоиться…

\- Дядя… - Зуко плюнул на сдержанность и заключил старика в объятия. – Мне приходилось бывать и в худших передрягах.

\- Этот город уже лишил меня одного сына, - шмыгнул дядюшка, прижимаясь лицом к зуковой груди.

Зуко не знал, что ответить. Он похлопал дядю по спине, вспоминая годы жизни, когда был ещё мальчиком, без меток и ожогов. Он помнил сильные, тёплые руки, запах чайных листьев и старой одежды. Помнил, как это было, когда исчезла мать, как бесконечно долго тянулись одинокие дни, когда дяди не было рядом. И помнил первую ночь на корабле, как лежал без сна на жёсткой, металлической койке, слушая шум двигателей, как скрипнула дверь, и матрас прогнулся под чужим весом, как дядя сидел с ним, неподвижно и молча, пока он, наконец, не провалился в сон.

\- Я буду осторожен, - пообещал Зуко. Но, когда Пин повёл их отряд от лагеря, дядя не выглядел убеждённым или успокоенным. И теперь, сидя с товарищами в этой слишком маленькой сторожевой башенке, он лучше понимал, как должно быть чувствовал себя дядя. Зуко знал, как глупо зачастую вёл себя, бездумно рискуя жизнью и ломясь напролом, не задумываясь о последствиях.

Сегодня он точно знал, что делает, и что ждёт его впереди. У него имелось время подумать, как легко он может лишиться этих людей, как слепая стрела или злой удар копьём могут забрать любого из них, и насколько бессилен он будет это предотвратить. Он ощущал, как вслед за исчезающим солнцем из него вытекает чи, а из рук уходит сила, и боялся. 

От солнечного диска остался узкий серп, безоблачное небо потемнело в вечерних сумерках. Подняв руку, Зуко сосредоточился. В нескольких дюймах от раскрытой ладони возник мерцающий огонёк, едва ли искра.

\- Пора, - тихо объявил он.

Джет оторвался от схемы на полу.

\- Солнце ещё видно.

\- Мы все беспокоились, что восьми минут может не хватить. Сейчас магия огня стражей достаточно слаба, чтобы прорваться мимо них. А когда мы достигнем дворца, они вообще будут не способны ей управлять.

\- Ты уверен? – уточнил Пин.

Зуко сжал кулаки.

\- Да.

Пин пробрался к окну, окинув взглядом стражу и стену впереди.

\- Готовы?

\- Да, - хором последовал тихий ответ, кроме как от Лонгшота, лишь кивнувшего, слегка нахмурившись. 

Пин встал одной ногой на подоконник, упершись руками по краям оконного проёма и оценивая расстояние до земли. А затем с силой оттолкнулся и приземлился посередине между караульной и стеной, земля просела под ним и тут же вспучилась, неся на волне камней к ближайшему из пары стражников. Зуко спрыгнул следом, перекатившись через плечо и вскочив на ноги как раз, чтобы успеть увидеть, как Пин отправляет в полёт второго солдата. Джет пристроился рядом, выхватив мечи, остальные тоже не отставали. Вокруг неслись крики стражи, побросавшей посты и кинувшейся в бой. Они держали копья, которых Зуко отчего-то прежде не заметил.

Но у Зуко не было времени удивляться, сейчас имелись проблемы понасущнее. Пин выставил руки перед собой, а затем дёрнул назад, сжимая кулаки. Два огромных каменных блока вырвало из стены и с грохотом понесло к Пину, отвернувшему ладони от земли, после чего камни разнесло по обе стороны. Стражников смело с ног, и раньше, чем они успели подняться, Пин из проделанной дыры вырвал мраморную плиту, достаточно большую, чтобы разместилось шестеро человек. И вскочил на неё, только та опустилась на землю, Зуко, Джет и остальные последовали за ним. Сяо Си Ван держалась в тылу, рассекая копья, брошенные вслед. Как только она тоже очутилась на санях, Пин устремил их через пролом.

\- Что это было, чтоб его? – спросил Джет, несясь мимо пустых и заброшенных домов для слуг. Ему пришлось постараться, перекрикивая каменный грохот.

\- Они прятали оружие в грязи, - ответила Би.

\- Дерьмо! Они, что…

\- Лучники, - предостерегла Ван, попрочнее расставив ноги и вскинув мечи. Дома здесь были одноэтажными и, подняв взгляд, Зуко увидел множество силуэтов на фоне темнеющего неба. Протяжного звона тетивы сквозь стоящий гул невозможно было расслышать, но зато он увидел отмашку рукой, и его клинок сверкнул в последних лучах солнца, отбивая первую стрелу в воздухе. Рядом с ним Лонгшот одним плавным движением потянулся к колчану, наложил стрелу, прицелился и спустил тетиву. Выстрел нашёл свою цель, и человек упал, схватившись за плечо, Лонгшот потянулся за следующей.

Вскоре на них обрушился шквал стрел, отбивать их, при езде и, скучившись, было труднее. Зуко старался держать локти прижатыми к бокам, рубя резко и чётко, только чтобы отбить стрелу в сторону от себя и Пина. Но даже так, он умудрился заехать Ван под рёбра, а один из клинков едва не сцепился с джетовым, чиркнув рукоятью Пину по затылку.

Стрела проскочила мимо зуковых мечей и впилась в броню плеча. Ему повезло, наконечник лишь малость прошил кожу, но древко торчало наружу, болезненно задеваемое в движении, когда он отражал очередную стрелу.

\- Поворот! – прокричал Пин, и сани наклонились, огибая королевские конюшни и лавируя между лоханями и загонами. Впереди перед замаячившей стеной внутреннего двора выстроились солдаты с пиками наготове. 

Перехватив мечи одной рукой, Зуко вырвал стрелу из плеча. Они подкатили к стене, и сани затрясло сильнее, когда Пину пришлось одновременно обращаться с камнем под ними и камнем впереди. Пин вскинул руки вверх, мышцы на его плечах вздулись, и часть стены взлетела в воздух, направляемая по высокой дуге над головами. Отпустив её, он опять сосредоточился на движении, внезапный рывок ускорения едва не сбил Ван с ног. Зуко успел поймать её за руку, помогая удержать равновесие, только после чего посмотрел, что впереди.

Он не мог с точностью сказать, сколько людей преграждает им путь. От земли они смотрелись стеной щитов и красных доспехов. Их должно быть были сотни. Может, тысяча. Они стояли между высоких, узких колонн, растянувшись вдоль подхода ко дворцу. На самих колоннах, на краю крыши и во главе лестницы засели лучники.

\- Держитесь, - гаркнул Пин. Зуко обвил рукой Джета за плечи, припадая на колени, а другой схватил Пина за ногу. Смеллерби и Лонгшот проделали то же самое с другой стороны саней. Только Ван осталась стоять, зацепившись лодыжкой в изгиб зукова колена, чтобы не упасть, пока отбивала стрелы и копья в полёте.

Зуко почувствовал, что Пин напрягся, и мельком увидел, как его руки обратились вниз к брусчатке, и они взлетели. Сани вздыбились, Пин задрал перед камня над их головами, так, что их платформа превратилась в острый клин. Мгновением позже Зуко ощутил очередную встряску, и увидел первую линию солдат, оставленных позади беспорядочной кучей.

Прореженная ими просека была узкой, и их спины по-прежнему оставались неприкрыты. Мечи Ван сверкали размытым пятном, поток стрел не прекращался. Джет и Зуко, упершись в новый камень позади, ловили те, что она пропустила, но на санях стало ещё теснее, чем прежде, а небо потемнело в сумерках, и теперь становилось всё труднее и труднее следить за целями.

Зуко больше не мог взглянуть на солнце, но при том ощущал, как оно исчезает, нутро его превращалось в лёд, а чи полностью замерло.

\- Началось, - объявил он, и в голове у него зажглись свечные часы с восемью делениями. 

Сани пробивались сквозь множество солдат, как корабль сквозь льды в море, разбивая их построение, но даже те, кто упал, вскоре вскакивали на ноги и кидались с копьями вслед пинову «кильватеру». Лонгшот встал рядом с Ван, расстреливая подобравшихся слишком близко, а Смеллерби держала его за ноги, не давая упасть. На каждое отбитое Ван копьё, её клинков избегал целый пучок стрел, больше, чем Джет и Зуко могли совладать, даже если бы не неслись в сумерках через двор. Кусочки камня, вышибленного промахнувшейся стрелой, чиркнули щёку Зуко. В икру Пина вонзилось древко, и сани дрогнули. 

\- Во дворце так не получится, - прохрипел Пин. – Придётся пеши.

Джет вытащил стрелу, а Зуко отбил ещё одну, летевшую Пину в голову.

\- Мы не пройдём, - крикнул Зуко. – Их слишком много, мы не сможем…

\- Крыша, - указал Джет, когда они перелетали узкий ров, и грохот на мгновение утих, пока сани находились в воздухе.

\- Лестница, - предупредил Пин, все приготовились и сани накренились, волна камней толкала их по широкому, крутому подъёму. Позади Зуко увидел армию – смыкающееся бурное море людей, ощетинившихся железом.

\- Тут, наверное, самое большое число не-магов Народа Огня в городе, - с очевидным даже для её без эмоционального тона удивлением отметила Смеллерби.

\- Поднимаемся, - рявкнул Пин, и остальные присели, готовые к прыжку. Он топнул ногой, вызывая каменный столп из земли и перебрасывая их через массивные колонны с вычурными портиками.

Зуко спрыгнул с летящих полозьев – уши заложило от свиста ветра, и жёстко приземлился на крышу, на ноги, с треском ломая черепицу. Джет очутился точно рядом с ним, крюками зацепляясь за конёк крыши над головой, и Ван ухватилась за его рубаху, пытаясь удержать равновесие на скате. Впереди Пин бежал по терракоте, как будто и не было никакого наклона, уверенно перебирая босыми ногами. Он широко развёл руки, разрывая путь через черепицу, а затем вздыбил облако глиняных черепков над головой и швырнул в лучников на коньке крыши. Те испуганно закричали и скатились по крыше, но Зуко не стал задерживаться и смотреть, свалились ли они с края. А, пробежав мимо, прыгнул с карниза на следующий ярус, зная, что стоит только замешкаться, и его утыкают стрелами. Но следующий залп оказался плохо слаженным, и он с лёгкостью отмахнулся от него, огибая фронтон к следующему длинному участку до центральной части дворца.

Ближайшие лучники отбросили луки, схватившись за короткие мечи, и кинулись им наперерез. Краем глаза Зуко видел, как засверкали крюки Джета, вырывая мечи из рук солдат и отбрасывая вниз на землю, вынуждая их обезоруженных попятиться. Зуко поймал выпад на скрещённые клинки, отводя вниз и в сторону, и ударил ногой нападавшего в грудь, солдат взмахнул руками, теряя равновесие.

На следующем ярусе, ещё в ста ярдах, располагалась очередная череда целящихся стрелков. Лонгшот выбивал их по одному, стреляя на бегу, но их было слишком много, и их стрелы летели гуще и чаще с каждым шагом, сокращавшим разрыв между ними и Борцами за свободу. До Зуко донёсся злой вскрик боли позади, и, когда он обернулся через плечо в затишье между залпами, то увидел, что щёку Смеллерби пробороздил свежий порез.

Прямо впереди Пин развёл руки со сложенными лодочками ладонями. Воздух наполнился пылью и звуками лопающейся глины, ряды черепицы сорвались и закружились в воздухе красно-коричневыми змеями, следовавшими его воле. Пин резко выбросил руки вперёд, плети черепицы хлестнули вокруг, сбивая лучников с ног и напоминая Зуко более магию воды, нежели знакомые приёмы Дай Ли. 

Пагоды дворца замаячили впереди, и вскоре всё, что Зуко видел, это зеленоватая штукатурка снаружи стен и низ нависающих карнизов. Он постарался припомнить подробные карты Сюе Шена и поспешно заученные пути, но, очутившись здесь, всякое чувство направления изменило ему. Зуко вслепую следовал за Пином вокруг главной башни и мимо запретных садов Царя Земли, к лабиринту остроконечных крыш, раскинувшемуся впереди.

Джет бежал, стараясь держаться насколько возможно ближе к Зуко.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он тяжело дыша. 

\- В порядке, - задыхаясь, заверил Зуко. Глубоко в груди засел холод, но теперь к нему удалось как-то попривыкнуть. Зуко был уверен – в запасе у них ещё достаточно времени. Они и без того уже успели далеко пройти. – Просто… немного непривычно.

Джет на мгновение поравнялся с ним и хлопнул по плечу кулаком, сжимающим рукоять.

\- Не волнуйся. Как в старые времена, верно? У нас всё получится. – Тепло и легко улыбнулся он, несмотря на окружающий их хаос, и Зуко почувствовал, что холод немного отступает.

\- Туда, - крикнул Пин, и без указаний не оставалось сомнений, что он имел в виду. Впереди от крыши возвышался круглый конёк, по меньшей мере, двадцати ярдов в диаметре и сделанный из железа. Подбежав ближе, Зуко разглядел, что это огромное окно, состоящее из свинцовых решёток, удерживающих вместе тысячи зелёных стёкол. Прежде ему никогда не случалось видеть ничего подобного, и он прекрасно понимал, отчего Пин на мгновение заколебался, как будто не в состоянии уничтожить такую красоту.

Но, стиснув зубы, Пин развёл руки, на шее вздулись канаты мышц, он вскинул потоки черепицы высоко в воздух и обрушил в середину окна. Свинцовая рама разлетелась, и поток осколков с грохотом, что отдавался даже в ногах, обрушился на пол. Вслед понеслись удивлённые крики солдат.

\- Все в конец зала, - велел Пин, после чего спрыгнул в проделанную дыру. Зуко увидел изогнутую форму царского трона, помост и отполированный мраморный пол на котором замерли бронированные ряды, готовых к схватке оружных воинов, их строй подался, избегая обрушенного Пином водопада черепицы и стекла. Спрыгнувший Пин погнал волну камня по полу, сметая солдат с ног и из виду Зуко.

Это было намного лучшее начало, чем они могли желать, но трон находился слишком далеко, чтобы спрыгнуть к нему без магии, и руки Зуко подрагивали от напряжения в ожидании, пока Пин пришлёт для них платформу. Поджав губы, Джет перегнулся через искорёженные остатки окна, высматривая подробности творившегося в зале и усилия Пина его расчистить. Тут он заметил полупрозрачные портьеры, развешенные между рамой окна и колоннами у престола, и на его лице расплылась ухмылка.

\- Би, Ван, вы первые, - указал он мечом, отступая в сторону. – Остальные из нас могут оказаться чересчур тяжёлыми.

Девушки перегнулись вниз, ухватив ткань, и начали спуск, перебирая руками, как по натянутому канату. Лонгшот несколько мгновений наблюдал за ними, щурясь из-за очков для затмения, после чего закинул лук за плечо и потянулся ко второй портьере. Та держала, хотя Зуко и заметил небольшие надрывы вокруг крепящих болтов. Имелась и третья череда портьер, но Джету и Зуко придётся спускаться по очереди.

\- Иди, - приказал Джет.

\- Только после тебя.

Джет нетерпеливо выдохнул.

\- У нас нет времени…

\- Я не брошу тебя позади, - негромко, но сурово отказал Зуко. Должно быть, получилось убедительно, потому что Джет не стал спорить. Кивнув, он повесил мечи на пояс и под взглядом Зуко потянулся через обломки свинца и стёкол к зелёной ткани. Лёгкость его движений напомнила Зуко о том, что этот юноша рос среди ветвей деревьев. Тут было этажей пять, а то и шесть, а Джет едва ли обращал внимание. 

В отличие от самого Зуко. Но сейчас было не время бояться. Лонгшот первым достиг пола, и Зуко начал спуск, чувствуя слабые перемены в натяжении ткани, поровшейся под его весом, каждый треск немного да приближал вероятность расшибиться вдребезги. Снизу слышался шум битвы, магии земли и звона мечей, но он смотрел только на колонну перед собой. Наконец, его рука коснулась прохладного мрамора, слишком широкого, чтобы удобно обхватить, но недостаточно, чтобы не удержаться, и в несколько секунд он соскользнул вниз, осматривая сцену вокруг.

Пин находился у трона – резной полукруглой глыбы гранита, напоминавшей кротобарсука. Массивные бронзовые двери стояли распахнуты, и в дополнение к тем, что уже находились в зале, внутрь пытались пробиться, по меньшей мере, более сотни солдат, наконечники копей сверкали в мрачноватом зелёном свете фонарей. Подняв от пола стены, Пин послал их к двери, расшвыривая и заставляя людей бежать назад. Но в палаты уже проникло слишком много солдат, чтобы справиться с ними, только лишь перекрыв проход, и хотя руки Пина не переставая выписывали узоры стихии, направляя волны камней во все стороны, Зуко видел, что долго ему не выстоять.

Зуко спрыгнул с оставшихся десяти футов, срывая с глаз ненужные сейчас очки для затмения, и бросился бегом. Впереди виднелись Джет и остальные, конец залы терялся в тенях. Он услышал, как позади Пин оставил оборону, и спустя мгновение маг земли на всей скорости пронёсся мимо него на гребне пола, пригибаясь, как против ветра.

Стали видны тёмные очертания много меньшей двери. Пин остановился в нескольких ярдах от неё и крутнулся волчком, стягивая высокие каменные преграды до потолка, образуя полукруг, упёршийся в заднюю стену. В нём он оставил прореху шириной в несколько футов, чтобы остальные успели проскочить. До Зуко доносился топот нагонявших его солдат. Стиснув зубы, он поднажал на последнем издыхании и нырнул в щель, слыша, как Пин закрывает её следом, погружая импровизированную крепость в беспроглядный мрак.

Зуко залез под тунику и достал светящийся зелёный кристалл, висевший на шее. Остальные поступили так же, вставая вокруг двери, чтобы Пину хватило света её осмотреть. Они все тяжело дышали, и тени колыхались вслед ходившей ходуном груди.

Пин рассказывал, что в задней части тронного зала расположено металлическое убежище, предназначенное уберечь Царя Земли в случае нападения на дворец. Все согласились с предположением, что, как только Жа поймёт, что власть над огнём исчезла, он запрётся там. Но Пину никогда не случалось видеть самих покоев, он и в тронном зале бывал два или три раза за всю жизнь. И сейчас, хмурясь, водил руками по железной двери, над заклёпками, образовывавшими узоры из квадратов и кругов.

\- Заперта изнутри, - сообщил он и постучал костяшками пальцев, прислушиваясь к отзвуку. – По меньшей мере, шесть дюймов в толщину. Почти вся цельная.

\- Сможешь пройти? – спросил Джет.

\- Со временем.

Сзади раздался глухой гул, и Пин резко оторвался от созерцания двери.

\- Они нашли что-то, чтобы таранить стену. – Он топнул ногой в пол, выставил ладони и поднял ещё одну стену позади первой. После чего вернулся к двери и упёрся руками по обе стороны, раздвигая стены и обнаруживая за ними сплошное железо. – Что же, придётся нам его разбить, - принял он решение. Вблизи стало заметно, насколько Пин устал, руки его дрожали, стирая заливавший лицо пот. Но их работа была далека от завершения, и Пин едва ли позволил себе мгновение перевести дыхание, прежде чем перетёк в очередную стойку.

Два быстрых притопа всколыхнули плиту мраморного пола, поднимая кусок гранита на высоту плеч. Пин зарылся пятками в пол и стиснул зубы, сминая камень между расставленных рук в ещё более плотный ком, а затем швырнул в зазор между дверью и стеной. Камень треснул напополам при ударе, но Пин восстановил его и отвёл для очередного броска. Он делал так снова и снова, в ушах Зуко стоял непрекращающийся звон. Все прикипели взглядами к покрываемому пыльными отметинами месту, что наметил Пин. Камень разламывался и срастался, становясь целым, но железо поддавалось невыносимо медленно. Всё тут было построено, чтобы сдержать не только армии Огня, но и армии Земли. 

В их небольшом полукруглом помещении стояла жара и оглушительный гул бьющего в железо камня и тарана Народа Огня, ломящегося в стену. Зуко глянул на лица друзей, подсвечиваемые снизу мертвенно-зелёным светом. Лонгшот и Смеллерби, мрачные и серьёзные, наблюдали за появившейся в стене первой трещинкой. Сяо Си Ван вся побледнела, напряжённо сжимая рукояти мечей, и стараясь держать лицо, но Зуко видел тревогу и страх в её глазах, и бьющуюся на горле жилку.

Почувствовав джетову руку между лопаток, он наткнулся на встревоженный взгляд под сошедшимися бровями.

\- Сколько ещё у нас осталось? – негромко спросил Джет в перерыве между ударами.

Зуко закрыл глаза и попытался собраться с ощущениями, не обращая внимания на помехи. Сердце колотилось от волнения и бега, и сам он был весь как в огне: лёгкие, ноющие мышцы рук и ног, рана на плече. Но подо всем этим, где-то в районе пупка зарождалось совсем иного рода тепло. Свеча догорела до своей последней отметки.

\- Скоро, - ответил он, открывая глаза и глядя на Джета. – Мы не успеем.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11. Урывки

Зуко ничего не оставалось, кроме как стоять и смотреть, бесполезные мечи болтались на бедре, и рука Джета на его лопатке. Пин долбил железную дверь, останавливаясь только чтобы заделать время от времени появляющиеся трещины в их защите, и Зуко болезненно переживал свою вину и беспомощность. Он не мог остановить солдат от попыток проломить стену, что воздвиг Пин. Он не мог пробиться внутрь бункера, не раньше, чем пламя возродится в генерале Жа наряду с теми, кто также находился там вместе с ним. Зуко наблюдал, как разрасталась щель между дверью и стеной, непрерывно, но слишком медленно. И пока он ждал, когда же огонь потечёт по пальцам, разрозненные осколки битвы начали сходиться вместе, в картинку, которой ему не хотелось видеть. Но стоило единожды подумать, и отмахиваться дальше не представлялось возможным, смысл всего, что произошло, стал также ясен, как написанные чёрным по белому крупные иероглифы.

Жа окружил цитадель половиной всех не-магов в городе – призванная защитить его человеческая стена копейщиков и лучников, чьё единственное преимущество заключалось в их числе. Имелось только одно объяснение, отчего генерал Народа Огня доверил бы свою безопасность столь низшему составу вместо элитных офицеров, владеющих магией огня.

\- Он знал о затмении, - сказал Зуко в звенящей тишине между ударами. – Он знал, что не сможет управлять огнём.

\- Кто? – переспросил Джет. – Жа?

\- Он в этой комнате с лучшими магами огня. Все те солдаты, все, с кем мы сражались… это только, чтобы замедлить нас. Он хотел быть уверен, что мы не пройдём через эту дверь, пока затмение не закончится. – Зуко до боли сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. – И всё это только, чтобы спасти собственную шкуру.

Зуко затопило яростью, не имевшей никакого выхода. Ему хотелось зарычать, хотелось выплюнуть поток злого жара на дверь, не дающую пройти, но с его губ сорвался лишь слабый серый дымок. Он поднял лицо к потолку и небу за ним, как если бы мог испепелить тень с солнца.

Джет развернул Зуко к себе и с силой, что проняло и через кожаные доспехи, вцепился ему в плечи.

\- Сколько их там?

\- Столько, сколько может уместиться. По меньшей мере, пятеро, может и больше, - тряхнул Зуко головой. – Остальные, вероятно, мертвы. Скорее всего, он никому из них ничего не рассказал. Они просто стояли там, пока их магия не исчезла, а потом…

\- Зуко, - тихо и резко одёрнул Джет, сжимая пальцы. – Дыши. В таком состоянии от тебя мало толку. Я хочу, чтобы ты подумал о том, что нас поджидает в комнате, и как нам с этим справиться.

Зуко скрипнул зубами и сосредоточился на джетовом лице, потемневшем и заострившемся в тусклом зелёном свете. Сглотнув ком в горле, он коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки Джета, тёплой и мягкой, глубоко вдохнул его запах пота, смазанной брони и остатков впитавшегося дыма.

\- Остальные пойдут за мной и Пином. В сравнении с нами они не воспримут вас как угрозу, - он посмотрел мимо Джета на остальных, ждущих в темноте, на три мерцающих кристалла, на их лица. Лица, на которые Жа и его люди не обратят внимания – сброд, чья чи слишком слаба, чтобы воспринимать их иначе, чем просто помеху. Он знал, потому что и сам когда-то полагал также, отвергая все опровергающие доказательства, как свидетельство собственной слабости, как свою вину, а не признак силы противника.

Смеллерби и Лонгшот. Джет и Сяо Си Ван. Зуко видел их силу, и в бою, и в обычное время. Он понимал то, чего не понимал Жа и подобные ему. Зуко чувствовал, как начинает снова течь его чи, как жар распространяется по его жилам, и знал, что это не лучше и не хуже силы меча, лука или слова, просто другое. Он наклонился за поцелуем, недолгим, но таким нужным, позволяя Джету прижать себя к груди, наслаждаясь знакомой крепостью, пока мог, а затем отступился, поворачиваясь к двери.

\- Я отвлеку их огонь. Они даже не увидят, как вы войдёте.

Часовая свеча потухла. И то, что иссякло восемь минут назад, вернулось головокружительным водоворотом, вливаясь обратно, как вода прорвавшей дамбы. Воздух вокруг его рук затрепыхался от жара.

\- Отойдите, - велел он. Тяжело дышащий и укрытый потом Пин посторонился, с громким треском роняя кусок гранита.

Зуко ощутил лёгкое прикосновение джетовых пальцев на пояснице, как раз позади того места, где в теле вновь возвращалось к жизни кипящее пламя. Оно пело в крови и в руках, срываясь с ладоней двумя раскалёнными добела потоками, обрушившимися на двери. Железные петли засветились тёмно-красным, сменяющимся оранжевым, а после и жёлтым цветами, но даже когда волны тепла стали опалять лицо, пальцы на его спине не дрогнули. Он представил, как токи их чи соединяются, как ручей течёт от кончиков пальцев Джета в узел ниже пупка. Сила Джета становилась его собственной, никакой двери против такого было не выстоять.

\- Сейчас, - рыкнул Зуко. Пин не нуждался в дальнейших приглашениях. Гранит снова поднялся в воздух, вытягиваясь по мановению пальцев в клин и вбиваясь в расщелину между стеной и дверью. Пин сцепил зубы и вытолкнул ладони вперёд, полностью заполняя проём, а затем присел с выставленными кулаками. Попытки пробить их ограду продолжались, между таранами Зуко слышал низкое, тяжёлое рычание Пина, разводящего руки, расширяя камень, вслед которому гнулось раскалённое добела железо. 

\- Пин и я идём первыми, - сказал Зуко. Тем временем Пин вырвал из пола больше гранита, приставил к пролому и присел в очередном мощном толчке. Зуко поочерёдно посмотрел на Ван, Лонгшота, Смеллерби и, наконец, на Джета, дожидаясь от каждого согласного кивка. – Мы расчистим вам путь.

\- Почти, - прохрипел Пин. Зуко приготовился, заняв стойку. До него донеслись металлический скрежет извлекаемых из ножен клинков и скрип лонгшотовой тетивы. – Готово, - руки Пина разлетелись в стороны, и дверь, наконец, сорвало с петель.

Зуко был внутри раньше, чем та ударилась о мраморный пол. На мгновение он ощутил жар металла сквозь подошву сапог, но уже в следующее мгновение перескочил дальше, и жар обрушился сверху, стена огня с рёвом понеслась на него через маленькую комнатушку. Зуко свёл ладони, словно ныряя, и пламя расплескалось к стенам по обе стороны, не затронув его друзей. В глазах плавали пятна, Зуко смутно разглядел очертания облачённых в доспехи людей, шестерых, как ему показалось, может, семерых. Когда от них начал зарождаться очередной огненный вихрь, Пин пронёсся мимо с обтянутыми в каменные рукавицы руками, таща вслед по железному полу волну булыжников. Он поднырнул под вьющуюся плеть пламени и быстрым рывком сшиб и впечатал в стену двоих магов огня. Но третий оказался проворнее, отбив атаку Пина огненным снарядом, а последующим отшвырнув того обратно ко входу. Пин только и успел прикрыть лицо каменным щитом.

Эти люди не были простыми солдатами. Они были элитой, любой из них сам по себе представлял немалую силу. Вместе же Зуко едва удавалось за ними уследить, беспорядочные шары огня летели со всех сторон, не давая времени опомниться. Об ответных атаках не было и речи. Он почти ничего не видел, в и без того раскалённой комнате становилось жарче с каждым разом, в глазах рябило, дыхание стало частым и отрывистым.

Зуко выставил ладони и потянулся духом, ощущая пламя вокруг. Огонь принадлежал не ему, будучи порождён чужими руками и направляем чужими разумами, но, как только он сорвался с их пальцев, то стал частью мира. Стал частью комнаты вокруг, и Зуко нашёл, что может совладать с ним. Перехватить пламя было непросто, враги почувствовали его намерения и, упершись, ударили в ответ. Он не мог завладеть огнём, но мог повлиять на него. Мог успокоить обжигающий воздух. Мог перенаправить потоки, стянуть их и отвести в сторону и от себя, и от Пина. Он стал крутящимся вихрем. Он стал камнем в бурной реке.

В это время остальные тенями проскользнули в комнату, попрятав кулоны под туники, почти неслышимые среди рёва магии огня и грохочущих камней. В отсвете последующей атаки, в мгновении, потребовавшимся отразить огонь в стену, ему выпала возможность мельком увидеть красные блики на клинках и наконечниках стрел. Он пригнулся и кинулся к центру помещения, падая на пол и в развороте ногами отбивая слепящий вал. «Смотрите на меня», - думал он, рывком вскакивая на ноги и увёртываясь от очередного огненного снаряда, направленного в голову. В мгновение Пин очутился впереди, вокруг него закружилось кольцо камней, стреляя на уровне глаз, достаточно, чтобы обратить внимание всякого повелителя стихии в комнате, навлекая на себя их ярость. «Мы – те, кто вам нужен». Пина швырнуло прочь, и осколок его взорванной защиты ужалил Зуко в щёку. 

Зуко больше не видел Джета или остальных, так что решил не рисковать и отклонил очередной поток пламени прямо вверх, в потолок, где оно никому не могло навредить, разлетевшись дождём искр. Мимо уха просвистел камень, ударяя в грудь магу огня, который оказался недостаточно быстр, чтобы увернуться. Старший, как отметил Зуко, его доспехи сияли позолотой завитков и драконами. Маг хекнул, но не отступился, разводя руки, с которых потекло пламя.

Зуко поймал первую атаку, как поймал бы мяч, подбрасывая в руках и сминая в тугую, обжигающую ладони сферу, прежде чем отшвырнуть прочь. Но в этот короткий отрезок времени другой маг ринулся навстречу, с рыком извергая огонь с ладоней и изо рта, слишком близко, чтобы увернуться и слишком напористо, чтобы удержать.

Тёмная фигура промелькнула между ними малоразличимым пятном с всполохами металла, и атака захлебнулась, когда запястье мага огня оказалось жёстко отдёрнуто в сторону. Воин, должно быть Жа, как уверился Зуко, запнулся от неожиданности, но его удивление длилось недолго. Он высвободился от поймавшего его крюка, одновременно занося кулак в окружении короны горячего света. Зуко краем глаза поймал заострённое лицо Джета, белые зубы и широкую усмешку, когда тот поднырнул под огонь, и Зуко рванулся вперёд, перехватывая пламя из-под власти Жа.

Зуко смутно осознавал окружающее: мельтешащих вокруг людей и бурные всполохи жара и огня. Незнакомый возглас прозвучал жестоко и с глубоким удовлетворением, за ним последовал испуганный тонкий вскрик Сяо Си Ван, на который пришлось не обращать внимания и биться отчаяннее, быстрее и лучше, чтобы вытащить её из этого места. Он услышал рык, что мог принадлежать Смеллерби, слышал свист стрел и громкие стоны, когда те находили цель, треск ломающихся костей и гул столкнувшихся с железным полом доспехов. 

Всё это находилось на самом краю восприятия. Но цель всего была здесь, перед ним: его товарищ во всём, гибкий и быстрый, не останавливающийся ни на мгновение, и человек, которого они пришли пленить. Жа в силу возраста и больших размеров был не столь быстр, но Зуко ощущал гремящую силу его чи и жар пламени, раскалённого добела и полыхавшего без устали. Воздух полнился запахом палёных волос. Зуко держался против рек огня, словно дамба в паводок. Он видел вынырнувшего из тени Джета, чьи клинки сверкнули, цепляя запястья и лодыжки, и подсекая Жа, чтобы сбить с ног. 

Но Жа был истинным сыном Народа Огня, повелителем стихии во всех смыслах слова. Для него Джет являлся не больше, чем недоразумением, от которого он отмахнулся мимоходом промеж более важной атаки. Когда стопа Джета впечаталась Жа в живот, генерал лишь раздражённо рыкнул, спотыкаясь, и швырнул горсть огня в ответ. Джет без труда увернулся, но Жа уже обратился к Зуко.

\- Сражайся со мной, ты, трус! – прорычал он, плюясь пламенем. Зуко сместился на ладонь в сторону, не заботясь даже отразить столь несерьёзную атаку, и Джет вклинился между ними с нелепым смешком.

Зуко заметил летевший вперёд серп рукояти джетова шуангоу и приготовился к горячим брызгам на лице и булькающему звуку разорванной плоти. Но Джет ударил костяшками, отчего голова Жа отдёрнулась, громко клацнувши зубами, и генерал пошатнулся. Джет приземлился на корточки, выбрасывая ногу, с влажным хрустом колено Жа сложилось неестественным образом. Жа взвыл и упал на пол, сворачиваясь клубком.

Джет вздёрнул его за волосы, задирая голову и приставляя смертоносный полумесяц к шее.

\- Посвети мне, - негромко велел он. Зуко вытянул ладонь и сотворил слабый язычок пламени, неуместно живой для этого места. Искажённое болью и гневом лицо Жа блестело от пота. 

В новом ровном свете Зуко рассмотрел остальную горячую, металлическую комнату. Сяо Си Ван забилась в угол, баюкая руку. На полу, неестественно раскинув руки и ноги, ничком лежали трое магов огня. Ещё трое окружили Пина, Смеллерби танцевала между ними, а Лонгшот тщательно целился от стены. Стрела попала одному из магов огня в плечо, проникая точно между бронированных пластин глубоко в сустав.

\- Сдавайтесь, или я перережу ему глотку, - громко и без предисловий пригрозил Джет. Солдаты стушевались, переглядываясь и оборачиваясь к распростёртому Жа, выдавившему в повисшей тишине невнятный протестующий рык. Джет только сильнее задрал его голову, склоняясь к уху. – Зуко хочет тебя живым. Но только дай мне повод, и ты труп.

\- Зуко? – глаза Жа метнулись вверх к зуковому лицу, распахиваясь шире при виде шрама. – Принцесса сказала, ты мёртв.

\- И в этом она тоже оказалась неправа. – Зуко обернулся к Пину. – В кандалы их всех. Его нам придётся нести, - добавил он, кивая на Жа.

\- Принц Зуко, - придушенно и негодующе повторил Жа. – Одетый, как варвар и сражающийся против армии собственного отца.

Зуко смотрел, как Пин переходил между магами огня, сперва теми, что стояли, а после к тем, что на полу, камень вытекал от его предплечий, оборачиваясь вокруг их запястий подобно цепям.

\- Я не желаю иметь ничего общего с этой формой, пока её носят такие, как ты.

\- Измена, - выплюнул Жа. – Ты совсем лишился чести?

Зуко посмотрел на Жа, думая о всём, что мог бы ответить. «Ты генерал безо всякого уважения к своим солдатам. Ты маг огня безо всякого уважения к своему народу. Ты человек безо всякого уважения к миру. Тебе неведомо, что такое честь». Но он знал, что Жа не стоит того, чтобы тратить на него слова. К тому же он их и не услышит.

Тут подошёл Пин, и Джет чуть отодвинулся, всё так же удерживая Жа, чтобы Пин мог управиться с делом.

\- Нам придётся проделать туннель вниз к катакомбам, - сообщил Пин, крепя запястья и лодыжки генерала вместе, ничуть не обращая внимания на его раненое колено и слабые болезненные всхлипы. – Но на это уйдёт некоторое время. Сначала мне надо избавиться от этого. – Он указал туда, куда ему ранее попала стрела. Зуко поддал пламени на ладони, светя ярче. По бедру Пина через одежду расползалось тёмно-красное пятно.

Лонгшот поспешил оторвать полосу ткани от собственной рубахи и опустился на колено перевязать рану. Зуко тем временем направился проверить Сяо Си Ван. Та уже встала на ноги, опираясь о стену, и теперь осматривала свою руку. Наручь, что она успела снять и отбросить на пол, защитил предплечье, но от локтя тянулся неприглядный багровый ожог с волдырями.

\- Больно? – мягко узнал Зуко. Ван кивнула, закусывая губу. – Хорошо. Значит заживёт. Но шрам, вероятно, останется.

\- Хорошо хоть не на лице, - с усталой практичностью отметила она, и Зуко к их обоюдному удивлению засмеялся.

\- И всё же, следует перевязать. Так что, давай…

\- Тихо, - неожиданно сурово оборвал Пин. Зуко замолк, видя, как Пин напряжённо наблюдает за дверью. И тут понял, что более не слышит ударов тарана в их самодельную стену. Те прекратились в какое-то мгновения боя, когда он был слишком занят, чтобы обратить внимание.

Ему не хватало чувствительности Пина, но приближающиеся звуки было ни с чем не спутать – снаружи комнаты громыхала магия земли.

\- Дай Ли, - пробормотал Джет.

\- Здесь только один выход, - тихо и сумрачно сообщил Пин, кусок камня оторвался от пола, чтобы вновь укрыть его руки и предплечья. – Я постараюсь их отвлечь, но вам придётся…

Его прервал юный, звонкий голос, эхом разошедшийся от стен.

\- Капитан Пин! Вам нужна помощь?

Пин выронил обломок.

\- С кем я говорю? – поинтересовался он тоном, более походившим на приказ, чем на вопрос.

Зуко тихо шагнул к середине комнаты и увидел, что в заграждении Пина оказалось проделано прямоугольное окно.

\- Это капитан шестого отряда Чен, - продолжал говоривший. – Вам требуется помощь?

Пин посмотрел на Джета, тот поудобнее перехватил Жа за воротник и кивнул.

\- Мы пленили генерала Жа и его стражу, - совершенно ровным голосом продолжил Пин. – Убежище наше.

Баррикада опустилась обратно в пол. Дверной проём был слишком узок, чтобы позволить многое разглядеть, но Зуко увидел снаружи строй Дай Ли, стоявших так плотно, что почти касались друг друга плечами. Один во главе, который, как догадался Зуко, и был Ченом, махнул остальным рукой и вошёл в комнату.

\- Помогите раненым. Пленных возьмите под стражу, - приказал Чен Дай Ли, после чего осмотрел лица тех, кто всё ещё находился на ногах, наконец, остановившись на Джете.

\- Командующий. Капитан Цюань…

\- Кто? – переспросил Джет, едва не рассмеявшись.

\- Вы Джет – командующий Борцов за свободу, так?

Брови Джета взлетели вверх, и он покосился на Зуко, прежде чем ответить.

\- Ага, это я.

\- Капитан Цюань ждёт Вас у главных дворцовых ворот. Мы заняли тронный зал и готовы провести ваших людей и пленных для встречи с ним.

\- Заняли? – переспросила Смеллерби.

Ван оторвалась от стены и подошла к Зуко, наклоняясь к его уху.

\- Что происходит? – Она слушала все пиновы немногословные истории о Дай Ли и о том, что те делали с заключёнными, и в глазах её стояла тревога. 

\- Всё в порядке, - успокоил Зуко, возвращаясь взглядом к Джету. Другой юноша тоже смотрел на него. Джет нахмурился, указывая глазами на дверь и вздымая бровь, словно спрашивал. Зуко кивнул, и они вместе вышли сквозь развороченный проём в тронную залу.

У Зуко заняло некоторое время разобрать всю картину. Солнечный свет проникал через некогда бывшее окно в крыше, озаряя изумрудно-зелёные портьеры и трон, сверкающий осколками битого стекла. Пол являл сплошное месиво вздыбленного мрамора, волн и стен камня причудливых сочетаний – свидетельства застывшие во времени. Но в центре палат находилось чистое, ровное место с агентами Дай Ли по углам, вытянувшимися по стойке смирно в ожидании следующего приказа. Между ними с опущенными головами и скованными за спиной руками рядами стояли потрёпанные солдаты Страны Огня.

Зуко почувствовал в ладони закорузлые бинты – это Джет взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Несколько мгновений они просто стояли рядом.

Зуко заглянул в осунувшееся лицо товарища. Карие глаза Джета были устремлены вдаль, а губы слегка приоткрыты.

\- Знаешь, как бы я хотел… - он не договорил, но Зуко понял. Ведь чувствовал то же самое, как будто ничего из этого не могло случиться на самом деле, будто всё могло рухнуть в любой момент, оказавшись чьей-то злой проделкой. Худшей из всех шуток.

Последующие минуты оказались переполнены невероятной неправдоподобностью, Зуко видел окружающее, словно в некой дымке. Ещё совсем недавно они бежали по дворцовым крышам, отделяемые от цели шквалом стрел и стеной солдат. А теперь шли сводчатыми галереями вслед за капитаном Ченом, несущим перекинутого через плечо Жа подобно мешку с зерном. В некоторых коридорах выстроилось множество Дай Ли и ряды пленных солдат, чьи потрёпанные доспехи смотрелись неуместно среди мраморных стен и золотой лепнины. Чен шёл не торопясь, помня о ноге Пина, и солдаты Страны Огня имели достаточно времени поглазеть на своего поверженного генерала, постанывающего от боли при каждом ченовом шаге.

Миновав последний поворот, они вышли к тяжёлым бронзовым дверям, открытым нараспашку. Зуко предстала широкая полоса бледного летнего неба, дворцовые стены и подворье, и терраса с лестницей, простирающиеся впереди полосами жёлтого и коричневого под синевой. Чуть ближе, и тёмные пятна обратились в людей. Капитан Цюань стоял прямо в дверях, непрерывным потоком к нему подбегали Дай Ли рангом пониже испросить указаний, и спешили прочь безотлагательно выполнить полученный приказ.

Ещё несколько ярдов, и Зуко увидел, что двор заполнен солдатами, среди которых можно было различить и Дай Ли по их плоским, широким шлемам. Точно, как в тронной зале, но в большем масштабе. Рассматривая их с этой высоты и расстояния, тысячи людей выстроившихся неровными рядами, он ни за что бы не поверил, что мимо них можно пройти, не соверши такое сам.

Зуко с Джетом и Пином остановились перед Дай Ли и первым среди капитанов, их друзья замерли позади. Чен занял место рядом с Цюанем. У подножья широкой, каменной лестницы армия наблюдала, как её генерала сгрузили на землю. Зуко задумался: многие ли из солдат слышали вскрик боли Жа и видели, когда он, наконец, лишился чувств, охромевший и поверженный к ногам своих пленителей?

Несколько мгновений, поджав губы, Джет рассматривал суровые лица перед собой. Он задержал взгляд на Цюане и сунул пальцы под один из наручей, какое-то время покопавшись там, прежде чем вытянуть соломинку. Зуко не смог удержаться от смешка, когда Джет делано отряхнул её от пыли, выпрямляя воображаемые перегибы, и сунул в рот.

\- Итак, - неторопливо и непринуждённо протянул он. – Мило, что вы, ребята, объявились.

\- Мы пересмотрели нашу позицию, - известил Цюань.

Джет вскинул брови.

\- Другими словами вы вытащили головы из задницы и хотя бы раз решили поступить правильно? – дружелюбно перефразировал он.

Цюань помрачнел.

\- Если вам так больше нравится, то можно сказать и так. Не вижу особой разницы.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - Джет слегка пожал плечами. – Так что? К делу? Вы же для этого нас сюда позвали, - ткнул он носком тело Жа. – У нас нет места для содержания пленных, к тому же мне не нравится мысль возиться с ними. Хотите этот кусок дерьма, забирайте, он ваш. Но только при условии, если будете держать его здесь, в городе. А не вернёте Озаю, и плевать, что тот пообещает. 

\- Я принимаю условия. Но у меня также имеется просьба.

\- Да?

Цюань расправил плечи, и, когда заговорил снова, голос его зазвучал громче для убедительности.

\- Командующий Джет. От имени народа Ба Синг Се я прошу передать Дай Ли власть над городом. Мы веками были его стражами. И желаем вернуть эту роль.

Джет хохотнул к очевидному удивлению и раздражению Цюаня и его подчинённых.

\- Знаешь… думаю, вынужден тебе отказать, приятель, - столь же громко ответил он. – Прости. Но мы будем удерживать город до возвращения Царя Земли и правительства. Вы помогли нам, поэтому я доверяю вам пленных. Но однажды вы уже продали нас Озаю, и вам придётся немало постараться, прежде чем снова заслужить этот шанс. – Он сверкнул белоснежным и угрожающим оскалом. – Но ты прав, это не мой город. Так что…

Джет обернулся к Пину, немного смягчаясь и улыбаясь более искренне.

\- С этого момента ты предводитель Борцов за свободу, - Джет хмыкнул и потёр затылок. – Но мне нравится мысль быть командующим, и раз так, это делает тебя кем? Генералом Пином?

Наблюдая за реакцией Пина, за его нехарактерно открытым в первые секунды неверия лицом, Зуко ощутил волну симпатии к другу. Пин никогда не просил ничего, кроме места для сна и шанса помочь восстановить город. Никогда не оспаривал приказов Джета, какими бы самоубийственными те не казались, позволяя себе высказывать сомнения только с глазу на глаз, когда их не слышал никто, кроме Зуко. Он сражался вместе с мальчишками более чем в два раза младше него, отточив отряд магов земли из пяти незнакомцев, и отвечая на все вопросы. Он учил их сражаться против единственной семьи, которую когда-либо знал и ни разу не пожаловался.

\- Ты уверен?

Джет улыбнулся ещё шире.

\- Да.

\- Тогда, я согласен.

Они низко поклонились друг другу, Зуко впервые видел, чтобы Джет делал нечто подобное. Взглянув на Цюаня, Зуко ожидал гнева или замешательства. Но на губах пожилого мужчины играла тень улыбки. 

Зуко посмотрел на двор и бесчисленные ряды солдат, задумываясь, что они чувствуют, что видят, наблюдая за разворачивающимся действом? И испытывал надежду, что, по крайней мере, некоторые ощущают то же бремя, что и он, и, что когда-нибудь остальные поймут.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12. Когда всё прояснилось

Джет не позволял себе особо задумываться над тем, что станется после затмения. Он знал, что даже если они победят, не было никакой возможности предугадать, чем эта победа обернётся, в каком состоянии окажется город, или кто из его людей останется в живых, сможет ли его кучка воинов выдержать трудный путь в тронную залу и то, что могло их там поджидать. Он сидел в той жарящей смотровой башенке и сжимал ладонь Зуко, запоминая каждую подробность, каждый сустав зуковых пальцев и утончённых косточек. В ярких и острых всполохах Джету виделись худшие из страхов: растерзанные и окровавленные родные черты, и подёрнутые дымкой, застывшие жёлтые глаза.

\- Мы справимся, - говорил он, думая о пролитой крови и обугленных телах, а его желудок бунтовал от воспоминаний об этой вони. И они справились, так или иначе все вышли из дворца на своих двоих и снова подставили лица солнцу. Напряжение потихоньку исчезало, и Джет желал только одного: затащить Зуко в какой-нибудь тёмный закуток, проспав там до самого прилёта ястреба, но насущные проблемы не давали ему продохнуть, по меньшей мере, первые несколько часов. Пришлось решать некоторые вопросы и принимать некоторые меры, а истощение и тихий шёпот подступающего ужаса оказалось гораздо легче игнорировать в людской круговерти людей голосов.

Пин и Цюань обсуждали размещение пленных и куда девать раненых, возможность вовлечения в их дела перебежчиков и природу временного правительства. Джет стоял в нескольких шагах, во главе дворцовой лестницы, слушая в пол-уха, он был воином, а не политиком. С тревогой он оглядывал город в ожидании вестей от своих людей. Среди крыш поднимались облака пыли и языки пламени – свидетельства, что не везде схватки уже закончены, но и те утихли в течение получаса.

Когда новости, наконец, начали прибывать, они только подтвердили подозрения Джета: без подмоги Дай Ли шкурническая авантюра Жа стоила тому города.

Пин легко с головой погрузился во внезапно привалившие новые обязанности, терпеливо выслушивая доклады с улиц и распределяя людей и посыльных туда, где они были нужны. Цюань предложил жилища слуг в восточной части дворца, как наилучшее место для нового лагеря, те самые здания, по которым Джет нёсся не так давно, о чём и сообщили на передовую. Со своего места Джет видел только кучку низеньких скромных домиков, от крыш которых вскоре начал подыматься дымок, говорящий, что ужин в стадии готовки.

Большинство Борцов за свободу были слишком голодны и уставши, чтобы отчитаться перед Джетом лично, но время от времени кто-то из них, Дасти или Ян Цзин, появлялись на ступенях и доложившись выжидающе смотрели, словно надеясь, что Джет скажет, как им быть дальше. Но Джет только качал головой и посылал спросить Пина. Усевшись на ступеньку, закинув руку Зуко на плечи, шутя и ероша волосы юноши, он вместе с ним наблюдал, как огромная толпа солдат неясным образом начинает редеть. Ровные ряды пленных, лишённых копий и доспехов препровождались вниз, в городские катакомбы, тёмные туннели во дворе схлопывались, не оставляя по себе следа. 

Когда показались приземистые очертания Айро, доставленного во дворец на ледяных санях Пакку, Джет тихонько рассмеялся при виде, как кинувшийся вниз в дядины объятия Зуко, едва не сбил того с ног, вынуждая отступиться на несколько шагов. Джет спустился неторопливо, давая им больше времени погреться в тепле настоящей семьи, чём-то таком, что сам он помнил весьма плохо – такое же диковинное, как белый рис и дома на земле. Очередное напоминание о мире, в котором ему не было места.

Зуко и Айро оторвались друг от друга и, улыбаясь, повернулись, зовя к себе, и в груди Джета защемило от непонятной тоски, когда Айро, с мокрыми от слёз щеками и бородой, ухватил их обоих в удивительно крепкие объятия. 

С того вечера прошло три дня. Первый Джет и Зуко почти полностью проспали, свернувшись вместе в кровати управляющего. Пин запретил кому бы то ни было беспокоить их, и они появлялись только позаботиться об определённых естественных нуждах и еде. Это не было их комнатой, не совсем, скорее убежищем – небольшой крепостью для отдыха и уединения, где Джет мог кончиками пальцев пересчитать косточки позвоночника дремавшего Зуко и ненадолго забыть о времени. 

Зуко перевернулся во сне, лучи послеполуденного солнца осветили его лицо. И Джет всмотрелся в морщинки и разводы шрама, понимая, что никогда не сможет забыть. Что мир, какой он есть, не позволит ему этого.

Второй день вытащил их на свежий воздух и в центр всеобщего внимания. Джин и Сюе Шен с охапками парчи загнали их в угол, ссылаясь на необходимость празднеств в городе, привыкшего к пышности и торжественности. Процессия солдат, захваченных танков и носорогов прошлась по улицам с Пином, Джетом и Зуко во главе верхом на страусовых лошадях и разодетых в шелка и церемониальные доспехи, позаимствованные во дворце. Пин выносил всё с привычным стоицизмом, коротко кивая многочисленным обожателям, вытянувшимся по обеим сторонам дороги. Джет нацепил улыбку на лицо – единственное его занятие, пока вновь не наступит необходимость сражаться, и удерживал её, думая о том, какой вид имел Зуко этим утром в постели, взъерошенный и весь в синяках, которые следовало перецеловать в свою очередь. Но Зуко смотрелся совершенно непринуждённо, немного застенчиво от всеобщего внимания, но не слишком удручённо всеми этими условностями.

Да и с чего бы ему? Три года изгнания ничто в сравнении с тринадцатью, прожитыми в роскоши дворца. До сего дня Джет никогда не носил шелка, но Зуко, наверное, и пеленали в них. Чтобы он не сделал здесь, в Ба Синг Се, он всё равно оставался сыном Хозяина Огня.

Зуко никогда не был по-настоящему его, сколь сильно Джету бы того ни хотелось. Они делили несколько месяцев лишений, всплеск света и тепла, что улетучивались вслед уходящему лету. Джет мечтал погреться в них, лежать в их позаимствованной кровати, изучая черты зукова тела, запоминая каждую родинку и шрам, проступающие на бледной коже мышцы и косточки, мягкую дорожку волос на животе, руках и ногах, и, как его глаза жмурятся утром от яркого света. Джет желал напробоваться имени Зуко. Хотел наслушаться, как Зуко произносит его собственное своим тихим охриплым голосом. Жаждал насладиться всеми оставшимися им маленькими мгновениями наедине.

Но неизбежно его мысли отвлекались.

Даже самому быстрому ястребу понадобится три дня на то, чтобы пересечь расстояние от столицы Страны Огня до Ба Синг Се. Сюе Шен разъяснил это, явно ожидая, что Джет будет недоволен, и Джет вполне понимал его опасения, потому как никогда не славился терпеливостью.

Но, по правде говоря, он не почувствовал ничего, кроме облегчения. Три недели назад отсутствие ястреба едва не погубило его. Теперь же нелепо часть Джета надеялась, что и этот затеряется, что эта неясность будет тянуться вечно, что гнёт ожидания лучше жестокой действительности, с которой предстояло столкнуться. Хорошие или плохие, но сам факт вестей о вторжении уничтожит ту странную, наладившуюся жизнь. Их маленькая семья была хрупкой вещью, державшаяся на случае и добром слове, но Джет не был столь наивен, полагая, что она выдержит любое из принесенных ястребом сообщений. Три дня – всё, что у них осталось. И он приложит все усилия, чтобы насладиться ими.

А к утру третьего дня у него не получалось думать ни о чём, кроме времени: сколь быстро оно утекало, и сколь мало им оставалось. Зуко проснулся с рассветом, потянулся и поцеловал Джета, оглаживая обнажённую кожу джетовых бёдер. Его мягкие и тёплые губы неторопливо блуждали, и сам он уютно устроился на Джете. Но Джет с отчаянием цеплялся за Зуко, впиваясь в его плоть и рот с болезненной силой. Он пытался утопить мысли в любовной неге, но те прорывались сквозь туман удовольствия, не переставая тревожить. Был ли это их последний раз? Или предпоследний? Как скоро настанет разлука? Разделят ли они постель когда-либо снова?

После Джет не отпускал Зуко, уткнувшись лицом в грудь другого юноши так, что едва мог дышать. Со двора доносились шум и ароматы завтрака. Но он не хотел вставать с кровати и одеваться, или обращать внимание на голодное урчание в животе. В течение ночи Джет не раз проваливался в сон, но эта малость не подарила отдыха. Он дрейфовал в полудрёме, считая размеренное дыхание Зуко и стараясь запомнить его запах, пытаясь поглотить каждую чёрточку спавшего рядом человека.

Зуко улыбнулся, откидывая чёлку с джетова лица, невозможно красивого в ярком утреннем свете, проникавшем сквозь ставни.

\- Эй, - пробормотал он.

\- Эй, - отозвался Джет шёпотом, чтобы скрыть грусть в голосе.

Зуко поцеловал его в уголок глаза и приподнялся, выглядывая в окно, в щель между деревянными планками. Опираясь загрубевшей от меча ладонью о плечо Джета.

\- Думаю, пора вставать. Все остальные уже проснулись.

\- Ага. Похоже на то. 

Зуко наклонился ещё разок поцеловать Джета в лоб, после чего выпутался из покрывал и отправился к своей аккуратно разложенной одежде.

\- Джин обещала устроить сегодня грандиозный завтрак, - вспомнил он, надевая штаны. – Дай Ли понаходили немалые запасы продовольствия, обыскивая дворец. Жа, наверное, припрятал их для себя, - Зуко удовлетворённо хакнул, затягивая пояс. – Готов поспорить, она сделает суп с клёцками. Я его почти год не пробовал.

\- Х-м-м, - согласился Джет, смотря, как Зуко натягивает сапоги. А затем нагибается собрать одежду Джета, сваленную преимущественно на стул и на пол накануне вечером.

\- И слоёный пирог, - мечтательно вздохнул Зуко, протягивая ему вещи. – С финиками. И настоящим мёдом.

Джет взял одежду и безалаберно натянул её, тайком поглядывая на Зуко из-под ресниц. Он знал, что если попросит, Зуко останется в спальне до конца дня, наплевав на обещанную трапезу и дружественную компанию. Но Зуко улыбался ему, с неприкрытой радостью, думая, что на него не смотрят, и себялюбивое побуждение вернуться в кровать мигнуло и затухло в джетовом сердце.

\- Думаю, стоит поторопиться, пока детвора не съела всё подчистую, - лишь капельку натянуто улыбнулся Джет, обнимая Зуко за талию.

Крыло для слуг включало нечто вроде столовой с продолговатыми обеденными столами совсем не похожими на тот, вокруг которого они когда-то собирались в «Жасминовом Драконе». Дворцовая прислуга трудилась не покладая рук, а потому приходила поесть в течение дня маленькими группками, из-за этого зал не был рассчитан вместить всех Борцов за свободу и их союзников. 

Пин и Зуко, будучи людьми военными, не видели беды в посменном приёме пищи. Но Джин высказалась категорически против, и Джет был склонен с ней согласиться. Столь многое изменилось в последние несколько дней. И вскоре даже этот островок постоянства исчезнет, построенная ими за лето семья разбежится в разных направлениях в угоду тех самых причин, что некогда объединили их. Джет лучше прочих знал, как трудно будет расстаться, заново войти в спокойную и одинокую колею.

Кто-то разыскал пиршественные столы, упрятанные в подсобках под пыльной тканью. Их и не менее вычурные скамьи, стулья и ящики с царским фарфором вытащили во двор. Джет не смог удержаться от улыбки при виде тёмного, полированного дерева, установленного на пыльной земле, и его друзей в большинстве своём одетых в часто штопаные и окровавленные обноски, жадно прихлёбывающих бульон и суп с клёцками из фарфоровых пиал.

\- Мне было интересно, увижу ли я тебя сегодня утром, - кривовато ухмыльнулась Джин, наливая ещё две порции и посматривая на обоих сквозь поднимающийся от горшка пар, но, встретившись взглядом с Джетом, немного насторожилась. – Всё хорошо?

\- Замечательно, - вымучил из себя улыбку Джет. Ему не нравилось быть так легко читаемым. – Есть какие-нибудь известия? 

\- Сяо Си Ван, Дасти и Ни Шуй Цзянь недавно отправились к «Жасминовому Дракону» посмотреть, что… - она выдохнула. – Просто на случай, если что-то можно спасти.

Последовало мгновение молчаливой скорби по их дому и по прежней совместной жизни.

\- Как насчёт ястреба? – прервал молчание Зуко.

Джет постарался не хмурить брови, выражая глазами интерес, и лишь уголки его губ немного опустились.

Джин передала Зуко миску и потрепала его по голове.

\- Ещё нет. Скоро.

Последние три дня ястреб всплывал в каждом разговоре предметом оживлённых догадок или же маячившей тенью, не упоминаемый, но так же гнетущий. Не то, чтобы Джет мог их винить, внутри восстановленных дворцовых стен немногое ещё оставалось, только зализывать раны и выжидать, когда сообщат, как всё прошло. Он понимал, почему они так пристально всматриваются в небо, до ломоты ожидая прибытия новостей. Ястреб сообщит: выжил ли Озай, пала ли столица Страны Огня, сумел ли Аанг с друзьями как-то повернуть ход столетней войны. Но Джету всё равно было тошно слушать и надоело притворяться, что не возражает снова и снова возвращаться к этой теме в любом поднятом им разговоре. Он понимал, чего будет стоить решение, и не был готов платить эту цену. Пока нет. Не так скоро, когда они только-только с трудом выиграли время, чтобы снова жить своими жизнями.

Идя с Зуко вдоль пиршественных столов и выискивая место, чтобы присесть, между делом кивая в приветствии товарищам, Джет выискивал среди завтракающих Смеллерби и Лонгшота. Он был уверен, что те заняли два места, и позволят болтать, о чём ему нравится, уютно зажатому на скамье между ними и Зуко. Друзья понимали его без лишних объяснений и избегали по возможности любых упоминаний о ястребе. Джет прошлогоднего разлива возмутился бы, что с ним нянчатся, но этим утром он не возражал против опеки, насколько призрачной и краткосрочной та ни была.

Ему всё ещё непривычно было находиться среди такого числа взрослых лиц, широких плеч, бород и зрелых женщин, разительно отличавшихся от мальчишек и девчонок, служивших этим летом в его армии. Некоторые из Белого Лотоса уже покинули Ба Синг Се, отправленные разузнать, как там у других городов обстоят дела после затмения, и отследить слухи о местонахождении Царя Земли. Но несколько десятков сине-белых плащей остались, и со вздохом Джет остановился взглядом на кучке из них: четверых мужчинах, переговаривающихся со Смеллерби, пока Лонгшот во внимательном молчании поглощал суп. Излишне много, чтобы ему перепало нянчение.

К приходу Джета и Зуко на столе оказались расставлены тарелки со слоёным пирогом, и Смеллерби как раз сжимала в пальцах кусочек.

\- Погодите, он их поднял? – переспрашивала она с набитым ртом.

\- И перебросил через городские стены, - протянул Пакку. – Не слишком практично, но, полагаю, следует воздать должное его стилю.

\- Кто и что поднял? – поинтересовался Зуко, занимая с Джетом места на скамье.

\- Заводы, - со сдерживаемым весельем ответил Пиандао. – Похоже, королю Буми пришлась не по нраву индустриализация его города.

\- Он был достаточно любезен, чтобы прислать этим утром письмо, - заметил Айро, вызывая у Пакку громкий смешок. – Вроде бы.

\- Весьма великодушно с твоей стороны назвать рисунок, где он бросается домами, письмом.

\- Он также написал и записку.

\- Да, - закатил глаза Пакку, - прости, что забыл упомянуть его столь вдумчивую поэму.

\- Маги огня получили под зад. Пора устроить вечеринку? У меня в носу свербит. – Зачитал Пиандао. 

\- Мы должны радоваться, что вообще получили сообщение, - мрачно буркнул Джонг Джонг. – По крайней мере, нам известна судьба Омашу.

Зуко побледнел лицом, сжимая губы тонкой линией и опустив взгляд в суп. Среди всех своих тревог Джет иногда забывал, что Зуко было не проще. Сжимая его ладонь под столом, Джет пытался сообразить, как лучше перенаправить разговора от размышлений о судьбах далёких королевств со столь схожими проблемами.

И выпалил первое, что пришло на ум.

\- Так, как идёт вербовка?

\- Лучше, чем я ожидал, - повеселел Айро, отхлебнув чая. – Прямо скажем, я предал свою родину и не могу винить солдат Огня за недоверие. Но война не была милостива к нашему народу, и я нашёл немало благодарных слушателей среди пленников. Они понимают, что время моего брата подходит к концу, и, что вскоре взойдёт солнце новой эры.

\- Генерал Жа не слишком усложнил тебе задачу, - отметил Пакку. – Когда бросаешь собственных людей на гибель, сложно ожидать от них верности.

Джет кивнул со странным, но искренним приливом сочувствия в груди. В вечер после затмения они собрались во дворе поделиться историями, и Джет несколько часов слушал, как товарищи описывали происходившее за пределами дворца.

Зуко оказался прав: Жа оставил магов огня на верную смерть, совершенно наплевав на опасность, с которой те столкнутся, защищая его. И, хотя маги огня демонстрировали чудеса храбрости перед лицом Дай Ли и обернувшегося против них самого неба, битва вышла короткой и жестокой. Малочисленная простая пехота оставленная Жа была смята утроенным напором Дай Ли, Борцов за свободу и Белого Лотоса, прорвавшими их ряды, а маги огня расхватывали копья, которыми не имели понятия, как пользоваться. Остававшиеся с появлением солнца на ногах изо всех сил пытались сплотить ряды и удержать позиции, засев в оружейных и караульнях, пока Дай Ли не обрушили сами стены.

\- Ты несомненно прав, Пакку, - ответил Айро. – Но я не нахожу радости при виде страданий своего народа, какую бы выгоду мне это не сулило.

\- Как и я, - покачал головой Джонг Джонг. – Я не испытываю великой любви к своей стране и не терплю слепо следующих путём, указанным Озаем. Но против нас шли не закалённые воины, знавшие правду и отвернувшиеся от неё. Это были почти дети, растерянные и неумелые. – Он вздохнул. – Горькая победа.

\- Большинство этих магов огня были нашего возраста, - раздражённо заметила Смеллерби, беря ещё кусочек пирога.

\- Ребёнка можно научить сражаться, - проворчал Джонг Джонг. – От этого ребёнок не перестаёт быть ребёнком. И не перестаёт нуждаться в наставлениях старших. 

Смеллерби зыркнула на него из-под бровей.

\- В лесу мы прекрасно обходились без всяких «старших».

\- Я, может, и не жил в твоей долине, дитя, но знаю, что там произошло. В лесах Царства Земли слухи ширятся быстро, я приютил немало жертв вашего «правосудия». Не стоит убеждать меня, как прекрасно вы обходились. Вы выживали, но и это давалось слишком большой ценой.

\- Они жили, как могли, - рявкнул Зуко, заставив вздрогнуть всех.

Но Джет не видел нужды в защите.

\- Нет… Джонг Джонг прав, - тихо ответил он, отодвигая суп, более не испытывая аппетита. – Мы натворили немало дел. Иногда совсем скверных.

\- Джет…

\- Мы убили много людей, не заслуживающих смерти. И неважно, что мы себе думали. Мы те, кто мы есть. Мы совершили то, что совершили.

Зуко нахмурился.

\- Джет, мы разговаривали об этом.

\- Ты можешь развернуться и исправить содеянное, и быть героем, Зуко, но это не про меня, - не желая злиться, но не в силах ничего с собой поделать, отрезал Джет. – Не в этой жизни.

Айро попивал чай и молча слушал их. Но тут поставил чашку на стол.

\- Не стоит так поспешно опускать руки, Джет. В это время перемен и обновления вашему поколению открыто много больше путей, нежели нам. Мастер Джонг Джонг, возможно, и позабыл ошибки собственной молодости, но он наделал их немало, - Айро хохотнул. – Не то, чтобы я был лучше. В твоём возрасте я ни в чём не нуждался. Каждый мой шаг был подробно расписан. Всякие мои желания незамедлительно удовлетворялись. Я не знал ни горя, ни боли, ни утрат. И не был способен понять жизнь тех, кому повезло меньше.

Взгляд Айро через стол упёрся в Джета, вызывая холодок по спине.

\- Тебе может и не хватает лет опыта, но ты обладаешь мудростью. Ты совершал ошибки, да, но ты учился на них, страдал и становился сильнее. Ты видел много плохого, но не позволил этому сломить себя или лишить человечности, любви и сострадания. Ты желаешь стать лучше. Искупить.

\- Ага. Точно, - у Джета внутри всё свело. Он точно предчувствовал, к чему идёт.

Айро с улыбкой обернулся к племяннику, и теперь на смену пришла леденящая паника.

\- Несомненно, мы должны учиться на своём прошлом. Всегда следует помнить, откуда мы, чтобы знать, куда идти дальше. Но сейчас время молодых. Время мечтателей, - его глаза заблестели. – Ваше время, племянник.

Зуко стеснённо поёрзал.

\- Дядя… ты же знаешь, это неправда…

\- Слова Айро – вовсе не лесть родственнику, принц Зуко, - непривычно резко заявил Пиандао.

\- Но это нелепость, - настаивал Зуко, краснея. – Вы все… адмиралы, генералы и учителя стихий. А я всего лишь изгнанный принц, о котором все забыли. С чего кому-то слушать меня?

\- Старики, как мы, погрязли в собственных воспоминаниях, - ответил Пиандао, - навсегда отравленные решениями, принятыми полжизни назад. Нам никогда не скрыться от наследия войны и несправедливости, что мы унаследовали в молодости. Никогда не смыть крови, что пролили на чужой земле, не позабыть детей, которых осиротили или жён и мужей, которых оставили вдовыми.

\- Но это бремя, не коснулось ваших плеч, принц Зуко, - сказал Айро. – Вы не принимали участия в нашей войне, кроме большого дела, проделанного здесь. Вы любите наш народ, но понимаете, что он лишь один из многих, и не может ставить себя выше других.

\- Некогда и в тебе полыхал пожар ненависти, - продолжал Джонг Джонг, - раздуваемый печалью и скорбью. Но с опытом, с обучением, ты преодолел его пламя. Огонь, что ведёт наш народ к величию, горит в твоём сердце, ты знаешь, что его следует сдерживать смирением, держать в строгости.

\- Вы ключ к спасению нашей страны, - тихий голос Айро затвердел. – Вы наша надежда.

Глаза Зуко округлились.

\- Нет. Нет, это не… это вы важны. Все вы, - заметался он взглядом между пожилыми мужчинами. – Люди вас слушают.

\- Твои слова имеют больший вес, чем может показаться, - бросил Джонг Джонг. 

\- Он прав, - вмешалась слушавшая до этого молча Смеллерби. За мягкостью тона Джет расслышал стальную уверенность. – Помнишь речь, что произносил в лагере? Прямо перед затмением? Это многое значило для людей.

\- Не я уговорил пленных присоединиться к нам, - ощетинился Зуко в защите.

\- Потому что отказался идти со мной, когда я просил, - снисходительно напомнил Айро.

\- Потому что я не тот, за кем они захотят следовать! – воскликнул Зуко. – Потому что солдаты Страны Огня не станут слушать какого-то пацана, отправленного три года назад в изгнание! Да и с чего бы им? Я никто. Нет… хуже, чем никто. Я предатель.

\- Вы принц Страны Огня, - указал Айро.

\- Был когда-то. Много лет назад.

\- Ты сын Хозяина Огня Озая. Нравится тебе это или нет, но так есть, - Айро потянулся через стол, сжимая ладонь Зуко в руках. – Предателями были твой отец, дед и прадед, но теперь, принц Зуко, твоё время. Твой шанс. Ты получил возможность исправить этот мир, залечить раны, не зараставшие поколениями. Я молю тебя не отказываться от долга первородства.

\- Меня это больше не касается, - настаивал Зуко. – Конечно, я буду сражаться столько, сколько потребуется, но я не собираюсь принимать трон, когда… - он остановился, выдыхая наружу гнев вместе с воздухом и тяжело сглатывая. – Когда моего отца не станет.

Джонг Джонг уставился на него. Пакку набрал полный рот дыма и, помрачнев, выдохнул сквозь сжатые губы тонкими завитками. Пиандао сцепил пальцы в замок, вскидывая брови домиком и оглядываясь на товарищей. Смеллерби и Лонгшот сосредоточились на своих тарелках. Вокруг продолжался гам, звучали весёлые голоса и перестук палочек по фарфору, Борцы за свободу, Дай Ли и члены Ордена, все были захвачены началом дня, не обращая внимания на островок тяжёлой серьёзности с Зуко во главе.

Айро, спокойный и молчаливый, до непривычного серьёзно посмотрел в глаза племянника. Его лицо другим, возможно, могло выдаться разочарованным, но Джет видел скрытую правду: беспокойство, а вовсе не недовольство опустило уголки его губ. Айро не сказал ничего, но молчание было красноречивее, и Зуко поник.

\- Я не могу. Я просто… - он беспомощно посмотрел на Джета, полный тревоги. – Теперь всё совсем иначе.

Напряжение достигло мучительного края, в немом бессилии они смотрели, как начинает осыпаться упрямая решимость Зуко. Джет понимал, что если обождёт ещё немного, за него об этом позаботится кто-то другой, что если сложит руки и продолжит отмалчиваться, не он, а кто-то другой озвучит то, что, как все знали, являлось правдой.

\- Я одолжу Зуко ненадолго, - с обманчивой непринуждённостью спросил он. – Если позволите?

Джонг Джонг нахмурился ещё сильнее.

\- Вы не можете просто…

\- Пока не прибыли вести о вторжении, у нас остаётся не так уж много дел, - резко прервал запротестовавшего Джонг Джонга Айро. – Не вижу причин, отчего бы им не насладиться передышкой. Все вопросы могут и подождать.

\- Я верну его через час, ладно? – Джет уже вскочил на ноги и потянул явно ошеломлённого Зуко со скамьи. Смеллерби с Лонгшотом переглянулись и, как один, вопросительно посмотрели на Джета. Джет успокаивающе улыбнулся. – Мы недалеко.

Они прошлись через двор, мимо столов завтракающих солдат и кружка мужчин, стирающих одежду у колодца, между домами слуг и сараями, к глухому повороту стены, защищавшей дворцовый комплекс. Стена возвышалась в два этажа, нависая над скромными постройками, служившими жилищами царской прислуги, и имела узкую галерею для обходов дворцовой стражи. Снаружи, насколько Джет знал, стена была совершенно ровной и гладкой, построенной, чтобы если и не остановить, то замедлить злоумышленников. Но на внутренней стороне были вырезаны углубления лесенкой, и Джет воспользовался ими, чтобы подняться вверх. Мышцы рук заболели, напрягшись после нескольких дней ничегонеделания и времени в постели.

Зуко молчаливо последовал за ним, достигнув верха, Джет перебрался в галерею и уселся, болтая ногами и поглядывая за успехами Зуко через плечо. За время их с Джетом знакомства, он стал гораздо лучше в лазании по стенам, проворнее и увереннее, попривыкнув к различным особенностям жизни в Ба Синг Се: к стокам, улицам, крышам и собственно стенам. Этим летом Джет выучил его многим полезным вещам: как мечами сражаться против магов огня, как натаскать армию юнцов, как варить рисовую кашу, как целоваться и куда при этом девать руки.

В свою очередь Джет и сам получил немало уроков, но ни один из них не был столь же простым, как бой, готовка пищи и занятия любовью. Они не дарили ни удовлетворения успехами, ни успокаивающего ощущения полноты. Они продирали нутро потоком сомнений, разъедали прежние убеждения. Они приносили боль, и Джет не желал их заучивать. Он никогда не хотел знать того, что рассказал ему Зуко, не желал понимать, как выглядит мир жёлтыми глазами магов огня. 

Но теперь он знал. Или, по крайней мере, начинал узнавать.

Зуко уселся рядом на стену, отряхнув влажные от пота волосы, и уставившись поверх груд щебня вдоль выровненной Азулой полосы, на богатые особняки и заброшенные сады верхнего кольца, терракотовые крыши складов, магазинов, таверн и далёкие трубы заводов.

\- Отсюда открывается не такой уж и плохой вид, - Джет взял его за руку, и через мгновение Зуко продолжил. – Было неплохо снова пожить в городе. Даже, ну, знаешь… при всём при том. Думаю, мне этого не хватало.

\- Тут не так уж плохо, - согласился Джет, храня безучастность. Краем глаза он видел, что Зуко смотрит на него.

\- Ты бы хотел остаться? – нерешительно поинтересовался Зуко. – Я имею в виду… здесь. В Ба Синг Се.

\- Это зависит от обстоятельств, которых я пока не знаю. Если будут на то причины, я останусь.

\- Но ты всё равно хочешь вернуться в лес.

Джет передёрнул плечами с показным равнодушием.

\- Я скучаю по ночёвке на деревьях.

\- Я знаю, что у тебя вышла ссора с остальными Борцами за свободу. Но они уже должны были тебя простить, ведь верно? После всего, что ты сделал. Они должны разрешить тебе вернуться домой.

\- Если они всё ещё там.

\- Конечно там, - тут Зуко снова нерешительно замялся. – Как думаешь, они не будут против меня? То есть, я хочу сказать… Я знаю, что ты и Смеллерби объясните… - он сглотнул. – Если придётся, я опять могу притвориться, что не маг огня, но…

\- Зуко, - Джет закрыл глаза и потёр висок. – Что, по-твоему, ты собираешься делать после того, как прилетит ястреб?

\- Что придётся. Нам надо восстановить Ба Синг Се. Найти Царя Земли и уехавших чиновников. Во всяком случае, самых важных. Я думал, что, возможно, смогу с этим помочь, - Зуко робко улыбнулся. – Я весьма неплох в поисках людей.

Если бы подобную нелепицу выдал кто-либо другой, Джет наорал бы на него, требуя быть серьёзнее. Но он прекрасно знал, что Зуко не шутит. Зуко всегда был серьёзен.

Но, тем не менее.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что так не будет?

Улыбка Зуко поблекла.

\- Как, «так»?

\- Ты не можешь остаться здесь, - резкие слова оставляли неприятное послевкусие во рту.

\- Где остаться? В Ба Синг Се? – Зуко неуверенно хохотнул. – Ну… как я уже говорил, мы можем отправиться в лес…

\- Ты не можешь остаться в Царстве Земли. – Джету невыносимо было слышать такое от себя, и невыносимо, что именно ему пришлось говорить об этом. Но он собрался с духом, не отрывая взгляда от галереи перед собой. – Ты должен вернуться. В Страну Огня.

\- Я не… - было слышно, как Зуко облизал губы. – Я не этого хочу.

\- Ты собираешься убеждать меня, что тебе плевать, что творится у тебя дома? Что ты собираешься слоняться со мной по равнинам в поисках Царя Земли, в то время, как Страна Огня катится в пропасть? – Джет невесело усмехнулся. – Ты, что? Просто бросишь всё на своего дядю?

\- Я… - Зуко сделал глубокий вдох, замер и медленно, протяжно выдохнул. – Да.

\- Чушь, - и усталость в голосе Джета ранила хуже злости. – Слушай… мы оба знаем, что сейчас Народ Огня в глубокой жопе. Твоя семья развязала дерьмовую войну из-за дерьмовых причин и… - Он одёрнул себя, вздохнув. Никаких обвинений. Не сегодня.

Джет поднял взор, созерцая однообразный пейзаж крыш и стен.

\- Долгое время жизнь была не сахар. Не только для нас, для всех, - он дрогнул. – Не только в Царстве Земли. И многие из нас могли только продолжать бороться и надеяться, что получится изменить хоть что-то. Спасти чьи-то жизни. Отвоевать город, в любом случае ненадолго.

Джет подумал о городке в осенней долине, оставленном и взятом с десяток раз, его состраданию пришёл конец с соглашательством истощённых жителей. Он помнил, как затаился на ветвях деревьев, наблюдая сквозь листву за солдатом Народа Огня, помогающим старухе починить крышу. С тревожной ясностью он помнил пожар гнева в груди, как он представлял, что оба тонут, и ощущал ужасающее удовлетворение. – Зуко… - у него во рту пересохло, а голос сорвался и осип. – Такие, как я, могут немногое. Я могу сражаться всю жизнь, а солдаты будут всё прибывать. Люди будут продолжать гибнуть. А города захватываться, и мы не всегда сможем их спасти.

\- Джет…

\- Нет. Нет, просто… просто выслушай, - он оттолкнулся от уступа, скрипнув кожаной подошвой по полу галереи. И оперся ладонями о разогретый солнцем гранит стены напротив. Смотреть на Зуко не получалось. Особенно, если он хотел договорить. – Ты всё ещё принц. Ты можешь сделать то, чего не могут остальные из нас.

Джет почти видел, как Зуко хмурится, отвечая с душераздирающей смесью упрямства и паники.

\- Джет, я значу не так уж и много, чтобы…

\- Перестань повторять это! – рыкнул Джет, до боли вцепляясь в уступ стены. – Это неправда, понятно? Ты принц Страны Огня, пропади она пропадом! Если мы сможем повалить твоего отца и сестру, ты станешь Хозяином Огня. Ты. – Он каркающе и беспомощно рассмеялся нелепости идеи. – Проклятье, Зуко… попробуй встать на моё место, а? Каждый день этой войны я боролся за свою жизнь. Я потерял так много людей, что иногда даже не могу всех вспомнить. Их лица просто сливаются в пятно. И теперь мой… - последовал ещё один смешок, громче и безумнее предыдущего. – И теперь мой парень станет Хозяином Огня? Правда?

\- Джет…

\- Ты можешь завершить эту войну в один день. – Джет склонил голову, жилы вздулись на его руках. – Я люблю тебя, Зуко. Если ты действительно хочешь остаться здесь, я заставлю их отпустить тебя. Но мне не кажется это правильным. 

Джет услышал шелест ткани и скрип зуковых сапог. Сильные, родные руки скользнули по рёбрам, к спине прижалось тёплое тело, горячее дыхание обожгло шею. И губы легонько коснулись кожи.

\- Я не хочу бросать тебя, - шепнул Зуко.

Джет накрыл его ладони своими, прижимая ближе к груди. В глазах поплыло.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Но я не могу удерживать тебя здесь, пока мир катится в пропасть. Я не хочу сковывать тебя.

Зуко обнял его ещё крепче, до боли в рёбрах.

\- Я не смогу без тебя снова.

Джет сжал его руку.

\- Ну… это же не навсегда, - указал он, чувствуя себя последним лжецом, ещё прежде, чем заговорил. Он не питал иллюзий по поводу того, как часто будут пересекаться пути венценосной особы Народа огня и простолюдина из Царства Земли.

Зуко зарылся лицом в его волосы.

\- Поехали, - приглушённо сказал Зуко, Джету как будто под дых дали.

\- Что? – тупо переспросил он.

\- В Страну Огня. Со мной.

\- Что? – переспросил он ещё раз, чувствуя, как кружится от нехватки воздуха голова. Но затем. – Нет, - даже не успев до конца обдумать вопрос. Он выбрался из объятий Зуко и снова опёрся о стену. – Нет, я не могу.

\- Почему?

\- Я… - Джет открыл рот, но в голову ничего не шло. Ему казалось совершенно очевидным, что предложенное Зуко невозможно, что неважно, насколько поменялось его картина мира, ни за что он не последует к Зуко домой, как какой-то приблудившийся щенок волковепря. Сама мысль вызывала непроизвольное неприятие, даже думать смешно. Страна Огня? Как Зуко вообще мог спрашивать «почему»? 

Пальцы Зуко невесомо и нерешительно коснулись его спины.

\- Прости. Мне не следовало спрашивать. 

Каким-то образом, от извинения стало ещё хуже, чем от вопроса, Джет развернулся кругом, к Зуко лицом, распираемый гневным протестом, но не уверенный, чем именно рассержен. Зуко казался щемяще юным, испуганным и упрямым, в его глазах плескались любовь и забота, и джетов гнев разом улетучился, оставляя по себе глубокую, гложущую тоску по юноше и жизни, которых ему не видать.

\- Зуко… - сказал он, не зная, что дальше.

Но, что бы то ни было, оно должно было обождать, снизу их окликнули задыхающимся голосом. Смеллерби.

\- Джет.  
Он обернулся, перегибаясь через стену. Смеллерби стояла в нескольких футах от подножия с Лонгшотом за плечом, казавшись с высоты ещё более невысокой и маленькой. Заглянув ей в лицо, стоически мужественное с пробивающимися нотками страха, он знал, о чём она пришла сообщить.

\- Аанг потерпел поражение.

Джет перевёл взгляд на рядом стоящего Зуко, которому, казалось, отказывают ноги, и чья рука вцепилась Джету в плечо. От его лица отхлынула краска, отчего шрам стал ещё ярче на побледневшем лице. Как Зуко было в этот момент, придавленному известием, что его отец всё ещё жив?

***

Джет прислонился снаружи давно заброшенной обеденной залы, вычерчивая линии в пыли, в губах ходила травинка. Через стену доносились приглушённые голоса, достаточно громко, чтобы узнать говоривших, но недостаточно, чтобы расслышать о чём. Ну, и хорошо, правда, ему не хотелось участвовать в этом споре. Всё, что его заботило, это принятое решение. К добру ли, к худу, но он хотя бы будет знать, чего ожидать от завтра.

Смеллерби и Лонгшот нарезали долгие, неспешные круги, хотя и пытались прикрыть сие обстоятельство, сменяя маршрут и время между своими появлениями. Джет улыбался им, кивая каждый раз, как они выворачивали из-за угла, и иногда добавлял доброжелательно «эй». Привычный ритуал, разыгрываемый не раз на протяжении многих лет в ожидании, переживёт ли раненый товарищ ночь, или в коротании часов перед рейдом, Джет находил в этом некое успокоение. Он понимал так, что может побыть один столько, сколько пожелает, но в случае чего они мигом окажутся рядом.

Несколькими часами ранее голоса зазвучали громче в ссоре, недовольно и настойчиво споря. Отдельные речи даже удалось расслышать, достаточно, чтобы угадать суть, что все согласны с тем, что необходимо сделать, но не сходятся в том, как именно. Подробностей Джет уловить не смог, хотя и был уверен в своих догадках, им оставалось не так уж много вариантов.

Спустя четверть часа или около того со своего последнего визита, в очередной раз показались его друзья. Но на этот раз, вместо того, чтобы прогуляться мимо, они подошли, занимая свои места по бокам от Джета у двери в зал. Джет улыбнулся им и своим мыслям. Он был благодарен за компанию и, что не пришлось о ней просить.

\- Эй.

\- Эй, - отозвалась Смеллерби. Она кивнула на дверь. – И как?

\- Ничего, - вздохнул Джет. – Просто пытаются прояснить некоторые вещи.

\- Есть успехи?

\- Вроде того, - Джет запрокинул голову, глядя в просвет крыш на синее небо. Он позволил себе несколько мгновений тоски по виду веток. – Я соскучился по лесу, Би.

\- Знаю. Мы все соскучились.

\- Наверное, я всегда думал, что вернусь туда, как только война закончится. Даже, возможно, обратно в долину, если повезёт. Просто… домой, понимаешь? – Он прикрыл глаза, видя зелёные оштукатуренные стены, кровать на чердаке и кухню, полную голодной детворы в доспехах. – Я никогда не думал, что дом может быть где-то ещё. А теперь… не знаю… - Он потянулся потрогать новый шрам сзади на шее, гладкий и чувствительный. – Я знаю, что должен сделать. Но это…

\- Не то, что ты думаешь, тебе хочется, - мягко и терпеливо закончила Смеллерби.

\- Да, совсем не то.

\- Это немного пугает, наверное. Всё так сразу навалилось.

Джет усмехнулся.

\- Это ужасно пугает.

Он почувствовал в пальцах маленькую ладошку, и, когда посмотрел вниз, на Смеллерби её лицо светилось торжественностью.

\- Что бы ты ни решил. Куда бы ни отправился. Мы всегда будем с тобой.

Горло перехватило.

\- Би, я не могу требовать от вас…

\- Наш дом с тобой, - непреклонно оборвала она.

\- Би…

\- А твой с ним.

Джет тряхнул головой.

\- Странно слышать, когда ты так просто… говоришь нечто такое вот.

\- Это правда.

\- Да ну? – Джет глубоко вобрал воздух, надеясь, что сердце чуточку успокоится, а шум в ушах утихнет. – Он просил меня отправиться с ним.

\- А ты?

\- Проклятье, не знаю, - он потёр лицо. – Я хочу сказать… что мне там вообще делать?

\- То же, что и здесь, - ответил Лонгшот. – Помогать людям. Приносить пользу.

\- Никому там нет дела до того, кто я, или что говорю, - фыркнул Джет.

\- Может и так, - кивнула Смеллерби, - но не ему.

Джет немного дрогнул.

\- Не могу поверить, что мы вообще говорим об этом, - с расстройством пробормотал он. – Зуко и Айро, и дедуганы из Белого Лотоса это одно. Но целый их остров? Вы ждёте, что я поеду туда и буду вести себя так, будто не хочу сравнять там всё с землёй?

\- А ты хочешь? – Она махнула поверх дворцовых стен на развалины зданий и пепелища. – После всего этого? 

Джет уставился на рисунки в пыли.

\- Я устал. Би, я так устал от всего этого.

\- Ты провёл в сражениях за всех нас многие годы. Не страшно, если тебе хочется чего-то только для себя.

\- Я не…

\- А я думаю, да. Тебе просто следует научиться принимать это.

«Как?» Хотел спросить Джет, но время вышло. Скрежет стульев в обеденной зале свидетельствовал об окончании совета, и Смеллерби с Лонгшотом поспешили удалиться, подарив Джету перед уходом по улыбке. Джет приложил все усилия, чтобы не показать, как волнуется, когда двери открылись, выпуская Пиандао, Джонг Джонга, Айро и кучку магов огня из Ордена, которых Джет не знал, всех без исключения уважительно кивнувших ему, проходя мимо.

Зуко вышел последним в опустевший маленький дворик, измождённый и усталый. Казалось, остальные понимали, что им двоим нужно время наедине, что это не тот разговор, который стоит слышать посторонним.

\- Итак, - Джет потянулся отбросить волосы с глаз Зуко. – Догадываюсь, вы всё решили, а?

\- Да, - Зуко нерешительно посмотрел на носки сапог. – Дядя полагает, нам следует отправиться, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Мы знаем, где аватар, но он может не задержаться там надолго. Поэтому… - Он выдохнул. – Поэтому, мы отправимся первым делом. Остальные выдвинутся через несколько недель. Как только разработают план, и здесь всё немного уляжется.

Джет вытащил травинку изо рта и, бросив на землю, сделал маленький шажок вперёд, прислоняясь лбами.

\- По крайней мере, Айро отправится с тобой.

\- Да, - Зуко вцепился в джетовы плечи, впиваясь пальцами едва ли не до боли. – Так, э-м, - судорожно он выдохнул. – Мы можем… Я имею в виду, после ужина мы…

\- Мы будем танцевать, - Джет поцеловал Зуко в лоб, в место, где начинался шрам. – Много. Я слышал, Джин с нетерпением ждёт научить тебя паре вещиц.

\- Но…

\- И ещё пить. Мы должны подпоить Пина хотя бы однажды, раз выдался случай.

Зуко отстранился, заглядывая ему в глаза, сбитый с толку и немного смущённый тем, чем он там вообразил, они проведут ночь.

\- Я.. Джет, мы уезжаем завтра…

\- Да, ну… знаешь. Мы же довольно скоро встретимся снова, верно? – Джет улыбнулся немного неуверенно, но искренне, выражение лица Зуко едва не заставило его изменить решение о вечере. – Тебя не будет, по меньшей мере, несколько месяцев, - продолжал Джет, не обращая внимания на грохот сердца. – Может, дольше. Тебе следует провести время с остальными, пока ещё можешь. Насколько знаю, Ван тебя разыскивала.

Щёки Зуко залились краской.

\- Вообще-то она меня уже нашла… - Он сунул руку в тунику, пошарив там неуверенно, и вытащил короткий кинжал в тёмных, лакированных ножнах. – Я просил её поискать вот это. В нашей комнате. То есть… в том, что от неё осталось. – Джет взял протянутый кинжал, даже в слабом свете фонаря было видно, насколько тот красив, роскошный, но при этом удобный. Замечательные нефритовая и золотая отделка составляли замысловатые узоры с кротобарсуками и цветами. Ему случалось и раньше видеть подобное оружие, но очень нечасто, преимущественно среди личных сокровищ солдат Огня, снимаемых с тел и продаваемых в город.

Джет подбросил его, примеряя по руке, и впечатлённо приподнял бровь. Хороший баланс и хват, а не только внешний вид.

\- Это твой? Похож на из Царства Земли.

\- Прочти надпись.

Джет вытащил клинок из ножен, открывая выгравированные иероглифы.

\- Никогда не сдавайся без боя, - пробормотал он.

\- Он принадлежал одному из генералов Земного Царства. Тот подарил его дяде во время осады Ба Синг Се, а дядя переслал домой мне. – Зуко немного застенчиво улыбнулся. – Я хочу, чтобы он был у тебя.

Джет нахмурился.

\- Я не могу его взять. Если это подарок Айро тебе…

\- Не навсегда, - всё так же неловко, но с хорошо знакомым Джету упрямством продолжил Зуко. – Просто… присмотри за ним для меня. До… - Он запнулся, и у Джета в груди защемило желанием обнять и защитить. – До нашей следующей встречи.

Столь многое осталось между ними недосказанным. Столь многое могло произойти до прилёта кометы. Зуко будет в тысячах миль, за океаном, недосягаемый за исключением разве только ястребов, и то не всегда, риск оказаться раскрытыми слишком велик, чтобы слать что-либо кроме самых важных известий. Их союзникам придётся найти царя Царства Земли, восстановить правительство и сдержать войска Народа Огня, которые захотят восстановить владычество над утраченными городами. Им придётся отбросить разочарование и отчаяние неудачи вторжения и смотреть вперёд, сосредоточившись на хрупкой надежде и стальной воле, единственном, что у них осталось. Им придётся пересечь мир с теми силами, что удастся наскрести, найти аватара и его друзей, несмотря на то, что те скрывались, и в третий раз выступить против Хозяина Огня, чья жестокость довлела над ними всю жизнь.

Джет сунул кинжал за пояс со всем чаянием, чтобы не потерять. После чего втянул Зуко в поцелуй, нежно придерживая за затылок.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул он, отрываясь. – Тогда, до встречи.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13. Эпилог

«Привет, красавчик.

Они говорят, я не должен писать здесь твоего имени. Кто-нибудь может перехватить ястреба, а наши друзья садоводы слишком заняты, чтобы зашифровать его. Но ничего. Я всё равно не хочу, чтобы они это читали. А ты и так догадаешься, что я имею в виду.

Без тебя всё совсем не так. Мы создавали это вместе, помнишь? Я вижу тебя повсюду. Ребята, которых ты обучил, сражаются точно, как ты. И заваривают чай, как ты показывал. Ван не переставая говорит о тебе. Как и эти сумасшедшие старые пердуны. Думаю, они все надеются на вас двоих.

Наверное, я должен переживать, но я не переживаю. С тобой всё будет хорошо. Да, ты до этого натворил немало, но теперь все тебя любят. Перед тобой невозможно устоять. Кому об этом знать, как не мне, верно? Ты, наверное, сейчас сидишь у костра с новыми приятелями и распеваешь песни. Выпей за меня лишнюю пиалу байцзю.

Пожелай нам удачи. Дорога нелёгкая, но мы не сдаёмся. По крайней мере, теперь у нас есть палатки. Хотя, я бы и не отказался от компании в своей.

Постарайся не забывать о нас».

*** 

Они развели костёр, показывая, где расположились, уложив ветви с листвой в пламя, чтобы нагнать клубы серого дыма сквозь кроны деревьев. Зуко посматривал с тревогой, зная, чьему взгляду предназначается послание, но дядя, казалось, совершенно ни о чём не беспокоился. Всё его внимание было приковано к металлическому чайнику, установленному между углей, заменившему тот, что сейчас покоился среди обломков их корабля. Дядя всегда утверждал, что чай, заваренный с помощью магии огня – жалкая замена.

Дядя налил воду в две маленькие пиалы, листья всплыли, разворачиваясь в кипятке. Но Зуко не брал своей. Он был не в настроении успокаиваться.

\- Сколько ещё?

\- Терпение, принц Зуко, - ответил дядюшка, поднимая пиалу и глубоко втягивая ароматный пар. – Ты три года ждал этого момента. Ещё один час – сущий пустяк.

Зуко понимал, дядя не хотел портить настроение, поэтому поморщился и смолчал. Ему не приходило в голову, что сказать, что не было бы грубостью или оправданием, или и тем и тем, и неважно, сколько он напоминал себе, что должен радоваться.

Им предстояло совершить очередной шаг к тому, чтобы изменить мир к лучшему. Это было начало союза, что изменит ход истории Страны Огня для будущих поколений. Важность предстоящего перевешивала любые сожаления, желания или тяготы одного отдельного человека.

Но Зуко смотрел на поросшие мхом деревья и чувствовал лишь стыд и угрызения совести. Это место было унизительно знакомым.

Полуослеплённый и мало что соображающий от боли, ожидая увидеть татуированную голову за каждым углом, он много дней плутал по этому лесу и приютившим его развалинам. Внутри всё ещё теплила надежда. Как распоследний дурак, он по-прежнему верил в обещанное отцом. Думая, что вернётся домой в ближайший год.

Зуко поддел носком дёрн, оставляя во мху полосу чёрной земли. Содрав кору со ствола, он ногтем выцарапывал кривые линии по обнажённой древесине. Что начиналось, как бессмысленные каракули, постепенно превратилось в иероглиф «герой» [9] из имени одного конкретного юноши. «Герой чего?» - спросил однажды Зуко, до того, как узнал, какие незаживающие раны кроются за ответом. «Теперь не столь уж и многого», - ответил Джет, и Зуко посмеялся. Он решил, что Джет шутит.

Несколькими месяцами позже Зуко, наконец, понял, что чувствовал Джет, дрейфуя в пустоте между навсегда утерянyым прошлым и пока ещё пугающе неясным будущим.

Сунув пальцы в котомку, он погладил плотно скатанный пергамент. Хотелось бы Зуко знать, что принесёт ему будущее, кто останется вместе с ним, когда весь мир встанет с ног на голову.

Письма Джета были полны маленьких шуток и нежности, но они ничего не обещали, с тщанием избегая прямоты. А Зуко не мог решиться спросить.

\- Племянник, - негромко окликнул дядя, отвлекая от размышлений.

Зуко проследил за его взглядом. В просвете деревьев промелькнула оранжевая ткань.

\- Дядя… - шепнул он.

Айро отставил пиалу с чаем на землю.

\- Помни, о чём мы говорили.

\- Дядя, я не знаю… - он сглотнул. – Может, не стоит торопиться…

\- Ты и так ждал слишком долго, принц Зуко. Пора тебе встретиться лицом с избранной самостоятельно судьбой.

Зуко встал. Из-за кустов показались четверо, их лица и позы дышали настороженностью. Девушка – повелительница воды, положившая руку на бурдюк у пояса. Её брат, с внимательным и подозрительным взглядом голубых глаз, вертящий что-то между пальцев. Маленькая девочка, двигавшаяся подобно магу земли и с уверенностью взрослого, и которая показалась Зуко смутно знакомой. А позади них, с посохом в руках…

\- Аватар, - шепнул Зуко на выдохе.

\- Зуко, - тихо и осторожно отозвался аватар.

Дядя поклонился, бородой почти задевая землю.

\- Ваше присутствие – честь для нас, аватар Аанг. Спасибо, что согласились выслушать нас с племянником.

Юноша из Племени Воды показал кость пай-шо с изображённым там цветком лотоса, зажатую между большим и указательным пальцами.

\- Это мне дал человек, которому я доверяю. Вы прислали с письмом такую же. Поэтому, мы выслушаем вас, - он снова зажал фишку в кулаке, стреляя взглядом в Зуко и Айро. – А дальше – посмотрим.

Девочка склонила голову, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, чего остальные не слышали, и улыбнулась.

\- Рада тебя видеть, - сказала она. – Хорошо, что ты в порядке, тебе неслабо досталось от чокнутой сестрицы Зуко.

\- Я тоже рад видеть тебя, - усмехнулся дядя.

\- Ты его знаешь? – нахмурился юноша.

Девочка повернула к нему голову, хотя Зуко начал подозревать, что делала она это только ради виду. Глаза её, затянутые молочной пеленой, оставались неподвижны.

\- Ага, это мой друг. Он однажды напоил меня чаем и дал совет. Можете ему доверять.

\- И мне тоже можете, - вырвалось у Зуко, прежде чем он успел остановиться.

Юноша вскинул бровь.

\- Ха.

\- Он помогал нам сражаться с Азулой, - напомнила девочка-маг земли.

\- Ага, но, что он делал после? Единственное, почему он отказался от охоты на Аанга, потому что все считали того мёртвым. Без обид, - добавил он, обратившись к аватару, чуть пожавшему плечами. – Так откуда же нам знать, что ты здесь не для того, чтобы снова попытаться схватить Аанга? – Продолжил он, теперь уже глядя Зуко прямо в лицо. – Ваше письмо было не очень-то содержательным.

\- Ястреба могли перехватить, - с терпением пояснил дядя. – Поэтому мы пришли поговорить лично.

Зуко сглотнул подступающий комок, сердце учащённо забилось. Всё шло совсем не так, как ему представлялось. И если бы он промедлил дальше, то мог совсем лишиться самообладания.

\- Мы хотим помочь, - выпалил он. – Мы приехали из Ба Синг Се… видите ли, там было затмение…

\- Мы знаем, - оборвал юноша Племени Воды.

Зуко вздрогнул.

\- Э-м… да. Ну, так, произошло затмение, и мы отбили город у Народа Огня... Я имею в виду, э-э-м, других из Народа Огня, не нас. Но нам всё равно придётся сражаться с Хозяином Огня. И моей сестрой. И поэтому мы с дядей отправились к вам, чтобы научить аватара магии огня до прилёта кометы. – Он смолк и посмотрел на аватара, надеясь на какой-нибудь знак, что его поняли. – То есть, если у вас ещё нет своего учителя магии огня… но дядя, скорее всего, сможет научить лучше, поэтому вам…

\- А ну, погоди, - выступил вперёд юноша из Племени Воды, выставляя перед собой руки. – Давай прервёмся на мгновение. Ты хочешь сказать, что ты захватил Ба Синг Се?

\- Ну… да, - Зуко заколебался. – Вместе с Борцами за свободу. И Белым Лотосом. И Дай Ли… вроде как…

\- Дай Ли? – нахмурился юноша.

\- Борцы за свободу? – отрывисто бросила девушка маг воды, заговорив впервые. – Ты имеешь в виду джетовых Борцов за свободу? – Она сложила руки на груди. – Ты утверждаешь, что Джет принял в свою банду двух магов огня? Да неужели? – Её голос так и сочился сарказмом, но Зуко заставил себя не показывать недовольства. Он помнил ночь у ручья в сельскохозяйственном кольце, как шептал Джету под звёздами о новой надежде и былых сожалениях.

\- Он не такой, каким вы его помните. И я тоже.

Аватар положил ладонь на плечо своего друга, мягко заставляя отойти в сторону. И прямо встретил взгляд Зуко, хмуря брови из-под татуировки.

\- Зачем ты пришёл? – негромко и с сомнением задал он вопрос. Зуко выдохнул, услышав этот голос спустя столько времени, и облизал внезапно пересохшие губы.

\- Потому что… - аватар смотрел решительно и открыто, много серьёзнее, нежели большинство мальчишек его возраста. Зуко тоже часто ощущал себя старше своих лет, но это было совсем другое. Совсем юное тело содержало дух, которому были многие тысячи лет. На мгновение Зуко показалось, что он видит протянувшуюся череду рождений и смертей, сотни жизней, скрывающихся за непреклонным взглядом серых глаз, и почувствовал холодок, пробежавший по спине. Как он вообще мог когда-то полагать, что его честь стоит столь дорогой платы?

Зуко склонил голову, ладонь дяди легла ему между лопаток.

\- Слишком долго всё шло не так, как должно. Чтобы исправить это, моего отца следует остановить. И если именно ты собираешься его остановить, тогда я хочу тебе помочь. Я готов сделать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы исправить положение. Потому что я задолжал тебе за то, что причинил вред тебе и твоим друзьям. И я задолжал миру за то, что натворила моя семья. 

На несколько мгновений повисло молчание. Зуко слышал, как в застывшем и душном лесу щебечут вечерние птицы.

Девушка Племени Воды подвинулась ближе к аватару, следя за Зуко краем глаза.

\- Аанг, я не знаю…

\- Когда-то ты сказал, что мы могли бы стать друзьями. Может ты и не ошибся. – Зуко снова сглотнул ставший в горле комок. – Я хочу, чтобы ты не ошибся.

\- История о Ба Синг Се длинная и запутанная, - вмешался дядя, так и не убравший ладони со спины Зуко. – Давайте, мы хотя бы расскажем, что да как, прежде чем вы нас прогоните.

Повелительница воды тронула аватара за плечо.

\- Это тебе решать, Аанг.

Аватар поджал губы.

\- Я люблю истории, - сказал он, слегка улыбаясь. – Ничего же страшного, если мы послушаем, верно?

Зуко выдохнул отпустившее напряжение.

\- Спасибо, аватар, - немного неуверенно поблагодарил он.

\- Аанг, - поправил мальчик.

\- Что?

Улыбка стала шире.

\- Для друзей я Аанг.

***

«Привет.

Ну, у нас получилось. Я справился.

Мы ещё живы, так что, думаю, всё в порядке. Дядя говорит, что уже рассказал тебе все подробности в зашифрованном письме, так что ты и без того уже всё знаешь. Но я не могу ни с кем здесь поговорить о том, как оно было. Что я чувствовал. Поэтому решил написать тебе. Прости, что отвлекаю по пустякам, но мне плохо, когда ты не рядом. Я скучаю по нашим разговорам.

Не уверен, чего я ждал. Я знал, что будет непросто. Конечно, непросто, после всего, что я им сделал. Но и легче не становится. Я вижу, что ему хочется мне доверять, но она (я не могу назвать её имени, но ты знаешь, о ком я), похоже, продолжает сомневаться. Они все стараются вести себя вежливо, но я чувствую, как они наблюдают за мной. Может, ждут, когда снова причиню ему вред? Дядя уверяет, что со временем всё наладится, но я не уверен. А вдруг нет? С тобой всё было иначе.

Мне не нравится это чувство. Я знаю, каким люди хотят меня видеть, но не знаю, смогу ли я. Всё идёт полным ходом, но здесь нет тебя. И я не могу спросить твоего совета. И ты не можешь ответить мне, что всё будет хорошо.

Я скучаю по тебе».

***

Высоко в ветвях древнего дерева Джет аккуратно, потому как пергамент пообтрепался на сгибах, сложил письмо и засунул за пояс. Оно пришло неделю назад вместе с обещанными подробностями от Айро. Но Джету было не очень интересно, где там прячется аватар, или оценка Айро его обучения магии огня, или на сколько дней они запаслись едой. Ничего из этого никоим образом его не касалось.

В определённое время Айро пошлёт очередного ястреба, и вскоре после этого отряд из Царства Земли пересечёт океан, чтобы присоединиться к ним. До тех пор, Джету оставалось только ждать, с каждым днём его нетерпение только нарастало. Он не знал, какого будет его решение, когда прилетит ястреб. Он только хотел, чтобы это случилось поскорее, заставив выбрать, так или иначе. 

Густая листва дуба была везде, куда ни кинь взгляд, сочная зелень уходящего лета светилась в пробивающихся лучах солнца. Шелестящий ветер пронёсся лесом, резкими порывами тревожа недовольно зашумевшие кроны и ветви. Он закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнув полной грудью воздух, пахнущий скорой осенью. Когда ветер на мгновение утихал, Джет слышал вдалеке перекрикивающихся в полях крестьян. Звуки из его детства, успокаивающие, как мало что в эти дни. 

Рука Джета потянулась к поясу и легла на кинжал. Тот с лёгкостью выскользнул из ножен, и он посмотрел на своё отражение в отполированном клинке. Если держать его так, казалось, что иероглифы надписи нарисованы на лице. Выкованный для генерала Царства Земли, сдавшегося завоевателю Ба Синг Се, и подаренный наследнику престола Народа Огня. А теперь с надеждой переданный ему, возможно, в слишком наивном жесте. В простой и открытой манере так присущей Зуко во всём.

Джет вложил кинжал ножны, и под ложечкой засосало от едкой вины. В его собственных письмах к Зуко не было никакой открытости, во всяком случае той, которой бы хотелось.

\- Ястреб прилетел, - окликнул его с земли хриплый голос Смеллерби.

\- От кого? – делано ровно, не надеясь обдурить Смеллерби ни на секунду, поинтересовался Джет.

\- Послание ещё расшифровывают.

\- А-а-а, - протянул он, потирая рукоять кинжала большим пальцем.

В сопровождении Смеллерби и Лонгшота Джет поднялся по скалистому склону – их первому оборонительному валу, обугленному в местах, где маги огня вычищали кусты. По поводу устройства лагеря в вершинах деревьев разгорелись самые горячие споры, но никому не удалось переубедить его от высоты. С вершины этого холма округа просматривалась на многие мили во всех направлениях, а деревья укрывали от любопытных глаз патрулей Народа Огня.

Точнее, от имперских патрулей Народа Огня, в отличие от колониальных, которые помогали организовывать его собственные люди. После того, как войска короля Буми изгнали армию Озая из приграничных колоний, ополчение из Народа Огня и дезертиров решили сами позаботиться о своей защите. Вчера Джет встречался с несколькими из них, чтобы составить маршруты патрулирования и обговорить детали путей снабжения.

Особенно сюрреалистично смотрелись его собственные попытки распределить как можно больше дезертиров по их родным колониям. Он убеждал себя, что действовал из побуждений поддержания мира, что обыватели благосклоннее примут знакомые лица, но прекрасно понимал, что по большей части поступал так из сопереживания. Ему было плохо вдалеке от дома и, похоже, такова была его судьба.

Он помахал воинам, охранявшим границу лагеря, бывшему Дай Ли, едва ли перешагнувшему порог отрочества и магу огня, сдавшемуся им в плен во дворце Ба Синг Се. Оба были одеты в плащи из конопляной ткани, что стали формой Суго Чиндои [10] – Армии четырёх народов, хотя для простоты все звали её Суго. Иероглиф «четыре» белым цветом красовался у каждого на груди. Они поклонились, чего Джет не любил, но не смог никого убедить перестать так делать, и, как всегда попытался разрушить условности своим: «Как дела?» - и кривой улыбкой.

Джет с друзьями быстро миновал жавшиеся друг к другу палатки, коричневые и зелёные, чтобы труднее было увидеть издалека, кивая мужчинам и женщинам, но, не останавливаясь поговорить, как иногда бывало. К тому моменту, как они достигли шатра Пиандао, Джет уже испереживался от гнетущего предчувствия. Пиандао сидел внутри за полем для пай-шо, которое смастерил для себя сам, выкрасив плотный лист бумаги, хранимый скрученным в футляре. Напротив расположился Сюе Шен, занеся руку над горшочком с деревянными фишками, ожидая указаний. Несколько фишек уже лежали между ними, но Джет не заметил никакого смысла в их расстановке. Этому учили только вступивших в Орден, честь, которая Джета совершенно не интересовала.

Пиандао держал недавно прибывшее письмо, но заглядывать ему через плечо не имело смысла. Вместо этого Джет сложил руки и постарался не слишком ёрзать, слушая, как Пиандао вслух зачитывает Сюе Шену список ходов.

Когда последняя фишка оказалась на своём месте, Пиандао свернул свиток и положил перед игровым полем.

\- Сможешь прочесть самостоятельно?

\- Думаю, да, - пробормотал Сюе Шен. Его глаза сузились за стёклами очков, почти незаметно шевеля губами, он уставился на доску. Джет в нетерпении выстукивал пальцами по рукоятям мечей.

Сюе Шен выпрямился, поправив очки на носу, и встретился с Джетом взглядом.

\- Они готовы.

***

Здесь всё поржавело: двери, стены, пол, каждая петля, шкив и люк. Воздух был невыносимо горячим и парким, укрывая каждую поверхность капельками влаги. Зуко вырос среди жары, но это было совсем уж чересчур, как будто в бане, его тюремная роба не просыхала от пота, а волосы липли к лицу.

Зуко вскинул голову на лязгающий звук открывающегося смотрового окошка. Оттуда в темноту тюремной камеры, вглядывалась пара голубых глаз. Пришедший осторожно постучал в дверь – два коротких и четыре длинных, как Зуко и учил.

\- Это я, - раздалось шёпотом.

\- Сокка… - Зуко поднялся и подошёл к двери, вглядываясь в другого юношу через щель. – Когда мы будем готовы?

\- Тоф всё ещё прячется в скале, но Хару нашёл способ послать ей сообщение с помощью магии земли, так что это решено. Она выведет тебя, Саюки и моего отца из камер, после чего мы встречаемся в сторожевой башне. – Он замялся, что Зуко сразу же счёл очень нехорошим признаком. – Но нам придётся сдвинуть сроки.

\- На когда? – нахмурил брови Зуко.

\- На вторую половину дня.

\- А как же «под покровом темноты» и всё такое прочее? И как нам упредить Катару? Она считает, что должна будет забрать нас завтра ночью!

\- Возникли некоторые непредвиденные трудности, - всё также расплывчато ответил Сокка. – Помнишь тех политических заключённых, о которых ты говорил? Тех, которые знают о Ба Синг Се и Суго? Они рассказывали тебе, почему на самом деле попали сюда?

Зуко пожал плечами, пусть Сокке такой ответ был и не виден.

\- Они инакомыслящие. Наверное, просто созывали собрания или развешивали какие-нибудь плакаты. В Стране Огня мало терпимы к подобного рода вещам.

\- Ага, ну, что же, очевидно, они не такая мелкая сошка.

\- Не тяни.

\- Их забирают обратно в столицу для публичной казни.

\- Проклятье, - Зуко сжал переносицу, обдумывая услышанное. – Сокка, мы не можем их здесь бросить… - Он остановился, резко вскидываясь. Что-то в голосе Сокки… - Постой. Ты что-то недоговариваешь?

Сокка замялся, и даже через смотровую щель Зуко мог точно сказать, что его потряхивает.

\- Их забирают твоя сестра и её подружки.

Зуко как пощёчину отвесили. Он понимал, что когда-нибудь этому суждено случиться, но… не здесь. Не так.

\- Нам надо выбираться отсюда сейчас же. И мы берём тех заключённых с собой.

\- Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, я не собираюсь погибать, спасая…

\- Сокка, их казнят, если мы бросим их тут, - прошипел Зуко.

\- Не ты бросил их в тюрьму! Тебя там даже не было!

\- Их схватили за поддержку Суго. Той самой армии, частью которой мы предположительно являемся. Разве это не делает их нашими товарищами?

Сокка почесал в затылке.

\- Если ставить вопрос именно так… - Он вздохнул. – Ты прав. Но мы не сможем усадить стольких людей на Аппу. Придётся придумать что-нибудь… - Сокка резко повернул голову, привлечённый чем-то в коридоре. – Позже, - пробормотал он и исчез из поля зрения.

Мгновение спустя с другой стороны послышались шаги пары сапог. Они остановились у двери камеры, и голос, который Зуко надеялся никогда не услышать снова, приказал: «Открывай».

В те первые несколько секунд после того, как дверь распахнулась, Зуко с уверенностью мог заявить, что Азула не ожидала найти его здесь. Хотя бы настолько он её знал. Так что он не обманулся, когда, ступая в камеру, она протянула: «Ну конечно», - позади от неё по обе стороны маячили полупозабытые фигуры Мэй и Тай Ли.

Они признали его не столь быстро, ни одна не виделась с ним с его тринадцати лет, и вот мгновение их понимания трудно было упустить. Особенно Мэй, чьё и без того бледное лицо побледнело ещё больше.

Четверо тюремных охранников замерли наготове, но Азула лишь отмахнулась от них.

\- Оставьте нас, - негромко велела она, не отрывая глаз от Зуко.

\- Но… Ваше Высочество, он может…

\- Сейчас же, - рявкнула она. – И закройте за собой двери.

Дверь скрипнула, и Азула сразу вся подобрела, как будто они тут все были друзьями.

\- Начальник сообщил мне о новом заключённом, доставляющем неприятности, - ей не удалось до конца скрыть за улыбкой промелькнувшую злобу. – Выдать себя за охранника, х-м-м-м? Я поражена, это ужасно умно как для тебя.

\- Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь, - оборвал Зуко.

\- Зузу, ты ранишь меня в самое сердце! Я думала, ты обрадуешься увидев меня. В конце концов, мы же семья.

\- К несчастью.

\- Думаю, стоило выследить тебя ещё в Ба Синг Се, - продолжала она, как будто её и не перебивали, - но тогда это казалось не стоящим затраченных усилий. Я знала, что так или иначе ты приползёшь обратно в Страну Огня, как только кончишь развозить сопли из-за аватара, - она закатила глаза в многострадальном вздохе. – Конечно, я бы подсуетилась, знай, что твоё предательство окажется заразным.

Зуко понял, чего она хотела добиться. Тайна Суго тщательно оберегалась, и Азула не могла знать ничего, кроме отдельных деталей о её составе или их намерениях. Она собиралась разозлить или внезапно застать его врасплох, чтобы заставить сболтнуть лишнего. И Зуко не был так глуп, чтобы полагать, что у неё не выйдет, утрать он бдительность хоть на мгновение.

Он закрыл рот на замок и постарался держать маску равнодушия, смотря мимо неё и её молчаливых компаньонок. Тай Ли, казалось, нервничала, переминаясь с носков на пятки и украдкой поглядывая на Мэй. А Мэй, которую Зуко запомнил нескладной и хмурой маленькой девочкой, застыла чёрно-белой статуей, нечитаемая и совершенно неподвижная.

\- То, что твоя истерика стоила мне целого города, уже само по себе плохо, - говорила Азула, равнодушная к его блуждающему взгляду. – Но недавно я слышала, что ты завлекаешь солдат Народа Огня в свою маленькую армию? Честно, Зуко, ты же знаешь, их всех казнят, как только ваш очередной план вторжения потерпит неудачу. Не думала, что ты можешь быть таким безжалостно корыстным.

Зуко внимательно следил за выражением лица Мэй, ища хоть маленький отклик. В бытность их детьми, она была частым его союзником в противоборстве злым шуткам сестры. Что она думала теперь, когда подлые игры подруги расцвели откровенной жестокостью? Если бы он мог поймать её взгляд.

\- Эти предатели, с которыми ты разговаривал, открыли, почему они здесь? – Продолжала напирать Азула. – Рассказывали, как их вовлекли в твоё жалкое сопротивление? Их, конечно, казнят не позднее двух дней. Меньшее, что я могу, это сделать их показательным примером, чтобы никто больше не смог уговорить других недоумков испортить себе жизни. – Она покачала головой в напускном сожалении. – Большинство из них ещё и маги огня. Какая нелепая потеря.

\- Не стоит рассказывать мне о «потерях», - выплюнул Зуко, прежде чем успел подумать. – Не стоит стоять и притворяться, что тебе не плевать на кого-то, кроме себя самой.

Азула демонстративно осмотрела ногти.

\- Понятия не имею, о чём ты.

\- Ты считаешь, победа в этой войне пойдёт Стране Огня на пользу? За что ты воюешь, скажи? К тому времени, как всё закончится, все страны окажутся в руинах. И люди всё равно будут продолжать сражаться против тебя, пока не погибнут.

\- Ну и пусть. Если они слишком глупы, чтобы понять, что для них хорошо, это вряд ли моя забота.

\- Ты, правда, так думаешь? – неверяще хохотнул Зуко.

Азула пожала плечами.

\- Если такова цена, чтобы заставить их быть благоразумными, то я выжгу их и их драгоценные земли дотла.

\- Ты сумасшедшая.

\- Я предпочитаю думать о себе, как о знающей своё дело. Если что-то встаёт у меня на пути, я это уничтожаю.

Она повернулась к нему спиной, показывая пренебрежение, и постучала в дверь, давая знак охране.

\- Понятия не имею, Зузу, отчего ты здесь оказался. Могу лишь предположить, что ты надеялся спасти своих безмозглых дружков. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь вместо этого сдохнуть вместе с ними.

Позади неё, в долю секунды, перед тем, как последовать в коридор, Мэй метнула в Зуко тяжёлый, бесстрастный взгляд. Как если проникая в его намерения, пробивая путь через все стены, возведённые им против сестры. Как если бы они снова были детьми, и он отчаянно настаивал, что их не должно заботить, что там сказала Азула, или как часто она обманом заставляла их оказаться в фонтане.

А затем Мэй развернулась, её свободные одежды взметнулись, и дверь захлопнулась.

***

\- Катара, нам надо торопиться!

Он едва видел сквозь завесу тумана, поднявшуюся над озером, её водяной кнут обратился паром, встретившись со струёй голубого пламени. Она давно истратила содержимое бурдюка, и теперь выбирала влагу из воздуха вокруг с не меньшим успехом в безжалостном кругообороте. Вода в пар, и снова в воду, в промежутках между атаками с каждым разом всё злее хлестая ею Азулу. 

\- Кабина на подходе! – крикнул Хару, заглушаемый стеной камней, которую как раз успел возвести перед собой из груд щебня. Огненный снаряд разбился о стену, не причинив никакого вреда, и он ударил по ней, посылая череду осколков в сторону стражников. На этой большой, железной платформе, ему пришлось запастись с собой землёй, перетащив с острова, на котором стояла тюрьма. Вырубив охранников, он снова притянул камни обратно, приготовившись к следующей атаке.

\- Есть, - проворчала Тоф, защищавшая механизмы, что перемещали кабины на тот берег, питаемые паром от озера. Теперь же она развернулась, ударяя кулаками в огромные шестерни, разметав вокруг кучи винтов и стальных тросов, и швыряя их не глядя в стражей, могущих попытаться ей помешать. – А теперь кто-нибудь может дунуть в этот дурацкий свисток, чтобы мы могли убраться отсюда?

Над платформой взревела очередная дуга пламени, и Зуко разбил её, вклинившись, словно ныряя, раньше, чем огонь достал Тоф.

\- Катара меня не слушает!

\- Удивительно, - пробормотала Тоф, переходя ко второй кабине. Та была пуста, поэтому, не утруждаясь механизмами, Тоф занялась напрямую тросом, разрывая пополам, как простую нитку. – Тогда, может, стоит позвать её чуть громче? – предложила она, перекрикивая шум, с которым кабина обрушилась в озеро.

Пар вокруг Катары и его сестры стоял такой густой, что они теперь представлялись смутными тенями, языки пламени просвечивали сквозь дымку, только поднимая по себе новые густые клубы. В эти короткие просветы он видел их лица, блестящие от пота и влаги.

Согласно плану Катара должна была оставаться с Аппой, держась в укрытии в ожидании сигнала прилететь и подобрать их со смотровой башни, пока они не будут готовы. Но это было до того, как вмешалась Азула, и до украденного ястреба, что её брат послал с просьбой о подмоге.

Катара перебралась через озеро на куцем плотике изо льда, пока спасённые заключённые грузились в кабину. Зуко встрял между ней и Азулой, отбивая очередную атаку, и Катара раздражённо рыкнула.

\- Мне не нужна твоя помощь! 

Азула неодобрительно покачала головой.

\- Честно, Зуко, неужели нельзя дождаться очереди?

Голубой поток жара прошёл мимо, едва-едва отражённый в сторону. В нос ударил запах палённых волос.

\- Нам надо уходить!

Катара попыталась обогнуть его, одновременно создавая из воздуха очередную водяную змею.

\- Теперь я смогу с ней справиться! Просто дай мне…

\- Сейчас не время, - прорычал Зуко, выделяя слова с каждым ударом пламени.

Бизоний свисток болтался у Катары на шее, и она выдернула его из-под одежды с разочарованным рыком. И, пока Зуко отражал очередной удар пламени, подула, раздувая щёки, хотя единственным слышным звуком остались порывы ветра.

Спустя несколько мгновений из-за края кальдеры [11] с протяжным и низким рёвом взмыл Аппа, ныряя в сторону платформы.

\- Хару! – кликнул Зуко, швыряя комья пламени в сестру. Неважно, что те едва ли задевали её, зато не давали продыху. Ей требовалось время, чтобы создать молнию, и он не собирался предоставлять такой возможности.

Азула презрительно засмеялась, отбив его потуги, и Зуко присел, встречая выставленными руками ответный огненный шквал. К прогалине рядом с Катарой проскользнул Хару со спутанными мокрыми волосами, липшими к лицу, и огонь разбился о возведённую им стену.

Следом рядом показалась Тоф, бросив единственное предупреждение: «Не двигайтесь», - и вскинула столб металла и камня прямо из земли, разом запустив их всех четверых в воздух. На короткое, пугающее мгновение Зуко показалось, что она просчиталась. Но затем его лицо уткнулось в пропылённую кожу, а чей-то острый локоть, кого-то из приземлившихся сверху, впился прямо в поясницу. Он всё ещё пытался подняться, когда услышал гулкий треск молнии.

Но Аппа не упал с неба, и Зуко не услышал ни криков боли, ни ужаса. Высунув голову из-за края люльки, он мельком углядел Азулу, стоявшую на платформе в окружении груд щебня и раненных стражников.

Что-то в этом резануло самый краешек зукова сознания.

\- Похоже, воздушный шар улетел нормально, - сообщил Хару, смотря в другую сторону. – Они встретят нас в храме?

\- Они отвезут отца, Сокку и Суюки, - ровно ответила Катара. – Куда они отправятся после, мы пока не знаем. – Она разочарованно выдохнула. – Что б тебя. Я почти уделала её.

\- Конечно-конечно, - закивала Тоф.

\- Если бы вы не остановили меня!..

\- Даже если бы ты победила её, мы всё равно остались бы посреди кипящего озера в окружении магов огня, - указал Хару. – Нам следовало поторапливаться.

\- Может и так, - шмыгнула Катара.

\- Кто-нибудь из вас видел, куда делись Мэй и Тай Ли? – внезапно спросил Зуко. Платформа скрылась с глаз за склоном вулкана, остров становился всё меньше, оставаясь позади, когда они взяли курс на север. – Или чувствовал их? – добавил он, всё ещё неуверенный, как в таких случаях обращаться к Тоф.

Катара откинулась на край люльки.

\- Х-м. Знаешь… я не уверена. Хару, разве не ты с ними бился?

\- Ты имеешь в виду подружек принцессы? – пожал тот плечами. – Недолго. Я думал, это кто-то из вас разделался с ними.

\- Не я, - известила Тоф. – Слишком была занята, круша разные штуковины.

Зуко почесал макушку, хмурясь и пытаясь припомнить. Он видел их обеих немного ранее, когда заключённые рассаживались в кабину. И мельком, как они сражались с Хару, как раз после того, как объявилась Катара. Но после…

\- Ага, они, наверное, просто… думаю… отступили…

\- Может они упали в озеро? - мрачно предположила Катара.

Зуко не ответил. Просто неприятное предчувствие, которое… было только предчувствием, ничем не подкреплённое, слишком расплывчатое и пустое. Не имело смысла и дальше раздражать Катару, когда она и без того готова была вот-вот вспыхнуть.

Из-за края люльки и огромного тела Аппы просматривалось южное побережье острова магов воздуха, резко вздымающегося из морских вод. Ещё оставалось проделать немалый путь, но, если прищурится, уже можно было разглядеть силуэт небольшого судёнышка на защищённом пляже бухты. Чуть ближе и становилось видно, что оно узкое, с деревянным корпусом и четырьмя мачтами с парусами из рей. Зуко немало повидал таких за время изгнания. Подобные джонки, быстрые и достаточно прочные для дальнего плавания, предпочитали купцы Царства Земли.

Зуко почувствовал в груди прилив волнения, но быстро справился с собой. Последний ястреб прилетал от Суго ещё за неделю до их отбытия с континента, когда планы по-прежнему оставались не ясными. Айро так пока и не получал известие, кого выберут для плавания. Или, вернее сказать, кто вызовется добровольцем.

«Он никогда не обещал, что приедет, - должно быть в сотый раз за последние несколько дней одёрнул Зуко себя. – Никогда не обещал встретить тебя здесь». Зуко старался держать надежду в узде, закалённый реалиями жизни. Добровольно отправиться в самое сердце Страны Огня, за неделю до прилёта кометы Созина – не то, о чём можно было просить кого-либо. И для Джета это могло оказаться невозможным.

Аппа нырнул в ущелье, где висел храм воздуха, вниз мимо козырька уступа и череды пагод, и Зуко заставил себя выдохнуть. «Он не собирался сюда. И он не приехал».

Показалась широкая каменная терраса храма, и даже издали Зуко увидал, что там столпилось необычайно много народу. Спустя несколько мгновений уже можно было рассмотреть лица.

Аанг и Айро… Тео в своей каталке… Джонг Джонг и Пиандао… мужчина, кажущийся знакомым, но которого Зуко не смог опознать… и, наконец, маленькая фигурка Сяо Си Ван.

Аппа мягко опустился на уступ, и вблизи не оставалось сомнений. Он не пропустил никого.

Волнение ожидания вытекало, как вода, оставляя холодную пустоту под рёбрами. И только теперь он понял, что так и не смог заставить себя не ждать. Многие дни подготовки к разочарованию оказались ничтожны перед настоящим ударом судьбы.

Не слыша радостной болтовни вокруг, Зуко слез с Аппы словно в тумане. Он понимал, что должен подойти и поприветствовать собравшихся, рассказать, что случилось на Кипящей Скале и почему в ближайший час прибудет воздушный шар полный заключённых, а ещё постараться сделать вид, что не раздавлен собственными пустыми надеждами. Было бы глупостью и себялюбием потворствовать собственным слабостям, вместо того, чтобы отвлечься на друзей и принесённые ими новости. Покорно стоя в ожидании, чтобы Аанг или дядюшка утащили его, где ему там полагалось быть, он тем временем мечтал о своей спальне и двери, что отгородит от мира, пока он снова не будет готов иметь дело со всем этим.

После он хотел бы расспросить о Джете, но не сейчас. Зуко подозревал, что если подойдёт сейчас, то они расскажут ему, хочет он того или нет. Поэтому наблюдал издалека с вялым интересом, лениво выбирая маленькие спутавшиеся комки аппиной шерсти. И едва не пропустил гулкое эхо голоса с дальней части террасы, где из скалы выходил один из множества храмовых коридоров. Даже сейчас, ближе к вечеру, перепад между солнечным светом и тенью был слишком резок, чтобы ему удалось разглядеть что-либо в проёме.

Привлечённый происходящим, он огляделся, поняв при том, что в толпе на террасе не хватает Дюка. Мальчик как раз показался на послеполуденный свет. Временами он, оживлённо болтая, кидался вприпрыжку, чтобы не отстать от своих троих более длинноногих спутников.

В промежутках потворствования мечтам, когда был слишком уставший, чтобы делать вид, что готов снести разлуку, Зуко в подробностях представлял, как всё случится. Во многих мечтах он говорил нечто заумное и иносказательное, что мог понять только Джет. Конечно, он вёл себя с достоинством, разве только брал Джета за руку в молчаливом обещании гораздо большего, как только они останутся наедине. Или же Джет улыбался и говорил: «Ты даже милее, чем я запомнил», - а он, смущённый, но довольный, бормотал что-нибудь в ответ. 

Ни в одном из потайных мечтаний Зуко не бросался сломя голову через террасу, по-прежнему одетый в тюремную робу, провонявшую потом и серой, в пылу рвения чуть не сбивая с ног бедную Сяо Си Ван. Никогда он не представлял, что столкнётся с Джетом на всей скорости, да так, что оба со вскриком ухнут на землю, на мгновение позабыв, как дышать. Как и не ожидал, что стоит им распутаться и встать на ноги, как Джет возьмёт его лицо в ладони и поцелует, долго и жадно, на глазах у всех. Или того, что когда, наконец, Джет отстранится, в уголках глаз у него будут стоять слёзы.

\- Я скучал по тебе.

Зуко потянулся пальцами к джетову лбу – смахнуть чёлку с глаз.

\- Ты здесь, - всё ещё не верил он.

Джет улыбнулся.

\- Конечно.

\- Мы уже час как прибыли, - сказала Смеллерби, на которую Зуко только сейчас обратил внимание. – Дюк хотел показать нам окрестности.

\- Извини, что меня не было, когда ты вернулся. – Джет вновь, на сей раз более целомудренно, поцеловал Зуко. – Я привёз твой кинжал.

Зуко усмехнулся, беря протягиваемое Джетом оружие. Со всеми хлопотами он почти забыл о нём.

\- Спасибо, что сберёг его для меня, - поблагодарил он, засовывая клинок за пояс.

\- Пустяки, - тут Джет посмотрел Зуко за плечо, и уголки его губ чуть опустились. – Что же, когда-нибудь это да должно было случиться…

\- Джет, - раздался неожиданно близко голос Катары, Зуко развернулся в пол-оборота, чтобы видеть и её, и Джета. Катара встала, скрестив руки на груди и сжав губы тонкой линией.

\- Катара, - негромко поприветствовал Джет. – Давно не виделись.

\- Да.

\- Ты же помнишь Лонгшота и Смеллерби, правда? – указал он жестом на друзей.

\- Конечно, - кивнула она им немного натянуто. – Привет.

\- Здорово, - откликнулась Смеллерби. Лонгшот же склонил голову.

Взгляд Катары вернулся к Джету, делаясь ещё серьёзнее.

\- В последний раз, как я тебя видела, ты едва не сгубил множество народу.

\- Знаю.

\- В том числе и Аанга.

\- Знаю, - он потёр шею пониже затылка. – Но теперь всё изменилось.

\- Потому, что ты так сказал?

\- Потому, что так и есть.

Катара сердито жгла его взглядом ещё некоторое время, будто стараясь заглянуть, что творится у него в голове. А после неожиданно посмотрела на Зуко.

\- Ты веришь ему?

\- Э-м… ну, вроде, - моргнул Зуко. – То есть, да. Верю.

Катара вздохнула.

\- Хорошо, - она отвернулась и направилась к остальным. – Пошли, - бросила она через плечо. – Мы решаем, как быть с заключёнными.

\- Заключенными? – вскинул бровь Джет.

\- У нас тут многое успело произойти, - пояснил Зуко, беря того за руку.

***

Джет и не ждал, что в первый день будет легко. Начать с того, что они с Зуко не виделись не одну неделю, и время между его прибытием и прежде чем им удастся остаться наедине, окажется неизбежной пыткой. Ещё придётся уделить время аватару и его друзьям, на которых Джет некогда произвёл не лучшее впечатление, да так, что они в своё время предупредили союзников не обращаться к нему. Бывший капитан шестого отряда Дай Ли Чен сопровождал прибывших из Царства Земли, и у Джета имелись все основания полагать, что предателя, сотрудничавшего с захватчиками, примут лучше, чем его самого – не особо воодушевляющая мысль.

По бокам молчаливо застыли Смеллерби и Лонгшот, а он с трудом бормотал приветствия Аангу, встретившему Джета с боязливостью, заставившей того чувствовать себя последним засранцем, преимущественно из-за понимания, что заслужил. Айро, казалось, был искренне рад увидеть его и, поинтересовавшись, как он добрался, принялся выспрашивать о здоровье своих друзей по «Жасминовому Дракону». Но, когда с одной из пагод бегом примчался Дюк, разразившись потоком вопросов и болтовни, Джет испытал невероятное облегчение. Прогулка по храму со старыми друзьями была предпочтительнее высокопарных бесед, хотя даже она омрачалась вопросом, что с ним сделает Катара, когда вернётся? 

Неудивительно, что она с пристальной настороженностью наблюдала, как Зуко кинулся через храмовую террасу. И с холодной резкостью встретила приветствие Джета, сложив руки на груди и глядя с вызовом. Но, за исключением ворчливой реплики брату, что «они друг друга заслуживают», она более не проявляла неприязни, и пока даже не попыталась, чего ей возможно и очень хотелось, приморозить его к одной из каменных колонн.

Когда стало ясно, что проблем не намечается, Аанг к нему явно потеплел, и даже Сокка, особо никогда Джета не любивший, где-то спустя первый час перестал так часто бросать подозрительные взгляды. Позже за него вступился Зуко, его суждение, конечно, было смехотворно необъективным, но Айро, Пиандао и Джонг Джонг также свидетельствовали о доброте джетовых намерений, и вопрос был решён.

Казалось немногим непривычно и смущающе стоять и обсуждать, что делать с заключёнными из Кипящей скалы, как будто они тут все старые друзья безо всяких разногласий. Никто не засомневался в джетовой поддержке освобождённых магов огня, которых он никогда не встречал, и даже не предположил, что он может возражать против общих дел с ними. Он понимал, что эта сопричастность должна была успокаивать, но беспрекословное доверие к его намерениям, заставляло чувствовать себя обманщиком. По правде говоря, часть его всё ещё ненавидела мысль впустить в свой круг больше людей из Народа Огня, особенно этих изнеженных «революционеров» никогда не бывавших в колониях и не встречавших уроженцев Царства Земли, не являвшихся рабами или военнопленными. Западный храм воздуха был сокрыт, но вряд ли не находим для страны, на вооружении которой стояли дирижабли. Даже если большинство заключённых были искренни, достаточно одного предателя, чтобы навлечь армию Хозяина Огня на их головы.

Но этому неудобству было не сравниться с тем, что последовало, когда воздушный корабль прилетел, и спасённые заключённые высадились. Джет привык к изрядной доле уважения от членов Суго, особенно молодых рекрутов. Но то были солдаты, прошедшие с ним бои, путешествовавшие и жившие рядом с ним, видевшие своими глазами, что он за человек. Эти же люди знали о Джете только понаслышке и в искажённых слухах, но почтение, с которым они обращались к нему, превосходило всё доселе изведанное. Даже посыльные, которые часто бегали за ним хвостом по «Жасминовому Дракону» в надежде попасться на глаза, не выказывали столь явной и пылкой восторженности.

В лесу он годами взращивал слепое послушание Борцов за свободу, что никогда не задавали вопросов и беспрекословно отправились бы на смерть, попроси он их. Он помнил, что наслаждался этим ощущением. Сейчас же его почти подташнивало. Исходящее от людей Царства Земли, оно вызывало немалую неловкость, от магов же огня казалось почти нестерпимо.

Поэтому Джет провёл большую часть вечера, используя Зуко как щит, уходя от разговоров о победах Суго, напыщенно благодаря освобождённых заключённых за их верность, а в остальных случаях помалкивая. Он понимал, насколько могли оказаться важны эти люди с прилётом кометы, когда на несколько часов единственной защитой от мага огня станет только другой маг огня. И не был столь недальновидным, чтобы гнать их. Но был рад, когда те ушли прятать воздушный шар в лесу среди деревьев.

Как и Зуко, похоже, хотя и по иной причине. Стоило воздушному судну и его пассажирам скрыться из виду, как он облегчённо вздохнул, расслабив плечи.

\- Наконец-то.

Джет слабо улыбнулся, упрямо задвигая подальше размышления о политике и сосредотачиваясь на более приятных вещах, как, например, талии Зуко, если обнять за неё.

\- Тяжёлый день?

\- Проснулся я в тюремной камере, - тем же тоном, каким мог бы обсуждать погоду, поведал Зуко. – Потом, впервые за год повидался с сестрой, и она попыталась меня убить.

\- Опять? 

\- Потом мне пришлось пробиваться с боем посреди кипящего озера. А после вести себя, как венценосная особа весь оставшийся день, стараться не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость.

\- Отстойно.

Зуко взглянул на Джета с затаённой жаждой.

\- Нам же уже не надо здесь оставаться, не так ли?

\- Нет, - расплылся Джет в широкой усмешке, - думаю, что не надо.

И хмыкнул, когда Зуко ухватил его ладонь, сжимая почти до боли.

\- Дядя, я хочу показать Джету его комнаты.

\- Он может выбрать любую, какую захочет, - услышал их находившийся неподалёку Сокка. – Всё равно почти все спят здесь.

\- Я могу проводить, - предложил Дюк. – Я знаю храм лучше всех остальных. Я тут вроде знатока, - добавил он с деланым безразличием.

\- Ага, а я хотел показать тебе новый приём, который изобрёл! – встрял аватар. – Я назвал его «Горячий гоп и стоп». Это, когда прыгаешь с корточек... и останавливаешь противника.

Зуко бросил на дядю беспомощный, умоляющий взгляд.

\- Э-м… - выдал он и сглотнул. Джет старался удержать лицо, хотя явно в этом проигрывал. Смеллерби, едва ли проронившая слово с самого прихода, красноречиво закатила глаза Лонгшоту, кивнувшему с тенью улыбки на губах.

\- Возможно, принц Зуко хотел бы поговорить со своим другом наедине, - мягко озвучил дядюшка.

\- Да. – Закивал Зуко. - Поговорить. Вот именно.

\- Мы скоро вернёмся, - пообещал Джет, уже утягиваемый Зуко.

Они скрылись в тёмных коридорах храма. В прохладном сумраке, чья древность и безмятежность чем-то напоминала Джету лес, успокаивая встревоженный дух и позволяя оценить ситуацию, в которой он наедине с Зуко впервые с отъезда из Ба Синг Се.

Поднимаясь узкими лестницами пагод, Джет наслаждался каждым их соприкосновением, теплом ладони Зуко, его загрубевшими костяшками, сбившимся в спешке дыхании, очертаниями тела, иногда проступающими сквозь обтягивающую одежду. Джет остановился на полушаге, желание прижаться к чужим губам молнией прошибло от макушки до пят. Почти бегом тащивший его Зуко, развернулся с широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых стоял вопрос: что могло оказаться важнее, чем добраться до их спальни?

Джет толкнул его к стене, и Зуко тихо рыкнул, собираясь выразить недовольство, когда Джет заткнул ему рот, впиваясь поцелуем, стукаясь зубами, прикусывая губы, задыхаясь от голода долгой разлуки.

Зуко застонал ладони Джета скользнувшей в разрез его туники. Сразу к делу.

\- Что если кто-то…

Пальцы Джета придавили горячий, твёрдый бугор, выпирающий из-под ткани.

\- Плевать.

\- Это просто смешно… - пробормотал Зуко, при том не делая ни единой попытки помешать Джету, стянуть с него штаны.

\- Ага, - согласился Джет. – Смешно до упаду, как я ждал.

Зуко откинулся назад, запрокинув голову и подставляя шею поцелуям и языку.

\- Ты здесь, - хрипло и нетерпеливо выдохнул он.

Джет приник лицом к шее Зуко, вдыхая запах кожи.

\- Да.

***

Не стало неожиданностью, что первыми их, появившимися на террасе, заметила Тоф.

\- И как прошла ваша важная беседа наедине? – поинтересовалась она. – Ну, кроме того, что громко?

Тоф, Суюки, Сокка, Катара и Аанг сидели полукругом у костра, остальные, наверное, уже разошлись спать. Их лица были почти неразличимы в ярком пламени кострища на фоне ущелья и неба. За террасой и колоннами мир растворялся в чёрной мутной пустоте.

Зуко поперхнулся, но Джет ответил без заминки.

\- Отлично. Мы обговорили несколько важных вещей.

\- О, не сомневаюсь, - кивнул Сокка.

\- Не возражаете, если мы сядем с вами? – спросил Джет.

Аанг немного подвинулся, хотя в том и не было нужды – места хватало.

\- Вы пропустили жареные каштаны.

\- Думаю, он нашёл, чем согреться, - многозначительно протянул Сокка, за что получил шлепок по руке от Тоф. – Что? Ты сама так делаешь!

\- Надо быть чуточку утончённее, дурко. Ты ранишь нежные чувства Катары.

\- Эй! – насупилась Катара.

\- Тут есть своё искусство, - согласилась Суюки.

Зуко уселся между Аангом и Джетом, скрестив ноги, его щёки пылали, но младший мальчик или честно не понимал, или намеренно разыгрывал представление.

Джета, конечно, это совершенно не беспокоило.

\- Многое мы пропустили? – поинтересовался он, между делом обнимая Зуко за талию.

\- Не очень, - успокоил Аанг. – Планы. Комета. То да сё, - пожал он плечами. – Эй, знаете, тут в паре миль есть отличное место для ныряния. Может, завтра мы…

\- Аанг, я знаю, ты не хочешь думать об этом, - с раздражением, копившимся, как показалось Зуко, ещё с предыдущего разговора, оборвала Катара. – Но у нас только несколько недель до прилёта кометы. Мы должны решить, что будем делать.

\- Постойте, разве мы уже не выяснили? – спросил Зуко, почувствовавший себя фривольнее, когда разговор перестал касаться его. – Аанг победит моего… э-э-э, Хозяина Огня до прилёта кометы. Я справлюсь с Азулой. Мы завоёвываем столицу и устанавливаем новое правительство.

\- Делов-то, - поддержал Сокка.

\- Это то, чего хочет Орден, - возразила Катара. – Но…

Аанг заёрзал, рассматривая ладошки.

\- Я тут вроде как… подумал, что нам не следует спешить до прилёта кометы. Вот, - сообщил он.

\- С чем? – недоверчиво переспросил Зуко.

Аанг сгорбился ещё сильнее.

\- Сражаться… с Хозяином Огня?..

\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь? – уставился на него Зуко.

Аанг с робким видом потёр затылок.

\- Что же, рад твоему решению сообщить нам, что ты больше не собираешься спасать мир, - кивнул Сокка. – Хорошая новость.

\- Я не сказал, что не буду с ним сражаться, - защищаясь, возразил Аанг. – Просто… может, не сейчас.

\- Ну, знаешь, это хорошо, - продолжал Сокка. – Главное не спешить. Он же не какой-то сумасшедший злодей, пытающийся захватить мир.

\- Слушайте, я ещё не готов, ладно? Мне нужно больше времени потренироваться в магии огня. Я же занимался только пару недель… он убьёт меня, если я попытаюсь сразиться с ним сейчас.

\- Аанг, - начала Катара.

\- И, кроме того, после прилёта кометы Хозяин Огня перестанет ждать подвоха, правда? Я смогу справиться с ним, застав врасплох!

\- Аанг, - снова окликнула Катара, на этот раз гораздо мягче. – Я понимаю, что ты волнуешься… но не знаю, сможем ли мы ждать дольше.

\- Не сможем, - твёрдо ответил Зуко. – Он использует прилёт кометы, чтобы натворить как можно больше бед.

\- Суго отвоевала немалые земли со дня Чёрного солнца, - известил Джет. – Но мы с трудом удерживаем их. И не можем рисковать, давая Озаю шанс.

\- Царство Земли ведёт войну уже сотню лет, - напомнила Суюки. – Даже с помощью Суго силы царя на исходе. Иначе почему, по-твоему, нам приходилось оборонять бухту Полнолуния? И это ещё до падения Ба Синг Се.

\- Его следует остановить сейчас, - Зуко был решителен. – Чем дольше мы станем ждать, тем только хуже.

\- Легко вам говорить, - отрезал Аанг. – Не вам с ним сражаться.

Катара покачала головой.

\- Я не понимаю… ты целый год готовился к сражению с Хозяином Огня. Но теперь. Похоже, вовсе не хочешь этого делать.

\- Конечно, хочу! Но не могу.

\- Аанг, Мне кажется, ты себя недооцениваешь, - возразил Сокка. – Ты тяжело тренировался, и вообще… ты же аватар. Ты запросто его уложишь.

\- Видишь, в этом-то и дело. Когда парни из Белого Лотоса говорят об этом, они постоянно обсуждают целую кучу дел, которые надо сделать после смерти Хозяина Огня. Например, как укрепить столицу, чтобы некоторые генералы с прилётом кометы не смогли попытаться захватить её для себя.

\- Звучит неплохо, - решил Сокка.

\- Ага, кроме той части, где Хозяин Огня Озай мёртв, а я тот, кто его убил!

\- Аанг, не хотелось бы показаться невежливым, но чего ты ждал? Что вы просто сядете, поговорите, и он поймёт, как плохо себя вёл?

\- Может и так…

\- Что же, так не бывает, - негромко оборвал Зуко. – Даже если тебе удастся заточить его в тюрьму, он один из сильнейших магов огня в мире. Он найдёт способ выбраться. Или ему кто-нибудь поможет. Он не столь непопулярен, как дядюшке хочется заставить всех думать. Аанг, ты провёл в Стране Огня почти месяц, ты знаешь, как отзываются о нём люди.

\- Знаю, но… - Аанг провёл рукой по макушке, вдоль линии татуировки. – Я – монах. Отнимать чужую жизнь противно всему, чему меня учили.

\- Тебе случалось убивать и раньше, - не стал Джет ходить вокруг да около.

Катара зло глянула на него, в защитном порыве положив ладонь Аангу на плечо. 

\- Что ты…

\- Я наслышан о том, что случилось на Северном полюсе.

Аанг затравленно глянул из-подо лба.

\- Это другое. Это был не я.

\- Почему, потому что тебя заставил дух аватара? – фыркнул Джет. – А если я заявлю, что это паршивое детство заставило меня утопить деревню? Это сразу всё спишет?

\- Джет, хватит его изводить, - рявкнула Катара. – Тебе не понять, как это не хотеть вредить кому-нибудь.

Джет даже не глянул на неё, но Зуко почувствовал, как он задеревенел.

\- Я понимаю, что тебе не хочется его убивать. Я понимаю, что только потому, что это случалось прежде, не значит, что ты хочешь снова пройти через это. Но иногда нам приходится делать то, чего мы не хотим.

Аанг свернулся калачиком, прижав колени к груди, Катара погладила его по спине.

\- Не думаю, что смогу.

\- Что же, тебе придётся, - припечатал Зуко.

\- Почему бы тогда тебе не сделать этого? - взвилась Катара.

\- Катара, - вздохнул Аанг, - ты же помнишь, что говорил Айро. Если его убьёт Зуко, история запомнит это, как простую подлость: «Сын убил отца, чтобы захватить власть». – Он сглотнул, ещё сильнее обхватывая коленки. – Я знаю, что должен сразиться с ним… Я только не знаю, как.

\- Или когда, - поправил Сокка.

Катара придвинулась ближе к Аангу, приобняв за плечи.

\- Может, Аанг прав, - сказала она брату. – Даже если мы остановим Хозяина Огня, мы никогда не сможем до прилёта кометы справиться со всеми магами огня в Царстве Земли. Может, стоит подождать, пока Аанг не будет готов. То есть, если с ним что-то случится… - она замолчала, но Зуко понял и без пояснений. Потеря Аанга обернётся ужасной бедой. Гибель аватара повернёт ход войны.

\- Возможно, - кивнул Сокка. – Но меня беспокоит, что если…

\- Постойте, - слушавшая их разговор с равнодушным лицом Тоф, вдруг вскинула руку и обернулась во тьму, насторожившись и посерьёзнев. – Кто-то приближается.

\- Кто? – шепнула Катара.

\- Трое. Одна из них Ван…

\- Должна была быть в патруле, - пробормотал Джет.

\- И? – Наклонился вперёд Сокка.

\- Две девушки. Кажется, я их знаю, но… не могу вспомнить точно…

Вскоре по каменистой тропе раздались шаги троих, шедших не скрываясь, людей, как и говорила Тоф. Все не шевелясь, и затаив дыхание уставились в ночь. Зуко повёл рукой, и тлеющее кострище полыхнуло ярче, отгоняя тьму.

Тоф коснулась земли, сосредотачиваясь в своей магии.

\- Ох, ты ж… - пробормотала она.

Но уже не было никакой необходимости гадать. Настороженно держа ладонь на рукоятях мечей, на свет вышла Сяо Си Ван.

\- Они спрашивали Зуко, - сообщила Ван. Позади неё возвышались две фигуры в тёмных плащах, с лицами сокрытыми капюшонами. Та, что повыше подняла узкую руку в перчатке и откинула капюшон.

Зуко вскочил на ноги с ёкнувшим в груди сердцем.

\- Мэй. Что ты…

\- Азула скоро будет здесь, - оборвала его Мэй. Остальные тоже повскакивали на ноги.

\- Когда? – спросил Сокка.

\- На рассвете. Может, раньше, если заметит, что нас нет.

Рука Катары метнулась к бурдюку с водой у бедра.

\- С чего это вам рассказывать об этом?

Мэй нетерпеливо выдохнула.

\- У нас нет времени на…

\- Они собираются сжечь Царство Земли, - ответила Тай Ли из-под капюшона.

\- Что? – прохрипел Джет.

Но Тай Ли смотрела только на Зуко, скидывая капюшон и делая шаг навстречу.

\- Помнишь, что она говорила? На Кипящей скале?

Зуко сглотнул.

\- Она же не на самом деле…

\- Да, - уронила Мэй. – С прилётом кометы Хозяин Огня направит флот дирижаблей в Царство Земли. И сожжёт столько, сколько получится.

\- С чего нам тебе верить? – с явным сомнением спросила Суюки. – Ты засадила моих девочек в тюрьму. Ты помогала Азуле захватить Ба Синг Се. С чего такие перемены?

\- Мы на войне, - последовал ровный ответ. – Захватывать пленных и брать города это одно. Тут же совсем другое.

\- Когда Азула рассказала нам, мы поняли, что должны что-то сделать, - продолжала Тай Ли. – А потом мы увидели тебя на Кипящей скале, Зуко.

\- Ты, правда, имел в виду то, что сказал? – спросила Мэй. – Ты действительно всё ещё беспокоишься о том, что лучше для Народа Огня?

\- Конечно.

\- Тогда позволь нам тебе помочь.

Зуко обернулся к Аангу, слушавшему всё это, нахмурив брови.

\- Аанг, - негромко, позвал он. – Что ты думаешь?

Аанг посмотрел в лица Тай Ли и Мэй.

\- Будите всех, - велел он, поднимая свои вещи. – Я пойду сказать спасённым заключённым, готовить воздушный шар. Через час уходим. – Крылья его планера распахнулись на ветру. – Оставайтесь с Зуко, - напоследок обернулся он к девушкам. – Попытаетесь что-нибудь учудить, и мы вас бросим.

Он быстро подошёл к краю террасы храма и спрыгнул, ныряя во тьму ущелья.

Зуко потянулся к руке Джета. Ладонь юноши была горячей и скользкой от пота.

***

\- Мне это не нравится, - заявила Катара, сидя на полу палатки. – Мы должны дождаться возвращения Аанга.

\- Аватар Аанг знает, что ему делать завтра, - ответил Айро. – И знает, что мы рассчитываем на него. Он будет ждать появления Хозяина Огня и его флота на острове Полумесяца.

\- Но мы даже не знаем, где он, - настаивала Катара. – Может, он ранен… или потерялся! Или, может, снова в Мире Духов! Мы должны найти его раньше, чем…

\- Мы попросили его о большой жертве ради нашей свободы, - заметил Пиандао, как-то умудряясь сохранять достоинство, несмотря на капельки пота на висках. – Меньшее, что мы можем предложить взамен, это возможность примириться с самим собой.

Джет подавил зевок и потёр глаза. С самого начала совета час назад, он почти не проронил ни слова. Не потому, что ему было неинтересно, в последние пару недель Аанг стал дорог и ему, и он не меньше остальных волновался о пацане, но потому, что ему ещё никогда не было так жарко столько дней подряд.

Он понимал, зачем они торчат здесь и не мог жаловаться, учитывая обстоятельства. Последний их лагерь с помощью разведчиков и доброй доли интуиции обнаружила Азула. Оглядываясь назад, теперь-то было понятно, что Аанга она станет искать в ближайшем храме воздуха. В спешке уходя под покровом темноты, им пришлось выбрать новое укрытие, до которого можно было добраться до рассвета, но где их не найдут с воздуха, и где Азула не сразу догадается искать.

Вот так они и очутились в густых джунглях на окраинах руин Воинов Солнца, попрятав палатки и сдутые воздушные шары под пышной сенью листвы и спутанных лиан. После полумесяца дневного зноя и душных ночей настрой и терпение Джета заметно истощились. Но ему было не привыкать к недосыпу и неудобствам, и, по крайней мере, Воины Солнца помогали с едой.

Он закусил щёку и попытался не отвлекаться.

\- С помощью наших новых союзников с Кипящей скалы, наша численность в столице будет больше, нежели мы рассчитывали, - говорил Хакода. – Если воспользоваться этим с умом, удастся справиться с имперскими войсками без серьёзных потерь.

\- Меня больше беспокоят дирижабли, - заметил Сокка, склоняясь над картой. – Мы точно уверены, что Озай будет там?

\- Наша разведка в большинстве своём подтвердила сообщение перебежчиц, - ответил Чен. – Хозяин Огня намеревается самолично возглавить воздушный флот и участвовать в наступлении. Он покинет укрепления дворца за четыре часа до прилёта кометы, а флот достигнет Острова Полумесяца через два часа после отлёта из столицы. Это должно дать аватару достаточно времени, чтобы отвлечь их, а также позволить нашим собственным силам войти в Кальдеру [12] раньше, чем эффект от кометы усилит оборону Народа Огня. Как и оговаривалось, таким образом, удастся свести к минимуму потери среди мирных жителей. Тем не менее, вопрос с принцессой остаётся не выясненным.

\- Она будет на одном из дирижаблей, - негромко сказал Зуко. – Разрушить Царство Земли – её идея. Она захочет насладиться зрелищем.

\- Аангу и с одним Озаем придётся непросто, - заметил Сокка. – Нам нужен кто-то, кто отвлечёт Азулу, пока мой отряд будет выводить из строя дирижабли.

\- Я возьму это на себя, - ответил Зуко.

\- Не в одиночку, - впервые за весь час заговорил Джет.

Зуко покачал головой.

\- Она – моя забота. Я справлюсь.

\- В прошлый раз, как мы бились с Азулой, Аанг едва не погиб, - вмешалась Катара. – Я пойду с тобой.

\- Катара…

\- Пакку доставил ещё один флакон воды из Оазиса духов. Именно это и спасло Аанга, но мне нужно быть рядом, чтобы ею воспользоваться. – Катара потрогала кожаный шнурок, свисающий с шеи. – Кроме того, - добавила она мрачно, - я ей задолжала.

\- Как и я, - бросил Джет. – Я обещал Суго, что она заплатит за свои злодеяния. Не заставляйте меня становиться лжецом.

\- Это не акт мести, - укорил Айро. – То, что будет сделано завтра, будет сделано ради мира. Не ради возмездия.

\- Тогда, зовите это правосудием. Мне всё равно. Просто дайте мне там оказаться и сделать дело.

\- Мне рассказывали о твоём бое с генералом Жа, - вмешался Джонг Джонг, - и я не хочу умолить той победы. Но принцесса Азула одна из сильнейших живущих магов огня. Мечи и смекалка не помогут остановить молнию, только маг огня может научиться отразить её.

\- Мне бы ты ответил так же? – спросил Пиандао.

\- Ты – мастер. А он – мальчишка.

\- Который бился с магами огня с восьми лет, - отрезал Джет. – Кроме того, я буду не один. Мы с Зуко знаем, как прикрыть друг другу спины. – Он обернулся к Зуко, скривив уголок рта в ухмылке. – Верно?

Зуко облизнул губы.

\- Вообще-то… - его кадык дёрнулся, сглатывая. – Я не уверен, что тебе надо идти.

\- Что? – моргнул Джет с неуверенным смешком. – Почему?

\- Я… не уверен, что это хорошая затея.

Джет почувствовал, как загораются щёки, и огляделся. Никто не собирался спорить с Зуко. «Конечно, нет, - подумал про себя Джет, ощущая тошнотворную тяжесть в желудке. – Он единственная причина, почему тебя вообще сюда пустили».

\- Знаете, я обещал Смеллерби и Лонгшоту помочь собраться для рейда на дирижабли, - вставая, как бы между прочим и со всей возможной убедительностью бросил он. – Дайте знать, что вы там решите насчёт всего остального, ладно?

Он выскользнул из палатки раньше, чем кто-либо успел ответить. Горстка бывших заключённых с Кипящей скалы отиралась снаружи, вероятно, ожидая возможности поговорить с Зуко. Джет кивнул им не глядя и скрылся за кустами.

Снаружи воздух был ничуть не прохладнее, чем внутри, но хотя бы от далёкого ручья дул слабый ветерок. Их лагерь расположился среди густых зарослей, палатки стояли вокруг стволов и среди переплетения огромных корней. Они натянули верёвки между деревьями, чтобы ориентироваться по ним ночью, или чтобы не потеряться днём, когда уходили из лагеря. Через пару шагов Джет из-за подлеска уже не видел брезентовой ткани. 

Дома он бы вскарабкался на нижние ветви и немного насладился шелестом ветра в листве. Но крона этого леса была слишком высока, а воздух лип, как вторая кожа, наполненный тучами насекомых, птицами и маленькими, быстрыми пантеромакаками, жившими в этой части джунглей.

Сидя на стволе поваленного дерева, он наблюдал за вереницей муравьёв, бегущих по коре, когда услышал зовущего его Зуко. Откликаться не хотелось, но он полагал, что тот всё равно скоро обнаружит его. Имея за спиной годы опыта в поисках аватара, умение Зуко находить людей граничило со сверхъестественным.

\- Здесь, - окликнул Джет достаточно громко, чтобы перекричать какофонию леса. Даже не повернув головы, когда Зуко пробрался через кусты и уселся на ствол рядом с ним.

\- Не знал, что именно здесь они держат свои вещи, - негромко заметил Зуко.

\- Ага, ну, ты меня поймал.

Рука Зуко легла ему на спину, в той самой манере, что так часто утешала его этим летом. Сейчас же он только в неясном раздражении подёрнул плечами.

\- Мне не следовало приходить.

\- Не будь…

\- Никто не хочет меня здесь видеть, - сказал Джет, стыдясь своего раздражения, но не способный остановиться, сидя здесь, в джунглях, где ему явно не было места. – Никому не нужна моя помощь. Даже тебе…

\- Джет… - нахмурился Зуко.

\- Ничего, - с бодрой беззаботностью бросил Джет. – Я понимаю. Ты не думаешь, что я смогу с ней справиться. Как скажешь.

\- Нет. Ты не понимаешь, - в тихом голосе Зуко промелькнула испуганная поспешность. – Ты не знаешь её. Достаточно уже того, что со мной отправляется Катара… Джет, она постарается загнать тебя, и всё только для того, чтобы добраться до меня. А я не могу… - Зуко сжал переносицу. – Я не смогу сопротивляться. Я сделаю что угодно.

\- Как и для любого другого.

\- Это не одно и то же.

Джет вспомнил лицо Зуко тогда, под озером Лаогай, когда Пин сказал, что времени больше нет, и им придётся бросить Джета. Времени на обдумывание и тщательное взвешивание вариантов не оставалось. В тот момент Зуко отбросил выстроенную им жизнь, обнажая всю ложь и отдавая себя на суд тех, кому лгал, лишь бы не оставлять на поругание Дай Ли юношу, которого любил.

Джет опустил голову, сцепив руки на затылке. Там, на месте зажившего ожога, всё ещё чувствовалась на ощупь слишком гладкая кожа.

\- Мне здесь не место, - только повторил он.

\- Ты мне нужен.

\- Ну конечно.

\- Правда, - упорно настаивал Зуко.

\- И, что же ты предлагаешь мне делать? Присоединиться к команде воздушного шара? Штурмовать столицу? – Джет вздохнул. – Тут ты и без меня справишься.

Зуко опустил взгляд на руки, на ладони, ловящие солнечные лучики, сумевшие пробиться через листву.

\- Послушай, Джет… даже если нам завтра удастся взять столицу, неизвестно, как повернутся обстоятельства. Если наши силы не смогут подойти ко дворцу до прилёта кометы, может пострадать множество людей. Там живёт немало слуг, и ничто из этого не их вина.

Джет согласно кивнул, не отрываясь от разглядывания носков сапог.

\- Я хочу направить небольшой отряд, вывести прислугу и обезопасить дворец. Мэй и Тай Ли знают его лучше других, они были там всего несколько недель тому, вряд ли Азула многое успела бы изменить за это время. Но мы не можем отправить их одних. Мы едва доверили им спать в нашем лагере.

\- Хорошо.

\- А ещё моя сестра привезла с собой семерых Дай Ли. Чанг хочет отправиться туда и сразиться с ними, но… послушай, я знаю, он немало сделал для Суго…

\- Нет, ты прав, - Джет вздохнул, расслабляясь немного в привычном русле планирования. – Смеллерби и Лонгшот останутся в команде воздушного шара. Они хорошо переносят высоту и в своё время попортили немало снаряжения Народа Огня. Не позволяй им увлекаться.   
\- Конечно.

Джет до боли протёр глаза.

\- Что б его! Если бы только Пин был здесь.

\- Знаю.

На этот раз, почувствовав ладонь Зуко меж лопаток, Джет подался навстречу.

\- Чанг и Сяо Си Ван неплохо спелись по дороге сюда. Он говорит, она напоминает ему младшую сестрёнку до того, как Лонг Фенг забрал его из дому. Он с равнин, ты знал?

\- Нет.

\- Если взять и её, он будет вести себя послушно, - Джет задумчиво закусил губу. – Кто ещё…

\- Дюк?

\- Он с Тео. Помогает ему управлять коляской.

\- Что насчёт Хару?

\- Усача? – едва заметно улыбнулся Джет, припоминая разговор на крыше, случившийся как в другой жизни. – Он вообще хорош?

\- Хорош.

\- Как Пин?

\- Как Ни Шуй Цзянь. И он нравится Тай Ли.

Джет фыркнул.

\- Ей все нравятся.

\- Джет…

\- Я с ней справлюсь. И с Мэй. Не стоит за меня беспокоиться.

Он старался отвечать с твёрдой убеждённостью, не желая заставлять Зуко волноваться ещё больше, но по правде говоря, не чувствовал такой уж уверенности. Он понятия не имел, на что похожа столица Страны Огня, кроме сведений, почерпнутых из разговоров. Дворец представлялся ему раскалённым храмом имперскому могуществу, угловатым, с тёмными коридорами и в кричащем патриотичном красном и золотом. Не менее чуждый, чем эти джунгли, но гораздо более опасный.

Несмотря на паркий воздух, Джет прижался ближе к другому юноше.

\- Она действительно может призвать молнию? - вполголоса спросил он.

Рука Зуко легла его на плечи, и Джет почувствовал тёплое дыхание, ерошащее волосы.

\- Дядя научил меня, как её отклонять, - пробормотал Зуко, целуя его в макушку. – Со мной всё будет в порядке.

Джет прикрыл глаза.

\- Тебе, возможно, придётся убить её. Ты же понимаешь это, да?

\- Понимаю.

Так они просидели, слушая лес, пока не начало темнеть.

***

По возвращении в лагерь их поджидала Катара. С обеспокоенным выражением лица она стояла у небольшого шатра, что они делили с Лонгшотом, Смеллерби и Сяо Си Ван.

\- Где вы пропадали?

\- Нам просто надо было обговорить пару вещей, - оправдался Джет.

\- Извини, - добавил Зуко.

\- Пока вас не было, прилетел ястреб от Фата.

\- От кого? – вскинул бровь Джет.

\- От дворецкого Пиандао. Он следит для нас в столице, - пояснил Зуко и, нахмурившись, вновь обратился к Катаре. – Что случилось?

\- Озай совсем помешался, - в её голосе Джету послышалась паника. – Он провозгласил себя Царём-фениксом.

\- Кем? – сморщился Джет.

\- Слушайте, я не знаю, - рявкнула Катара, хотя, как показалось Джету, более испуганно, нежели зло. – Он короновал себя сегодня пополудни.

\- А что же Азула? – негромко спросил Зуко.

Катара замялась, дёрнув себя за спадающую прядь.

\- Зуко…

\- Не томи.

Катара вздохнула и покачала головой.

\- Её он сделал Хозяйкой Огня. Восшествие на престол завтра.

***

Джет лежал на тонком, жёстком матрасе на полу затхлой палатки, весь липкий от пота, со стоящим в ушах стрекотанием насекомых и ночных птиц, наедине с удушающей темнотой. За несколько часов до этого он наблюдал, как Зуко и Катара исчезают в лесу, ведомые одним из Воинов Солнца к руинам города. Через час, перед самым восходом солнца, ему предстояло взобраться на аангова бизона наряду с остальной избранной командой и отправиться в столицу Страны Огня. Не ударить в самое сердце империи, что столь многое отняла у него, что осиротила мальчишкой и превратила в убийцу, что сожгла, измордовала и поработила его страну и народ. Не ради мести, что он жаждал с ночи, когда наблюдал, как полыхает его деревня. Но чтобы спасти жизни Народа Огня от безразличия и жестокости их собственного правителя.

Джет уставился в черноту над головой и засмеялся, безнадёжно и, задыхаясь, хватая ртом воздух, как утопающий, пока не начало ныть в животе и не запекло в груди.

***

Зуко затаил лепесток огня меж сложенных чашей ладоней, вытянув руки и склонив голову, как учил вождь Вурук. Огонь он взял от вечного пламени и принёс вверх по склону горы и каменной лестнице, так же, как несколько недель назад, когда дядя привёл его в это место. Только теперь он стоял в одиночестве на узкой дорожке между пещер учителей, и просьба, с которой он пришёл, была много большей, нежели краткое мгновение просветления. Ран и Шао почти ничего не стоило поделиться с ним правдой своего искусства, но сейчас он зажелал помощи совершенно иного рода. Она могла с лёгкостью стоить одному из них жизни.

Рык, сотрясший каменную дорожку, он почувствовал раньше, чем услышал. Тот ударил по ушам, прохладным ветерком из глубин пещер растрепав волосы. Зуко напрягся в ожидании, но продолжал стоять с вытянутыми руками, сосредоточившись на огне. В этот раз он его не потеряет.

Учитель Ран вырвался из зева пещеры, его огромная голова с рёвом промелькнула мимо, змеиное тело обтекло Зуко, как огненная река. Сзади ударил очередной порыв ветра, и второй поток присоединился к первому, две одинаковые ленты красного и голубого, сверкающие в свете зари.

Снизу донёсся испуганный крик Катары, зовущей его по имени.

***

Сквозь дворцовые окна виднелось хмурое небо, над зубцами восточной стены тянулась полоса света: комета горела злым раскалённым добела пламенем, прочерчивая горизонт. Джета предупреждали, чего стоит ждать, но, оглядываясь назад, все объяснения представлись смехотворными. Никакие слова не могли подготовить к подобному. Казалось, горит сам воздух.

\- Я думал, мы попытаемся управиться до прилёта кометы, - проворчал он, взбираясь по склону кальдеры, в том самом не просматриваемом месте, которым воспользовались Мэй и Тай Ли в ночь, когда покидали дворец.

\- Это как затмение, - ответила Мэй. – Оно не случается сразу.

Ван остановилась посмотреть на небо, зловеще жёлтого оттенка, словно второй рассвет над океаном.

\- Откуда нам знать, что пора? – спросила она негромко.

\- Когда сможешь её расслышать, - ответила Тай Ли с обескураживающей рассудительностью.

С коронацией Азулы на носу Джет ожидал во дворце полные коридоры народу. Даже триумфальный парад Борцов за свободу по Ба Синг Се через несколько дней после окончания оккупации потребовал десятки спешно призванных во дворец слуг. Тут же столица Страны Огня в зените своего могущества, дворец, утопающий в трофеях столетней войны, накануне восшествия на престол нового правителя и в утро огненной казни целого континента. 

Но дворцовые залы встретили их пустотой, ожидаемых имперских магов огня попросту не было на постах. Дворцовая половина слуг, которых они пришли спасти, носила следы поспешного отъезда, повсюду валялась разбросанная одежда, и стояли открытые пустые комоды. Бормоча что-то об аурах, Тай Ли отыскала молодую служанку, спрятавшуюся в шкафу, прижимая маленькую сумку к груди.

\- Мне надо уходить, - спрятала та лицо в ладонях. – Она убьёт меня, если найдёт здесь.

\- Что произошло? – ласково спросила Тай Ли, натянув чарующую улыбку. – Где все?

\- Изгнаны, - шепнула девушка.

Этим утром Азула изгнала всех слуг. И стражу. И советников. Все, кто остались, - кучка Мудрецов Огня, которые проведут коронацию.

\- А что насчёт Дай Ли? – задал вопрос Джет, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно.

Девушка затрясла головой со слезами на глазах, ответив, что не знает. Но Чанг был уверен.

\- Они здесь, - негромко заявил он. – Даже если она изгнала их, они не ушли. Они знают, что произошло в Ба Синг Се. Им некуда идти.

Джет и его отряд продвигались по пустынным мраморным галереям, мимо царских портретов и сокрытого входа в тронный зал, по коридорам в золоте и лакированном дереве к большому подворью в сердце дворца. Он знал, что некогда здесь жил Зуко, но в это трудно было поверить. Как такое место вообще могло стать кому-то домом?

\- Сюда, - тихо бросила Мэй, ступая совершенно бесшумно. Она крадучись подошла к свисавшему в дальнем конце залы полотнищу тяжёлой парчи, украшенному символом Народа Огня, Джет наступал ей на пятки. Её тонкая, бледная рука потянулась оттолкнуть полог. В это мгновение, самое фантасмагоричное в его жизни, Джет заглянул сквозь щель во двор, где принцесса Азула стояла на коленях перед Мудрецами Огня.

Джет наблюдал, как царская корона замерла в воздухе, сверкая золотыми боками в тревожных отсветах кометы.

Над верхушками внешних стен показались летящие по небу извивающиеся змеи, меж чьих крыльев сидели двое людей.

Внезапно из-под стропил к нему ринулся каменный кулак, он едва успел выставить мечи, когда сверху спрыгнула тёмная фигура в плоской шляпе, заставив пойти трещинами плиты пола. Джет попытался удержаться на ногах, поспешно отпрыгнув назад и взмахнув клинками. Хару уже спешил к нему на помощь, останавливая второй кулак в воздухе, прежде чем тот врезался в Джета.

Мимо пронёсся Чанг, по мрамору прошла каменная волна, и Джет оттолкнулся от её гребня, спрыгнув рядом с Сяо Си Ван, чьи собственные клинки сверкали, отбивая каменные осколки, несколько из которых оцарапали ей щёку. Краем глаза он заметил ещё одного Дай Ли, поднявшего щит мрамора от пола, ловя кинжалы Мэй. Отражая очередную груду снарядов, он потерял агента Дай Ли из виду, но слышал его испуганный вскрик и приглушённый удар упавшего на пол тела.

«Тай Ли», - решил Джет, ухмыльнувшись, в перекате уходя от каменного диска с бритвенно острыми краями. По его подсчётам оставалось ещё пятеро.

Джет знал, что случилось в бункере Хозяина Огня во время затмения. Знал, что они должны сдерживать Дай Ли столько, сколько нужно для Зуко, чего бы это им не стоило. Азула не станет драться «честно», не более чем Джет, окажись он на её месте, да и Дай Ли увидели возможность попытаться вернуть её благосклонность.

Из-за завесы послышалась ужасающая какофония: кровожадный женский смех, рёв огненной магии, всхлип, возможно Катары, и крик, который точно принадлежал Зуко.

В краткие мгновения тишины с востока докатился низкий грохот.

***

Мощь была невероятна.

Огромные потоки пламени срывались с рук Зуко, затмевая его своими размерами и опаляя кожу жаром. Казалось, в груди бушевал пожар, огромный поток силы, распиравший рёбра. В прошлом повеление огненной стихией ощущалось, словно сила духа, обращённая в пламя, перенаправляющая потоки чи в теле и призванная раскалить воздух перед ним. Здесь и сейчас усилия приходилось прикладывать не, чтобы создавать, а чтобы сдерживать. Каждый жест открывал заслонку, из-за которой из него рвалась кипящая река огня, такая мощная, что он едва с ней справлялся. В ушах звенело от оглушительного рёва пожара.

Азула даже не пыталась ничего обуздать. Она беспорядочно бросала волны огня по подворью, раскалённый смертельный жар, не разбирающий ничего на своём пути. Тщательность и беспощадность всегда были сильными сторонами сестры, но без первого, второе пожирало её. Зуко отразил от себя, что смог, но остатки пламени плеснули на стены, облизывая штукатурку и дерево. Дворец загорелся, а Азуле было плевать. Зуко не был уверен, что она вообще заметила это. Её злой, дикий смех отдавался у него в затылке.

Учитель Ран удалился к краю кальдеры, его силуэт виделся среди багровых, низко висящих облаков. Позади, у него за спиной теперь дрожала, еле сдерживая нетерпение, Катара, которую Зуко заставил пообещать – не вмешиваться. Где-то внутри полыхающего дворца Джет, Сяо Си Ван, Мэй, Тай Ли, Хару и даже Чанг бились против Дай Ли и императорской гвардии. Народ столицы видел, как потерянный наследник престола спускался на спине дракона, о которых никто не думал, что они ещё остались. Зуко знал, что армия незнакомых мужчин и женщин, настоящая армия, чтобы там ни говорил дядя, сейчас продвигалась по улицам, сметая сопротивление стражи и предупреждая горожан не выходить из домов, пока не пролетит комета. Весь город ждал, что он победит в Агни Кай. А если нет, всем придётся плохо.

Пока они с Катарой летели к столице, из-за большого тела учителя Ран внизу открывался тянущийся к горизонту архипелаг Страны Огня, и Зуко, наконец, понял, какова его цель. Повелители стихии более могущественные, нежели он, могли сразить Азулу, если бы победа – то единственное, что имело значение. Но они решили, что он встретится с ней один на один, во дворце, в день её коронации. И ценой его триумфа станет не просто победа над сестрой, но сама корона.

Зуко не желал умирать вот так вот, стоя во дворе своего дома после трёх долгих лет скитаний, когда, наконец, самостоятельно выбрал свою судьбу. Мальчишкой его выжгли и изгнали, обвинив в сострадании к собственному народу. Он был слишком молод, чтобы выстоять против жестокости отца. Он не видел иного мира, кроме выстроенного Созином, и не имел чаяний его изменить. Теперь он был не столь юн. И его люди натерпелись достаточно.

\- Они, наверное, совсем отчаялись, раз послали тебя, - насмехалась Азула, перекрикивая собственное пламя. – С дядюшкой Толстяком, по крайней мере, пришлось бы повозиться. А ты просто нагоняешь скуку.

Очередной взмах её рук, и к голове Зуко понеслась полыхающая петля. Он извернулся на земле, ногой посылая защитную стену огня против её очередной атаки.

\- Хотя, полагаю, тебе следует отдать должное за смелость, - продолжала она с кривым хищным оскалом, сотворяя голубой поток пламени. – Её тебе, наверное, потребовалось немало, чтобы заявиться сюда снова.

Зуко напряг все силы, перенаправляя дрожащими руками огненную реку, его ступни заскользили по гранитным плитам.

\- Я должен был прийти, - прорычал он сквозь зубы, с бисеринками пота на лбу. – Я должен тебя остановить.

Азула рассмеялась, и Зуко заметил предательскую брешь в её стойке, изменение в положении её рук, с выставленными вперёд вместе указательным и средним пальцами.

\- Тебе не следовало высовываться из Ба Синг Се, Зузу, - полурыча от злобы и полу забавляясь, хмыкнула она. Вращая перед собой беспорядочные, но не менее смертоносные петли полыхающей силы. Зуко почувствовал, как волосы встали дыбом. – Ну что ж! – проворковала она, радостно и едко. – Лучше сдохнуть предателем, чем трусом.

Превозмогая вопящие во все голос инстинкты, Зуко притянул к себе зазубренную стрелу белого света, наставив пальцы прямо на её, в памяти эхом разносились наставления дяди. Гудение и покалывающее онемение растеклись по руке, сопротивляющиеся его намерениям мышцы скрутило тугим узлом, и поток потянуло вниз через живот от сердца. Нутро уже вскипало от жара кометы, сжатое в раскалённый камень, когда молния прошила его насквозь.

И поток чи понёс её вверх: сила хлынула под рёбра, а после устремилась в другую руку. Откуда он высвободил её назад на волю во всплеске жара и грома. На мгновение перед ним всё исчезло кроме собственной руки с натянутыми под кожей сухожилиями.

Упала мёртвая тишина. Зуко моргнул, всё ещё наполовину ослеплённый вспышкой и протёр глаза трясущейся рукой. Когда зрение снова прояснилось, то он увидел сломанную фигуру, лежавшую на земле. Первой мыслью стало: что за несчастный дурак очутился посреди Агни Кай? 

***

Дай Ли заметили первыми, осведомлённые, как позже предположил Джет, каким-то трюком из своего арсенала магии. Они застыли посреди сражения, как один повернувшись ко двору дворца, столь внезапно, что отряд Джета впал в ступор, не понимая, что происходит. Все, кроме Чанга, на чьём лице отобразилось усталое удовлетворение.

\- Принцесса, - еле слышно за треском горящего неподалёку дерева пробормотал один из Дай Ли.

Тай Ли зажала рот ладошками, её серые глаза широко распахнулись и округлились. Мэй вздохнула и спрятала кинжалы в ножны.

\- Пойдёмте, - сказала она, направляясь через залу к висевшему в дальнем конце парчовому полотнищу. – Надо убедиться, чтобы Мудрецы Огня не вздумали чего-нибудь выкинуть.

\- Я разберусь с Дай Ли, - отозвался Чанг, Джет пристально глянул на него.

\- Я помогу, - поторопилась Сяо Си Ван. Джет натянуто улыбнулся и кивнул, отправляясь во двор следом за Мэй и Тай Ли.

На брусчатке виднелись выжженные следы битвы. Небольшие языки пламени лизали изящные крыши галерей по обе стороны, к пылающим облакам тянулись чёрные струйки дыма. Неистовый рёв кометы, казалось, шёл разом со всего неба.

Зуко стоял на коленях возле женщины в позолоченных кожаных доспехах. Её тяжёлые волосы разметались вокруг, несколько прядей упали, закрывая лицо. Кожа стала восково-бледного цвета. И грудь не вздымалась.

Мудрецы Огня с глубоко въевшейся в морщины на старых лицах нерешительностью наблюдали со ступеней лестницы. В стороне, с нечитаемым взглядом застыла Катара, прижав кулаки у ключиц. 

Тай Ли опустилась на колени у верхней ступени, всё так же зажимая рот рукой, и покачала головой, тряхнув косичками.

Черты Мэй казались ещё неподвижнее, чем у Катары, её губы застыли в недрогнувшем показном безразличии. Но пальцы легли на голову Тай Ли, и на тонкой шее забилась синяя жилка.

Джет присел рядом, но Зуко даже не поднял головы. Вблизи Джет увидел, что из его глаз текут слёзы, капая с носа и оставляя тёмные пятна на парчовых рукавах Азулы.

\- Она умерла, - шепнул хрипло Зуко, в неверии и горе. – Джет, она умерла…

Джет не знал, что ответить. Девица была избранной наследницей Хозяина Огня. Она почти разрушила Ба Синг Се, оставив по себе незаживающие раны безжалостной оккупации. Она измыслила огненный шторм, что Озай собирался обрушить на Царство Земли. Ещё мгновения назад она всерьёз намеревалась уничтожить человека, которого Джет любил.

А ещё она была младшей сестрой Зуко. И та часть Джета, что ещё помнила семью, покрывшаяся пылью, почти отмершая часть, некогда бывшая деревенским мальчонкой с родителями и новорождённым братом, потянулась сжать Зуко в объятиях, пряча лицо в волосах, пахших грозой и дымом.

\- Мне жаль, - искренне пробормотал он.

Звук мягких шагов заставил Джета поднять глаза. Он не заметил, как подошла Катара, пока та не опустилась по другую сторону от Азулы.

Несколько мгновений Катара молча рассматривала застывшее лицо девушки, не отнимая рук от груди.

\- Мне следует дать ей умереть.

\- Может и так, - согласился Джет.

\- Она этого заслуживает.

\- Заслуживает.

Катара посмотрела на Зуко, вжимавшегося лицом в джетово плечо. Быстро и недовольно вздохнув, она всё же потянулась к кожаному шнурку на шее, и маленький стеклянный фиал сверкнул в отблесках багрового света.

\- Проклятие, - ругнулась Катара.

Держа фиал в одной руке, второй она, с помощью магии стихии, извлекла на волю содержимое светящейся змейкой кристально чистой воды, скрутившейся тугим, размытым кольцом над её ладонью, что опустилось к азулиной груди, в то место, где были обуглены доспехи. 

*** 

\- Сегодня война, наконец, окончена. Я обещал дяде, что восстановлю честь Народа Огня, и сделаю это. Но нас ждёт трудная дорога. Сотня лет сражений изранила и разделила мир.

Мы уже сделали первые шаги к возвращению на верный путь. Суго Чиндои оправдала своё имя, став армией всех нас. И я верю, с помощью аватара мы сможем преодолеть разделившую нас пропасть. Работая вместе как один, мы сможем построить лучшее будущее. Начав новую эпоху любви и мира.

Зуко преклонил колено, полы его длинных одежд протянулись по земле, и старейший из Мудрецов Огня подошёл и встал рядом. Мудрец поднял над головой сияющую золотую диадему. Наряду с одеяниями Зуко она казалась комично большой, как если бы её надевали на ребёнка.

А затем Мудрец вставил её в сплетённые в узел волосы Зуко, отмечая юношу до скончания его дней.

\- Да здравствует Хозяин Огня Зуко! – воскликнул Мудрец, и толпа подхватила радостный крик. Все, кроме Джета, бессмысленно уставившегося на корону на макушке, чувствуя, как леденеет от страха в животе.

Он стоял с Ван, Лонгшотом и Смеллерби немного в стороне от остальных. Все вокруг, родня и старые товарищи радовались, обнимаясь и хлопая друг друга по спине, делясь новостями и рассказывая о своих вчерашних победах.

Джету не хотелось пропускать зрелища коронации Зуко, но сейчас, когда церемония окончилась, он не испытывал желания праздновать. Последние сутки или около того прошли в мало касающихся его делах, и теперь ему преимущественно хотелось найти тихое, тёмное местечко, где можно поспать.

\- Джет?

«Вот дерьмо», - подняв глаза он увидел, как к нему через толпу направляется Пипсквик, с чьего плеча взволнованно тычет пальцем Дюк.

\- Видишь, я же тебе говорил! – пищал Дюк. – Говорил, что он был с нами в храме воздуха.

\- Пипсквик, - поприветствовал Джет, задирая голову к лицу высокого мужчины.

\- Джет, - прогрохотал Пипсквик. – Лонгшот. Смеллерби.

\- Привет, - отозвалась Смеллерби. От Лонгшота последовал лёгкий кивок.

\- Давно не виделись, - заметил Джет.

\- Давненько, - согласился Пипсквик. – Не могу сказать, что ожидал тебя здесь встретить.

\- Да… - почесал Джет в затылке, смотря куда-то в середину груди Пипсквика. – Ну, сам знаешь. Лето выдалось просто сумасшедшее.

Пипсквик слегка нахмурился.

\- Можно и так сказать.

\- Хм… - Джет глянул на Ван, смотревшую на Пипсквика с высоты своего небольшого росточка с почтением, которого Джет никак не ожидал.

\- Вы… один из джетовых Борцов за свободу? Из леса?

Густые брови Пипсквика встали домиком.

\- Так и есть.

Она было согнулась в поклоне, но на полпути передумала и вместо этого протянула руку, что со стороны выглядело смешно.

\- Меня зовут Сяо Си Ван, - представилась она звонким срывающимся голоском. – Я тоже Борец за свободу. То есть… ну, была. Сейчас я, наверное, суго, но…

\- Мы всё равно Борцы за свободу, - негромко встрял Лонгшот, заставив Ван подпрыгнуть. – Это часть нас. И этого не изменить.

\- Может быть и так, - усмехнулся Пипсквик.

\- Погодите… это что же получается, Хозяин Огня тоже Борец за свободу? – с недоверчивой надеждой спросил Дюк со своего насеста.

Смеллерби засмеялась

\- Ага, думаю, если посмотреть с такой точки зрения, он…

\- Это совсем другое, - резко отрезал Джет. Остальные обернулись к нему, все впятером обеспокоенно нахмурившись, что только сильнее его рассердило. Вытащив травинку из-за пояса, он сунул её в рот и заложил руки в карманы, сгорбив плечи. – Знаете, мне тут нужно ещё решить кое-какие дела.

Смеллерби неодобрительно поджала губы.

\- Джет, да ладно тебе, мы просто…

\- Вы ребята, веселитесь, - сказал, отворачиваясь, Джет. – А я подойду к вам позже. 

Он протолкался через толпу магов земли, не особо заботясь о направлении, главное, что подальше. Никто не стал его окликать, хотя ему и казалось, что он спиной чувствует их взгляды.

Проклятый Пипсквик. Джет помнил, как в последнюю ночь дома слушал этот глубокий, рокочущий голос. А Пипсквик обстоятельно объяснял, что у Борцов за свободу не осталось будущего, что затопленная деревня навлечёт больше Народа Огня, больше солдат, больше страданий для всех, что так нельзя и дальше будет только хуже, что на этот раз Джет зашёл слишком далеко.

\- Он угробит себя, - говорил Пипсквик. – Вопрос только в том, когда, и скольких он утащит с собой.

Джету всегда представлялось, что он сумеет снова завоевать благосклонность старых друзей, что деревенька, построенная им, с радостью примет его домой после всех его подвигов в Ба Синг Се. Но, правда, кого он обманывает? Судя из рассказов Дюка, предостережения Пипсквика оказались полностью пророческими. Народ Огня пришёл. Борцы за свободу разбежались. Всё, что оставалось, это неловкие воссоединения в неожиданных местах, где остальные будут притворяться, будто не вышвыривали его взашей, а Джет будет согласно кивать. Даже он не мог отрицать, что они имели на то полное право.

Джет, ссутулившись, поспешил к одной из крытых галерей, тянувшейся вдоль внутреннего двора, стараясь не попадаться на глаза никому, кто мог бы узнать его, и нырнул под тень черепичной крыши.

Ему предоставили собственные покои, но он не помнил, как к ним добраться по лабиринту дворца, да, не особенно и хотел. Ночь он провёл в одиночестве, сидя на невероятно большой, драпированной шелками кровати и наблюдая за лучиками лунного света на полу. Зуко проследил за заточением своих сестры и отца, а затем отправился на чрезвычайный совет, продлившийся до рассвета.

За два часа до коронации Зуко объявился у дверей Джета с тарелкой данго [13], чайничком чая и корзиной фарфоровых чашек в руках. Скромный завтрак они разделили наедине. Зуко несколько раз репетировал речь, потребовав от Джета оценить её.

\- Они будут в восторге, - заверил Джет, хотя позже, когда толпа подтвердила его правоту, испытал странное чувство раздражения.

И теперь, очевидно, Зуко стал Хозяином Огня. Джет мельком между колоннами видел, как тот машет народу, выглядя невозмутимо и царственно в своих длинных парчовых одеяниях и со стоящим рядом Аангом.

Джет слабо представлял, в какой части дворца ему дозволено находиться, но полагал, что забреди куда-нибудь не туда, и первый встречный стражник выпроводит его из неположенного места. Он шмыгнул в один из коридоров, где не было никого, за исключением какого-то имперского мага огня, имевшего недовольный вид, что вынужден пропустить церемонию снаружи.

В один момент Джет показался себе невероятно чужим под этим сводчатым потолком. По крайней мере, во дворце Царя Земли он находился в окружении своих людей, у него имелась цель и надёжные союзники за спиной. Здесь же Джет был не более чем оборванным, немытым забиякой, который сослужил свою службу и теперь испытывал хозяйское гостеприимство.

\- Ты, кажется, заблудился.

Джет остановился и сделал несколько шагов назад, к тёмному проёму двери, мимо которой только что прошёл. Когда глаза привыкли, он рассмотрел шкафы свитков, исчезающие ввысь, во мраке, освещаемые небольшой, стеклянной лампой на одном из столов. За которым сидела Мэй, держа у рта нефритовую чашечку. Рядом стоял заварной чайник.

Пусть и не столь уж не радый её видеть, сейчас Джет не был заинтересован в её обществе. Слегка нахмурившись, он расправил плечи.

\- Разве ты не должна сейчас напиваться где-нибудь вместе с Тай Ли?

\- Она занята, - ответила Мэй, делая маленький глоток из чашечки. – Скорее всего, опять пытается понравиться Воинам Киоши.

\- Разве не вы отправили их в тюрьму? – фыркнул Джет.

\- Именно мы.

\- Тогда, это представляется немного безнадёжным делом.

Мэй с изящной небрежностью пожала плечами.

\- Ей нравятся их ауры.

\- Угу.

\- И она может научить их блокировать чи.

\- И то правда, - Джет шагнул в комнату, рассматривая груды золочёных футляров. – Удивлён, что она никогда не учила тебя.

Очередное пожатие плеч:

\- Не мой стиль. – Мэй указала на стул рядом с собой, из красного дерева с искусными резными драконами на спинке. – Садись, а то мне даже как-то неловко. – Когда же он уселся, она поставила перед ним вторую чашку и взялась за чайничек.

\- Нет, спасибо, - прикрыл Джет чашку ладонью. – Я сейчас не в настроении для чая.

\- Как и я, - ответила Мэй, и нечто в её голосе заставило уступить, позволяя налить порцию янтарного напитка. Только поднеся который ко рту, Джет учуял острый запах хмеля.

Рассмеявшись, он выпил в один глоток, поморщившись обжигающему горло пламени.

\- Ха, - несколько сдавленно выдохнул он. – Знатная вещица.

\- У меня только час до пира. Это кажется единственным наиболее действенным способом убедиться, что я не поубиваю там всех. – Ещё один глоток, и теперь, когда он знал, что именно она пила, её прекрасное самообладание восхищало ещё больше. – Тебе, кстати, следует переодеться.

\- Меня туда ни за какие коврижки не затащишь.

\- И как именно ты собираешься этого избежать? – поинтересовалась она, растягивая слова. – Зуко…

\- У Зуко есть дела и поважнее, чем беспокоиться обо мне.

Мэй несколько секунд разглядывала его, изогнув брови.

\- Ты дурак, - заявила она, подливая ему в чашку.

В этот раз он смаковал мелкими глотками, хотя питьё крепко обжигало губы.

\- Иди ты.

\- Я не шучу. Ты, кто… генерал Суго Чиндои?

\- Генерал-майор [14], - пробормотал Джет в чашку, - кажется.

\- И его возлюбленный.

\- Что-то вроде того.

\- Ну, а я бывшая подруга той, что пыталась убить Хозяина Огня, а следовательно, одна из самых непопулярных людей в городе. Так что, если даже я собираюсь пойти на пир, то ты пойдёшь тем более.

\- Ты аристократка. И ты, ну, сама знаешь… из Народа Огня, - слова вырвались с большей обидой, чем хотелось бы, но он во всём обвинил виски [15]. – Это не одно и то же. Мне здесь не место.

\- Не неси чушь. Никому из нас нигде не место. Мы там, где мы оказались, и стараемся делать, что от нас зависит. По крайней мере, никто не ждёт от тебя, чтобы ты знал, как себя вести. Зуко, наверное, уже с балкона готов броситься.

\- С чего бы это? – вскинул Джет брови, протягивая опустевшую чашку. – Он дома. Он Хозяин Огня. Его чокнутая сестрица в тюрьме, а папаша больше не может призывать огонь. Как по мне, звучит неплохо.

\- А ты подумай, - закатила Мэй глаза, снова наполняя чашку. – Его изгнали, когда ему едва исполнилось тринадцать, народ едва ли знает о нём что-то кроме историй, рассказываемых, чтобы припугнуть непослушных детей. Он многие годы жил как простолюдин, половина его союзников чужеземное простонародье, поэтому совет попросту не воспринимает его всерьёз. Царские советники поносят его глупцом за такое вот окончание войны, а попытайся он их заменить, и губернаторы взбесятся. Уж я-то знаю, мой отец один из них.

\- И чем же поможет, если я пойду на этот дурацкий пир? – отхлебнул Джет ещё глоток. – Скорее ему будет лучше без меня.

\- Слушай, - вздохнула Мэй, - это не просто пиршество. Весь последующий год ему придётся выслушивать, как он непригоден для такого дела, что он предатель, что Озай был Хозяином Огня лучшим, нежели он. Каждое утро он будет просыпаться с мыслью, отчего он не остался в Ба Синг Се, и каждый вечер ложиться спать, жалея, что не поступил именно так. Это будет ужасно, и, вероятнее всего, хотя бы раз кто-то попытается его убить.

\- И что ты хочешь сказать? 

Мэй одарила его испепеляющим взглядом.

\- Ему нужны люди, которым он сможет доверять, - холодно ответила она. – Иначе ему не справиться.

\- Думаю, Аанг ему поможет.

\- У аватара сейчас и своих дел по горло.

\- Тогда Айро. Как бы то ни было, с ним всё будет в порядке.

Несколько последующих долгих мгновений Мэй задумчиво изучала его поверх своей чашки.

\- О, теперь понятно.

\- Что понятно?

\- Ты попросту ищешь причину уйти.

\- Что? – выплюнул Джет.

\- Тебе явно не хочется здесь оставаться, но ты всё ещё не уехал, - в ярости ответила Мэй. – Так чего же ты ждёшь? Разрешения?

У Джета запылали уши.

\- Я никогда…

\- Послушай, - оборвала его Мэй, каким-то образом даже не повышая голос. – Как я и говорю. Здесь ещё долго будет невероятно хреново. И последнее, что нам нужно, это какой-то самодовольный урод из Царства Земли, насмехающийся над нами, одновременно скуля, что никто его не любит.

Джет хлопнул чашкой об стол, расплескав добрую половину содержимого.

\- Дамочка, с какой это радости вы…

\- Так что, если хочешь уйти, уходи, - невозмутимо закончила она. – Не порть нам нервы.

\- Может, и уйду, - проворчал угрюмый и униженный Джет. – Никто меня здесь особо видеть не желает.

\- Ты это нарочно?

\- Кроме Зуко.

Мэй подлила ему ещё, как если бы ничего не случилось, и он просто выпил, а не вылил напиток в приступе гнева.

\- С чего это тебя волнует, что там думает кто-то кроме Зуко? Он – Хозяин Огня. 

\- Ты просто… - Джет стиснул зубы, борясь с желанием придушить её или выдрать волосы, или и то и другое разом. – Мэй, ты сама только что говорила мне, как ему непросто.

\- Я говорила, что здесь будет хреново, - с ноткой веселья заметила Мэй, что ничуть не улучшило настроения. – И так и есть. Но если он хочет, чтобы ты был рядом, никто слова не скажет. Эта корона что-то да значит, - вздохнула она. – Джет, ты слишком всё усложняешь. Правда. Никто не станет винить тебя, реши ты покинуть дворец. Я только хочу сказать, что никто и не заставляет тебя уходить.

Джет откинулся на спинку стула, глотнув обжигающий горло виски.

\- Ты действительно умеешь ободрить, - не пряча сарказма, хмыкнул он.

\- Мне просто надоели всё время жалеющие себя парни. Это утомительно скучно.

Джет было открыл рот, возмущённо ощетинившись и не придумав в ответ ничего лучше, кроме как «заткнись», когда на пороге кто-то объявился. Скрестив руки на груди, к лутке, всё так же облачённый в доспехи Племени Воды, прислонился Сокка. 

\- Так вот где ты спрятался, - протянул он, глядя на Джета.

\- Я не прячусь, - с небольшой долей излишнего раздражения ответил тот.

Сокка вскинул бровь.

\- Ну, раз так, тебя искал Зуко. Так что, может, захочешь ненадолго вместо этого спрятаться в его покоях?

Джет отодвинулся из-за стола, тут же сравнив с предыдущим своим опытом, насколько именно пьян. В данном случае, выходило, что «умеренно».

\- Неплохо бы тебе прийти на ужин, - сказал он Мэй, с нарочитой аккуратностью ставя чашку на стол. – Должен же кто-то просветить меня какая тарелка для чего.

\- Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, - и Джету даже показалось, что её голос стал чуточку теплее.

***

Каким-то образом Сокка умудрился ориентироваться в лабиринтах коридоров дворца лучше Джета, но дорогу к покоям Зуко он помнил только окольными путями, и добирались они дольше, чем Джет рассчитывал. Хотя Сокка очевидно не испытывал более такой сильной неприязни к Джету, друзьями их назвать было сложно, и с прибытия Джета в Западный храм воздуха пересекались они не слишком часто.

Покинув библиотеку, Джет ожидал, что путешествие через дворец пройдёт в неловком молчании, и высчитывал, сколько виски понадобиться ему, чтобы вытерпеть пир. Но они только успели несколько раз свернуть, когда Сокка не вытерпел, решив внезапно завести разговор, из-за чего Джет в своём нынешнем состоянии едва не споткнулся от неожиданности.

\- Эй, знаешь, я ведь так и не поблагодарил тебя.

Джет мысленно перебрал воспоминания прошлого месяца, но в голову ничего и пришло.

\- За что?

\- Катара рассказала, что случилось во время затмения.

\- Да?

\- Я знаю, что иногда она, бывает, заходит слишком далеко, - продолжал Сокка с неожиданной для него серьёзностью. – Я хочу сказать, она моя сестра, и я видел её не в лучших ситуациях. Она не всегда знает, когда следует остановиться.

\- Угу, - ответил Джет, всё ещё не понимая, к чему Сокка клонит.

\- Тебя там не было, но когда Азула едва не убила Аанга… это очень сильно подействовало на Катару. Знаешь, мы были ещё детьми, когда не стало мамы. Но это было по-другому. А с тех пор она не совсем такая, какой была.

\- Ага. Я знаю, как оно бывает.

\- Поэтому когда Зуко вчера стукнул Азулу молнией… Катара знает, что поступила правильно. Но говорит, что едва смогла себя пересилить.

\- Не могу сказать, что виню её.

\- Ага. Но, думаю, твоё присутствие сильно отрезвило её. Если даже ты смог пощадить какого-то генерала Народа Огня… то она хотя бы могла помочь сестре Зуко.

\- Э-э, - потёр Джет шею пониже затылка. – Да. Конечно, наверное, но на самом деле я ничего такого особенного вроде и не сделал…

\- Катара считает иначе, - пожал Сокка плечами.

Они прошли ещё несколько ярдов вдоль гобеленов, позолоты и других нелепых царских украшений Народа Огня.

\- Ладно, - нерешительно кивнул Джет.

\- Слушай, не пойми меня неправильно. Я просто хочу извиниться, что был груб с тобой, хорошо? Очевидно, по поводу тебя я ошибался.

\- Нет. Не ошибался. Просто кое-что изменилось, вот и всё.

Сокка хмыкнул.

\- Кстати говоря… - они свернули за очередной угол, в коридор, выходящий прямо на покои Зуко, несмотря на жару, дверной проём охраняли императорские маги огня в полных доспехах.

\- Его Величество никого не принимает, - сказала стражница слева.

\- Это он, - повернувшись к ней, прошипел страж, что справа.

Глаза первой стражницы, когда она поняла, широко распахнулись.

\- Простите, господин. Вас ждут.

\- Просто сделай так, чтобы он не сбежал, договорились? – хлопнул Сокка его по плечу, и скрылся в соседнем коридоре, фальшиво насвистывая. Стражи же, склонив головы, открыли перед Джетом двери.

Зуковы палаты, иначе и не назовёшь, как ни старайся, начинались с приёмных передпокоев, откуда убрали всё имевшее отношение Озаю, принеся то немногое, что некогда принадлежало матери Зуко. И что пока пахло затхлостью кладовой и казалось почти нищенским – лишь пара столов и стульев, и несколько произведений искусства, чтобы заполнить огромное пространство.

Джет застал Зуко в следующей комнате – в глубокой мраморной коробке с кроватью посреди и высокими окнами вдоль дальней стены. Окна выходили на самый большой и пышный из дворцовых садов, шторы были отодвинуты, и пол утопал в лучах тёплого полуденного солнца.

Зуко стоял перед ними, его одеяния Хозяина Огня, шелестя складками, тянулись по полу, а корона сверкала в ярком свете. От него веяло тревогой, в каждом движении чувствовалась сдержанность и неуверенность. Он также бормотал под нос что-то, напоминавшее перечень имён и титулов, потому и не слышал шагов Джета.

\- Эй, - окликнул Джет. – Ты занят?

Зуко замер на полушаге.

\- Джет, - его всегда чуть сипловатый голос теперь звучал придушенно. – Ты здесь.

\- Конечно.

Зуко шатнулся навстречу, и Джет неожиданно оказался заключён в объятия из парчи, в которую был облачён юноша. Зуко прижался лицом к его щеке, смяв джетову рубаху в кулаках.

\- Ты здесь, - снова охрипло и с облегчением повторил он, чем совсем застал Джета врасплох. Точно так же, как в Западном храме воздуха, когда цеплялся за Джета, словно тот восстал из гроба. Как если бы не ожидал увидеться с ним вновь.

У Джета в груди остро кольнуло, жар опьянения разом схлынул. Каким же засранцем он себя повёл.

Джет поцеловал изуродованный шрамом уголок глаза, перебирая пальцами ещё недавно собранные в тугой узел волосы на затылке Зуко.

\- Я всегда буду здесь, - пообещал он, и хотя его собственная, непредсказуемая жизнь сама свидетельствовала насколько смехотворно подобное заявление, Джет не сомневался в своих словах.

\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Зуко ему в шею. Джет хмыкнул.

\- И в чём же проблема?

\- Я в глубокой заднице.

\- Пока ещё нет, - ухмыльнулся Джет. – Ты говорил, что нам придётся подождать, пока…

Зуко отстранился и не слишком убедительно зыркнул на Джета.

\- Джет, я серьёзно, они меня с потрохами съедят.

\- Кто?

\- Губернаторы. И Совет. Вообще все, - Зуко вытащил клаптик пергамента из рукава и показал Джету длинный список имён и коротких приметок, написанных мелкими неразборчивыми каракулями. – Я должен всё это помнить, - едва не с ужасом пояснил он. – И я никогда в жизни не встречал большинство этих людей.

\- Значит, они представятся.

\- Нет, видишь, о том то и речь. Я обязан их знать.

Джет немного недоверчиво хохотнул.

\- Это же глупость.

\- Ещё какая!

Джет выхватил листок из рук Зуко и, сведя брови, быстро пробежался по нему взглядом.

\- Знаешь, это не страшнее, чем помнить всех Борцов за свободу в «Жасминовом Драконе».

\- В чём я был совершенно ужасен.

\- Что есть, то есть, - кивнул Джет, подойдя к зуковой кровати, он уселся на неё с ногами, продолжая рассматривать список. – Если разбить и запомнить это по частям, не думаю, что будет очень сложно.

Мантия не позволяла Зуко хорошо усесться на кровати, поэтому он примостился с краешку рядом с Джетом, упершись руками в колени.

\- Джет, я – не ты, - недовольно указал он. – Я не смогу за час запомнить всю эту кучу людей.

\- Тогда я стану достаточно близко, чтобы подсказывать.

Зуко бросил на него подозрительный взгляд.

\- Нет, ты послушай, вот, как всё будет: «Ой, посмотрите, Ваше Величество, разве это не Лорд Огнезадый, губернатор Пятой провинции?» А ты: «Ах, да, генерал, Вы правы! Чудесно!»

Уголки губ Зуко дёрнулись.

\- Мне кажется, это идёт немного вразрез с придворным этикетом.

\- Ну и что? Я чудаковатый иноземный сановник. Никто и не ожидает, что я знаю всю эту чушь. Мне просто полагается стоять неподалёку всему из себя интересному и необычному.

\- Джет…

\- У нас получится, даже не сомневаюсь, - не переставая болтать, Джет всё ближе подбирался к Зуко по одеялу. – Я буду вроде твоего Царского Что-это-за-придурок Советника.

Зуко, наконец, не выдержал и улыбнулся.

\- Думаю, нам придётся придумать титул покороче.

\- Я буду на пиру рядом с тобой, верно? Или, по крайней мере, рядом с Мэй, она мой советник по тарелкам.

\- По левую руку от меня сядет Аанг. А по правую – дядя, – Джет почувствовал, как сердце чуть замерло, но Зуко продолжал, - ты сядешь рядом с Аангом. Он заверил, что не станет возражать против наших разговоров через его голову, в любом случае, Катара хочет сесть со своей семьёй. 

\- А… - Джет потёр шею, пальцами задевая старые шрамы. – Э-м. Ага, отлично. – Он поднял взгляд к Зуко, в чьей диадеме увидел своё отражение, с пересекающими лицо выгравированными на золоте лепестками пламени и драконами. – Ты уверен, что это нормально?

\- Ты – часть моей жизни, - негромко, но твёрдо ответил Зуко. – И ты останешься со мной. – Тут Зуко немного запнулся, отведя глаза. – Если конечно захочешь.

\- Ну, я сижу в спальне Хозяина Огня, - развёл руками Джет, настолько привыкший в последнее время изрекать нелепости, что уже и не обращал внимания. – Так что, да, думаю, что хочу.

Зуко упёрся локтями в колени, сцепив руки, от напряжения у него на костяшках проступили сухожилия.

\- Это мои комнаты.

\- Похоже на то.

\- Я – Хозяин Огня.

\- Несомненно.

Зуко согнулся, упершись лбом в переплетённые пальцы.

\- Всё пошло наперекосяк.

\- Неправда. Всё так, как было необходимо. 

\- Не знаю, - глухо выдохнул Зуко. – Я не думал, что будет так. Не думал, что мне придётся увидеть, как Азула кричит и воет в тюремной камере. Не думал, что у меня больше не будет отца, не говоря уж о… - Он снова сел прямо, издав нервный смешок. – Я имею в виду, у него же отобрали магию? Как такое вообще возможно?

\- Понятия не имею, - честно ответил Джет.

\- Наверное, я рад, что Аанг не отступил от своих монашеских взглядов, но, понимаешь, некоторые люди немного встревожены, что аватар может однажды взять и решить, что ты больше не маг стихии. Некоторые вроде Мудрецов Огня. И придворных. И губернаторов…

\- Это проблемы Аанга. Не твои.

\- Так ли? Потому что никто здесь так не считает. – Зуко с силой потёр лицо. – Проклятие, Джет, я понятия не имею, что мне делать.

Приобняв Зуко за талию, Джет поцеловал его в шею, притягивая ближе к себе.

\- Ты справишься. Мы все ещё пытаемся привыкнуть, так же? Мир стал совсем другим. Но ты не можешь просто взять и измениться за одну ночь. 

\- Но я должен. Все…

\- Все могут и обождать пару дней, Зуко. Правда.

\- Может и так, но…

\- Всё будет хорошо. Обещаю.

\- Ты не можешь давать подобных обещаний, - проворчал Зуко, и немного расслабился, отдаваясь джетовом объятиям.

\- Ну, дал же только что, - улыбнулся Джет. – И я держу своё слово, тут тебе повезло.

***

Дворец, производящий гнетущее впечатление даже при свете дня, в лучах закатного солнца казался угрожающей глыбой неясных теней. После пиршества Джет и Зуко пошатываясь, пьяные и уставшие, держась друг за друга, вернулись в палаты Хозяина Огня, у Джета едва хватило сил разозлиться на слуг, настаивавших помочь Зуко разоблачиться от церемониальных одеяний. Вскоре их, наконец, оставили в покое, в освещаемой лишь небольшой лампой огромной спальне, стены и потолок которой терялись во мраке.

Зуко моментально провалился в сон, а Джет ещё долго лежал, не смыкая глаз, наблюдая за колыхавшимися на ветру занавесками. За ними, в саду, в свете луны стрекотали неведомые насекомые и кричали ночные птицы.

Джет не знал этих мест, и, несмотря на уверения Зуко, чувствовал, что принимают его неохотно. Он был дитям лесов Царства Земли, рождённым и выросшим под сенью далёких деревьев, и ему казалось, что каким-то образом даже огороженный дворцовый сад знал это. Его присутствие вызывало разлад, и это нескоро изменится.

И всё же. Он вслушивался в тихое, ровное дыхание юноши рядом, чувствуя, как в груди выстукивает сердце. Положив руку на острую косточку обнажённого бедра и уткнувшись носом Зуко в шею, он наслаждался, казалось навсегда поселившимся там ароматом жасминового чая.

«Это мой дом, - подумалось Джету. – По крайней мере, пока. А может и навсегда».

Конец

Примечания

1\. Китайская сковорода-казан.  
2\. Мера объёма или сосуд, равный этой мере, а именно 36,3 л.  
3\. Мне не нравится «драконий ястреб» - перевод из русской озвучки мультфильма, а потому использую буквальный перевод, как он и есть в оригинале.  
4\. «Тёмный дракон» - китайский зелёно-чёрный чай.  
5\. Тут мне кажется немного сомнительным, т.к. невозможно наблюдать полное затмение из разных очень отдалённых друг от друа точек планеты (и даже если предположить мир плоским). Впрочем, судя по карте, возможно, что и возможно.  
6\. Тут имеется в виду встречающееся различное написание имени Зуко в 16 серии 1-го сезона «祖寇» (zǔ kòu), где иероглифы соответственно означают «предки/отцы/предшественники» и «вор/разбойник/грабитель/враг/тать», и в 15 серии 2-го сезона «蘇科» (sū kè), что «пробуждаться/возрождаться/трава/отдых» и «ранг/закон/экзамен» и т.п. соответственно.  
7\. Традиционный крепкий (от 40 до 60 градусов) китайский алкогольный напиток, получаемый путём брожения (в земле под слоем глины) и перегонки из зерновых культур.  
8\. Китайский трёхструнный инструмент.  
9\. Вероятно, имеется в виду иероглиф «杰», соответствующий в произношении имени Джета.  
10\. Скорее всего, имеется в виду «四国军队», тем не менее, насчёт произношения уверенности нет.   
11\. Большая котловина в форме круглого амфитеатра с крутыми стенами и относительно плоским дном, имеет вулканическое происхождение.  
12\. Напоминаю, что столица лежит в жерле вулкана. Если правильно понимаю англоязычную Аватарвики, то в данном случае «Кальдера» выступает, как имя собственное, обозначающее дворец и районы, располагающиеся в этой самой кальдере.  
13\. В оригинале использовано слово «dumplings», что имеет слишком широкое толкование, подразумевая огромный спектр блюд из теста с начинкой. Варенных, паровых или поджаренных, таких, как пельмени, вареники, равиоли и т.п., со сладкой, мясной, овощной и т.д. начинкой. Перебрав несколько подходящих блюд китайской и японской кухни, выбор было решено остановить на японской, за аллюзии Японии и Народа Огня. Стоял выбор между данго и гёдзи. Но данго сладкие и часто подаются с зелёным чаем.  
14\. Раз уж автор англоговорящий то…  
В армиях Британии, Австралии, Канады, США генеральские звания от низшего к высшему: бригадный генерал (бригадир в Британии и Австралии), генерал-майор, генерал-лейтенант, генерал (в армии Канады самое высокое звание, но равное генералам других стран), генерал армии (звание в США, соответствующее британскому и австралийскому фельдмаршалу), генерал армий (в США). В зависимости от родов войск звания могут разниться.  
15\. Виски - крепкий алкогольный напиток, получаемый из различных видов зерна с использованием процессов соложения, перегонки и длительного выдерживания в дубовых бочках. При изготовлении виски может использоваться ячмень, рожь, пшеница или кукуруза. Содержание спирта — обычно 32—50 % об., однако некоторые сорта виски имеют большую крепость (до 60 %).


End file.
